A Wizard's Fairy Tail
by Fenikkusumaru
Summary: Fiore. A country in a world of magic where it is bought and sold everywhere like normal items. There are mage guilds scattered all over Fiore, but there's a certain guild where countless legends are born and will continue to make legends into the future. It's name is Fairy Tail. And on this day, the legend known as The Diamond of Hope: Kamen Rider Wizard will begin.
1. Prologue: The Land of Magic

**Fen:** Hello everyone! Fen here and today, I got a new story for you all! Joining me is other than Striberx!

 **Striberx:** Heya minna. ^^ Hope your ready for this story that I got Fen hooked on? :P

 **Fen:** Yeah, I'm crossing Kamen Rider Wizard and Fairy Tail!

 ***record scratches***

 **Fen:** Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I know. But here me out first! Yes, I know I got another Wizard story going on with Familiar of Zero, but I just recently got into Fairy Tail and holy crap, I should have watched this a long time ago! Man, if only I knew how awesome it was earlier… T_T

 **Striberx:** Which is the reason why I'm here. I know I too have a Wizard x FT story as well, along with it getting a reboot later on someday. I do promise that with the ideas here, I'll try my best not to copy and paste from my works. A lot of these ideas will only be for here. And since I'm the FT veteran, it would make sense to help out Fen with anything he needs since he just started.

 **Fen:** Yeah, I'm only 20 episodes in… with 200+ more to go… T_T

 **Striberx:** And I've completed the series and manga. Just waiting for the movie to come out. :P

 **Fen:** Yeah, also speaking of pairings. I uh… ehehe…

 ***Crowd readies spears***

 **Striberx:** Yeah. I'll break the ice first, Fen. This way people would be more targeted at me than you. ^^; Yes, as you all can see, my character/OC is here. I know people are gonna most likely give me flag for including mine in here, so bring it. Oh, and my pairing with my character is with Hisui. :3

 **Fen:** And as for Koji he will be paired up with Cana while Kuro is paired with…

…

…

…

…Lucy and Erza! ***sprints away***

 ***Roars of angry fanboys throwing trash on stage***

 **Striberx:** Easy! EASY! ***sighs*** Look, yes. He is doing a double pairing. And yes, it's with everyone's main choice and ship war fuel. But look. This is just a story. If he wants to have it as that, let him. Sides, it's not like others haven't done worse pairings, and it's not a full blown harem.

 **Fen: *pokes head out behind the curtain*** Uh… actually… there's my Gaim story crossed with Koihime Musou… and he has nine girls…

 **Striberx:** Right, but due to Musou, it makes sense for a big blown harem since it's back in Ancient China, and it was… actually allowed. For FT? One or two isn't that bad. Sides, Natsu technically has two girls after him. Both Lucy and Lisanna. _***you'll get to her later***_ Plus, I've seen stories much worse where there's 4 to 6 girls after the character of said FT story. So in hindsight, is two really that big of a deal?

 **Fen:** But I took the main girls. My haters know that I pair my OC with main character girls.

 **Striberx:** And mine kinda flipped out at the decisions I did on RWBY. Look, we're not perfect writers. We know this. But we still like to go with ideas and pairings we think would be interesting for us to try out and experiment with. Having Kuro with Lucy and Erza isn't that big of a problem. Especially since this would be the only other story you've made where there's more than one girl paired up.

 **Fen:** Yeah, well anyways… hope they enjoy it. Maybe… not holding my breath…

 **Striberx:** Have faith man! * **pats back*** Just continue to be positive and only focus on the story. If people are gonna hate and bash on this, then they could use that energy for something better than bitching on the net about someone's story not going with what _they_ want.

 **Fen:** Well okay… with that said… here's the prologue!

Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail. All creative rights go to Hiro Mashima. Anime production rights belong to Shinji Ishihara, Taihei Yamanashi, Tomonori Ochikoshi, Yoshikazu Beniya, Yosuke Imai, Masashi Sogo, Yasuharu Takanashi, and the studios A-1 Pictures, Satelight, and Studio Bridge. We also do not own Kamen Rider Wizard. All creative rights of the Kamen Rider franchise belong to Shotaro Ishinomori. Production of the Kamen Rider Wizard series belong to Tsuyoshi Kida, Junko Komura, Daisuke Ishibashi, Sho Aikawa, Shojiro Nakazawa, Satoshi Morota, Kenzo Maihara, Ryuta Tasaki, Hidenori Ishida, Takayuki Shibasaki, Kengo Motoi, Motoi Sasaki, and Takaaki Utsunomiya.

* * *

In the clear blue skies, we see a plane flying towards the mainland of England. Inside were many of its passengers, who were either reading, listening to music, or sleeping in order to pass the time and make the flight feel that it's gone by faster. Our story focuses on a young man of seventeen years with medium-length brown hair whose fringe was fanned out. His clothes consists of a summer styled school uniform which was a white polo shirt, black pants, and black shoes. His name is Kurogasa Kururugi. He is a second-year high school student and he and his classmates were on a school field trip to England to visit the rumored ruins of Camelot.

"Man… this trip is gonna be amazing." Kurogasa smiled as he looked out the window of the plane.

"Yeah, bud! This is gonna be outta sight!" The guy next to him grinned happily. This was Koji Shinamori, Kurogasa's best friend. He was a guy about his age with different shade of brown hair and is styled in a surfer's cut. He had the same uniform as Kurogasa, but the only difference was his male sign medallion that hung around his neck.

"Can't we just watch Monty Python's version of this?" One student groaned out of boredom. Sitting next to Kurogasa and Koji was a young man of the same age with with short, yet messy dirty blonde hair. He too had the same uniform on but had a hoodie. This was Cody Aldrich, another friend of Kurogasa and a transfer student from America. Though he seemed more bored about the trip than the rest as he was playing his video games.

"This goes to show that you need to get out of the house more often." Kurogasa deadpanned.

"Never! Games are my life!" Cody cried out comically.

"More like games are your death…" Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"Yeah dude, you need to be more outgoing." Koji added.

"Says the guy who doesn't let disco die out." Cody glared.

"Hey, it's making a comeback!" Koji snapped.

"Yeah right. It's dead, just like Elvis." Cody grinned.

"Alright, listen you!" Koji growled, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Oi, oi, oi, knock it off already!" Kurogasa gritted, as he just so happened to be sitting between the two and pushed them apart with his arms. "Let's just enjoy the trip. We get to go to Europe out of this and there's no homework either, so can it."

"Fine…" they huffed, before the two teens looked away from one another.

"Aiyaiyai… now I know how Rika feels…" Kurogasa sighed.

* * *

Soon the plane landed at the airport and all the students boarded off said plane and went to the Baggage Claim to get their luggage. And after taking the tour bus to their hotel and dropping off said luggage in the rooms, the class got back on the tour bus and went to the ruins of the rumored Camelot. It was a couple hours drive to the ruins, but the trip was worth it and the students got off the bus, meeting at the edge of town.

"Okay class. You are allowed to explore the town and ruins. Do not go past the boundaries, alright?" Their teacher instructed.

"Yes sir." They said, before spliting into two groups with one half going into town while the others went to the ruins. For Kurogasa, Koji, and Cody, they were part of the group that went to see the ruins.

"Ugh… why are you two dragging me along? I was just gonna stay in our room…" Cody groaned as he was literally being dragged by his two friends, being grabbed by the back collar of his shirt.

"Why else? To make sure you don't run away." Kurogasa said.

"I'm just gonna be playing my games in our hotel room!" He cried out.

"Yeah, not happening, dude," Koji deadpanned. "You're going to enjoy the outside world whether you like it or not."

"But my games!" Cody cried out, with yo-yo teats streaking down his face.

"WE SAID NO!" Kurogasa and Koji shouted.

The trio then headed towards a ruined castle that was supposedly the ancient castle of Camelot. But nobody was able to prove it as it was just a ruined castle for tourists and more. "This is so dull…" Cody deadpanned.

"C'mon man, where's your sense of thrill?" Kurogasa asked.

"On my video games, where it should be." Cody deadpanned.

"I swear, if you mention them one more time, I'll break the console." Koji said.

"You wouldn't dare…" Cody glared.

"I got it right here." Kurogasa said, pulling it out from hammerspace. "I'll even add throwing away the games you brought along to add insurance."

"No! Please! I saved up so much for those!" Cody pleaded.

"Dou~kana~!" Kurogasa tilted his head too much, as if possessed. Cody pouted before he lowered his head in defeat, agreeing to their terms for the safety of his games. "Good boy, now onto adventure!" He cheered before the three of them went into the ruined castle. The moment they came in, they, excluding Koji were amazed at the sight. The castle itself was rather spacious, made of the oldest stones that stood the test of time. It smelled musty, and somewhat creepy, but overall a sight to behold.

"Ohh… spooky." Koji chuckled, scaring some of the students.

"Oh give it a rest Koji. Like there's anything here that could scare us." Kurogasa waved off. "Besides, it's not even Halloween yet."

"Doesn't mean I can't have some groovy scary fun." He chuckled.

"Do the Thriller when we get back." Kurogasa sweat dropped, before he noticed something. A sort of narrow hallway that was blocked off.

"H-Hey, is it just me or did it just get colder?" Cody asked.

"What do you mean?" Koji questioned.

"I mean, it feels like we're in a freezer!" Cody snapped.

"You think there could be a ghost?"

"Don't say that!" Cody panicked.

"I think we should check it out…" Kurogasa said.

"Are you insane?! We're gonna be in big trouble for going past the boundaries!" Cody noted.

"Too late now." Koji said.

"Yeah, we might as well." Kurogasa added, before looking left and right to make sure no one watched and went down the narrow hallway. "C'mon."

"Right behind ya, man." Koji grinned, following him.

"Wait hold on!" Cody protested, but Kurogasa and Koji ignored him. "Dooooh, why me?!" He groaned, before going after the two.

The trio continued venturing through the ruins, walking down that narrow hallway before coming across on what looked to be a sealed off door. Which was odd since they could feel the cold air coming from within. Koji simply lifted up some rubble and smashed the doorway, revealing a new passage.

"Oh sure, smash the door to get everyone else's attention why don't ya?!" Cody grumbled.

"Oh shut it, dude. Let's go check out what this place has!" Koji grinned.

"You just want treasure, don't you?" Cody deadpanned.

"Like you're one to talk when it comes to your games." Koji chuckled.

"S-Shut up!"

The three of them continued down the corridor and went down a flight of stairs that cockscrewed dowanward before coming upon another door. Upon opening it, it revealed to be some ancient chemistry lab. There were tables set up all over the room, with broken glass bottles of what once contained liquids, and there was a bookshelf of old books and scrolls that were covered by dust and cobwebs. It was obvious to see that this place hasn't been touched in centuries. "Whoa… jackpot." Kurogasa blinked.

"Ugh… science…" Cody groaned out.

"Dude, do you know what this means? We found an ancient alchemic lab!" Koji exclaimed.

"Whoop-de-doo, I'll go ahead and call Einstein and see if he can give you two nerd medals." Cody sarcastically clapped.

"Will you quit your whining?" Kurogasa rolled his eyes before the three of them walked into the room. "C'mon, let's see what we can find around here."

With that, the trio began searching around, looking at what this room had. They dusted off some of the tables, and even set aside the broken glass to one side so the place would at least look decent for an abandoned lab. They even looked through the scrolls and books… to which they were unable to be read, since it was using a language they never saw.

"I can't read these scribbles." Koji said.

"No duh, because it's ancient. Whaddya expect?" Cody deadpanned.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Kurogasa called over. Koji and Cody went to where he was, and they saw what he was looking at. On the floor was some kind of strange ancient glyph with very intricate designs.

"What the heck is _this_?" Cody questioned.

"Some kind of summoning circle?" Koji joked.

"Yeah, and I'm the flipping Pope." Cody deadpanned, "Magic doesn't exist, dude."

"Says the guy who enjoys Kamen Rider Wizard so much." Kurogasa quipped.

"Maybe so, but even _I_ know fact from fiction. This has to be some dumb prank set up by the people who made this lousy tour."

"I don't know… they're not _that_ smart to pull off such an elaborate prank." Kurogasa pondered, as he knelt down on one knee to touch the glyph, but upon doing so… the glyph glowed?!

"W-What did you just do?!" Cody shouted as the area began to shake.

"I don't know! I just touched it!" Kurogasa panicked. Next thing that happened was that a pillar of light shot out of the glyph… and it started sucking Kurogasa in! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GUYS, HELP ME!"

"Kurogasa!" Koji shouted as he and Cody rushed over and gripped his hands, trying to pull him back.

"Geez, just how much sushi did you eat?!" Cody yelled.

"Shut up and pull me out!"

"We're trying, dude! But this is much harder than it looks!" Koji responded. They kept trying to pull hiim out but the force of the light pillar got stronger and now Koji and Cody were slowly being pulled in. "Aw, not cool man! It's starting to suck us in too!"

"Can't… hold… on… much… longer!" Cody gritted, before a gust of wind overtook them all, dragging the three further into the pillar of light. "I knew I should've stayed hooooooome!" He cried out.

And then, just like that-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The three were sucked into the pillar of light, and moments later, it faded… along with any trace of them, and the odd glyph that was on the floor.

* * *

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME by Shō Kiryūin)**

 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** The montage starts with Kurogasa as Kamen Rider Wizard with the entrance of Fairy Tail behind him. He scans the Dragorise Ring and raises his arm in the air before a big magic circle appears from above and WizarDragon comes out of the magic circle, flying into the sky. Kamen Rider Wizard then jumps onto WizarDragon's before the latter spew out flames, making the title: The Wizard of Zero appear before WizarDragon flew away, made a u-turn, and flew towards the screen before shifting to the next scene.

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou)** The first scene shows Natsu in the lunch hall who got into a fight Gray over something trivial and they started fighting senselessly until Erza beat both of them to a pulp, annoyed by their antics.  
 **(Kasanaru toki no shougeki!)** The scene then changed to the bar with Lucy sweat dropping at their usual bout while Mirajane served her food, before the former looked up and noticed Kurogasa who was by himself near the window.  
 **(Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai)** Kurogasa looked at his Style Rings in one hand before clenching them and looked out the window up in the sky as a solar eclipse happened and the scene suddenly shatters to pieces.

 **(Kitto hitsuyou~ fukaketsu no)** The next scene shows Koji who was a bar drinking to his heart's content and chatting with the beautiful ladies before seeing the solar eclipse out the window in his drunken state.  
 **(ENAJII~ kokoro tame)** Then it shifts towards Cody who sighed to himself, walking around the capital with nothing to do, wishing that he had his games right now, before he looked up to see the solar eclipse as well.  
 **(Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~)** The scene then changes to a quick montage of the other characters show starting with Elfman, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Freed, Gildarts, Mystogan, Loke, Laxus, Makarov, and finally a silhouette of a Phantom before light shone on it to reveal Wiseman, before the camera shows Kurogasa, ready to transform.

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!)** On "3" He flips his Hand Author to the left. At "2" Kurogasa slips on his Flame Style ring. At "1" he places the Flame Style ring in front of the Hand Author. And at "Show Time" a bright white light engulfs the entire screen before fading to the next screen.

 **(Magic time~! trick janai!)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard and twirled around before showing his Flame Style ring.  
 **(Mahou wo hero hanpa nee zo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** Garuda, Unicorn, Kraken, and Golem jump towards the screen before showing Wizard stuck his arm out to the side as the elements of fire, water, wind and earth spread out behind him.  
 **(Kioku no ROOTS moguri-konde)** The spell circles slide over Kurogasa, changing him into Water Style, Hurricane Style, and Land Style.  
 **(Kibou wo tsukui dasou~)** In Land Style, Kurogasa uses the Drill ring to drill down into the ground, disappearing.

 **(Show Time!)** The guild members of Fairy suddenly pop up from the screen shouting "Show Time!" before popping down to reveal the next scene.

 **(Life is Show Time! tobikkiri no)** The next scene shows Kurogasa riding on the Machine Winger with Lucy sitting behind him as WizarDragon flew beside them before Kurogasa revved up his Rider Machine and jumped on WizarDragon's back, letting the wheels of the machine become the wings.  
 **(Unmei DORAIVU mucha shitemo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** WizarDragon then flies through a magic circle, appearing on the other side flying over the top of Magnolia.  
 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai)** Lucy smiled seeing the sight, but the joy was cut short when Natsu suddenly appeared next to them thanks to Happy who was carrying him as he flew, before he got in between them and Lucy got ticked off before punching off WizarDragon, sending straight to the ground with Happy diving in to save him.  
 **(Subete no namida wo~!)** As they passed the Fairy Tail guild, two silhouettes of Riders appeared, watching WizarDragon fly by, smiling behind their helmets.

 **(Show Time!)** The members of Fairy Tail pop out of nowhere again and shouts "Show Time!" before popping back down to the next scene.

 **(Houseki ni kaette yaru ze)** Four versions of Wizard, each one in a different style, converge on one another, merging into one in a big flash of light.  
 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** Team Natsu appear and they smirked at the camera as Kurogasa smirks while putting on the Flame Style ring and transforms into Wizard one more time as he and Team Natsu freeze, the show logo appearing.

* * *

 **Prologue:** The Land of Magic

Fiore…

A Neutral Country with a population of 17 million people. It is a world of magic that's bought and sold everywhere like normal items.

A Kingdom where magic is deeply engrained in the people's lives. There are even some who make a living using magic. These people are known as wizards. These wizards belong to many different guilds and accept jobs brought to them.

Of course, for one wizard, their adventure had just begun.

She was a young girl of seventeen years with brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that's tied by a blue ribbon in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose and she also has a buxom and curvaceous body. Her outfit consists of a white sleeveless blouse with blue outlining the blouse and a blue mini-skirt always having a belt that, held a set of keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. And she wore black, leather high heeled boots.

Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. And she was on a mission. She was going to join the famous guild Fairy Tail.

The name of "Fairy Tail" represents a sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about mysteries and fate. The guild had existed for at least several decades but has only grown to its current prominence and strength in the last few years. In this growth, it began to rival another large guild, Phantom Lord, and they began to be seen as symbols of the country. In spite of the guild's immense reputation and fame, becoming a member of Fairy Tail requires little more than the simple approval of the Guild Master, regardless of magical capabilities, former allegiances or the other members' opinion. Most if not all members of Fairy Tail carries the wounds of a sad past. Members of this guild have come together and are all treated like family.

For Lucy, her past was no exception. She was to inherit a fortune that would rival that of the Royal Family of Fiore, but she wanted none of that, for it made her unhappy so she left everything behind. Money, fame, and pretty dresses were something that was not fit for her. She wants to make a name for herself and achieve great things through her own power, not from some hand-me-down that's given to her on a silver platter. Hence why she wanted to join Fairy Tail, not just for the adventures and stories, but to also feel belonged in a real family.

"Who knew it would be so tough to get into Fairy Tail?" Lucy sighed to herself, "I wonder if they can hold auditions? Hehe, at least I got myself a new Celestial Spirit Key!" She giggled, holding up the silver key with an odd symbol on it.

*DING!*

"Huh?" Lucy looked up, noticing something in the sky. She squinted her eyes before the object got closer and closer at high speed. "What _is_ that?"

"…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"E-Eh?!" Lucy blinked as she noticed someone falling… straight towards her!?

"WATCH OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!" The person from the sky cried out.

The young blonde tried to move in time, but it was too late as the person crashed into her and made the two stumble to the ground.

*CRASH! POW! BOOM! THUD!*

A dust cloud formed the crash landing and when it cleared, both the teenaged boy and girl were exhausted as their eyes swirled from the contact.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" The young man groaned.

"Ugh, watch where you're flying… okay?" Lucy groaned out, before she shifted enough to push the young man off of her.

"Ughhhhhh…" Kurogasa groaned again, still out of it.

"Just what the heck was that for?" Lucy asked, holding her head as she winced from the sharp pain of their collision.

"Ow… that's the last time I'll _ever_ touch a magic circle…" The boy moaned.

Lucy soon stood up as she checked herself before turning to the young man, "Are you okay?" She asked, holding her hand out to him.

"H-Huh?" The young man groaned as his senses returned to normal and his vision cleared. However, upon making eye contact with her, a slight tint of red formed on his cheeks while softly gasping in awe seeing, in his opinion, the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. "U-Uh… hi."

"Hi. Are you alright?" She repeated, still holding her hand out to him.

"Y-Yeah…" the boy said as he took her hand and Lucy pulled him up to his feet. "W-Whoa…" He got out, as he wobbled but kept his balance.

"Just what the heck were you doing? Skydiving?" Lucy questioned.

"No." He shook his head. "My friends and I were visiting some ruins and found this magic circle. Then we were suddenly sucked up into this pillar of light and next thing I know, here I am falling from the sky and… well, you know the rest…"

"Hm… I see. It must've been some powerful transportation magic if it teleported you here to Fiore." Lucy noted.

"W-Wait, what?" the young man asked incredulously. "Fiore? Transportation _magic_?!"

"Yeah. Is something wrong?" she questioned, confused by his reaction.

"Uh…" the young male uttered. This was bad. This was really really bad. The young boy turned around, tugging on his hair while wailing in his thoughts, _'Did that magic circle transport me to some other world?! This can't be happening!'_

It was also then and there that he realized something else, "H-Hold on," he said, looking around. "Where are my friends?! They were with me when we got sucked into that magic circle!"

"Sorry, but you're the only one who fell on me." She informed.

"No way…" the boy moaned as he fell on his knees in disbelief. "I'm so screwed…"

Lucy looked at the time before she looked down at the depressed teen, as she sighed softly, "Hey, don't fret. I'll help you find your friends." She promised.

The young boy looked at Lucy in surprise, "You would?"

"Of course." Lucy smiled, "Sides… you do kinda owe me for landing on me…" She said, pointing to her now destroyed purse with all of her money in it.

"…I'm sorry…" the young man deflated.

"It's alright. Luckily, I can sell some stuff to get some Jewels for today." She reassured.

"J-Jewels? L-Like as in actual gems?" He gawked.

"Huh? No. Jewels is the currency here." She said, showing some coins that she was able to save.

"A-Ah… well okay." He blinked. "Oh, I… never got your name by the way."

"Hehe, I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you." He said, holding out his hand. "Kurogasa Kururugi."

"Kuro… gasa…" Lucy tilted her head, "Odd… but unique name."

"Just call me Kuro for short…" He sweat dropped.

"Hehe, alright Kuro." she giggled before shaking his hand.

"So… where are we headed to?" Kurogasa asked.

"Well, for now I'm just trying to find some info on Fairy Tail." She informed.

"Fairy tale?" Kurogasa parroted as the two of them now started walking. "You're looking for a storybook?"

"You must be really far away…" Lucy commented, "No. 'Fairy Tail' is a mage guild. The number 1 guild in Fiore!"

"M-Mage Guild?" Kurogasa fought the urge to gawk. _'What_ is _this?! An RPG?!'_

"They're so cool!" Lucy squealed with delight, "They're the best there is and I want to join them so badly! So I'm trying to figure out where their guild is by asking for some info around town."

"Right." He sweat dropped. "Well, judging by this road we're on, it'll probably be a day or two before we finally arrive in town."

"Then we'll search for a bit and head to a motel to rest up." Lucy smiled.

"Right."

* * *

Deep inside the remains of a very large dragon skeleton was a lab. One outfitted with several magical items and technology from this world, as well as magical items from another realm. There were several gem like familiars inside a house as they were either on patrol or relaxing for the day. Inside this lab, a man was working on his latest project. He was a rather old man, wearing a white and gold robe as he sat there reading a new novel. He had a long white beard and looked to be centuries old. He had a hand-buckle and a odd ring on his right hand, while next to him was an old staff, filled with magic.

The old man sighed as he closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. As he was about to pick up another book, he flinched and froze in place and his eyes widened, looking off in a certain direction.

"Impossible…" He gawked. Quickly, he got off from his seat and moved… as fast as his frail body would let him and went towards a mirror that leaned on the wall. With a wave of his hand, the mirror glowed and revealed to him what was happening. The first image he saw was Kurogasa who was walking alongside Lucy down a path as they were chatting happily.

"So… another Gate was dragged here." He frowned softly, "Wait… not just him." He waved his hand once more to reveal the whereabouts of two others, showing off Koji and Cody, "Three? There are three of them?" He gasped, only to frown softly again, "Not good… even more so is what their Phantoms are…"

He waved his hand yet again and in moments the mirror showed the three boys. Their images darkened as he saw a silhouette of what Phantom each had. The moment he did, the old man paled. "Dragon… and Chimera…" He grimaced, only to see the third one as his brow raised with confusion. "This one though… is… different from the normal Phantoms." He then shook his head comically. "Bah, this is no time to be impressed! Those boys have somehow found the seal I placed in the other world!"

He then quickly went towards a room, one filled with rings that laid the halls and area of said room. He hasn't used them in years but now… he has to use them once more.

* * *

Kurogasa and Lucy continued down the road, having small talk once in awhile, while meeting a few travelers along the way, asking them about any information on Fairy Tail. However, there was very little to go by other than the fact that they're an amazing guild which they heard all the time. Eventually they got tired and found a small town and went to the local motel to rest up.

"At least we got some Jewels." Lucy sighed with relief, knowing that whatever items she could afford and sell were enough to give her some cash for the time being.

"Yeah, no kidding." Kurogasa agreed. "Must be hard living life as a mage huh?"

"It can be…" Lucy sighed, "But the adventures, stories, and more? It's worth it."

"I see." Kurogasa nodded. "So why do you want to join Fairy Tail other than the obvious?"

"Well… I guess it's because I want to make a name for myself. Prove that I'm something more than… well…" Lucy stopped herself, shaking her head, "Never mind. S-So uh… what are your friends like?" She asked, changing the subject.

Kurogasa looked at his new friend in confusion before shaking his head, "Well, they're the kind that sometimes do stupid things, but are good friends nonetheless. One friend is Koji. He's a sort of dancing expert, but he can be a bit of a ladies' man. The other is Cody. He's come from a different country and we get along well, but he can be a bit too obsessive with his games."

"Hehe, they sound like a handful." she giggled.

"Trust me, you have no idea." Kurogasa scoffed good-naturedly. "But despite all that, we've been through everything together."

"You sure have good friends, Kuro." Lucy smiled softly.

"Yeah, especially when it comes to one thing we all love: Kamen Rider."

"Kamen Rider?" Lucy questioned.

"Mm-hmm. Kamen Riders are heroes. They're people who, through magic, mutations, technology, or any combination of these means, have gained power to change into powerful battlers. Most of them are heroes that fight for justice, for those who can't fight for themselves, and would selflessly help others even if it means giving up their own life. They'd even go so far as to sacrificing their own happiness, or even their own humanity for others."

Lucy was a bit in awe from this information as she smiled softly, "They sound very wonderful, Kuro." she complimented, "They must mean a lot to you three."

"They do. We grew up watching them for a long time." Kurogasa replied. "They inspire kids from all over the world, showing them a good example of doing what's right to others."

"I gotta say, that's an astounding resolve for you to have if you keep watching them after all these years." Lucy smiled, "Kinda reminds me of myself and my love for Celestial Spirits."

"Celestial Spirits?" He tilted his head.

Lucy nodded, "They're special spirits made from the stars above." She explained, "They decided to send their power to our world to allow us to do combat, deal with life, and more. Thus, their powers are formed in the shape of keys." She said, holding the silver key she bought earlier. "It's basically a contract with a star, and I want to be known as the wielder of all the Zodiac Keys."

"I see." Kurogasa nodded. "I see that you have both silver _and_ gold keys."

"Mhmm. The Zodiac Keys are one of a kind. No replicates. These house the most powerful Celestial Spirits out there… And I have three right now." She said, showing them to him.

"Hmmm… wait… aren't those the signs of Aquarius, Cancer, and Taurus?"

"Yep. You sure know your stuff." Lucy smiled.

"Heh, heh, yeah, I guess so." Kurogasa chuckled. "And I'm guessing the silver keys are replicates?"

"That's right. Silver keys are the common ones. You can find them anywhere and their spirits are usually the same species." She nodded.

"Huh… maybe I can get myself one. Though I doubt they're cheap." He sighed.

"Who knows? Best part of being a Celestial Wizard, is that anyone can use a key, even if they have their own magic too." Lucy smiled, "Speaking of, what kind of magic do you possess?"

Kurogasa flinched at this, "I uh… ehehe…" He chuckled nervously. "Funny you should say that… I… don't actually possess _any_ magic."

Lucy gasped, "You don't have magic?! That's surprising."

"Yeah, I'm just a regular old human being." He smiled sheepishly.

"Amazing! I know some people can't use magic, but have no magical trace either? This is unheard of!" Lucy gawked with surprise and glee, "It must be due to your nation or something!"

"Uh… yeah, maybe, but… the thing is… I'm…" He trailed off. "Well, for one thing, I'm not sure if I should tell you… you'll probably think I'm crazy."

"Kurogasa." Lucy said, saying his full name, "We're friends, aren't we? I wouldn't judge you like that." she smiled sweetly.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. You can tell me."

"O-Okay." Kurogasa nodded. "Well, the thing is… I… come from another world."

…

…

…

…

Lucy blinked, "Ex… cuse me?"

"Yeah… that transportation magic? That came from my world."

"Heh, hehe, good one, Kurogasa!" Lucy chuckled, "That's impossible. World Travel is forbidden."

"Then how do you explain me falling from the sky earlier today from out of nowhere?"

"Well… uh…" Lucy tried to think of something but couldn't think of any other explanation, "So… you're really from another reality?"

"Yeah…"

"That's… That's… AMAZING!" she cried out happily, leaning close to Kurogasa's face.

"E-Eh?" Kurogasa blushed.

"I knew that other worlds and realities exist, but since that ban, I always thought it was just fake!" She called out, excited.

"Ban? What are you talking about?" He asked, as Lucy pulled back from him.

"Yeah. Over thousands of years ago, there was a mage who came from another world and he would hop back and forth. But after one incident where odd monsters showed up, they made a ban on it." She explained.

"I see. And… who was this mage?"

"Not sure. The Magic Council hid all records of the mage." Lucy shrugged. "The only thing we do know is that he was one of the founders of Fiore's magic. The one who somewhat started it all."

"I see." Kurogasa said, before sighing, "Man, if only I can meet this mage, I could find some way to get back home."

"Well, maybe we could try to find some of his books and find a way?" Lucy offered.

"Didn't you just say it was banned?"

"Yes, but doesn't mean we can't _stumble_ upon it." She winked.

"Ehehe… right, stumble." Kurogasa laughed nervously. "But first, I gotta find my friends before that."

"Then we'll find some clues to find them." She smiled.

"Right."

* * *

Deep within a ruined tomb, several Phantoms were assembled. They were all powerful and the top Phantoms that were trusted by Wiseman… The Carbuncle Phantom. They were there to discuss a certain surge of Gate potential that they haven't felt in centuries. Asides from the four most dangerous Phantoms.

The first one was fairly humanoid, like a red and gold medieval knight with a large golden plume on his head. On his back was the massive sword Catastrophe. It resembled a bird but in human form with red, orang,e and yellow coloring to him as he posed a menacing look and one that could end this world should their leader demand it and use his famous power.

The second one had a body that was shapely with white inside of her legs, blue on the sides and purple lining between them. Gold bands were around her ankles, giving the appearance of boots as her feet appeared to be. Her top half looked like a uniform top with gold shoulders, making her look even more imperial like a general. Her head was mostly encased in a purple scaled helmet with a black visor that wrapped around the edges. The bottom half of her face was visible with pink lips, enhancing her female sensuality. The obviously inhuman aspect about her, were the snakes coming out from underneath her helmet like hair.

The third one was slimmer, green, almost having the feel of a trickster. They were clad in green and black armor which fitted him from head to toe. His legs were black while his chest and arms were green. His shoulder pads were shaped like beast heads. His face was hard to discern, looking like a helmet plate for some kind with no eye holes or mouth holes.

And finally, the fourth one was what looked to be a mix and match of a crocodile, human, and a claydoll. There were several teeth on its body, and a large crocodile jaw on their torso that lead up past the shoulder and collarbone. He had two different eye colors and a huge appetite as it was devouring many different meat and flesh that was on their plate.

These were the top four Phantoms, also known by some as the Four Horsemen of The Inner Circle. Phoenix, Medusa, Gremlin, and Ogre. But among them were new Phantoms, hidden within the shadows.

 _ **"Che why are we having this meeting? It's not like this is important or a big deal."**_ Phoenix scoffed as he didn't want to be here. He'd rather be killing off mages again.

 _ **"Oh but it is,"**_ Medusa said. _**"You see there are new Gates that have appeared in this world."**_

 _ **"They're probably nothing but weak ones like the rest."**_ Phoenix scoffed again.

 _ **"If they have interesting magic and their Phantoms are weak, I can just eat them!"**_ Orge called out, gorging on his feast as a mage's hand plopped from the pile.

 _ **"Hehehe, I bet they'll be fun to bring to despair."**_ Gremlin giggled, as the voice was much more towards a young woman's voice than its previous version.

 _ **"Who cares? I'll just kill them myself and end this annoyance."**_ Phoenix gruffed, as he was about to leave.

 _ **"What if I told you that those Gates have the Dragon and Chimera in them?"**_ Medusa asked.

This soon brought the whole room quiet. While they are nothing like their predecessors, from what their leader has told them about the one known as 'Wizard' and 'Beast', this brought a chill to the air and anger to their breaths.

 _ **"We cannot allow that Dragon to be used against us again…"**_ Wiseman's voice bellowed out, _**"Should those things ever become allies to the humans and the White Wizard… It would be much harder for this world to become ours. Either drive him to despair… or kill him."**_

 _ **"Heh, well why didn't you say so? I'll kill him right now."**_ Phoenix said.

 _ **"No… You will not go Phoenix. If there is a chance to bring his Phantom into this realm, I will risk it. Minotaur, you will be the one to go."**_ Wiseman ordered.

 _ **"Yes, my lord."**_ From the shadows came a creature who's head was reminiscent to that of a bull as its horns were large and curved in a similar manner. Its body armor was white with some red highlights over its blue body-like suit and it has a tail as well, while carrying an axe. _**"I shall not fail."**_

 _ **"Pray that you don't."**_ Wiseman said.

* * *

The next day…

The sun rose quickly as Kurogasa woke up and yawned. Though as he does, he noticed a nice smell from the small kitchen and as he walked in, he saw Lucy making breakfast for the two, and oddly enough it was one of his favorite meals from home.

"Oh hey Kuro, good morning." Lucy smiled.

"Hey, morning." He yawned. "It smells good. What did you cook?"

"Something from this unique cookbook I found during our search." she said, holding up a cookbook from what looked to be a recipe from his homeworld.

"No way!" Kurogasa said, immediately grabbing the book. "Is this what I think it is?!"

"Hm? You know what this is?" She asked.

"These are recipes from my homeworld!"

"Seriously?" She gawked.

"Yeah! Granted, I don't know how it got here, but at least I won't go hungry anymore." He grinned goofily.

"Hehe, well eat up." Lucy smiled, handing him a plate.

"Don't mind if I do." he grinned, before clapping his hands together. "Itadakimasu!" He said, before digging in. The moment he did, he had sparkles in his eyes. "Wah~ it's delicious!"

"Hehe, thanks. I decided to add a bit more spices and ingredients to add more flavor." Lucy giggled.

"No wonder." Kurogasa chuckled.

And so the two of them had breakfast and had small talk while eating, and after breakfast, they paid the innkeeper and went on their way towards the town they were going to. While on the road, they met more travelers along the way and after asking them more information about Fairy Tail, they finally got a hit.

"So they're headquartered in the town of Magnolia huh?" Kurogasa mused as they now entered another small town.

"Most likely. But I got a huge hit! The Salamander is in town!" Lucy squealed.

"Salamander?"

"He's one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages! He's a fire user and is so cool!" Lucy squealed out again. "Come on! I heard he's over this way!" She said, before grabbing his hand and they both ran down the path.

"W-Whoa! Lucy, slow down!" Kurogasa called out.

The young mage led Kurogasa through the town towards the area where this 'Salamander' was at. Upon arriving they noticed a flock of women holding autographs… but it looked like they were too late as the Salamander wasn't there.

"No way! We missed him?" Lucy said as she pouted sadly.

"Are you even sure that's even the guy?"

"There's only one person with the title 'Salamander'." Lucy said, determined. "And nobody dared to steal one of Fairy Tail's mage's names and titles. Believe me… Titania would make sure of it."

"Who's Titania?"

Lucy smiled, showing a photo, but it barely showed the mage as it only showed a blurred image of armor, "Titania. Also known as the Queen of Fairies. She is Fairy Tail's strongest female member. When someone tried to use her name, they came back in pieces. Literally."

Kurogasa shuddered heavily, "I-I-I'm not sure if I want to meet her now."

"Hehe, if anything she'll be too busy to notice us." Lucy chuckled nervously, as she too was unsure about it. "C-Come on, let's keep looking for him."

"Right." Kurogasa nodded.

They continued looking around town, asking the townspeople if they had seen the 'Salamander', but the townspeople gave them all different kinds of directions as to where they went, and they followed those said directions, meaning that they walked all over town. By the time they were exhausted, the sun had already set.

"Ugh… we can't find him anywhere." Lucy groaned as they sat on the edge of the fountain in the town square.

"I'm starting to think this Salamander guy doesn't really exist." Kurogasa sighed.

"He does!" Lucy frowned, "I promise he does!"

"I wanna believe ya, but after walking all around town the whole day, maybe it's just a rumor that will stay a rumor." He shrugged.

"Man… this day can't get any worse…" Lucy groaned out.

But before they could do anything, a large wave of flames struck by, causing them to shield themselves. The townspeople who were nearby fleed from the scene. From what came out of the flames made Kurogasa's eyes widened considerably. In front of the two was a creature he knew all too well. This creature's head was reminiscent to that of a bull as its horns were large and curved in a similar manner. Its body armor was white with some red highlights over its blue body-like suit and it has a tail as well, while carrying an axe.

 _ **"I sense… A Gate…"**_ The Phantom growled out.

"W-What _is_ that?!" Lucy panicked.

"No way… it can't be… what's a _Phantom_ doing here in this world?!" Kuroagsa gawked.

"You know what this thing is?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah, and they're bad news!" Kurogasa said. "The only time a Phantom appears if there's a Gate nearby!"

"Gate?"

"Humans that have the potential to use magic." Kurogasa explained. "But I don't see anyone around us that's a Gate."

 _ **"Time to drive you into despair…"**_ Minotaur said as he pointed to… Kurogasa?!

"W-What?" Kurogasa gasped, taking a step back.

"What's going on, Kurogasa?" Lucy asked.

"I-I don't know. I…" Kurogasa got out.

 _ **"Boy… do you honestly think you can return to Earth?"**_ The Phantom questioned, _**"That spell that brought you here… was a one-time use. There's no going back."**_

Kurogasa gasped, "W-What?"

 _ **"The spell that brought you here? Was the same one that brought us Phantoms here as well… and there's no going back. Only two seals were made. And since you got here? You used the last way to get back to Earth."**_

"No way…" Kurogasa got out. "I'm… stuck here?! I can't get back home…?!"

*BA DUMP!*

Kurogasa felt a sudden jolt of pain in his heart, and he immediately clenched his chest.

"Kurogasa? Kurogasa! What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

*BA DUMP!*

"Gah!" Kurogasa cried out in pain as he stumbled backwards, clutching his chest before falling to his knees, while still holding his chest.

"Kurogasa!" Lucy kneeled down to help him.

"No way… I'm stuck here… I can't get… back home…" Kurogasa panted heavily, as his eyes widened more in horror.

*BA DUMP!*

"GAHHHH!" He clutched his chest tighter as his body keeled over.

*CRACK!*

"What in-" Lucy gasped as a glowing purple crack suddenly broke out along Kurogasa's chest. Black dust rose up from the crack as more spread out along his chest and soon became a web of cracks. The purple glow was ominous and much more evil looking as the cracks appeared all over his body.

 _ **"Yes… fall into Despair… You won't ever return… You won't even see your friends or family again."**_ Minotaur chuckled.

Kurogasa barely looked over himself and realized what's happening.

…but it didn't matter anyway…

…he couldn't go home…

…He was trapped…

…He was stuck here for the rest of his life…

"Kurogasa! Don't listen to it!" Lucy shouted.

"D-D-D-Despair… Ph-Ph-Phantom…!"

…it was getting colder… more cracks were appearing all over him…

"I-I… have no hope… of getting home… it's over… I'm going to die here… alone…"

"Don't think like that, Kurogasa!" Lucy said to him. "He's lying! I promised you that I'll get you home and I meant it!"

Kurogasa weakly looked up at him, "You… will?"

"Yes! I promised you and I never give up on my friends! So have hope!"

"Hope…" Kurogasa muttered.

*BA DUMP!*

He felt the hard thumping of his heart, making him cry out in pain before… the cracks slowly receded from him and turned golden before it disappeared and he was back to normal. However, all of that energy trying to suppress his despair took its toll on him and was exhausted, laying into Lucy's arms, panting heavily.

 _ **"No! He must be in Despair!"**_ The Phantom growled, approaching them.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Lucy glared as she gripped one of her keys, "Open: Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" She called out. In moments a golden glyph appeared and a doorbell sound was heard as from the glyph came an extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of a bull. His body is covered in a black and white pattern similar to that of Holstein Friesian cattle, and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seems more massive than the lower one. His head is bovine in shape, with small, elongated ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns, testifying him as a bull, sitting on top of it. Another characteristic is that he has dark eyes, and his flat nose bears a large golden ring in it, similar to those worn by real bulls. His muscular chest bears six teats: two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominal area. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, is quite small, if compared to the large mass of his body.

His massive body is mostly left bare: shown wearing a dark indument, similar to a pair of swim briefs, covering his groin, held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. He also wears simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and has a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms are wrapped in bandages, and he wears brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder is a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle, to which Taurus attaches his signature axe.

"MOOOO-ve over, you lousy copy!" Taurus huffed, drawing his axe, "I won't let yOOOu get near Lady Lucy… though, I'll admit, you're lOOOOOking fine today." He said, gawking at Lucy with hearts in his eyes.

"Taurus, quit gawking at me and destroy that thing!" Lucy snapped with sharp teeth and soulless eyes.

"Roger that, LUUUUcy." Taurus smirked, as he charged ahead. The two bulls swung their weapons, clashing against one another as they dueled.

"Kurogasa… are you okay?" Lucy asked, checking on the tired Kurogasa.

"I'm… fine…" Kurogasa panted, while sweating. "I'm okay… thanks to you…"

"We have to hurry. I don't know how long Taurus can hold that thing off." Lucy said with worry as she did her best to help him up, slowly making their way off.

"Wait… I can fight that Phantom…" Kurogasa wheezed, "I have… magic now."

"Don't be brave. You told me you don't have it." Lucy shook her head.

"I know… but…" Kurogasa trailed off. "If a Gate holds onto their hope, they can suppress the Phantom inside and the Phantom can supply the user with magic."

"Look, we can discuss this later. We need to get to safety." She urged, helping him along.

But before they could, Ghouls Phantoms appeared, cutting off their route of escape. And in moments they heard Taurus scream in pain, causing Lucy to turn back to see her spirit defeated as the Phantom grew closer. They had no way out and were in trouble.

 _ **"Stop!"**_ A voice bellowed out. They all looked around to find the voice and who it belonged to. But in moments, several glyphs appear in front of the monsters.

 **EXPLOSION! NOW!**

And then, the glyphs ignited, destroying the Ghouls, and damaging the Phantom as it cried out in pain. From the smoke and embers then stood someone that made Kurogasa's eyes widen with shock… and fear. Standing there was a man who was white, for lack of a better term. Almost every inch of his suit was white. The torso was white with silver ring holsters stretched across his sides, each link holding a ring. His shoulders sported a white mantle with gold lining that ran down his back. His legs were covered with more white and gold fabric, giving the appearance of a robe like a classical wizard would wear. His boots and gloves were pure black, contrasting heavily with his suit. Wrapped around his waist was a WizarDriver, but the hand was outlined in red rather than yellow. Finally, the majority of his helmet was concealed in white plating, like a hood. His face was an amber gemstone with silver eyepieces, but his were slanted, making them look a little more eerie.

The White Wizard himself, Kamen Rider Wiseman.

"Masaka… Shiroi Mahoutsukai…!" Kurogasa gasped.

The White Wizard turned to Kurogasa before turning back to the Phantom, "I suggest you leave, Phantom. You will not harm this boy…"

Minotaur growled with anger, _**"Don't order me around, Mahoutsukai!"**_ He shouted, throwing a fireball at him. The White Wizard simply dodged the fireball that hit the ground in a small explosion.

"W-Who is that?" Lucy asked.

"The White Wizard…" Kurogasa answered.

"Young man…" the White Wizard said, turning to Kurogasa. "It is time."

"Huh?"

"You must become this world's hope."

"Why should I trust you, Fueki?!" Kurogasa snapped.

"I am not this… 'Fueki' boy. My name is Merlin the Wise." He introduced.

"M-Merlin?" Kurogasa had to gall to gawk, "A-As in Merlin of Arthurian legend?!"

"Indeed I am… For now, let me deal with this beast." He said, turning back to the Phantom who flinched in fear.

"No, let me fight." Kurogasa gritted, as he tried to walk.

"Kurogasa, no." Lucy said worried.

"I have to… I held onto my hope. I know I can do this. Let me fight!"

"Not yet… Your body is still recovering from the acceptance of your hope. Rest, young one. I'll deal with it… then train you." Merlin promised. By then, he placed a ring on Kurogasa's finger and placed it near the White Wizard's Belt.

 **SLEEP! NOW!**

At that point, Kurogasa's eyes got heavy and fell asleep, plopping in Lucy's arms.

"W-What did you do?" Lucy gasped in surprise.

"I only put him to sleep so he can recover, miss. Please, take him away. I'll be there shortly." Merlin requested.

"R-Right." Lucy said before running off with Kurogasa in her arms.

* * *

 _In Kurogasa's mind, Kurogasa was standing in the darkness. He couldn't see anything. "Where am I?" He thought to himself._

 **"Lousy brat! Let me out!"**

 _He turned around and saw… the WizarDragon?!_ 'No way! I thought that was Haruto's!' _But… keeping his composure, he stood his ground._

 **"HOW** _ **DARE**_ **YOU IMPRISON ME LIKE A DOG!?"**

 _"If only I cared." Kurogasa scoffed. "You're not getting out of me, Dragon!"_

 **"Hmph, you humans believe your will is strong. But you're not. That girl will fail you and never return you home. You'll be stuck here forever."**

 _"Even so, I'll keep holding onto my hope until I find a way back! Just watch me!"_

 **"Heh, you foolish human…"** _WizarDragon chuckled mirthlessly._ **"That will be your end."**

 _And with that, his whole world went white._

* * *

As Lucy sat there next to the unconscious Kurogasa in a motel room, a glyph formed as the White Wizard, Merlin, appeared in a flash of light. "Y-You're back!" Lucy gasped. The White Wizard ignored her as he then walked over before waving his hand as the spell he casted was removed from the sleeping teen.

"He should wake soon." Merlin said before turning to Lucy, "Though, I must admit. To see someone from my realm here is… shocking."

"How so?" Lucy asked.

"Because, I made sure that nobody finds the seal that allowed me to travel here in the first place." Merlin noted, "I hid it well after Camelot fell and I had to turn it into ruins to cover not only my tracks, but to keep the King's body and weapons safe from the world."

"I see."

"But to think he would find it so quickly from just sheer coincidence…" He said.

"Mmmmmm…" Kurogasa groaned, as he slowly opened his eyes. "Where… am I? What happened?" He said to himself, before gasping and remembering, "The Phantom!" He cried out, sitting up immediately, but then groan from the exhaustion. "Ugh…"

"Relax… your body is still adapting to the change." Merlin stated.

"Shiroi Mahoutsukai…" Kurogasa panted. "No… Merlin… what happened to the Phantom?"

"I defeated it… mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Before I could deliver the final blow, the Minotaur Phantom retreated at the last second."

"So that thing is still out there?!" Lucy gasped.

"Yes. But weakened. Even an A-Class mage could finish it off at this point." Merlin informed.

"I… see." Lucy said. "So… what was that all about?"

"I shall explain." Merlin said. "The young man is a Gate, a human who has magical potential. When he found out that there was no way to get back to his home world, he fell into despair. Once that happened, the Phantom inside him tried to take advantage by trying to get out of his body. If that happened, he would have been killed in the process. Hence the reason why you saw those purple cracks."

"I see… so his 'Phantom' is under control now?"

"For the moment, yes. Phantoms are born from pure despair mixing with magic, be it latent or active. he had magic, he just couldn't awaken it. Now that his Phantom is awake, his magic is too."

"But… how is this possible?" Kurogasa asked, "How do I have latent magic power?"

"That is a long story… but to give you the short answer, it's due to the first Philosopher's Stone from Earth, being destroyed. It erased almost every bit of magic from that world." Merlin informed.

"The Philosopher's Stone… you mean… the one that Haruto had when he defeated Gremlin?"

"Haurto?" Lucy asked.

"My predeccessor, the original Kamen Rider Wizard."

"No… that was only a mere copy of the true Philosopher's Stone." Merlin shook his head.

"Only a copy…?" Kurogasa asked shocked.

"Yes. A true Philosopher's Stone could never be made so easily or abused by others." Merlin stated, "But, out of every copy that was made? It was the closest one to the original stone."

"No way…"

"H-Hold on, back up a bit." Lucy said. "Go back to the part about your kind of magic."

"Of course." Merlin said. "From his world, magic is something of a lost art. Barely anybody believes it even exists, much less practice it. Despite this, the potential to use it still exists, even though there's no one to help them learn how to control it. But back in my day, it was everywhere. The only thing that made people forget was due to the battle with Mordred."

"I see."

"As said before the Phantoms attacked, this young man was a Gate, a human with magical potential. When he fell into despair, the Phantom inside of him tried to get out of him, but thanks to you, young lady, he has held onto his hope and now his Phantom can supply him with magic. When someone is in despair and is somehow able to hold onto their hope while in that state, they can suppress the Phantom inside and thus became a magic user. It's incredibly rare. However, the Phantom didn't go away. It's still inside of him, trapped in the memory of his hope which is dubbed as his Underworld. A side effect of manifesting a Phantom and surviving though is that it allows him to harness mana within his body and use it in magic so long as he has a focus."

"Then… this means he can use magic now?" Lucy asked.

"Indeed… but… he must come with me. I have to train him in my lab so he can work with his new magic and control it. Otherwise, his Phantom will consume him and turn into a Phantom." Merlin informed.

"What about me?" Lucy asked.

"For now miss, you should rest and forget this encounter." He said, as he waved his hand across. Lucy's eyes faded softly as she soon began to feel the effects of another sleep spell, falling asleep on the bed.

"W-Wait, hold on! What are you-" Kurogasa got out. "Don't tell me you actually erased her memories!"

"Only the Phantom and us. The people cannot know I am here…" Merlin grimaced, "You see… I… was the one who made the Phantoms…"

"W-What?!" Kurogasa got out, as he stumbled back. "But why?!"

"I made them… because I wanted to help evolve humanity. Make them stronger and better than the cavemen we once were… but… it came with a cost…"

"What do you-" Kurogasa got out, before realizing, "The Sabbath…"

"Yes… as well as the cost of so many lives…" He nodded, clenching his fist tightly. "Since then, I made sure that no one else would be affected, hence why I made that seal. It was to make sure no more Phantoms would exist in that world…"

"I… see…" Kurogasa looked down dejectedly, looking at Lucy. "She… won't remember me… at all…"

"I'm sorry… but I can't risk it. If she knew and was able to spread it? Or worse a dark mage finding out, they could locate my missing scrolls and redo the Sabbath. Or worse, create another Philosopher's Stone."

"T-That's-"

"The reason why we must keep this a secret, young man. The one reason why you and I alone must deal with the Phantoms by ourselves…" Merlin said. "I know this is hard… but this is for the security for everyone. Both in Fiore and Earth."

"I… I understand." Kurogasa muttered.

"Good. Now come, I have much to teach you… and, I'm willing to help you find your friends as well. Since they are here, they too could be Gates."

"What?" Kurogasa gasped.

"You see… that seal, was meant to keep Phantoms out of that world. The only reason you are here is because you are a Gate, thus able to make a Phantom. That seal would drag others like you within it, so if they too were dragged here, they must be Gates as well." Merlin informed.

"I see…" Kurogasa said, "O-Okay… I'll go with you."

"Good. I know that you'll be the one to help end the Phantoms for good." Merlin said, placing on one of his rings to transport them to his lab to start the young boy's training.

 **TELEPORT! NOW!**

At that point, a magic circle appeared in thin air, indicating it to be a portal. "Come." Merlin said, as he walked towards the portal.

However, Kurogasa lingered a bit more as he looked at the sleeping Celestial Spirit Mage, "Lucy…" He whispered, struggling not to cry. He then looked to his pocket and picked out something from his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a 50 yen coin.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked.

"Just… something to thank her for everything…" He said, as he began to tie a small rope around it before placing it around her neck: A memento for saving him and being his first friend here. "Thank you, Lucy… and goodbye." He whispered, as a tear fell down his face and onto her cheek and soon walked over to the portal as he entered it, but as soon as he left and the magic portal disappeared, Lucy gently shivered in her sleep, with a frown on her face as a tear rolled down.

* * *

 **Striberx:** Phew! Well, this is done. Hope you all enjoyed what this story has so far? Along with the little something I've added to this to make it somewhat stand out. ^^

 **Fen:** Yeah, this wasn't so bad.

 **Striberx:** Yup! I wonder what everyone will think about Merlin being in here as Kamen Rider Wiseman?

 **Fen:** Well, it's certainly a change of pace for sure.

 **Striberx:** And as much as I wanna explain the reason for this idea, I feel like I should hold it off for now, since it could bring spoilers and other reveals to the limelight too quickly.

 **Fen:** Right… well anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the prologue.

 **Striberx:** Chap 1 will also be a bit different for those thinking this will go into Episode 1 of Fairy Tail? Short answer is, it won't.

 **Fen:** Yeah, and we'll explain in the next chapter. So see ya there!


	2. Chapter 1: The Wizard of Hope

**Fen:** Hey everyone! Fen and striberx here for the first official chapter of: A Wizard's Fairy Tail!

 **Striberx:** Hope you all enjoyed the prologue? Cause we'll be trying out new ideas and more with this story.

 **Fen:** Exactly, now as said before we're not gonna be starting with the first episode… no matter how much I wanted that to happen.

 **Striberx:** Reason being is because of the Kurogasa's training. There is no way he would be able to learn how to fight this easily. We wanna change it to where the user has to work for it than just magically know how to fight. There could be some tips he may follow, but he would be unable to truly fight. So, we decided to give him at least a month or two with training to start under his belt.

 **Fen:** So meaning we have to skip Lucy officially joining Fairy Tail and the first mission she had with Natsu and Happy. So this chapter will happen between episode 4 and 5.

 **Striberx:** And while you may all be confused by that, think about this for a moment… does it truly specify how long Lucy has been with FT after Ep 2 to Ep 4 and 5? Cause I don't recall.

 **Fen:** Yeah, it could've been a week, it could've been two months, or even five years, but no, they didn't specify that.

 **Striberx:** Hence why the decision. We'll also find out what happened with Koji and Cody later on in the chaps as well. Along with what Phantom Cody has possessed. Cause I might try something new with it, to where it's not just a Mage. Cause let's face it. Mages are replica Riders. They can be weak AF on their own, even if we did try to write some way for it to work.

 **Fen:** Yeah, I agree with ya on that. I mean there is that Dark Wizard from the stage show, but then again… :/

 **Striberx:** And Sorcerer is a Dark Rider. While it would be interesting, we have plans for him later on in the story as well.

 **Fen:** Well anyways, enough about that. Let's go on with the first official chapter!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Kurogasa panted heavily, falling on one knee while tired and exhausted. For the past month, he had been training to properly use his magic. And his teacher was none other than Merlin himself, the wizard of Arthurian legend, who is also, to Kurogasa's surprise, Kamen Rider Wiseman aka the White Wizard. It was certainly something that Kurogasa did not expect. He would expect Fueki since he's the one that started the Sabbath on TV, but that was not the case in the new world that he was in. The White Wizard in this world, is actually fighting for the good guys this time around, which made it even _more_ confusing considering that the White Wizard on Earth was an anti-villain.

"Well done, Kurogasa. Your training is complete. You have mastered the four Elemental Rings with ease and the basic Spell Rings."

"What can I say…?" Kurogasa panted, before standing up. "Not like I had much of a choice."

"I apologize. But it had to be done." Merlin replied. "I am curious about your fighting style however. I must ask, where did you learn it?"

"Let's just say a lot of martial arts and self-defense classes can help you in the long run."

"I see." He nodded, "Still, you've improved so much in so little time… I believe a reward for you is in order."

"And what would that be?" Kurogasa questioned. Merlin smiled as he waved his hand, and a new glyph formed in thin air. Merlin walked towards the glyph and stuck his hand in it before pulling out a familiar item… The Machine Winger. The ride machine of Wizard himself.

"The Machine Winger?!" Kurogasa gasped.

"Already giving it a name, hm?" Merlin chuckled. "Yes. Due to this world, I learned about advanced technology and created this when I saw your Phantom."

"Really? You already knew that the Machine Winger would be able to control WizarDragon when he's on a rampage while I try to take out a Phantom from a Gate's Underworld?"

Merlin looked surprised, "How do you know so much already?" He questioned.

"Uh…" Kurogasa uttered. Maybe it was a bad idea to say too much.

"Hmm… well there have been some side effects of either clairvoyance or mind reading when someone enters a state of despair and controlling their Phantom. So I'll just chalk it up to that." Merlin noted.

"N-No, actually, this kind of thing happened before in my world… on TV…" Kurogasa said.

"Yes, I know what a TV is. This world has them too." Merlin responded, leaving Kurogasa to sweat drop.

"So… what now?" Kurogasa asked.

"Well… you're ready to start traveling around and dealing with the Phantoms." He informed. "If you want to start somewhere, there is an old friend of mine that lives in the town of Magnolia. His name is Makarov Dreyar; a wizard in Fairy Tail. Tell him my name and he will help you out."

"Fairy Tail huh?" Kurogasa mused. _'That's where Lucy said she was headed.'_ He thought to himself before nodding. "Okay. You don't mind… if I drive it there, do you?"

"Of course not. It is yours. Go on and enjoy it." Merlin smiled.

"WOHOO!" Kurogasa cheered as he got on the Machine Winger, but then realized something. "Wait… I don't know how to drive a motorcycle…"

"I implanted a magical Lacrima inside. Not only will it never run out of fuel, it will help guide you on how to drive it until it's second nature." Merlin informed.

"Oh. Well… that solves that problem." Kurogasa sighed. "I guess I should get going then… thanks for everything…"

"Just remember to keep me in touch, and should you need my help, I'll be there."

"Thank you." Kurogasa replied, before revving the engine of the Machine Winger and drove into the magical portal, the portal itself being nothing more than a tunnel of light for him to travel on. As he rode through, one thought was on his mind, _'Lucy… I'm going to find you.'_

* * *

 _The Land of Fiore._

 _A country in a world of magic where it is bought and sold everywhere like normal items._

 _There are mage guilds scattered all over Fiore, but there's a certain guild where countless legends are born and will continue to make legends into the future._

 _It's name is Fairy Tail._

 _And on this day, the legend known as The Diamond of Hope: Kamen Rider Wizard will begin._

* * *

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME by Shō Kiryūin)**

 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** The montage starts with Kurogasa as Kamen Rider Wizard with the entrance of Fairy Tail behind him. He scans the Dragorise Ring and raises his arm in the air before a big magic circle appears from above and WizarDragon comes out of the magic circle, flying into the sky. Kamen Rider Wizard then jumps onto WizarDragon's before the latter spew out flames, making the title: The Wizard of Zero appear before WizarDragon flew away, made a u-turn, and flew towards the screen before shifting to the next scene.

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou)** The first scene shows Natsu in the lunch hall who got into a fight Gray over something trivial and they started fighting senselessly until Erza beat both of them to a pulp, annoyed by their antics.  
 **(Kasanaru toki no shougeki!)** The scene then changed to the bar with Lucy sweat dropping at their usual bout while Mirajane served her food, before the former looked up and noticed Kurogasa who was by himself near the window.  
 **(Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai)** Kurogasa looked at his Style Rings in one hand before clenching them and looked out the window up in the sky as a solar eclipse happened and the scene suddenly shatters to pieces.

 **(Kitto hitsuyou~ fukaketsu no)** The next scene shows Koji who was a bar drinking to his heart's content and chatting with the beautiful ladies before seeing the solar eclipse out the window in his drunken state.  
 **(ENAJII~ kokoro tame)** Then it shifts towards Cody who sighed to himself, walking around the capital with nothing to do, wishing that he had his games right now, before he looked up to see the solar eclipse as well.  
 **(Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~)** The scene then changes to a quick montage of the other characters show starting with Elfman, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Freed, Gildarts, Mystogan, Loke, Laxus, Makarov, and finally a silhouette of a Phantom before light shone on it to reveal Wiseman, before the camera shows Kurogasa, ready to transform.

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!)** On "3" He flips his Hand Author to the left. At "2" Kurogasa slips on his Flame Style ring. At "1" he places the Flame Style ring in front of the Hand Author. And at "Show Time" a bright white light engulfs the entire screen before fading to the next screen.

 **(Magic time~! trick janai!)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard and twirled around before showing his Flame Style ring.  
 **(Mahou wo hero hanpa nee zo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** Garuda, Unicorn, Kraken, and Golem jump towards the screen before showing Wizard stuck his arm out to the side as the elements of fire, water, wind and earth spread out behind him.  
 **(Kioku no ROOTS moguri-konde)** The spell circles slide over Kurogasa, changing him into Water Style, Hurricane Style, and Land Style.  
 **(Kibou wo tsukui dasou~)** In Land Style, Kurogasa uses the Drill ring to drill down into the ground, disappearing.

 **(Show Time!)** The guild members of Fairy suddenly pop up from the screen shouting "Show Time!" before popping down to reveal the next scene.

 **(Life is Show Time! tobikkiri no)** The next scene shows Kurogasa riding on the Machine Winger with Lucy sitting behind him as WizarDragon flew beside them before Kurogasa revved up his Rider Machine and jumped on WizarDragon's back, letting the wheels of the machine become the wings.  
 **(Unmei DORAIVU mucha shitemo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** WizarDragon then flies through a magic circle, appearing on the other side flying over the top of Magnolia.  
 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai)** Lucy smiled seeing the sight, but the joy was cut short when Natsu suddenly appeared next to them thanks to Happy who was carrying him as he flew, before he got in between them and Lucy got ticked off before punching off WizarDragon, sending straight to the ground with Happy diving in to save him.  
 **(Subete no namida wo~!)** As they passed the Fairy Tail guild, two silhouettes of Riders appeared, watching WizarDragon fly by, smiling behind their helmets.

 **(Show Time!)** The members of Fairy Tail pop out of nowhere again and shouts "Show Time!" before popping back down to the next scene.

 **(Houseki ni kaette yaru ze)** Four versions of Wizard, each one in a different style, converge on one another, merging into one in a big flash of light.  
 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** Team Natsu appear and they smirked at the camera as Kurogasa smirks while putting on the Flame Style ring and transforms into Wizard one more time as he and Team Natsu freeze, the show logo appearing.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** The Wizard of Hope

On a train towards town, Lucy was reading the news. The young mage, having joined Fairy Tail a month ago, was doing her first solo mission. The last few missions were with someone and it made it hard for her to be around them, with their reckless attitude. This solo mission was her chance to truly test her skills. However, something was bothering her. She couldn't figure out why, but she felt like that she had forgotten something. In her mind, a piece of her memory was missing, as if it had disappeared. She remembered waking up in a motel but for one reason or another, she felt a tear going down her face. And there was a strange coin tied around her neck as well. She never remembered having that either. The only thing she knows was that it was precious to her.

"Maybe I'll figure it out someday." She muttered before she went back to reading.

For today's mission, it was rather simple. She was to be an escort for a merchant carrying gold via caravan that needed to be transported to the next town. Upon arriving in that town; there will be a proper escort waiting for them where the gold will change hands and will be sent to the capital of Crocus.

It was a small B-Ranked mission that would pay well with no problems besides the bandits and thieves that might try to get it.

"70,000 Jewels isn't so bad. That way I'll be able to pay this month's rent." Lucy mused to herself.

It wasn't until later that she arrived at the station. And upon getting off, she went out of the station and found the meeting point where her client was waiting with the package. "Excuse me." She said, catching the old man's attention.

"Eh? Who are you?" The old man asked.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail. I'm the one that accepted your mission." She said, showing her pink Fairy Tail logo that was on her right hand.

"Oh, so you're with Fairy Tail. Thank you for helping me out." He said, before gently 'eyeing' her, "And you're quite the lovely young woman, Miss Lucy." He complimented.

"T-Thank you." Lucy blushed a bit. "Anyways, shall we?"

"Of course. Let's head out." He smiled and nodded, but as they did, Lucy flinched and blushed as she quickly looked down at him, "Oh sorry, my hand must've slipped." He apologized before grabbing the package.

"Watch where you're touching." She frowned.

"Of course. Heh, my old age and I sometimes don't see eye-to-eye very well." He chuckled.

* * *

The town of Magnolia.

A merchant city-like town with a population of at least 60,000 inhabitants. It has a series of minor built-up areas that were linked and has a railway line to the north. It also possesses a large built-up area, extending over a large, rectangular surface to the shores. Splitting the town vertically and horizontally are a series of large roads. The whole place is western in style, with its buildings being mildly reminiscent of neat Medieval buildings. Located almost in the middle of the town, overlooking a central path, was a horizontal road where events and parades are held.

Kurogasa was impressed by the size of this town, but this was no time to go sightseeing. He has important business to do. "So… where's Fairy Tail at?" He muttered as he walked around, after putting the Machine Winger away in a pocket of space using one of his rings, looking for the guild. However, while this town is impressive, it was also pretty big and there were too many guilds to figure out where this specific one was.

*GRUMBLE!*

"Ugh… I should've ate before I left…" Kurogasa groaned with his head hung down.

*PECK, PECK, PECK!*

"Ow, what the-" Kurogasa groaned and flinched feeling his head being poked by something. He looked up and to his surprise he saw a small red mechanical bird-like creature floating above him. This was the Red Garuda PlaMonster. He must have followed Kurogasa.

"Garuda? What are _you_ doing here?" He wondered. It perched onto his shoulder, chirping and talking away, telling him that he wanted to go with him instead of staying in that dump of a lair. "You wanted to come with me?" He asked as the familiar nodded. "Well, I don't mind but what about Unicorn, Kraken, and Golem? Do they know that you left?"

Garuda tried to play it off, as if he didn't tell anyone, and the young rider knew that he lied to the others just to be here. This familiar was very cocky and, thought that it would be more than enough to help him out.

"So you didn't tell Merlin huh? Figures." He scoffed. "Well, at least I won't be alone in all this."

It chirped proudly as it then dropped some money for him to use from its claws as thanks. Either it stole from Merlin or from someone else, he wouldn't know…

"Huh… 10,000 Jewels. It's not much, but it's a start."

*GRUMBLE!*

"At least it'll stave off my hunger." He deflated.

So with Garuda joining him, he continued on his way in town and it wasn't long before he smelled some very good food, and upon following the scent, and going in the restaurant, his mouth watered at the sight. It was different but it looked very good to eat.

"Ah, what can I get you, young man?" the owner chuckled.

"Uh… what looks good?" Kurogasa asked.

"Well, it depends on how hungry you are."

*GRUMBLE!*

The owner laughed when Kurogasa's stomach answered for him. "I'll take that as 'Everything'."

"Y-Yeah, I guess. So what's filling?"

"How much are you willing to spend?"

"Uh… I got… 10,000 Jewels."

"Deal. I'll take it all." the owner grinned greedily.

"E-EH?!" Kurogasa gawked. "You're taking all of it?!"

"You're asking for everything on the menu. That's about ten meals. So of course, I'm taking it all." The Owner huffed.

"T-Ten meals?!" Kurogasa gawked.

"That's right. So it's either that, or I kick you out of my restaurant."

"W-Well…" Kurogasa pouted. He'd rather not spend all his money. But his stomach was growling for food and he needed to eat now.

What could he do?

"I'll buy it!" A new voice said. "This one's on me!"

Kurogasa turned to see a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slight tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines. His outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat that's often left open and untucked while exposing his bare chest. He also wore a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reached to his knees while being held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle. And to finish his appearance, he had white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties while also wearing a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals, and a scale-patterned scarf.

This was Natsu Dragneel.

"Gotta help a fellow food fanatic!" The guy chuckled.

"Oh no… NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" the owner denied, "Not you, Natsu! Last time you were here, you ate everything, even my yearly stock!"

"Eh?" Kurogasa blinked.

"You said I could have everything when I paid that much, so… I did!" The teen known as Natsu, beamed innocently.

"That's not the point!"

"But you said everything, and everything means everything."

"Well not in this context!"

"Bah, I know you got enough! So come on! Let the guy order everything! I'll join him!" Natsu beamed.

…

…

…

…

*BAM!*

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" Natsu and Kurogasa cried out as they were flung out of the restaurant and into the streets.

"AND STAY OUT!" The restaurant owner huffed before slamming the door shut.

"Yeesh… still angry, huh?" Natsu sighed, before standing up and looking over to the teen, "You okay buddy?"

"Yeah…"

*GRUMBLE!*

"Ughhhhhhhh… I need to eat…" He groaned.

"Well, I'm heading back to my guild so you can come with me and eat there." He smiled.

"Wait… really?"

"Of course! I'm sure Mirajane wouldn't mind." He chuckled, before offering his hand, "Natsu Dragneel."

"Kurogasa Kururugi. Nice to meet you." Kurogasa said, taking his hand to pull him up and shaking it after.

"Well? Come on! I can already smell that she's making honey-soaked pork!" He said, sniffing the air and drooling before running off.

"H-Hey, wait up!" Kurogasa called out, running after him with Garuda following.

* * *

Lucy sat next to the old man as she was holding the reigns of the horse, pulling the caravan of gold that sat inside. However, as her journey continued, she kept thinking about the strange coin she had wrapped around her neck. Where could she have possibly gotten it from?

The young mage then closed her eyes as she tried to remember, however, something was distracting her making her huff annoyingly, "Do you really have to rest your head on my lap?" She questioned, looking down at the old man.

"Well, I _am_ tired dear. And there aren't any pillows to give me support." He responded, only for Lucy to move and have him fall off. "Oof… that wasn't nice…"

"Like I said, watch where you're touching." She deadpanned, twitching her eyebrow.

"Still, you seem sad. What's wrong?" He asked, before looking at the coin, "Ah… an old lover I take it?"

"W-What? No, it's nothing like that!" Lucy waved off frantically. "But… I guess you could say it's from a friend."

"Yet, you don't remember him? Or her?" He whispered that last part, hoping for the latter.

Lucy gasped. "How did you-"

"Your eyes show it all. You don't remember how, you just have it." He responded.

"I…" Lucy trailed off before sighing, "Yes… I don't know why, but I should remember why I have this. It's as if, my memory's been erased or something."

"Hmm… it could be highly advanced memory magic." He noted, "But if I know anything in my time… memory magic never truly erases the memory. There's always a small shred left. You just need the right trigger in order to bring it back."

"Really? You think so?"

"Of course. Maybe we could test it in-"

*POW!*

"I said no…" Lucy sighed, as she punched him. Luckily he was tough so he wasn't out of it, nor lost any teeth, as well as understanding about him pushing his limits since he made no attempt to lower the price of the reward.

* * *

Kurogasa followed Natsu towards wherever they were headed, and when they arrived, Kurogasa gawked at the sight.

It took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with a symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was again Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners.

"Well here we are, welcome to Fairy Tail!" Natsu grinned.

"Wait, what?!" Kurogasa gawked. "You're part of Fairy Tail?!"

"Yep!" Natsu grinned, showing his right shoulder, having a tattoo of the said guild.

"No way!"

"Hehe, come on in. Mirajane just finished cooking that roasted pork!" He said with another sniff. With that, he kicked the door open, swinging with full force. "I'm back!" He shouted before fire spewed from his mouth and a few guild members greeted them.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kurogasa freaked out. "Did you just breathe out fire?!"

"Well duh! I am a Fire Dragon Slayer Mage!" He announced.

"Natsu!" In moments, he was hit with a block of ice. Standing there was a young man, with spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. As for what he is wearing, he was in nothing but his boxers.

His name is Gray Fullbuster.

"That lead you gave me for that mission was nothing but a joke, you flame head!"

"What are you talking about?! That lead was legit!" Natsu snapped.

"It lead me to a pig farm!" He growled.

"What's wrong with getting a few pigs for bacon?!"

"They told me that _I_ was the missing pig that took the lacrima that turned it into a human!" He growled, "What are you trying to say, flame head?! That I'm a pig?!"

"Heh, you said it, not me." Natsu grinned.

"Bastard!" He growled, punching him hard with an ice punch and through some of the guild's walls.

"Oh, you asked for it now, snowflake!" Natsu said, before charging in to bash him with a fire punch and the comical brawl ensued, covering them in a dust cloud as body parts stuck out. Some of the guild members watched and cheered, even betted as to who would win.

"What the heck is going on?" Kurogasa sweat dropped while being clueless, wondering if Fairy Tail is really a legit mage guild.

"Oh that's just Natsu's and Gray's way of bonding." From behind the bar counter was a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest. Her hair style's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Other features include, having large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Her attire is a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt and the chest is adorned by a large, pink bow. Similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. She also wore high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace that had a blue oval gem attached to it. There was also a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist as well.

"U-Uh… hi." Kurogasa gulped with a blush.

"Hello." She smiled, "I take it Natsu brought you here?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm… actually-"

*GRUMBLE!*

"-hungry." he deflated.

The woman giggled as she handed him a large portion of roasted pork for him to eat, "Here. On the house."

"O-Oh wow…" Kurogasa gawked at the sight, almost drooling, "A-Are you sure?"

"Of course. I bet he brought you here when he got kicked out of that restaurant again." She sighed.

"That's… exactly what happened." Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"Well, dig in then." She smiled.

"T-Thanks." Kurogasa said, before he did. The moment he chewed on the roasted pig, his eyes sparkled with glee. "Wa~i, this is so goo~d!"

"Hehe, thanks. I take pride in my cooking." The woman giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Mirajane Strauss."

"Huh? Oh, Kurogasa Kururugi. Nice to meet you."

"Kuro… gasa…" She said, pronouncing his name, "Interesting, but cute name."

"C-Cute?" Kurogasa blushed heavier, before looking away. "Oh, I don't know about that."

"Hehe, shy too. You'll find someone for sure." Mirajane giggled again. "So what brings you to Magnolia?"

"I'm actually looking for someone. My teacher sent me to find Makarov Dreyar?" Kurogasa said, as he ate more of his roasted pork.

"Oh, the master is out right now. You'll have to come back another time if you want to talk to him." Mirajane informed.

"Wait, he's the Guild Master of Fairy Tail?" Kurogasa blinked.

"That's correct." She nodded.

"I see…" Kurogasa sighed.

"I'm sorry you had to come all this way."

"No it's fine." Kurogasa waved off. "Still… I guess I could wait around."

"Hey, Mirajane! Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked, as he walked over, having finished his fight with Gray, as he had bumps and bruises.

"W-What?" Kurogasa stuttered.

"Oh, Lucy went on a quest by herself." She informed.

"Wait, Lucy?!" Kurogasa gasped, holding Mirajane's shoulders, surprising her. "As in Lucy Heartfilia?!"

"Huh? You know Lucy, Kurolagsa?" Natsu asked.

"It's Kurogasa!" He snapped comically. "And yeah, I met her last month! We were traveling together until… something happened." He trailed off, knowing that he can't tell them about the Phantoms. "Next thing I know, we got separated and I haven't seen her since."

"Oh wow. I didn't know she knew you." Mirajane said, "Hmm… wonder why she never said anything about you?"

"It's… a long story." Kurogasa said. "But I need to know. Where is she?"

Mirajane went over to the quest board and pulled down the mission flyer before handing it to him. Thanks to Merlin, he also was able to read and write in this world as well, "This one is a fairly easy job."

"Transporting gold?" Kurogasa asked, reading it before looking up at Mirajane. "To where?"

"Towards a town where that gold will change hands to a proper escort that will take it to the Capital." Mirajane informed. "Though… there have been odd monster sightings there too… the flier just went from a B rank to an A rank not too long ago."

"Odd monsters? How odd?"

"Something about a human morphing into some bull followed by rock golems?" She shrugged.

"!" Kurogasa gasped. "No way… that bastard's back!"

"Do you know something about it?" Mirajane asked.

"Sorry, but I gotta get going! Lucy's in danger!" He said, before running off. "Garuda! Let's go!"

The gem familiar chirped as it followed after the teen. The group within Fairy Tail looked confused as he rushed out, only for Natsu to glance at him, knowing something must be up.

* * *

Lucy and the old man finally reached the town and met up with the castle guard who were waiting. Upon arriving, they changed the guard and handed the gold to the proper authorities and the new caravan along with its proper escort went on its way to the capital. "Thank you young lady, for your help." The old man said. "I don't know what would happen if the gold were taken by bandits."

"No it's fine. I'm just glad that everything turned out alright." Lucy smiled.

"Ah yes. Your payment." The old man said, reaching into his bag and pulled out the 70,000 Jewels.

"Thanks." Lucy smiled, taking the Jewel, only to flinch again, "S-Seriously?" She growled, knowing where his hands finally went.

"Hehe, had to try." He said, ducking from her punch before quickly hurrying off.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Lucy cried out, but the old man didn't pay attention to her, as he was busy running off, having the satisfaction that he managed to get in one last grope. "At least this is done…" She sighed heavily, pocketing her newfound money. She began making the trip back home, but then paused in her footsteps, pondering on what to do. Since she was in town, she could do some shopping. "Hm… maybe there's a new Celestial Spirit Key I could get. I could get it for-" She mused to herself, but then stopped again. Why would she buy a Celestial Spirit Key for someone?

"Just… who did I forget…?" Lucy muttered, only to shake her head.

*BOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"What the-!" Lucy gasped, hearing the explosions.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's going on?!" Lucy said surprised, seeing the townspeople apparently running away from something.

 _ **"I finally found you…"**_ A new voice. Standing there, a horn missing, and brimming with anger was the Minotaur Phantom. _**"Now… I'll have my revenge…"**_

"Ahhhh!" Lucy freaked out as she fell on her butt. "W-What _is_ that thing?!"

The Phantom then threw some stones to the ground and with a snap of its fingers, his Ghouls formed and rushed out, weapons drawn as they were ready to attack her. Lucy got up and tried to get away, but the Ghouls surrounded the blonde and some of them held her still so she couldn't use her magic.

"Hey! Let me go!" Lucy struggled. "Just what do you think you're doing?!"

 _ **"Killing you… that's what."**_ The Phantom responded.

"W-What?" Lucy gasped in fear.

 _ **"You gave that boy hope. He was supposed to fall into despair, but you ruined that!"**_

"What are you talking about?!" Lucy demanded. "I don't know you or this boy you're talking about!"

 _ **"Doesn't matter if you remember or not. At least I can have my revenge on you for making me fail my mission."**_ The Phantom said, as it raised his axe, ready to strike the girl down.

* * *

 **Moments before…**

Kurogasa was driving on his Machine Winger with Garuda keeping up by flying next to him since it detect how close the Phantom was. He hoped and prayed that he could make it in time and save Lucy.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, can't this thing go any faster?!" Kurogasa growled as he revved the engine again.

"You're going pretty fast, Kuropo." To his surprise, Natsu was right next to him, but oddly enough he was flying with what looked to be two angel wings on his back.

"It's Kurogasa! And why are you following me?!" Kurogasa snapped. "Or better yet, how are you even flying?!"

"Hey, Lucy's in trouble, and I want to help my friend!" He responded, his eyes showing his resolve.

"Aye!"

Wait… that wasn't Natsu. Who _was_ that?

That was soon answered when Kurogasa noticed something carrying Natsu. It was a very small blue cat, with a green bag on his back, and two large angel wings popping out of it. "Say, how come your machine doesn't use magic to move?"

"HOLY CRAP, IT'S A TALKING FLYING CAT!" Kurogasa freaked out with bulging eyes.

"Huh? Oh this is Happy! He's my best buddy." Natsu introduced.

"You're weird." Happy commented.

"CATS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO TALK!"

"Ugh… just thinking about your machine is making me sick…" Natsu groaned, his face somewhat green for a moment.

"Uh… H-How did you even get that cat?" Kurogasa asked.

"Oh, I hatched him from an egg." Natsu said bluntly.

"Cats don't hatch from eggs either!" Kurogasa snapped comically.

"Look, we need to hurry and help Lucy." Natsu reminded. "And watch the road!"

"Huh? WHOOOOOOOOA!" Kurogasa cried out comically, almost losing control of his Machine Winger, before managing to regain balance. "I really need to learn to control this better…"

*BOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"What the-!" Kurogasa got out.

"What's that over there?!" Happy pointed to something up ahead. There was a town and there were explosions ringing out, wrecking the town apart. "There's fire over in that town!"

"Crap… Come on!" Kurogasa said as the two, or rather three rushed off towards it.

* * *

Lucy was now on the ground injured, and was covered in bruises and burns, yet she was still alive. The Minotaur Phantom chuckled with satisfaction, as he grabbed her by her hair and lifted her up. _**"Must say, this was very therapeutic for me. Thanks, human. Maybe I'll present your head to that Mahoutsukai?"**_ It said, before tossing her to the ground.

 _'Why…?'_ Lucy thought sadly. _'Why did this have to happen?'_

Was this it?

Was this how her life was going to end?

She had so much she wanted to do in life. And yet, fate decided to be at its cruelest. Worst of all, she wouldn't be able to remember who that person was.

 _ **"Now… DIE!"**_ Minotaur cried out, as it raised its axe. But before it could, several shots echoed out as within seconds sparks bled off of the Phantom, flinging to the side from the attack.

*VROOOOOOM!*

Lucy slowly got up, as in her vision, something drove up towards her before swerving around, seemingly protecting her from harm. The figure then got off the vehicle with his back facing her and shouted, "You stay away from her, bastard!"

 _'That voice… it sounds familiar…'_ Lucy thought.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried out, as he ran over to her fallen form, holding her in his arms. "Hey! Are you alright?! Talk to me!"

"Natsu," She said with relief, "Why are you here?"

"We came to help. Mirajane told us that your mission went to an A-Rank not too long ago." He said.

"Thanks." Lucy said tiredly, "And who… is that?" She pointed to the teen.

"Oh him, that's Kurotaza." Natsu said.

"It's Kurogasa!"

"Kuro… gasa?" She said, somewhat confused but it was somewhat familiar to her.

 _ **"You… You're that boy!"**_ The Minotaur Phantom growled.

"Yeah, it's me alright." Kurogasa growled back. "You're gonna pay for hurting Lucy!"

 _ **"And how will you do that, boy?"**_ The Phantom scoffed. Kurogasa answered by pulling out two rings from his pocket. The first was a silver ring with a black-colored hand on it, while the other was a red ruby ring, in an oval cut with something attached to it. He then placed the first ring on his right middle finger, before hovering that hand over a belt buckle that had a black hand on it as well.

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

 _ **"N-Nani?!"**_ The Minotaur Phantom gasped. The hand buckle enlarged before it materialized into a belt. It was fully metallic silver, and metal lined the belt as on the side showed a holder, were full of magic rings. In the center was a hand buckle, casted in a gold trim as two levers were on its sides. This was the WizarDriver.

Touching the levers, Kurogasa flipped them, allowing the hand on the buckle to turn over to his left and it began to sing.

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Gah! What's with the bad song?" Natsu grumbled, plugging his ears out of annoyance.

Kurogasa held up his left hand, showing the red ruby ring and flipped something down, resembling a clear visor, before shouting, "Henshin!" and placed his hand in front of the hand buckle.

 **FLAME! PLEASE!**

To their shock, a red magic seal with runic writing appeared to his left in the air. Kurogasa stuck his left arm out towards the seal and it slowly went towards and through him while leaving a fiery trail.

 **HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

The full red magic seal soon passed over him completely before fading, covering Kurogasa in a suit of armor which he knew very well.

From head to toe he was clad in a black bodysuit which concealed his form. His chest was covered in red gem-like armor which was a long line down the middle with three sections on each side that were rectangular, but slightly askew. His shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon-like crests. From his waist hung a robe-like waist covering which was red on the inside but black on the outside. His wrists and ankles sported bands that were the same ruby red as his chest plate. Finally, his head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red faceplate decorated like the ring he wore, sporting metal lines making it appear as if he had large eyes with antennae rising from the forehead.

"Whoa…" Lucy gawked in awe.

 _ **"M-Masaka! Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai!"**_ Minotaur cried out in fear.

"Wrong. I am the Diamond of Hope! Kamen Rider Wizard!"

"Kamen… Rider?" Lucy said.

"Wizard?" Natsu added.

"He's all shiny!" Happy shouted with sparkles in his eyes.

 _ **"H-How?! How are you here?!"**_ The Phantom shouted out, demanding to know how this was possible.

"It doesn't matter, because I'm going to beat you here." Kurogasa said, as he held out his Flame Style Ring, "Saa… showtime da!" He declared before charging in at the Ghouls and Minotaur Phantom. The Ghoul Phantoms charged at him, with their spears at the front in an attempt to stab him, but he knocked all of them away with a flurry of punches and kicks, sending them to the ground and leaving the Minotaur Phantom alone. It started off with the Phantom trying to stab him, but he parried by holding onto its axe then kicked it away from him a few times, making it stumble back. Taking this chance, Kurogasa switched the Hand Author to his right.

 **LUPPACHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPPACHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!**

It kept repeating the song until he took off the Driver on Ring from his finger and replaced it with a ring that depicted a dragon coming out of a hole before placing it in front of the Hand Author.

 **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

A small red magic seal appeared in the air and he stuck his hand in it, before pulling out from the circle, the WizarSwordGun, and it was life-sized too, made out of metal and all! And right now, it was in gun mode.

The Minotaur Phantom tried again to stab him, but he dodged to the side and shot a few bullets out of it, making sparks fly. He then shot bullets towards the Ghouls that were down, shooting them until they were destroyed. Kurogasa then levered the handle to be straight and the blade folded out so that he was in Sword Mode.

 _ **"GAH! Hold still, you bastard!"**_ The Phantom shouted out, sending a large fireball at him, but upon contact, it was swiftly slashed away by the Rider, _**"WHAT?!"**_

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to do better than that!" Twirling it around a few times, he charged at the Minotaur Phantom again. They clashed with axe and sword as it tried slashing him horizontally, but he did a backflip and slashed the Minotaur's axe in half.

 _ **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_ The Minotaur Phantom shouted as it charged, trying to gore him, but he blocked with his WizarSwordGun.

"Oi, Oi, Oi, Oi, Oi, come on already!" He shouted before the Minotaur managed to flip him over. Thinking quickly, Kurogasa managed to regain footing and landed safely while gaining distance. He took off his ruby red ring, putting it in the ring holder belt, and took out a yellow topaz colored ring that was square cut. He stabbed his sword to the ground before facing the Phantom. "Mattaku… stay grounded!" He said, before putting on the ring, flipped the hand buckle to his left and placed the ring in front of it.

 **LAND! PLEASE!**

He placed his hand over the ground and a yellow magic seal appeared below him as rocks floated up.

 **DO! DO! DO! DODODON! DO! DODODON!**

The yellow magic seal traveled up his body, turning the ruby red portions of his armor to topaz yellow. The sides of his chest armor turned into true squares and his faceplate also became square shaped. Feeling the Fire Magic being swapped out for Earth Magic, he took another stance to pick up the fight.

"Wait, did he just change elements?" Natsu questioned. "He smells like dirt now."

 _ **"I won't be made a fool!"**_ The Minotaur Phantom shouted, charging towards Kurogasa again.

"Too late for that." He said as he quickly took off the Connect Ring and replaced it with another that depicted a dragon holding a shield, before switching the hand buckle again to his right and placing the ring in front of it.

 **DEFEND! PLEASE!**

A wall of solid earth compacted by his magic, rose up and the Minotaur Phantom crashed into it, stopping its attack. Kurogasa then spun doing a roundhouse kick, breaking the wall of earth and sending the Minotaur Phantom flying. "Time to cool you off!" He said before switching the Land Style Ring with yet another ring that was sapphire blue and was a diamond cut. He flipped the hand buckle to his left using the levers and placed the ring in front of it.

 **WATER! PLEASE!**

A blue magic seal appeared above him and went down and through Kurogasa as water swirled around the circle and rained down on him at the same time.

 **SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

The blue circle passed over, transforming his yellow armor into sapphire blue. The new armor he had on was blue with diamond shapes on the sides of his chest and his faceplate had turned into a blue diamond.

"He did it again!" Happy pointed out.

"He's using water now?" Natsu said. "That explains why he smells wet,"

Not giving the Minotaur Phantom any time to recover, Kurogasa replaced the Defend Ring with a ring that depicted a dragon having wings that were dripping wet and switched the hand buckle yet again.

 **LIQUID! PLEASE!**

Upon activating that spell, his body immediately collapsed into a puddle of water. He still felt like he had a body, but it also felt like he was all over the place instead of being a solid form and can control it perfectly. He pushed and found himself surging through the air like a stream. With a little more force and he was a high-pressure blast, knocking the Minotaur Phantom clear off of its feet.

"Whoa! He turned into water completely!" Happy exclaimed.

"Incredible!" Lucy said in awe.

 _ **"Stay… still!"**_ The Phantom growled.

After reforming himself next to his WizarSwordGun, Kurogasa replaced the Water Style Ring with the a green emerald ring that was in a triangle cut. "This one is gonna blow you away!" He said before switching the hand buckle to his left again.

 **HURRICANE! PLEASE!**

He raised his hand in the air and a green magic seal appeared as a green wind surrounded it.

 **FUU! FUU! FUU, FUU, FUU, FUU!**

Grabbing his WizarSwordGun, Kurogasa jumped into and through the green magic seal changing his style before bouncing off the seal and flew, slashing the Minotaur Phantom along the way weakening it even more. The chest plate was a vibrant emerald green with the sides having connecting triangles and green bands on his wrists and ankles. The inside of his coat attachment was green and the shape of the gemstone on his mask was an inverted triangle too.

"Now wind!? Just how many forms does he have?" Happy gawked.

"Even more so is why I'm now smelling some portions of a dragon?" Natsu questioned.

 _ **"Damn you, Mahoutsukai!"**_ Minotaur cried out, weakened as it tried to get up. He then threw Ghoul Stones and more Ghouls appeared to defend him, hoping this would give him a chance to escape.

"Not this time!" Kurogasa said, as he flew towards the Ghoul Phantoms and slashed all of them, destroying them into pebbles and dust, leaving the Minotaur Phantom alone again, shocking the latter. Plus, it had nowhere to run either. Kurogasa gained distance and replaced the Hurricane Style Ring with the Flame Style Ring. He flipped the hand buckle twice to restart the song before placing the ring in front of it.

 **FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

He soon went back into Flame Style and slowly approached the Minotaur Phantom.

"You hurt my friend…"

*SLASH!*

 _ **"Gah!"**_

"It's unforgivable…"

*SLASH!*

 _ **"GAH!"**_

"You're going to pay!"

*SLASH!*

 _ **"ARGH!"**_

"And I'm not going to let you break the promise I had with Lucy either!"

*SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!*

 _ **"GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_

"Wait… promise?" Lucy blinked, before feeling a jolt of pain in her head, causing her to instinctively hold it.

"Hey, are you alright?" Natsu asked.

"My… head…" She groaned, before her head starting ringing again in pain. "Argh!"

"Hey! Lucy!" Natsu cried out. "Snap out of it!"

"Maybe she needs some fish?" Happy questioned.

 _ **"I told you… that you can't get home!"**_

"Even so, Lucy gave me hope! Hope that I would one day return home where I belong!"

"I… gave him hope…? Ergh!" Lucy held her head in pain again, before eventually falling to the ground unconscious.

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

"She passed out." Happy commented.

 _ **"No… you won't! You'll die here by me!"**_ Minotaur cried out, tossing a large fireball at him. But Kurogasa slashed the fireball into two like it was nothing. _**"What?!"**_

"No… you'll die here by _me_!" Kurogasa shouted then switched the hand buckle back to his right for the last time.

 **LUPPACHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPPACHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!**

He switched the Liquid Ring with a ring depicting a kicking foot surrounded by a dragon aura, and he decided that now was the time to finish it. "Finale da!" He said, before placing it in front of the hand buckle.

 **CHO II NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO~!**

The red magic seal appeared below his feet. He twirled around once on his left foot in place, stepping out with his right foot, while moving the tail on that side of the trench coat to the other side. A swirl of fire surrounded his kicking foot and surprisingly enough, it didn't burn him.

Kurogasa then leaped forward, doing a cartwheel before leaping into the air. He aimed his kick at the Minotaur Phantom's chest and a red magic seal appeared in front of him, before he kicked it and the magic circle stretched out into a cone of circles before becoming rings of fire. He landed a flying kick straight on the Minotaur Phantom's chest and it skid backwards across the ground before coming to a halt.

 _ **"GGGGAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"**_ The Minotaur Phantom cried in agony as sparks bled off of him while the Wizard glyph formed on his body.

"Your despair has no value." Kurogasa said, before turning around with his back facing the Phantom. He held up his hand showing the Flame Style Ring before the Phantom exploded.

"Fire!" Natsu beamed, as he rushed over, only to actually start chowing down on the flames.

"You idiot! What are you-!" Kurogasa shouted, but then facepalmed knowing that it was pointless to even argue. "Ugh… forget it. My moment's ruined…" He sighed before looking to his left to see Lucy on the ground, not moving. "Lucy!" He cried out, taking off his rings to put in the ring belt holders and the magic seal appeared below before it went up and through him, breaking his armor into pieces and disappearing, changing him back to civilian form. He then rushed over to her fallen form, cradling her in his arms. "Lucy! Lucy! Wake up!"

"Ngh…" Lucy groaned, slowly opening her eyes and her vision focused on the boy who held her. "Kuro… gasa…?"

The male teen gasped in shock. "L-Lucy? You…"

"I… remember you now…" She said weakly.

The young mage didn't say anything as he pulled her in for hug, embracing her tightly. Lucy was about to say something, but felt something damp on her shoulders. "You remembered…" Kurogasa choked out as tears fell from his eyes. "Thank goodness… you remembered… you remembered…"

"Kurogasa…?" She murmured, confused, "Why… couldn't I remember you? What… happened?" But Kurogasa said nothing as he kept crying and holding onto her. In the end, the only thing she could do was hug him back.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Merlin's lair…

"NO! Nonononononononono! My memory magic!" Merlin cried out comically, flailing around like a lunatic, seeing everything unfold in the mirror. Several familiars cheered with glee, seeing the young rider reunite with his friend. Merlin didn't want this to happen, but if he tried again, his student could revolt and all the work he's done would be for naught. "I was sure it would wipe her memory of the Phantoms and my student for good! How is this possible?!" Merlin shouted.

"Oh come now old friend. You should know by now that memory magic doesn't truly erase memories."

Appearing from the shadows was an extremely short, elderly man, having black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He has a thick white mustache and a black stamp of the Fairy Tail guild mark that covers his entire chest and his attire consists of a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie and was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat.

"Makarov…" Merlin noted before sighing, "Just what brings you here?"

"Can't an old friend visit?" Makarov asked.

Merlin sighed again, waving his hand as a cup and a tea kettle appeared before the latter floated and tipped over, having the tea poured into the cup, "Normally, you can. But I know that you're not here for a chat."

"Oh don't be such a boor." Makarov said, as he jumped on the table and sat down with his legs crossed, taking his cup of tea before sipping it. "Still, I'm surprised that you would try to hide this from _me_ of all people."

"I had to… you already know what happened to my first apprentice…" Merlin noted.

"Yes, I know." Makarov nodded. "Still, it seems as though you have hope for that boy."

"I do…" He nodded, "His Phantom… has so much power. Once he fully tames it and unlock his true potential, he could truly stop Wiseman, and _them_ as well."

"Is that so?" Makarov hummed in thought.

"One reason why I didn't want anyone involved…" Merlin said, "But now… I have no choice." He then turned to his friend saying, "I need you to take care of him."

"Of course. You know as well as I do, that I treat everyone as family." Makarov replied.

"Good… because there are two more who could use my help." Merlin informed, "And I won't be able to help all of them at the same time."

"I see." Makarov said. "Very well. Though I expect payment later on."

"Ugh… you're one greedy little elf…" Merlin groaned.

* * *

"So you two actually know each other?" Happy asked, as Kurogasa, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were riding on the train back to Magnolia.

"Yeah, we met last month when I suddenly came crashing from the sky." Kurogasa said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"How come you didn't tell us this, Lucy?" Natsu questioned, though feeling nauseous from the moving train.

"I lost my memory, what did you expect?" She huffed.

"You lost your memory?" Happy asked.

"You can thank my teacher for that." Kurogasa sighed. "He didn't want anyone to know about the powers I possess or about the Phantoms; the bull creature and those stone ghouls we fought."

"Why did he do that?" She asked him.

"Because… he's the one that created the Phantoms."

"What?!" Lucy gasped.

"What's that? A ghost?" Natsu questioned.

"I'll… explain later on." Kurogasa sighed.

"Still… he didn't have to erase my memories…" Lucy pouted sadly. But then turned and smiled to Kurogasa softly, "But… now I can keep my promise to you and help you get back home with your friends."

"Thanks Lucy." Kurogasa smiled back. "Now you owe me something for not remembering me." He teased.

"W-Why do I owe you anything?" She stuttered.

"Hahahahaha! Relax, I'm kidding." Kurogasa laughed. "It's not your fault that you forgot about me. If anything, I probably owe _you_ for getting dragged into my mess with the Phantoms. So I'll tell you what, I'll buy you a Celestial Spirit Key. It's all on me."

"R-Really?"

"Uh-huh. It's the least I can do."

"Then… thank you…" Lucy smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhh… so sick…" Natsu groaned, turning green as his cheeks bulged, while covering his mouth.

"Natsu, no! Nononononononono! Don't do it! Don't puke!" Kurogasa panicked.

"Don't aim it at me!" Lucy panicked, shoving him away until…

 _ ***BBBBBBBLLLLLLLUUUUUUUAAAAAARRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!***_

He puked all over Kurogasa's pants…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NATSU YOU IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

* * *

 **Fen:** Alright! The first official chapter of A Wizard's Fairy Tail is done!

 **Striberx:** We not only got our conclusion to Lucy and Kuro, but first Phantom down!

 **Fen:** Yep! And yes I know, it's the Minotaur Phantom, but we gotta start somewhere.

 **Striberx:** Agreed. We'll try to diverge from the main Wizard storyline with which Phantoms will show up, but we will have to introduce them sooner or later. Only difference is their actions on here from the show.

 **Fen:** Plus we could have all-new original Phantoms. We just gotta pick our mythology and go from there.

 **Striberx:** As well as how to introduce them, their mission and more. It will be a bit complicated but we'll try our best to do this story right, regardless who agrees with us or not.

 **Fen:** Yeah, but anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter! We have our first Phantom mission in saving a Gate from despair!

 **Striberx:** As well as some surprises along the way and maybe some hints towards a deeper mystery?

 **Fen:** You don't want to miss this! See ya!


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail!

**Striberx:** Welp, new chap everyone. Hope you're enjoying it so far? This one will be Kuro's first FT mission. But no Erza yet.

 **Fen:** Yeah, not quite. We still gotta show what Kurogasa is capable of as Kamen Rider Wizard.

 **Striberx:** We're also gonna skip a lot of the FT filler arcs. Not all, but some. Reason being some of the filler arcs are kinda dumb and weird and won't fill that well here. But they'll be replaced with more towards of Phantoms and Wizard stuff to progress with Kurogasa's skills and such.

 **Fen:** Right but then again, maybe there are some fillers we could keep. You know, for character development and stuff, like Wendy's first big job or something?

 **Striberx:** We'll probs even throw in the two movies later on as well.

 **Fen:** Wait, we're doing movie fics too?! When were you going to tell me this?! Haaaaaaah?!

 **Striberx:** Why… just now! :D

 **Fen: *KA-CHINK!* *loads shotgun***

 **Striberx:** And that's my cue! ***rides off on Mega Rayquaza***

 **Fen:** Get back here and face my wrath! ***rides off on Mega Latios to give chase***

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Deep within the tomb, the Four Horsemen of the Inner Circle met once again. They have heard the recent news of their comrade Minotaur being utterly destroyed by the Gate who holds the Dragon Phantom inside. At first, they thought this would be an easy task. All that needed to be done was to put the young man into despair and the Dragon Phantom would emerge, killing him in the process.

However, that was not the case. Someone had given him hope to live on and because of this, the Phantom in the young man was suppressed and can now use magic thanks to the Phantom giving him unlimited supply of mana. It was rather strange that after the incident, he had not been seen for one month, until he re-emerged again, but this time as the Ring-wielding Wizard. They then realized that during the time he was absent, he was training with the White Wizard to properly use his magic, and Minotaur paid the price.

With Kamen Rider Wizard now emerging out of Earthland, this has turned into quite the problem.

 _ **"Hmph, so Minotaur failed."**_ Phoenix scoffed. _**"He was weak."**_

 _ **"He shouldn't have underestimated the Mahoutsukai."**_ Medusa replied.

 _ **"Just let me go and I'll eat him alive!"**_ Ogre demanded.

 _ **"And leave us out in the fun, Orge? Hold your gluttony down for a moment and give us a chance."**_ Gremlin noted.

 _ **"Enough."**_ Wiseman's voice interrupted, prompting the Four Horsemen to stop and listen. _**"It is true that since the emergence of the Ring-wielding Wizard, our goals have been set back. However, this is only temporary."**_

 _ **"What do you mean, my lord?"**_ Medusa asked.

 _ **"I believe if we are careful enough, we can have his Phantom emerge and join us."**_ Wiseman responded. _**"With an all powerful-dragon as our comrade, Merlin or that black dragon cannot stop us… not even**_ **him** _ **."**_

 _ **"Hah! You really think that's going to work?"**_ Phoenix scoffed. _**"You know how stubborn dragons can really be."**_

 _ **"Maybe so, but if there is a chance, I will take it."**_

 _ **"There's also that Chimera you have to deal with. And that strange one too."**_ Gremlin pointed out. Of course, it was referring to the other two humans who have been sent to Earthland.

 _ **"For now, we must strive to unleash more Phantoms and acquire those three."**_ Wiseman said to his Four Horsemen. _**"And I will start by sending out another of our comrades. Hellhound."**_

Walking out from the shadows came a new figure. His body was completely black, with dark flames imprinted on its body. Its chest armor looked scorched with flames and was slightly darkened, while its face looked like fire devouring a black gem as teeth crunched on its side and in the middle of the forehead was a single blue eye.

 _ **"Yes, Wiseman."**_ Hellhound knelt on one knee.

 _ **"Make sure you don't lose against Wizard… and find a good candidate for a new Phantom."**_ Wiseman ordered.

 _ **"Yes, Wiseman."**_

* * *

 _The Land of Fiore._

 _A country in a world of magic where it is bought and sold everywhere like normal items._

 _There are mage guilds scattered all over Fiore, but there's a certain guild where countless legends are born and will continue to make legends into the future._

 _It's name is Fairy Tail._

 _And on this day, the legend known as The Diamond of Hope: Kamen Rider Wizard will begin._

* * *

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME by Shō Kiryūin)**

 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** The montage starts with Kurogasa as Kamen Rider Wizard with the entrance of Fairy Tail behind him. He scans the Dragorise Ring and raises his arm in the air before a big magic circle appears from above and WizarDragon comes out of the magic circle, flying into the sky. Kamen Rider Wizard then jumps onto WizarDragon's before the latter spew out flames, making the title: A Real Wizard's Fairy Tail appear before WizarDragon flew away, made a u-turn, and flew towards the screen before shifting to the next scene.

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou)** The first scene shows Natsu in the lunch hall who got into a fight Gray over something trivial and they started fighting senselessly until Erza beat both of them to a pulp, annoyed by their antics.  
 **(Kasanaru toki no shougeki!)** The scene then changed to the bar with Lucy sweat dropping at their usual bout while Mirajane served her food, before the former looked up and noticed Kurogasa who was by himself near the window.  
 **(Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai)** Kurogasa looked at his Style Rings in one hand before clenching them and looked out the window up in the sky as a solar eclipse happened and the scene suddenly shatters to pieces.

 **(Kitto hitsuyou~ fukaketsu no)** The next scene shows Koji who was a bar drinking to his heart's content and chatting with the beautiful ladies before seeing the solar eclipse out the window in his drunken state.  
 **(ENAJII~ kokoro tame)** Then it shifts towards Cody who sighed to himself, walking around the capital with nothing to do, wishing that he had his games right now, before he looked up to see the solar eclipse as well.  
 **(Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~)** The scene then changes to a quick montage of the other characters show starting with Elfman, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Freed, Gildarts, Mystogan, Loke, Laxus, Makarov, and finally a silhouette of a Phantom before light shone on it to reveal Wiseman, before the camera shows Kurogasa, ready to transform.

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!)** On "3" He flips his Hand Author to the left. At "2" Kurogasa slips on his Flame Style ring. At "1" he places the Flame Style ring in front of the Hand Author. And at "Show Time" a bright white light engulfs the entire screen before fading to the next screen.

 **(Magic time~! trick janai!)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard and twirled around before showing his Flame Style ring.  
 **(Mahou wo hero hanpa nee zo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** Garuda, Unicorn, Kraken, and Golem jump towards the screen before showing Wizard stuck his arm out to the side as the elements of fire, water, wind and earth spread out behind him.  
 **(Kioku no ROOTS moguri-konde)** The spell circles slide over Kurogasa, changing him into Water Style, Hurricane Style, and Land Style.  
 **(Kibou wo tsukui dasou~)** In Land Style, Kurogasa uses the Drill ring to drill down into the ground, disappearing.

 **(Show Time!)** The guild members of Fairy suddenly pop up from the screen shouting "Show Time!" before popping down to reveal the next scene.

 **(Life is Show Time! tobikkiri no)** The next scene shows Kurogasa riding on the Machine Winger with Lucy sitting behind him as WizarDragon flew beside them before Kurogasa revved up his Rider Machine and jumped on WizarDragon's back, letting the wheels of the machine become the wings.  
 **(Unmei DORAIVU mucha shitemo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** WizarDragon then flies through a magic circle, appearing on the other side flying over the top of Magnolia.  
 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai)** Lucy smiled seeing the sight, but the joy was cut short when Natsu suddenly appeared next to them thanks to Happy who was carrying him as he flew, before he got in between them and Lucy got ticked off before punching off WizarDragon, sending straight to the ground with Happy diving in to save him.  
 **(Subete no namida wo~!)** As they passed the Fairy Tail guild, two silhouettes of Riders appeared, watching WizarDragon fly by, smiling behind their helmets.

 **(Show Time!)** The members of Fairy Tail pop out of nowhere again and shouts "Show Time!" before popping back down to the next scene.

 **(Houseki ni kaette yaru ze)** Four versions of Wizard, each one in a different style, converge on one another, merging into one in a big flash of light.  
 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** Team Natsu appear and they smirked at the camera as Kurogasa smirks while putting on the Flame Style ring and transforms into Wizard one more time as he and Team Natsu freeze, the show logo appearing.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Welcome to Fairy Tail!

It had been three days since Kurogasa reunited with his friend Lucy. They, along with Natsu and Happy, had finally returned to Magnolia. It was a rather stressful trip considering how Natsu would get motion sick and puke all over, with Kurogasa's pant being its first and repeated victim. So Kurogasa would go to the train's bathroom and wash his pants and have Natsu dry it up using his fire magic. And it was like that the whole trip until they arrived back.

With sweet relief for the Fire Dragon Slayer, the four of them walked through town, on their way back to the Fairy Tail Guild. "Finally! We're back home!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye! Home sweet home!" Happy cheered as well.

"Are those two always like that?" Kurogasa asked Lucy who were following them from behind.

"Everyday. They can be a handful." She sighed before turning to him, "I hope you'll get along with everyone. I know some are even a bigger problem than those two."

"Really? How so?" Kurogasa asked curiously.

"Trust me, you'll know it when you see it."

"It's that crazy, huh?"

"You don't know the half of it."

"Then I'll take your word for it." Kurogasa laughed nervously. "Still… is it really alright?"

"Hm?"

"I mean… me being in this guild." Kurogasa trailed off with a sad smile and melancholic expression, while looking at Happy and Natsu. "It's not exactly home, but…"

"Of course it is." Lucy smiled, "Our home is your home, Kurogasa. I think you'd be perfect for Fairy Tail."

"You think so?" He asked.

"Mhmm." she smiled and nodded, "You have a kind heart. I'm sure you'll fit right in."

Kurogasa couldn't but smile back. "Thanks."

"And like I promised, I'll get you and your friends back home." She reminded.

"Right."

After a few more minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the doors of the guild. Natsu with his reckless personality decided to kick the front door open with full force as it swung hard while shouting, "I'M BAAAAAACK! AND LOOK WHO I RESCUED!"

*BONK!*

"OW!" Natsu cried out in pain after Kurogasa bonked him on the head.

"Hey! I'm the one that rescued Lucy! Don't take my credit!" Kurogasa snapped comically.

"Lucy!" From afar, running to the blonde was a rather young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stood at a rather below-average height for her age. Her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, was tied up with a colorful bandana around her head and her hair has a more wavy, wild look, with more locks hanging down the sides of her face.

"Levy!" Lucy smiled as the two girls hugged.

"You got me worried sick! When that mission you went on ranked up to an A, I was biting my nails!"

"Heh, sorry… didn't realize they updated the mission." She apologized, "They really should inform the mage first before the guild. But it's fine. I had help."

"Oh?"

"Mhmm. Kurogasa came to my rescue." Lucy smiled, gesturing to the person in question… who was comically fighting with Natsu; dust cloud and all.

Levy looked at him, seeing his features before turning to her asking bluntly, "What? Is he like your boyfriend?"

"We just met Levy." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Hey, you never know." She giggled with a soft wink before turning to Kurogasa, "Thanks so much for helping Lucy."

"Eh?" Kurogasa blinked as he and Natsu stopped momentarily, their positions being in an awkward fighting stance while their hands pushed each other's faces away. "Oh sure, no problem. I'm just glad I could help out."

"Then, why not join Fairy Tail?" Levy offered.

"Him? Join Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, it's the least we can do, since he helped out one of our own."

"I see… Hold on, let me get back to you on that." He said, before resuming his comical fight with Natsu.

"Take this!" Natsu growled, his fist being in flames before smacking the teen across the guild and into the wall.

"ITE!" Kurogasa grit his teeth in pain as he was embedded into the wall before managing to get off. "Alright, Natsu. You asked for it…" He growled, taking his default rings out of his pocket and putting them on, before placing the Driver On Ring in front of the Hand Author.

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

The hand buckle enlarged before it materialized into the WizarDriver belt, earning gasps and murmurs from the guild. Touching the Shift Levers, Kurogasa flipped them, allowing the Hand Author to turn over to his left and began to sing.

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Oh no…" Lucy sighed.

"Wait, what's he doing?" Levy asked.

Kurogasa held up his left hand, showing the red ruby ring and flipped the clear visor down, before shouting, "Henshin!" and placed his hand in front of the Hand Author.

 **FLAME! PLEASE!**

To the shock of the guild, the red magic seal of Wizard appeared to his left in the air. Kurogasa stuck his left arm out towards the seal and it slowly went towards and through him while leaving a fiery trail.

 **HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

The full red magic circle soon passed over him completely, covering Kurogasa in his armor and shocking the guild members.

"Wait, what magic _is_ that?!" Levy gawked, "Ring?! Requip?!"

"It's… hard to explain…" Lucy sweat dropped.

"You're going down Natsu!" Kurogasa shouted as he switched rings and shifted the Hand Author to this right.

 **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

A small magic circle formed in the air and Kurogasa stuck his hand in it before taking out the WizarSwordGun in Sword mode.

"Bring it, you fake dragon!" Natsu shouted.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A loud voice bellowed.

In moments, the building shook as a huge thud was heard, causing Natsu and Kurogasa to stop their fighting. Kurogasa slowly turned his head, only to have his eyes widen with shock and fear as what he saw was a giant! If they weren't in the guild, he could be tall as a mountain!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kurogasa freaked out. "HE'S HUGE!"

"Oh, hello master. How was your trip?" Mirajane smiled.

"M-Master?!" Kurogasa stuttered as he went back to civilian form. "Y-You're Makarov Dreyar?!"

"Yes…"

…

…

…

…

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't squash me!" Kurogasa wailed crying waterfall tears as he fell to his knees and placed his hands together in prayer, begging for mercy. "I'll be a good boy from now on, I promise, just please don't squash me~!"

"Squash you?" Makarov growled, before in moments he started to… shrink?

"E-Eh…?" Kurogasa blinked as the Guild Master got smaller and smaller before he was the size of an old dwarf.

"I'd rather have you join us." Makarov smiled innocently.

"R-Really?" He stuttered.

"Of course. You saved one of my children. I wouldn't dare squash you… Just don't start causing a ruckus." He said.

"Tell Natsu that…" He deadpanned.

"HEY!" Natsu snapped.

"Now, now." Makarov sighed, before clearing his throat. "Anyways, I've spoken with your teacher about your situation. I have been entrusted by him to look after your well-being. Of course, in exchange, you must adhere to this guild's rules. Is that understood?"

"Y-Yes sir." Kurogasa nodded.

"Good. That being said, will you accept?"

Kurogasa stood up and looked at the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, before nodding, "I'd be honored."

Lucy beamed, happy to hear that her new friend joined "Then it's settled! Welcome to Fairy Tail! Come on, I'll show you to where you'll get your Guild Mark."

"Sure, but… don't I have to do paperwork, first?" He asked.

"Nope! Once you accept, you're in." She smiled.

"Ehehe… well, okay." He chuckled sheepishly. This is gonna be one interesting bunch.

* * *

"Ugh… seriously, where in Saturday Night Fever am I?" Koji groaned to himself as he walked aimlessly in the woods. "I've been walking wherever this place is for a month and I still don't know where I am!"

The young teen woke to this world only a month ago and he still didn't know where he was at. He was lucky to find some people who helped him, but even then he was still unsure of what to do. His stomach was still roaring with hunger and it was only an hour since his last meal. He's also wondering why he's more hungry than normal?

"Oh man, I haven't felt this hungry since going to a disco party and partied nonstop until the sun rose." Koji groaned. "And why am I craving for something that's not regular food? That's just messed up."

He continued his way as he soon spotted the next town. Relief swept over him as he made his way towards it, hoping he had enough money to use to have a place to rest and especially eat. "Man, I really hope they have something filling. I might as well eat a whole restaurant."

* * *

"Huh… not bad." Kurogasa mused to himself looking at a gold Fairy Tail guild mark that was stamped on his left shoulder. "I'm just glad you didn't have to use needles for tattoos."

"You're scared of needles?" she asked.

"Um… maybe?" He laughed sheepishly, but when Lucy tilted her head in confusion, albeit cutely, he blushed and changed his answer. "I-I mean yeah, there's the pain from needles and… you know… ehehe…"

"Hehe, that's kinda adorable." she giggled.

"You call that adorable?! I'm downright terrified!"

"I meant your reaction."

"Oh…" Kurogasa pouted.

"Still, I'm happy you joined us." Lucy smiled, "Oh right! You don't have clothes since you came here to this world with nothing but the clothes you have on now."

"Actually, I have a ring just for that. Watch this." Kurogasa said, as he held out a ring depicting a dragon wearing a bow tie. He then placed it over the hand buckle.

 **DRESS UP! PLEASE!**

In moments, a magic circle appeared in front of Kurogasa and the latter has his whole front touching it. The magic circle spun him around and in mere moments, he changed into a tuxedo. "Eh?! You can spawn clothes?!" Lucy gawked.

"Yep. Whether for disguising or even just changing clothes, this will do just that." Kurogasa grinned before he used it again to change back into his regular clothes. "I should've used this earlier, but whatever." He shrugged. "Still, it's neat, huh?"

"Hehe, it is." Lucy giggled, "But I still want to shop with you. Come on!" She smiled, quickly grasping his hand as she started to drag him out of the guild and into town to shop.

"Ah, chotto!" Kurogasa cried out, as he was dragged along, before noticing something off the corner of his eye. "Hey wait! Stop!"

"Hm? What's wrong?" She asked as they both stopped.

Kurogasa pointed to a shop that sold Celestial Spirit Keys. "Want me to pick a key? I do owe ya after all."

"Huh? Oh you don't have to do that, Kurogasa." Lucy reassured.

"No seriously, I meant what I said. I don't back out on promises." Kurogasa replied.

"But… you've done so much for me already…" she said shyly.

"Nope. Haven't done enough." Kurogasa grinned cheekily before grabbing her hand and dragging her to the shop. "C'mon, let's go."

"W-Wait, hold on!" Lucy cried out. She was dragging Kurogasa to the clothes store, but now it's the opposite, with _him_ dragging _her_ to the Celestial Spirit Key shop. Lucy could only sigh, but smiled nonetheless.

"Ah, welcome." The owner bowed, "What can I do for you two today?"

"I like to buy a Celestial Spirit Key. What's the best you got?" Kurogasa asked.

"Heh, well…" he chuckled, "I have the Celestial Key of the Celestial King." He smirked, pointing to the glass case behind him that displayed the key in question.

"Wait, what?!" Lucy gawked.

"Huh?" Kurogasa looked at Lucy, "What is it?"

"The Celestial Spirit King… is the one who not only made the keys, but the entire Celestial Spirit race…" Lucy informed.

"Are you serious?" Kurogasa asked with wide-eyes. "There's an actual key for him?"

"I… I don't know…" She said, "I've never heard of one, but… since he made the keys, it would stand to reason he made one for himself too."

"Really…" Kurogasa muttered, before looking at the case again, eyeing the key hard. "Hey, wait a minute! That key's a fake!"

"Huh?" The owner frowned, "And what do you know, huh? Have you ever even used a Celestial Spirit key? Or even know the history behind it?" He questioned.

"I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure keys don't have paint that chip off." Kurogasa frowned, crossing his arms.

"Gh!" The owner flinched.

"What? Why would you lie about that?" Lucy frowned, "Making lies about these and the spirits is an insult to what they are and believed in! They're not something to be treated like gems!" She scolded as Kurogasa took notice of her passion for the Spirits.

*BONK!*

"OW!" The owner was bonked by a woman, who was not Lucy.

"Father, how many times do I have to tell you to stop scamming our customers?!" The woman scolded.

"But… if we don't get the Jewels needed for the next month… we'll lose the store." He pouted.

"We're not losing the store! I already told you that for the past few years!" The woman huffed, before turning to the teens with an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry about that, you two. He has long-term memory loss and is already retired."

"The day I retire is the day I die!" He cried out comically.

"I'm surprised he lived this long." Kurogasa deadpanned.

"He's stubborn." she sighed, "So, how about I take 50% off of your first purchase to apologize?"

"Thank you." Kurogasa smiled, before eyeing all the different keys they had on display. There were so many to choose from, yet he couldn't decide. But then one particular key caught his attention. Kurogasa knew that there were gold and silver key, but this one was different. It was silver, but it had a particular gleam to it. The bow of the key was indeed circular like any other and it had a picture of a silhouetted bird. Another feature about this key was that the bow had small wings protruding out of both sides. For the teeth of the key, it was curvy and reminiscent to that of a beak. "How about this one?"

"Aquila, huh? You know, I don't think we ever figured out why a lady gave us this key." The woman noted but nodded, "But if that's what you want, then very well."

"So how much?" Kurogasa asked, taking out his 10,000 Jewels.

"Since we're giving it to you half off… It'll be around…" She began, but then paused to think. After a moment, she smiled softly saying, "You know what, let's make it 2,000 Jewels."

"Deal." Kurogasa smiled, giving 2,000 Jewels to her before handing Kurogasa the key.

"Thank you for your business." The woman smiled before the two of them left the shop.

"Here you go." Kurogasa said, handing the Aquila Spirit Key to Lucy. "One Celestial Spirit Key paid by yours truly.

"Wow… um… thank you, Kurogasa…" Lucy thanked.

"It's no problem." Kurogasa smiled. "Now about that clothes store you were about to drag me into."

"Hehe, right. Come on." She smiled as they left together.

* * *

"Oh man… where the heck am I?" Cody groaned as he walked aimlessly around a large city.

This city rested in a vast valley surrounded by rocky mountains of small-to-mid height, housing mostly mildly prominent hills, and has a small river not far from it, with some isles in its largest part, flowing in a similarly small gorge, which has woodland on both of its sides.

It has a vast amount of buildings in a circular formation as far as the eye can see. The most distinctive trait of the town, is the limitless amount of flowers adorning the streets, with flowerbeds being placed everywhere. The buildings, possessing bright facades and towers with extremely pointed tiled roof jutting upwards, are lined up the stone street's sides, some of which are pretty basic, while other, more elaborated ones consist of very large, circular mosaics made of wide, flat stones, which bear floral and natural motifs in their center.

While some may find it impressive, for Cody, it was a living nightmare. If and when he finds Kurogasa, he was going to give him the beating of a lifetime. He knew that magic circle back in the old chemistry lab was bad news from the start! He should've trusted his instincts and dragged Koji and Kurogasa out of that room and back to the other students where it was safe! But the adventurous idiot decided to be stupid and activate that magic circle and now look where he ended up!

He was all alone in some world he has no clue about!

"I really need help!" he whined.

He walked through the streets of the very large city, unsure of where he was at as he continued walking. Even more so was what this place was like as it was showing people and magic, something he didn't expect to see. And while that could help, he needed more information.

"Man… This place is hard to figure out…" He sighed, before saw what looked to be guards approaching him, "May I help you?" He asked. But without warning, the guards pointed their spears at him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy! I didn't do anything!" he panicked, waving his hands frantically.

"You're coming with us, intruder." The captain of the guard said.

"S-Seriously?!" he cried out as two guards held him by the arms and started dragging him away. "Wait, let me go! I didn't do anything wrong! I have my rights! Don't kill me pleeeeeease! I'm too young to die! Someone help meeeeeeeee!"

* * *

Back in Magnolia…

"I gotta admit, this world's clothes has its tastes." Kurogasa admitted as he was carrying a few shopping bags full of clothes.

"Hehe, told you that you'd like them," Lucy smiled.

"Question is, where am I gonna put them?" He wondered, but then realized something else, making him drop his bags and freak out while pulling on his hair, "Or better yet, where am I gonna live?! I don't have a place to stay at!"

"Hmmm… Oh!" Lucy soon gained an idea, "You can come live with me!" She offered.

"Eh?!" Kurogasa gawked. "L-Live with _you_?"

"Mhmm! I have plenty of room. Plus with your help, it'll help reduce the cost of the apartment." She said.

"R-Really? I'm not going to intrude? I mean… I _am_ gonna be living in a girl's apartment…" He slightly blushed, looking away.

"T-True…" She blushed softly too before shaking her head, "Um… w-we'll think of it like a co-ed apartment! Just think of the rules and grounds and we'll be fine!"

"Right," Kurogasa said. "So that means… more shopping… I gotta get my furniture."

"Oh, I have that already." She smiled, "Come on! I'll show you." She said, leading him to her apartment.

But before they could do anything else…

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"What the-!" Kurogasa said surprised, seeing smoke billowing from somewhere nearby.

"Great… it must be Natsu again…" Lucy sighed. "He always wrecks stuff all over town."

"And you never did anything about it?!" Kurogasa asked incredulously.

"Trust me, we've tried…" Lucy sighed again. "Let's just see what he did this time." she said, before they went over to where the explosion took place, taking their bags with them. However, something was familiar about the place. And upon arriving at the location, the two were shocked to see that they arrived at the Celestial Spirit Key shop they just went to. And it wasn't Natsu wrecking anything. Something else wrecked the place.

Kurogasa's eyes widened seeing who the perpetrator was. The figure's body was completely black, with dark flames imprinted on its body, it's chest armor looked scorched with flames and was slightly darkened, while its face looked like fire devouring a black gem. Teeth were crunched on its side and in the middle of the forehead was a single blue eye.

"Phantom!" Kurogasa exclaimed.

 _ **"Mahoutsukai… there you are. I was wondering when you'd show up. I wonder if you can beat me."**_ The Phantom chuckled.

"Gh… no chance of you beating me, Hellhound!" Kurogasa growled.

 _ **"Oh? You even know me? I'm flattered!"**_ Hellhound said, before launching a fireball at him, causing Kurogasa and Lucy to dodge.

"You're the one that put Shunpei into despair!"

 _ **"I do not know who that person is, but it doesn't matter. You'll fall before my hell flames!"**_ He said, spewing flames at the two again, forcing them to dodge again.

"Gh… Lucy, get everyone in the area to safety! And get Natsu!" Kurogasa ordered.

"What?! Are you crazy?! I can't leave you behind!" Lucy said incredulously.

"We don't have much time! I'll be fine! Go!"

Lucy looked at him with worry, but nodded as she got up and made her way to get the people in the area to safety.

"You picked a bad day to mess with me, Hellhound!" Kurogasa growled, placing on his rings.

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

"I'll make sure to extinguish those flames of yours too!" He added, before flipping the Shift Levers.

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

While the song played, he showed his Flame Style ring and flipped the visor down shouting, "Henshin!" and placed it in front of the Hand Author.

 **FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

The red magic seal appeared to his left and he stuck his hand out before the seal passed through him, and leaving the fiery trail behind, donning him in his armor. He then switched rings and flipped the Hand Author.

 **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

A smaller magic circle appeared and Kurogasa stuck his hand in before pulling out the WizarSwordGun in sword mode. "Saa… showtime da!" He shouted, and charged in at Hellhound.

 _ **"Heh, let's turn up the heat!"**_ Hellhound announced, only to place his hands on the ground and in moment, pillars of flames spewed from beneath the rider, hitting him hard.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kurogasa cried out as he was sent flying before falling to the ground. "Ow… okay, that hurt…" He groaned while staggering up. "I should've gone Water Style from the start!" He said, before switching rings and flipping the Hand Author again.

 **WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

The blue magic circle appeared above him before it went down and through him, changing him to Water Style. At that moment, he pulled on the thumb on the WizarSwordGun, opening the hand.

 **C'MON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS! C'MON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!**

He then placed the ring over the Hand Author of the weapon, as if shaking hands with it.

 **WATER! SLASH STRIKE! SUI, SUI, SUI! SUI, SUI, SUI!**

 _ **"Oh no you don't!"**_ Hellhound lashed out with a fire whip, smacking the WizarSwordGun out of his hand before he could use it, _**"As if I'll let you do that!"**_ He then struck him across the chest.

"GAH!" He cried out, skidding on the ground, separating him from his weapon.

 _ **"Heh, this is easy. Don't know why Minotaur had so much trouble with you."**_ Hellhound chuckled.

"Gh…" Kurogasa gritted as he staggered to his feet.

 _ **"Heh, wonder how well you burn?"**_ it asked, setting his arm ablaze.

"HEY UGLY!"

The Phantom turned his head, and a fiery punch struck him and tossed him aside to the ground. Natsu had arrived on the scene. "Kurogasa, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I gotta get my sword." He said, "Think you can distract it?"

"Heh, are you kidding? This guy might be my dinner." He smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Let's do this!" He said, before smashing his fists together and a huge fiery glyph appeared in front of him.

"W-What the-" Kurogasa stuttered surprised, stepping backwards.

" **Fire Dragon… ROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!** " He shouted before taking in a deep breath, and let out a powerful burst of fire from his mouth. The Phantom was shocked as he was soon engulfed in flames, crying in pain from the attack.

"WHOA!" Kurogasa gawked. "And I thought flamethrowers were powerful…"

"That's Natsu for you." Happy smirked as he floated down, "Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is very powerful, one of the strongest too."

"Happy? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be evacuating the people in the area?" Kurogasa asked.

"And miss Natsu fight? No way." He said, as he pulled a fish out of his backpack.

"Are you seriously going to have dinner and a show?!" Kurogasa snapped comically.

"Mhmm. Want one? It's fresh." Happy offered.

"NO!" He shouted, before comically kicking Happy away, straight into the sky.

"Let's go, you hack. I'll show you how fire truly works." Natsu grinned, cracking his knuckles at the Phantom.

 _ **"Hah! You and your puny fire means nothing!"**_ Hellhound snarled, spewing a huge flamethrower attack from its mouth towards Natsu, however, the latter just ate it. _**"What?!"**_

"Are you kidding me? I eat this stuff for breakfast!"

 _ **"Then taste my Hell Flames!"**_ He shouted, spewing darker flames at him, but upon hitting the slayer, he simply scooped it all up like cotton candy. _**"B-Bakana…"**_

"I told ya, I eat fire for breakfast." Natsu grinned, slurping up the last few embers. "Alright, let's get _really_ fired up!" He said, before bumping his fists together and the magic glyph appeared again.

 _ **"No… this… can't be!"**_ The Phantom cried out as Natsu lunged at the monster and struck him, only for a large explosion to erupt from the attack. _**"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

"Nice work, Natsu!" Kurogasa grinned, behind his mask, managing to pick up his WizarSwordGun. "Now I gotta finish it! Let's try this again!" He said, opening up the Hand Author of the WizarSwordGun.

 **C'MON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS! C'MON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!**

He then placed the ring over the Hand Author of the weapon again.

 **WATER! SLASH STRIKE! SUI, SUI, SUI! SUI, SUI, SUI!**

The WizarSwordGun powered up as multiple blue magic seals engulf the blade. "Kurae!" Kurogasa shouted before sending a wave of water towards the Hellhound Phantom.

 _ **"NO! I won't be beaten!"**_ Hellhound growled, blasting torrents of flames at the wave of water. When the fire and water came together, a huge cloud of steam formed, spreading out on the area surrounding the battlefield and a few roads. The moment the steam cleared, Hellhound was nowhere to be seen.

"He got away." Kurogasa groaned in annoyance.

"Darn! I really wanted to see how he tastes." Natsu pouted.

*BONK!*

"OW!"

"Idiot! That's just outright nasty!" Kurogasa shouted comically. "More importantly, we need to see if anyone's hurt!" He said, before running towards the Celestial Spirit Key store that was recently attacked. "Hey! Is anyone here?!"

"H-Help…" A voice called out from the rubble.

"What the-" Kurogasa looked to see where the voice came from and saw the woman that helped them out with the Aquila Spirit Key. "Hang on, I'm coming!" He said, rushing over to the woman and tried to lift the rubble off of her. "Natsu! Help me out!"

"You got it!" Natsu said, rushing over to help out his friend.

"Okay, on three! One! Two! Three!"

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" Natsu and Kurogasa growled as they slowly lifted up the rubble and managed to turn it over to the side.

"Hey, you alright?!" Kurogasa asked as he held her in his arms.

"M-My… shop…" She uttered in shock, looking at it with sad eyes, "We… we lost everything…"

"No, don't say that." Kurogasa said. "We're gonna get everything back together."

"Everything… Everything is lost…" She weeped.

*BA DUMP!*

Within moments her eyes widen as she then clutched her heart.

"H-Hey! Are you okay?!" Kurogasa got out.

*BA DUMP!*

The woman cried out in pain, before-

*CRACK!*

Purple cracks slowly then began to form on her body.

"Whoa! What's going on with her?" Natsu questioned.

"No way…" Kurogasa got out as he set her down. "She's a Gate!"

"Kurogasa!" Lucy's voice called out as she approached the two male teens. "W-What? What's going on?" She gasped in horror. "There's purple cracks all over her, just like-"

"I know. She's a Gate like me." Kurogasa gritted.

"A Gate?" Natsu asked confused.

"People who have to potential to become Mages. Right now, she's falling into despair and if this keeps up, the Phantom inside will kill her!"

"It's over… our lives… my store… it's all gone… there's nothing left for me…" She said, cringing in pain.

"Is there anything we can do?!" Lucy asked worried.

"I know one way, but it won't be easy." He replied. Reaching to his rings, he removed a ring with the face of the ring looking somewhat similar to Wizard's helmet. Taking the woman's hand, he slipped it onto her ring finger where it rested comfortably.

"What are you doing?" asked Lucy.

"Becoming her hope," Kurogasa answered before he switched rings again.

 **FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

"Hey, can you hear me?"

"…y…yes…" She murmured.

"Hang in there! I'm going to save you!"

"I… I don't know… if I can…"

"No! Don't give up! I'll save you! I'll become your hope!"

"You…?" She asked, looking at Kurogasa.

"Yes! And I vow to keep that hope alive in you!"

The woman seemed to take solace in that, "…please… help me…"

"I will." He nodded as more purple cracks appeared on her body. He better make this fast! Kurogasa flipped the Hand Author to his right and stretched her hand towards the Hand Author.

 **ENGAGE! PLEASE!**

In mere moments, a large seal appeared over her body as she fell unconscious. Kurogasa leaped through, but once he did, the seal shifted and changed, as it slowly showed Natsu and Lucy what was going on, on the inside. The tunnel to the woman's Underworld was dark purple with his magic circles opening a tunnel for Kurogasa. It was almost kaleidoscopic in a way. It didn't last long before he passed through one circle and landed on the ground. They see only the shop from before as within seconds Kurogasa dropped into it.

"Huh? Kurogasa?" Lucy called out.

* * *

 _"This must be her Underworld…" Kurogasa said to himself as he looked around and saw the shop in its former glory. Going inside he saw a young girl helping out her father with the shop. "That must be her and her father…" He muttered, knowing that no one in an Underworld would be able to see him._

 _"I love this store daddy." The young girl smiled at him._

 _"Hehe, I know you do." He chuckled._

 _"Will… we ever lose it?"_

 _"No, my lovely flower. We will never lose this store. I promise."_

 _*CRACK!*_

 _The entire scene was engulfed in a purple crack before it exploded into shards. Emerging from it was a large black Pegasus covered from head to toe in black jagged armor. It neighed loudly before taking off into the sky, leaving glowing purple cracks as it flew._

 _"Oh great… a Pegasus Phantom…" Kurogasa groaned. "This isn't gonna end well…" He then switched rings looking at the one he took, which depicted WizarDragon curled up around the ring as if it was crammed in there. "And this one is gonna hurt…" He added before flipping the Hand Author twice._

 **DRAGORISE! PLEASE!**

 _A large seal formed above him as he lifted his hand up to it. An inner fire formed as it left his body and flew out of his hand, feeling the emptiness within and the flame went further towards the seal, only to grow in size and form into a new shape._

 _Looking at WizarDragon, he was more mechanical than flesh, and is covered in white armor with gold claws and horns, having a pair of wings, and has a gemstone on its chest. "I am going to regret this…" He sighed before looking up, "Dragon! Are we going to play nice, or are we going to have to do this Haruto's way?!"_

 _The WizarDragon looked down at him before it roared, slapping him with its tail and knocking him to the ground. It then took off flying through the air, colliding with the Pegasus Phantom as both creatures tumbled through the sky. They crashed against several portions of the sky, leaving several cracks in the air before they hit the ground. It made the biggest crack of all and served to be less than helpful._

 _"Ow… that figures…" Kurogasa groaned, while getting up and slipping on the Connect Ring before flipping the Hand Author twice._

 **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

 _A big magic circle appeared in front of him and stuck his hand in it, pulling out the Machine Winger. Kurogasa soon hopped on and hit the ignition, taking off towards the fight. The Pegasus had kicked off Dragon and took to the skies again. Dragon rolled over onto its feet and was prepared to take off when Kurogasa shouted,"Alright, Dragon, you need to calm down!"_

 _He revved up the engine and made the motorcycle jump high and land on WizarDragon's back. The machine quickly split in half, leaving him sitting on the seat with the handlebars. The rest of the machine became a new pair of wings for Dragon as it attached onto its back. It fought it for a moment, but his aggression soon vanished and became more docile._

 _"Yosha, now that's more like it!" He grinned. "Okay Dragon, let's take out this Phantom!"_

 _Dragon roared and took off into the air for Pegasus. The giant Phantom was trying to break open the sky and escape. Well not on his watch!_

 _Kurogasa flipped open the Hand Author of his WizarSwordGun._

 **C'MON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS! C'MON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!**

 _After that, he scanned the ring._

 **FLAME! SLASH STRIKE! HII, HII, HII! HII, HII, HII!**

 _He slashed wide, sending a wave of cutting fire at the Phantom. It seemed to notice him, diving away. However, it didn't dive fast enough and it clipped the wings of the monster. The Pegasus neighed and began falling from the air, with too many feathers being clipped._

 _"Alright, we got it on the ropes!" Kurogasa cheered. "Ok Dragon, let's dive down!"_

 _WizarDragon roared at his command, as it dived towards the Pegasus Phantom. His claws grabbed the said Phantom, making the latter neigh in pain. Dragon inhaled deeply and unleashed several blasts of fire which exploded against the Phantom's side, causing the beast to lose all control, and fall in a smoking heap._

 _"Finale da!" he shouted, before switching rings and flipped the Hand Author twice._

 **CHO II NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO~!**

 _Kurogasa leaped into the air as the Machine Winger and WizarDragon separated. The Dragon reconfigured itself to look like a giant claw while the machine attached to the back to keep it in control. Kurogasa positioned himself and let his fire magic engulf him as he kicked against the construct, making them go down like a meteor._

 _"SORYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kurogasa yelled._

 _They soon crashed into the Phantom, smashing it down to the ground in the process. It screeched loudly before it exploded, sending a golden shockwave throughout the Underworld. The cracks they made in the fight flashed gold and vanished too, allowing the memory to play once again. WizarDragon returned to normal as Kurogasa landed on the ground, happy to see all of the damage vanishing around them._

 _"Phwee… that was close…" Kurogasa sighed before looking at the young girl and her dad as the scene continued._

 _"Then I promise too daddy. I'll make sure the store and our hope stays with us!" The young girl beamed._

 _Kurogasa smiled as the memory concluded. WizarDragon growled and vanished into a magic circle as he did the same, heading back to the real world._

* * *

Back in the real world, the red magic circle appeared, and Kurogasa came out of the circle with the Machine Winger in tow. He looked back to see the woman and the cracks all over her body turned golden before fading away, meaning that she's back to normal.

"Thank goodness…" Kurogasa sighed in relief. But as he looked at the others, Lucy and Natsu were in shock, "What?"

Natsu quickly rushed over, gripping his collar, "You! Why didn't you tell us you had a dragon?!" He demanded, shaking him rather hard, "Do you know Igneel?!"

"Uwhawhawhawhawhawhawhawhawhawhawhawhawhawhawhawha! Stop shaking me~!" Kurogasa cried out comically.

"Natsu, calm down." Lucy placed her hand on him, making him stop, "Kurogasa… What was that just now? Was that her Phantom?" she asked. The teen looked at them surprised, as if they saw the fight.

"Wait, what? You saw all that? That shouldn't be possible."

"After you entered through that glyph, it formed into some kind of mirror that let us watch what was going on." Lucy said.

"S-Seriously? That never happened in my world before."

"Huh? Your world?" Natsu questioned.

"Oh right… I never told you." Kurogasa sighed. "I'm from another world."

"So you're an alien?" Happy gasped, "Why aren't you short and green?"

"I'm not an alien." Kurogasa sighed irritably. "And how did you get back here so fast? I kicked you all the way to the sky."

"I can fly, you know?" Happy said, showing his wings.

"Forget I asked…" Kurogasa deadpanned before taking a breath. "But anyways, I entered her Underworld and destroyed her Phantom, but thanks to destroying it, she's no longer a Gate. She's now a regular human like anyone else."

"She's a regular human?" Lucy asked.

"When a Phantom manifests, it uses all of their victim's magic and destroying the Phantom is the same as destroying their magic." Kurogasa replied. "Now I don't know if it will eventually return or not, but right now she has absolutely no magic left. At least the kind that _I_ use."

"You saved her…" The old man said, hugging his daughter who was still unconscious, "Thank you…."

"I'm just glad you two are alright." Kurogasa said. "It's gonna be a while before your shop is back up and running again."

"As long as my daughter is safe and alive… I could care less…" He said with relief.

"Welp, mission complete!" Natsu grinned.

"Aye, we did a lot!" Happy added.

"You just sat there and ate dinner, fish breath!" Kurogasa snapped comically, making Natsu and Lucy laugh.

* * *

And so after cleaning up some of the mess in the now ruined shop, the four of them returned to the guild and from there, Kurogasa was receiving treatment from Lucy.

"Itetete!" Kurogasa flinched.

"Oh, quit being such a baby." Lucy sighed, as she applied more medicine to the wounds he had after returning to the guild.

"S-Sorry…" Kurogasa stuttered. "I guess I was more hurt than I thought. All that adrenaline numbed the pain."

"Well, maybe next time you'll be more careful." Lucy noted as she slapped on the last bandage.

"Ite!" Kurogasa cringed.

"Come on, go easy on him." Mirajane said as she approached with a tray of medicine. "He's been through a long day of fighting after all."

"If they decide to feature me on Sorcerer's Weekly, I'd rather stay anonymous…" Kurogasa sighed.

"Well anything is possible." Mirajane smiled, "Still your magic is such a mysterious thing, Kurogasa."

"Well, it's not all that mysterious in my world." Kurogasa said, before covering his mouth. "Shoot…"

"You're from another world?" Mirajane questioned.

"He's an alien!" Happy responded.

*BONK!*

"Shut up!" Kurogasa snapped after bonking him on the head.

"Amazing! What's your world like?" Mirajane asked.

"Uh, well…" Kurogasa blinked. "Well for one, we're technologically advanced, houses run on electricity, built rockets that can send people to the moon…" He started listing off.

"To the moon?" She gasped.

"Oh yeah, we built a spaceship and rocket that can do just that. Of course, you can't breathe in space since there's no oxygen." He said. "Plus, there's a satellite co-owned by various countries of my world that orbits around my planet and even a huge telescope that takes pictures of the stars and galaxies beyond."

"Sounds like a bunch of bologna if you ask me…" Happy deadpanned.

*BONK!*

"OW!"

"I said shut it!"

"Amazing! You world sounds so fascinating!" Lucy complimented.

"Maybe, but here it's even more fascinating that you people can actually use magic like an everyday item. Whereas in my world, the magic I use is incredibly rare."

"How so?" Mirajane asked.

"When someone is in despair and is somehow able to hold onto their hope while in that state, they can suppress the Phantom inside and thus became a magic user. The Phantom didn't go away though. It's still inside, trapped in the memory of their hope dubbed as an Underworld. A side effect of manifesting a Phantom and surviving is that it allows one to harness mana in their body and use it in magic so long as they have a focus."

"A focus?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, and that's where WizarDriver and the Wizard Rings come in." He explained. "They're raw magic which are crystallized and when exposed to another source of mana, they cause a reaction which is the same as casting a spell. It's like a pre-prepared spell that needs only power to activate."

"How is that possible?" Mirajane asked, "I never heard of something like this. Plus Ring Magic is never this advanced."

"That's because the stones in the rings are actually Magic Stones compacted and concentrated in crystallized form." Kurogasa said. "There are two types of rings, I use. One is a Spell Ring, which are obviously, the spells I use to help me out in battle. And the other are my Elemental Rings. Those rings grant me my armor with an elemental power to it. As you've seen, they are Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. When using these rings, I'm able to access to what I call, the ring's Style."

"The ring's Style?" Lucy asked.

"The form my armor takes when I use it." I replied. "I can use more Styles than these four, but I don't have them right now."

"That's very interesting." Mirajane noted, "It's like Ring Magic, but has unique properties of Requip magic. It sure is one of a kind."

"I guess you could say I'm one of the very few that can do that," Kurogasa said sheepishly.

Natsu then suddenly put him in a headlock, "AWESOME! We have some sort of superhero added to Fairy Tail!" He cried out with a large grin. "You gotta teach me how you do that!"

"As much as I want to, I technically can't."

"Well, that's boring." He frowned.

"Sorry…"

"Some superhero you are." Happy commented.

*BONK!*

"OW!"

"You must be one big glutton for punishment, aren't you!" Kurogasa snapped comically yet again. But then his anger disappeared as he remembered something. "Oh right." He said, turning to Lucy, "Did you ever get the chance to try out that new Celestial Spirit Key?"

"Actually, I was hoping to start the contract with you." She said.

"U-Us? Together?" Kurogasa blinked.

"Yeah, I figured that since you got it for me, you should see how it works." She nodded.

"O-Oh, sure. I guess so. I've never seen a contract between a human and Celestial Spirit before." Kurogasa said, "Well, other than that bull thing that was… ogling over you…"

"Taurus is… odd." Lucy sighed. She then walked over to the middle of the lunch hall, standing there. "Come here." She gestured, to which Kurogasa complied and did so.

"So… what now?" Kurogasa asked.

"Well, first is to summon the spirit." She said, as she held out the key. Her eyes closed as she twisted as if it was in a keyhole. The summoning glyph formed and a bell sound rang before the glyph and from it was a bird, covered in red, orange and yellow feathers, as around its neck was a golden necklace with a gem of the same colors on it. It was about the size of an 8 month dog as it opened its eyes.

"Ah, a Celestial Spirit Mage who's worthy of me." The Spirit said, her voice soft yet prideful.

"So… you're Aquila." Lucy said.

"Indeed. I am surprised to see a Heartfilia summon me." Aquila noted, only for Lucy to hush her.

"Please, don't say that so loud." She pleaded.

"Hmm… I understand." The Spirit nodded.

"Didn't you say your last name to me?" Kurogasa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I… didn't think it through when I told you…" Lucy said embarrassed, "But please, don't tell anyone else about my last name… I don't want them to know."

"Uh… okay?" He said, rather perplexed, but nodded nonetheless. He then noticed Aquila eyeing Kurogasa for a while. "W-What is it? Is something wrong?"

"You… are not from this world…? Earth, is it? I haven't seen your kind here in quite awhile." Aquila noted.

"W-Wait, you know about Earth?" Kurogasa gasped.

"We Celestial Spirits know many things and see places." Aquila informed, "Your world has truly advanced the last time we set foot there. I can see how it is through your eyes."

"I… see." Kurogasa said.

"So anyways, about our contract." Lucy said, interrupting them.

"Of course, ask away."

"Right, well… how does Monday through Friday work?" Lucy asked.

"I can be summoned any time you wish, m'lady."

"Oh?" Lucy blinked.

"Wow, talk about loyalty to the extreme…" Kurogasa quipped.

"She is the first one to summon me in ten thousand years. Of course I am loyal to those who can." Aquila stated.

"T-Ten thousand years?!" Kurogasa gawked.

"Celestial spirits are practically Immortal." Lucy informed.

"O-Oh…" Kurogasa deflated. "Well anyways… maybe perhaps both of us can share your key?"

"Well, the two of you are a cute couple." Aquila giggled.

"W-We're not like that!" Kurogasa and Lucy cried out comically.

Aquila giggled as she eyed him, "You are strong… but until you learn to control that monster within you, I cannot let you use my power yet."

"I see…" Kurogasa said.

"Well then, Lady Lucy, consider our contract forged." Aquila said, before disappearing out of existence into motes of light.

"Well, that was one of the easiest contracts I've done." Lucy smiled, turning to him, "How was your first experience?"

"It was… actually pretty cool." Kurogasa commented.

"Glad you liked it." Lucy said. "So, can you show me more of your magic?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe later." Kurogasa said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Right now I just wanna rest."

"Hehe, well I hope you enjoy the bed." Lucy smiled.

"Oh definitely."

* * *

 _ **"Arrrrrrrrgh, damn that Mahoutsukai!"**_ Hellhound snarled after returning to the tomb.

 _ **"Well lookie here, the mutt ran with his tail between his legs."**_ Phoenix scoffed.

 _ **"I didn't run! They cornered me!"**_ Hellhound growled.

 _ **"You still ran."**_

 _ **"Hahahahaha! That's funny!"**_ Gremlin laughed as if it was the biggest joke.

 _ **"I wasn't told about a fire eater,"**_ Hellhound noted.

 _ **"Fire eater?"**_ Medusa questioned.

 _ **"Yeah. Every attack I threw he literally ate!"**_ Hellhound growled. _**"I might need Imp for the next fight."**_

 _ **"Who is this fire eater?"**_

 _ **"All I know is that he's part of that guild, Fairy Tail. I saw his mark."**_

 _ **"Hmph, who cares? These humans, while strong, are still weak compared to us."**_ Phoenix scoffed, _**"Go ahead, take Imp. Just make sure you bring their heads to us."**_

Hellhound grunted before leaving without another word. However, Medusa pondered on Hellhound's words.

 _ **"A fire eater in Fairy Tail, hm? This might cause more problems than we thought."**_ Medusa said.

 _ **"As long as they put on a good show, who cares?"**_ Gremlin snickered.

 _ **"Hmmmm…"**_ Medusa pondered. Was there something she was forgetting?

* * *

 **Fen:** And there you have it ladies and gentlemen! Another chapter down! Man, I can't believe Hellhound got away though…

 **Striberx:** Along with this 'Imp' person he mentioned? Maybe a new Phantom? :3

 **Fen:** It's an all original Phantom for sure since that never showed on TV.

 **Striberx:** Nope! Something I thought of, as well as something that could work with Hellhound and what it's based off of. Gotta have some connection of course.

 **Fen:** Yep. And who knows? Maybe Erza will appear next chapter! :D

 **Striberx:** Only time will tell, Fen!

 **Fen:** You are one serious buzzkill, you know that?

 **Striberx:** Regardless, we hope you'll enjoy the next chapter as well.

 **Fen:** Yeah, well… see ya.


	4. Chapter 3: The First Job

**Fen:** Hey guys! What's up?! It's time for another chapter of A Wizard's Fairy Tail!

 **Striberx:** This one will not only finish off Hellhound but also reveal this 'Imp' Phantom too.

 **Fen:** That's right! An all-original Phantom that Striberx made! Hopefully, he'll do it justice.

 **Striberx:** I shall try my best, Fen. We'll be doing our best to revolve this story around those two Phantoms, but things could change down the line in this story depending on how we write this. Hopefully you all will enjoy it?

 **Fen:** Yeah, well anyways, let's get going!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It had been one day since the incident with the Hellhound Phantom. Natsu and Kurogasa as Wizard fought against it, but unfortunately it had escaped at the last second. It even almost successfully driven a Gate into despair, who in fact was the woman who owned the Celestial Spirit Key shop. He had entered her Underworld and battled the Pegasus Phantom, and though WizarDragon begrudgingly worked with Wizard, via the Machine Winger to keep him in check, the Pegasus Phantom was destroyed nonetheless. And Kurogasa managed to save that woman from despair and gave her hope.

Kurogasa, after recovering from his injuries, had finally moved into Lucy's apartment. He had his bags moved, sorting everything out for the both of them. Luckily, he only had more clothes and other items than those like dishes or art for them to replace.

"I gotta admit, it's a lot more quaint than I thought it would be." Kurogasa commented.

"Hehe, one reason why I chose this place. It has a great view, a good place to relax, and it's roomy too." Lucy smiled, as she was helping him unpack, "And where did you get all of this? During your training?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Kurogasa said. "I mostly have Magic Stones and the tools to make my Wizard Rings."

"What about the little guy?" she pointed to his familiar Garuda. However, the red PlaMonster bit her finger with its beak. "Ow!"

"Garuda…" Kurogasa sighed, "She's a friend." The familiar squawked, only to fly onto his shoulder, as if protecting him or just because it was jealous of Lucy. "Garuda, relax. She's not gonna hurt me or anything."

"Guess he's overprotective of you." Lucy said, massaging her finger. "I can understand him."

"Maybe Aquila should intercept." Kurogasa joked, but Garuda pecked at his face, causing him to try and swat him away. "Ow, ow, ow, Garuda cut it out!"

"Hehe, looks like he's jealous of you and Aquila." Lucy noted, making Garuda peck Kurogasa harder.

"Ow, ow, ow! Garuda, what's with you today?!"

"Maybe he's angry that you haven't summoned him in a while. How long has it been since you summoned him?" Lucy questioned.

"It wasn't even that long." Kurogasa winced.

"How long?" She asked again.

"Only four days since we got back to Magnolia."

Lucy sighed, "Seems to me, Garuda wants you to summon him more. He was probably lonely."

"Geez, Garuda, why didn't you say something?" Kurogasa cringed.

It made a huffed squawk before it turned away from him, as if it was saying it didn't want to talk to him.

"Seems like I'm right. He's jealous." Lucy nodded.

"Just what I need." Kurogasa sighed.

"Well, maybe if you let him join you for most of the day, he'll ease up." Lucy shrugged.

"And waste my magic? No." Kurogasa deadpanned.

"Actually, using your magic every day can help you increase your output and allow your spells to last longer." Lucy informed with a smile.

"But my magic and _this_ world's magic are different."

"True, but… you have to experiment. Otherwise you may never know how long or how powerful your magic has evolved over time. You may think you have enough but in the middle of a battle, it might fail on you without warning. Your magic may be different, but it must follow some of the rules here."

"I see." Kurogasa pondered, putting a hand over his chin in thought. "Well, I guess I could do that." He then turned to the red familiar. "Just no pecking my face all the time, Garuda." The gemmed familiar only squawked with a huff, before turning its head away from him, only for the magic reserve it had ran out, causing it to fade as its ring dropped to the floor.

"See what I mean?" Lucy pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess…" Kurogasa sighed. "These past few days have been hectic…"

"Well, how about we head to the guild tomorrow and see if there's a job for us?" Lucy offered.

"As long as it's something nice, easy, and have a lot of money involved."

"Hehe, you know how I think." Lucy giggled with a smile.

"Right, well… let's get all of these unpacked and arranged."

"You got it." Lucy smiled as she continued to help the young mage with his stuff.

* * *

 _The Land of Fiore._

 _A country in a world of magic where it is bought and sold everywhere like normal items._

 _There are mage guilds scattered all over Fiore, but there's a certain guild where countless legends are born and will continue to make legends into the future._

 _It's name is Fairy Tail._

 _And on this day, the legend known as The Diamond of Hope: Kamen Rider Wizard will begin._

* * *

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME by Shō Kiryūin)**

 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** The montage starts with Kurogasa as Kamen Rider Wizard with the entrance of Fairy Tail behind him. He scans the Dragorise Ring and raises his arm in the air before a big magic circle appears from above and WizarDragon comes out of the magic circle, flying into the sky. Kamen Rider Wizard then jumps onto WizarDragon's before the latter spew out flames, making the title: A Real Wizard's Fairy Tail appear before WizarDragon flew away, made a u-turn, and flew towards the screen before shifting to the next scene.

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou)** The first scene shows Natsu in the lunch hall who got into a fight Gray over something trivial and they started fighting senselessly until Erza beat both of them to a pulp, annoyed by their antics.  
 **(Kasanaru toki no shougeki!)** The scene then changed to the bar with Lucy sweat dropping at their usual bout while Mirajane served her food, before the former looked up and noticed Kurogasa who was by himself near the window.  
 **(Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai)** Kurogasa looked at his Style Rings in one hand before clenching them and looked out the window up in the sky as a solar eclipse happened and the scene suddenly shatters to pieces.

 **(Kitto hitsuyou~ fukaketsu no)** The next scene shows Koji who was a bar drinking to his heart's content and chatting with the beautiful ladies before seeing the solar eclipse out the window in his drunken state.  
 **(ENAJII~ kokoro tame)** Then it shifts towards Cody who sighed to himself, walking around the capital with nothing to do, wishing that he had his games right now, before he looked up to see the solar eclipse as well.  
 **(Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~)** The scene then changes to a quick montage of the other characters show starting with Elfman, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Freed, Gildarts, Mystogan, Loke, Laxus, Makarov, and finally a silhouette of a Phantom before light shone on it to reveal Wiseman, before the camera shows Kurogasa, ready to transform.

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!)** On "3" He flips his Hand Author to the left. At "2" Kurogasa slips on his Flame Style ring. At "1" he places the Flame Style ring in front of the Hand Author. And at "Show Time" a bright white light engulfs the entire screen before fading to the next screen.

 **(Magic time~! trick janai!)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard and twirled around before showing his Flame Style ring.  
 **(Mahou wo hero hanpa nee zo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** Garuda, Unicorn, Kraken, and Golem jump towards the screen before showing Wizard stuck his arm out to the side as the elements of fire, water, wind and earth spread out behind him.  
 **(Kioku no ROOTS moguri-konde)** The spell circles slide over Kurogasa, changing him into Water Style, Hurricane Style, and Land Style.  
 **(Kibou wo tsukui dasou~)** In Land Style, Kurogasa uses the Drill ring to drill down into the ground, disappearing.

 **(Show Time!)** The guild members of Fairy suddenly pop up from the screen shouting "Show Time!" before popping down to reveal the next scene.

 **(Life is Show Time! tobikkiri no)** The next scene shows Kurogasa riding on the Machine Winger with Lucy sitting behind him as WizarDragon flew beside them before Kurogasa revved up his Rider Machine and jumped on WizarDragon's back, letting the wheels of the machine become the wings.  
 **(Unmei DORAIVU mucha shitemo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** WizarDragon then flies through a magic circle, appearing on the other side flying over the top of Magnolia.  
 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai)** Lucy smiled seeing the sight, but the joy was cut short when Natsu suddenly appeared next to them thanks to Happy who was carrying him as he flew, before he got in between them and Lucy got ticked off before punching off WizarDragon, sending straight to the ground with Happy diving in to save him.  
 **(Subete no namida wo~!)** As they passed the Fairy Tail guild, two silhouettes of Riders appeared, watching WizarDragon fly by, smiling behind their helmets.

 **(Show Time!)** The members of Fairy Tail pop out of nowhere again and shouts "Show Time!" before popping back down to the next scene.

 **(Houseki ni kaette yaru ze)** Four versions of Wizard, each one in a different style, converge on one another, merging into one in a big flash of light.  
 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** Team Natsu appear and they smirked at the camera as Kurogasa smirks while putting on the Flame Style ring and transforms into Wizard one more time as he and Team Natsu freeze, the show logo appearing.

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** The First Job

The next day had come by and within the guild hall, Lucy and Kurogasa were looking through some jobs and missions on the quest board, trying to find the right one for them to take, but so far there were only very tough or dangerous jobs available.

"Ugh… nothing…" Kurogasa sighed to himself.

"All of these are too dangerous or high leveled for us…" Lucy frowned.

"Is there any way we can tell how they're ranked?" He asked.

"Mhmm." Lucy nodded, pointing to the star symbol on the flier, "These star symbols show their rank, how difficult they can be, and if they're either in dire need or just want it done as soon as possible. The lighter the star, the easier the mission. The darker the star, the more difficult it'll be. And should it have a sun, moon, or an eclipse, that shows to be only for S-Ranked Mages."

"Huh… I see." Kurogasa nodded. ' _Oh c'mon, this is_ not _Naruto! There's no ways missions could be ranked like that!'_ He wailed in his thoughts.

"But that's just for those. There are also 100 Year Jobs too." Lucy added.

"100 Year Jobs?" Kurogasa blinked owlishly.

"Mhmm. They're jobs that have been there for over 100 years, but have yet to complete it. Meaning that it's _really_ dangerous." Lucy said. "And sometimes they're so tough that it could _take_ 100 years to complete, and those are truly only meant for the best."

"If only we were immortal somehow." Kurogasa scoffed jokingly.

"Sadly that magic was banned and sealed away forever by the Council." Lucy said, nonchalantly.

"W-Wait, what? There _is_ such a thing as Immortality Magic?!" Kurogasa gawked. "I-I was only joking!"

"There's magic for everything here." Lucy said, "So if you think of one, it could exist."

"Oh boy… that's…" Kurogasa sweat dropped before deflating with slumped shoulders and head that hung down. "I still got a lot to learn about this world…"

"Hey you guys!" Natsu waved as he walked towards the two, "Looking for a fun job too?"

"Hey Natsu." Kurogasa waved. "Yeah, but they're tough to do."

"Tough? You mean more fun!" He beamed.

"You're really looking for a death wish, aren't you…" Kurogasa deadpanned.

"Aye!" Happy cried out with glee.

"You seriously want to die that bad?!" Kurogasa snapped comically with sharp teeth and soulless eyes.

"Pfft, as if I'll ever die." He smirked.

"That's because you run away!"

"Nuh-uh, I just sneak off to plan for a new attack." He said, chewing on some fish.

"That's crap and you know it!" Kurogasa yelled with his head being larger than usual towering over Happy.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Lucy said, placating him. "Don't mind him, he's just being himself."

"Talk about anger management… no _wonder_ you're with Lucy." Happy mumbled.

"Do you want me to strangle you?!"

"Kuro, what did we talk about?" Lucy said, making Kurogasa pout.

"Fine…" Kurogasa mumbled.

"Hehe, she's gotten you under her heel now." Happy chuckled. Kurogasa's blood vessel was about to burst at this point.

"Kurogasa? Lucy?" Mirajane called to them, with a smile on her face, "If you're looking for a job, how about this one that just came in?" She said before handing them the flier.

"Oh?" Kurogasa said, as he and Lucy looked at the flier.

 _There have been some disagreements with our Bellum Carty Bookstore bookkeeper, and has quit. We need a temporary librarian, who has knowledge of book care. And considering the bookkeeper's distress on his last day and knowledge of runic magic, we will need a mage to search the books and library for any traps he may have left. We are offering 2 million jewels for a clean sweep of the library, along with free access to our rare archive of books._

"T-Two million Jewels?!" Kurogasa and Lucy gasped in shock.

"Just for looking through books? Pfft, that's boring." Natsu scoffed.

"Hey, at least it pays well." Kurogasa said, before turning to Lucy. "And with your apartment at 70,000 Jewels, that'll last for… let's see…" He said, trying to calculate. "That'll last us two years worth of rent!"

"Score!" Lucy beamed, high fiving him. "We're taking this!"

"Thanks Mirajane." Kurogasa grinned.

"Of course." She smiled.

"Okay Lucy, let's get going! I'll race ya there!" He said, taking the flyer and running out of the guild.

"You're on!" Lucy smiled, chasing after him.

"H-Hey! What about us?!" Natsu asked, pointing to himself and Happy.

"You said it yourself, it's boring!" Lucy stuck her tongue out playfully before following Kurogasa.

"Why you-" Natsu growled, balling up his fist. "Happy, we're going after them!" He said, chasing the two.

"Aye!" Happy cheered before the two went after them.

* * *

 _ **"Grrrrrrrrrr… Imp, where are you?!"**_ Hellhound shouted. _**"We have a mission!"**_

 _ **"You called, boss? Gehehehehe."**_ Imp chuckled, appearing from behind Hellhound with a snicker. The Phantom was very short, about the size of a teenager with two small horns and a long tail. It's body was dark red and black with several runic markings on it's body and finally two blood red eyes with the Phantom gem in it's chest.

 _ **"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you and you don't show up,"**_ Hellhound growled.

 _ **"Oh you know… here, there, killing some easy targets, causing chaos to unwanted people. The usual. Gehehehehe."**_ Imp snickered.

 _ **"Well we have bigger targets to worry about."**_ Hellhound said.

 _ **"Ho~? We're going after the King this time?"**_

 _ **"No… it's that damn Mahoutsukai…"**_ Hellhound growled.

 _ **"Huh? Meh, count me out…"**_ Imp waved off, bored.

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_

 _ **"He doesn't interest me, so why should I even bother?"**_ Imp questioned, scratching his rear as if to taunt.

 _ **"He's our mortal enemy! A student of that Shiroi Mahoutsukai!"**_

 _ **"So?"**_

 _ **"Are you really asking me that?!"**_

 _ **"He doesn't interest me."**_ Imp yawned as he laid down as if he was sleeping.

 _ **"What if I told you he's accompanied by that blonde girl of a Celestial Mage?"**_

Imp flinched as he gained a dark chuckle, _**"A girl mage, you say? Gehehehehe… and a Celestial Mage?"**_

 _ **"Yeah, she had Spirit Keys on her."**_

Imp could only lick his lips from that, _**"I've always wondered what a Zodiac Spirit tastes like… Alright, count me in."**_

* * *

"This is it." Kurogasa said, as he, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy stood in front of a huge library that was three stories tall and it appeared to be a Greco-Roman styled library.

"This is amazing!" Lucy said with glee and awe.

"What are you getting so worked up about? It's just a building with books in it." Natsu frowned.

"It's a fountain of knowledge and more!" Lucy said with glee.

"They do say that 'Knowledge is Power'." Kurogasa quoted.

"More like boredom…" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go inside…" Kurogasa sighed before the four of them went towards the library and opened it revealing the huge spacious library, that contained many shelves of books that went up to the ceiling, and there were many ladders if they needed to slide over any shelves to find any book they were looking for. "Whoa…"

"This is the best mission, ever!" Lucy beamed, looking around at all of the books.

"Oh hello." A voice called out, as the four of them turned to see a female librarian approach them. "How may I help you?"

"We're part of Fairy Tail, and we're here for the flyer you sent out." Kurogasa said, showing the said flyer and showing his Guild Mark.

"Oh! Thank goodness… We were worried no mage guild would help us…" The librarian sighed with relief.

"So what kind of traps did your bookkeeper set up around the library?" Lucy asked.

"Several wards, boobytraps and dangerous spells that our customers may gain from reading or even buying the book." She informed, "Yet we can't even detect it with our lacrima."

"I see." Kurogasa pondered. "Well, in that case…" He said, before placing the rings he needed on his fingers.

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

After the WizarDriver materialized, he took off the Driver On ring and replaced it with the Garuda ring before flipping the Hand Author twice.

 **GARUDA! PLEASE!**

In moments a small red plate is formed out of nowhere before pieces of it began to combine and twist to form the familiar red familiar that Lucy met earlier, Kurogasa then placed the ring into its chest as the plate disappeared as it squawked with freedom.

"What did you just do?" Natsu asked. "And what's with the red chicken?" Garuda clearly took an insult to that as it flew over to Natsu and started pecking him with its beak. "And just as annoying as one too." Natsu said, unfazed by its pecking.

"Oi, Garuda, behave yourself!" Kurogasa scolded.

"Do you have a fish one?" Happy drooled.

"No… at least not to my knowledge…" Kurogasa sighed. "Okay Garuda, enough pecking him. I need your help disarming magic traps around this library. Can you detect them?"

It nodded as it flew off to search for any traps.

"Alright, let's get started."

* * *

 _ **"Are we there yet?"**_ Imp asked.

 _ **"No, we're not."**_ Hellhound growled irritably as the two kept walking down the road, in their human disguises.

 _ **"How about now?"**_

 _ **"No."**_

 _ **"Now?"**_

 _ **"No!"**_

 _ **"How about-"**_

 _ **"I SAID NO!"**_

…

…

…

…

 _ **"Now?"**_

 _ **"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"**_ Hellhound yelled as his flames erupted from his body. _**"I AM THIS CLOSE TO-"**_

 _ **"Hey look! A library and some people!"**_ Imp called out, pointing to it.

Hellhound looked towards to where he pointed at and sure enough they saw through the window that group of Fairy Tail mages and the Ring-Wielding Wizard inside the library. _**"There. That's the Mahoutsukai I was talking about. And that blonde girl next to her is the Celestial Mage."**_

 _ **"Hehe, you're right. I**_ **will** _**enjoy her…"**_ Imp smirked.

* * *

And so the four of them searched every nook and cranny of the library, looking for any traps that they might find and hopefully not trigger. Though so far, with each book they find, a trap activates and each one does a different spell or trap. Luckily, Natsu kept getting the ones that exploded, so he had a meal each time.

"How does he get this lucky with the explosive ones?" Lucy wondered to herself as she opened up one book, which thankfully didn't set off any trap.

"Who knows? Better him than us." Kurogasa sighed, opening another.

*POOF!*

Black smoke came out of the book he opened and the smoke cleared to reveal Kurogasa's face covered in black soot as he coughed.

"Hey look! He now looks like Lucy's dark soul." Happy snickered at Kurogasa.

"Oh very funny…" Kurogasa deadpanned, shaking his head comically to get the dust off his face until he was clean.

"This is gonna take forever…" Lucy frowned, "And where is Garuda at? Shouldn't he be back by now?"

"Yeah, that _is_ weird." Kurogasa frowned too. "He must went up the upper floor. I'll go look." He said, before closing the book and walking on his way to the second floor.

"Odd… I don't hear him." Happy noted, his ears twitching.

"That's weird. I would hear him unless his ring ran out of magic." Kurogasa muttered to himself as they arrived on the second floor.

"Could he have found a trap?" Lucy questioned.

"I don't know…" He said, as he stopped momentarily. "Wait… something's not right… I feel like we're being watched."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked now wary.

"Shh…" Kurogasa shushed, as they stood still. Kurogasa closed his eyes as he concentrated. During his training, Merlin had taught him to sense any magical energies that are not of his own, especially with the Phantom. He kept his eyes closed as he concentrated more and after a few moments, his eyes opened immediately as he took out a ring that depicted a dragon with a sparkle in its eyes. "Cover your eyes!" He shouted, prompting Lucy and Happy to do so as he placed the ring in front of the Hand Author buckle.

 **LIGHT! PLEASE!**

As the two shielded their eyes, a bright light shined from his ring. Then from out of the shadows Hellhound and the Imp Phantom were flushed out.

 _ **"Heh, looks like you found us, Mahoutsukai."**_ Hellhound smirked as he held up the ring of Garuda.

"I thought it was you. Give back Garuda now!" Kurogasa demanded.

 _ **"Sure. Catch."**_ Hellhound said, tossing it towards him, but as the Wizard held out his hands, the Phantom lunged and struck the teen through the wall.

"GAH!"

"Kurogasa!" Lucy cried out.

"Hey, that's cheap!" Happy snapped.

 _ **"Ah, ah ah…"**_ Imp wagged his finger, _**"This is there fight. You though?"**_ He pointed to Lucy, _**"Are my target. Gehehehehe…."**_

"W-What?" Lucy stuttered.

 _ **"Let's see if your body can hold up well."**_ Imp smirked, before turning into red and black mist before he flew into Lucy, making the Celestial Mage gasp sharply with wide eyes.

"Lucy!" Happy cried out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lucy cried out as she hugged her body, while staggering backwards. "W-What's happening to me…?!" She groaned in pain.

 _ **"Simple! I'm possessing you."**_ Imp spoke within her mind.

"Natsu! Something's wrong with Lucy!" Happy cried out.

"Hap… py… get away… from me…" Lucy gritted, trying to hold off the pain.

 _ **"Let's see if this cat can land on its feet!"**_ Imp chuckled, raising Lucy's arm before she picked up the cat and tossed him high into the air.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" Happy cried out, before his wings spread out to balance himself.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Natsu shouted, as he arrived on the second floor.

"It's Lucy! Some Phantom is possessing her body!" Happy exclaimed.

"What?!" He growled, glaring at the Phantom within Lucy as he lunged at her.

"What are you doing?!" Happy gasped, worried he'll hit her.

 _ **"Ah, ah, ah, trying hitting me and you'll hurt her too. Gehehehehehehe…"**_ Imp chuckled.

"GRR! Damn you!" He growled, only to be smacked by her.

"Na… tsu… help…" Lucy whimpered.

"Let her go!" Natsu roared, letting a burst of heat flow out, catching the Phantom's attention.

 _ **"Ho ho! Now that's some power! Gehehehe, maybe you'll be better than this weak sack of flesh."**_ Imp grinned, flying out of Lucy and into Natsu.

"Ahhhhhhhh…!" Lucy gasped sharply as she fell on the floor.

"Lucy!" Happy cried out, flying over to her. "Are you okay?!"

"Everything… hurts…" she whimpered.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Get out of me! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu yelled as he let out a burst of fire in hopes to expel it out of his body from the heat.

"Natsu!" Kurogasa called out.

 _ **"Stay focused!"**_ Hellhound growled, striking him with his flames.

"GAH!" He cried out, as he was sent to the ground. "Damn you…!" He growled as he staggered up to his feet, before putting on his Driver On ring and Water Style ring.

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

"This time I'm gonna put you down like the mutt you are…" He said, before toggling the Shift Levers and flipping down the visor of the Water Style ring.

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!"

 **WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

He soon quickly donned his armor with a splash, as he charged in with his WizarSwordGun and clashed with the Phantom. Hellhound only growled as they continued to brawl, clashing their blades over and over again. "I won't let you win this time!" He said, as they took the battle outside the library and into the town, making some of the townspeople flee from the battle.

 _ **"That's**_ **my** _ **line!"**_ Hellhound snarled. The Phantom growled, only to breath hot black fire at the Rider, pushing him back as he lunged and slashed his shoulder.

"GAH!" Kurogasa cried out as he stumbled back. "Kono yaro!" He yelled before switching rings and flipping the Hand Author.

 **LIQUID! PLEASE!**

Wizard turned into water completely and jet streamed towards Hellhound, splashing all over him before encasing it in said water before reforming into a solid form again and got him in some twisted submission hold.

 _ **"Grah! Get off of me!"**_ the Phantom roared, trying to pry him off.

"Not until you cool down! Literally!" Kurogasa countered.

 _ **"And them?"**_ Hellhound pointed to his friends, as Natsu held Lucy by her collar, his fist covered in flames with Happy down and out on the ground.

"LUCY! HAPPY!" Kurogasa cried out, as he let go. "Natsu what are you doing?!"

 _ **"Gotcha!"**_ Hellhound shouted as he sucker punched him hard with a flaming punch that sent him flying towards a building, slamming him hard into the wall, and making a crater before he slumped down and went back to civilian form.

 _ **"Gehehehe, sorry Mahoutsukai. But his body is mine now."**_ Imp's voice came out of Natsu's before throwing Lucy's body to the ground.

"Nani?" Kurogasa gritted.

 _ **"Imp's ability is to possess, and the stronger the body the more control he has."**_ Hellhound chuckled, _**"Your flame-headed friend is now gone."**_

"Grrrrr…" Kurogasa growled.

 _ **"Now then… perhaps we can make a deal."**_ Imp proposed. _**"I might be willing to let go of your flame-headed friend if you let us leave with the girl."**_

"What?!" Kurogasa snapped. "What kind of deal is that?!"

 _ **"It's either that, or you surrender and destroy all of your rings."**_

"Fat chance of that happening!" Kurogasa said, as he struggled to his feet.

 _ **"Then I guess I could leave this idiot's body… Don't know if your friend can handle another possession attempt. It could tear her apart."**_ Imp grinned deviously.

"Bastard! Leave her out of this!" Kurogasa shouted.

 _ **"Then do as we say!"**_ Hellhound ordered. _**"Or I'll have both of them burn!"**_

"Grrrrrrrrrrr…!" Kurogasa growled. But he was conflicted. He can't give in to their demands. It's a lose-lose situation for him! There's no way he could get out of this! But there has to be! Something! Anything that could get him out of this mess!

"I suggest you leave them all alone." a voice came out nearby. Approaching them was a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She had a slender, voluptuous figure that screamed "amazing." And her attire consists of a custom-made armor, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings. She had a sword in one hand, and a death glare in her eyes, as part of her bangs were covering the other eye.

"What the- who's _that_?" Kurogasa wondered aloud with wide eyes, seeing the strong beautiful woman.

Happy though, looked surprised but also scared as well, "E-Erza!" He got out.

"Huh?" Kurogasa got out, looking at the fallen Exceed. "You know her?"

"S-She's one of our S-Ranked mages with Fairy Tail… and she's scary…" Happy gulped.

Kurogasa looked surprised, looking at the crimson-haired woman, "Y-You're part of Fairy Tail?"

She nodded softly, not saying a word, "I suggest you both face me if you're that confident," She challenged the Phantoms.

"W-Wait, are you crazy?" Kurogasa said, trying to walk forward but cringed in pain, holding his side. "You can't… take them all alone! Let me… fight with you…"

"I-I suggest you listen to her, Kurogasa…" Happy whimpered.

"But-"

"Trust me…" Happy said, "You don't want to make her mad…"

"I suggest you leave my guildmates alone, you monsters…" she ordered before magically summoning another blade. "Or face my steel."

"What the- how did she-" Kurogasa began.

"That's part of Erza's magic." Happy informed. "She has Sword Magic and Requip Magic: a type of Spatial Magic that allows her to swap weapons, armor and clothes at will."

"But… is she that strong?" Kurogasa asked.

"See for yourself." Happy said.

"Please rest for now." Erza said to Kurogasa. "I will handle things from here."

"But-"

"You need to rest. You're in no condition to fight as you are." Erza added.

Her body soon glowed as her armor disappeared and changed, once the light died down, she was now wearing a new set of armor. Almost every part of this armor is seemingly made of silver metal. The upper part of this armor only consists of a small breastplate that is composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front which extends along her hips. Her biceps are covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges.

Her waist is circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lie on a long skirt. She wears a pair of plated boots which is partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings. She also wears a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings and the armor also sports two pairs of large metal wings which adorn Erza's back, composed of metal feathers which get longer and larger at the edges.

"Now, come face me!" She cried out to the Phantoms, eager to take them on.

"W-What the-" Kurogasa said in awe.

"Erza's Heaven's Wheel Armor. With this, her sword play and slashes become deadly and she can spawn nearly limitless blades to deal with her foes." Happy explained.

 _ **"Gehehehehehehe… interesting. I suppose I can take this new body out for a spin."**_ Imp chuckled before charging in at Erza with Natsu's fist on fire.

With a clash, a large explosion erupted from their contact. But in moments, Natsu flew out of the fireball and into the ground below as Erza landed safely, "Hmph, pathetic. Natsu's punch was much stronger than that." Erza scoffed with disapproval.

 _ **"Then let's see how you like this!"**_ Imp shouted before breathing in deep and unleashed a huge flamethrower attack on Erza, engulfing her in fire.

"NO!" Kurogasa cried out.

In moments as the fire consumed her, a faint glow was shown before Erza cut the fire, now donning on a new set of armor.

This armor is predominantly dark red in color, but also has orange and black parts, with the orange parts being shaped like flames and the other parts being reminiscent of dragon limbs. The breastplate lacks pauldrons, revealing Erza's shoulders, and extends down to cover her groin, revealing her legs and, in a way, being reminiscent of a one piece swimming suit, with an orange part covering her breasts and another one circling her waist like a belt. The black parts are mostly decorative, with the exception of the one covering her groin. The breastplate also possesses a pair of dragon-like wings attached to it. The gauntlets sport prominent orange decorations, along with small claw-like protrusions on the hands and the greaves are shaped like dragon claws which possess orange-colored knee guards and black parts which extend up from the knees to the upper part of the thighs. In addition to all of this, while donning this outfit, Her hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails by clips.

This was her Flame Empress Armor.

"Seriously, you don't even know how Natsu works. His head is much more effective than your puny attack." Erza taunted.

 _ **"Then let's see you eat this!"**_ Hellhound snarled, emitting black flames from its hands towards Erza.

Erza only frowned as she cut through the flames before dashing towards the possessed Natsu before she gripped his collar, only to reel her head back before slamming it hard against Natsu's head, and it was a strong impact as they could feel the forces of wind from the contact.

 _ **"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_ Imp yelled in pain as Natsu's body was sent flying backwards before tumbling on the ground. She then shifted her focus on Hellhound as she charged in and slashed Hellhound relentlessly with her blades, before kicking it towards a building.

"Whoa…" Kurogasa muttered in disbelief with eyes wide. Was Erza really this powerful?

"Told you so." Happy noted.

"Ergh…" Lucy groaned as she was slowly coming to.

"Lucy!" Kurogasa gasped as he staggered over to her and held her in his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… what happened?" Lucy groaned out.

"The Imp Phantom took over Natsu's body but… someone named Erza is fighting him."

"Wait, Erza is here?" Lucy got out.

"Yeah, but right now, you need to heal up." He said, before taking out a ring which depicted a droplet over a pair of hands. "Here, use this." He said.

"What… for?"

"I'm giving you some of my magic." He said, before placing the ring on her finger and flipped the Hand Author twice and guiding Lucy's hand that had the ring, onto the belt.

 **PLEASE! PLEASE!**

At that point, a golden aura slowly exuded out of Kurogasa's body and transferred over Lucy's, enveloping her in it.

"Kuro… gasa…" Lucy got out as she could feel her magic returning to her. After a while longer, the golden aura disappeared.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes, thank you." Lucy smiled softly.

"Thank goodness… ughhhhhhhh…" He said, before falling to the ground, albeit tiredly.

"Kurogasa!" Lucy gasped, while holding him, making sure he's okay.

"Crap… I didn't think the Please Ring would drain me that much…" Kurogasa panted heavily.

"Just relax then…" Lucy smiled, "I'll protect you."

"Okay… maybe now's a good time to use… Aquila…" Kurogasa said.

Lucy nodded, as she took out her key, "Open! Gate of the Immortal Bird: Aquila!" Lucy called out, as a doorbell sound rand before summoning the said Celestial Spirit.

"You have summoned me, milady?" Aquila asked.

"I need your help beating those Phantoms." Lucy pointing to the Hellhound and possessed Natsu, fighting Erza.

"As you wish." The spirit nodded, flying off as it tackled the possessed Natsu with ease.

 _ **"Hey, what's going on?!"**_ Imp demanded, trying to swat away the eagle spirit. _**"Bah, as if a Celestial Spirit can beat me. It's time I cooked you for dinner!"**_ It said, before spewing flames at Aquila. Aquila dodged the flames before pecking his head a few times, dodging his swipes and flames as she continued with her attacks. _**"Hold still you birdbrain!"**_

"I shall not. Now leave my master's friend you monster." Aquila demanded, pecking at him more.

 _ **"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"**_ Imp cringed in pain.

"Take this!" Erza shouted, slashing the possessed Natsu with her swords one more time. This made the possessed Natsu cry out in pain, and before he knew it, he was sucker punched in the stomach, causing the Imp Phantom to lose air. Not only that, the red mist came out of Natsu's mouth, before it reformed back into the Imp Phantom itself.

 _ **"D-Damn it… No… lousy human… can force me out…"**_ Imp groaned out, slowly looking up at Erza. _**"Y-You… witch…"**_

"Ughhhhhhhhhh…" Natsu groaned in pain. "What just happened…?"

"You were possessed by a Phantom." Lucy informed as she pointed to Imp.

Natsu said nothing, only to glare at the Imp Phantom who flinched. Shocked to feel such fear from such a human… such a lousy ape. Yet, his glare… this mage's glare shook the Phantom to his core as he swore he was looking into the eyes of a grand dragon.

 _ **"Y-You're on your own, Hellhound!"**_ Imp cried out, as he spawned his wings and began to fly off in fear.

 _ **"Hey, get back here you coward!"**_ Hellhound shouted.

"You really should pay attention to your opponent." Erza said, now upclose to the Phantom as she slashed him with her twin swords.

 _ **"GAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Hellhound growled in pain.

"You're not getting away!" Natsu shouted.

 _ **"S-Stay away, monster!"**_ Imp shouted, breathing fire at him, only to see the mage eat it like candy.

"Blah! Your fire tastes nasty! No wonder you can't use me properly!" Natsu blanched before he bumped his fists together and his glyph. "I'll show you have to _really_ turn up the heat!"

 _ **"N-No! Stay away!"**_ Imp cried out.

" **Fire Dragon… ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!** " Natsu shouted, spewing a huge fireball at the Imp Phantom. The Imp Phantom tried to fight back the oncoming flames, but it proved futile as it consumed him. Imp cried out in agony before erupting into a ball of fire, destroying him.

 _ **"Imp!"**_ Hellhound cried out.

"I told you to keep your eye on your opponent." Erza reminded, slashing him several times before she landed in front of him. She then raised her blade as several swords soon appear around the last Phantom, "Heaven's Judgement!" She announced as the blade soon pointed at the Phantom before flying towards him, impaling the creature with her blades before it too cried out in agony before becoming nothing but a pile of fire and ash.

"Whoa…" Lucy said in awe.

"What power…" Kurogasa muttered.

"That's Erza for you." Happy smirked before frowning with a shiver, "Just… don't get her mad at you… otherwise you'll face her demon side…"

Erza soon redonned on her armor set from before as she walked over to the others, she then glared at Natsu before smacking his head, "What were you thinking? You shouldn't have gone off here on your own without notice from the Master!" She scolded.

"OW! What was _that_ for?!" Natsu snapped. "We were on a job before those Phantoms attacked!"

"A job that our two new members wanted to do alone." Erza crossed her arms. "You went off on your own again, Natsu."

"So what?!"

"Erza… it's fine…" Kurogasa grunted as Lucy slowly helped him up. "Most of those traps were explosives and Natsu just happened to choose and eat all of them."

Erza turned to him, before sighing, "Very well. But, with how you are, you can't continue this job anymore. I would suggest heading back and resting up."

"But… our 2 million Jewels…" Lucy sobbed anime tears.

"Don't worry. You both will still get it. Me and this thickhead here will help finish it up. Then once paid we'll give it to you two." She reassured with a soft smile.

"At least that's reassuring." Kurogasa sighed in relief.

"Now go on and get some rest." Erza ordered, "You both need it after what happened."

"Yes… ma'am…" He murmured before slumping on Lucy, fainting right then and there.

* * *

 _ **"Hmph… so Hellhound and Imp are gone."**_ Phoenix scoffed.

 _ **"Fools to the end."**_ Medusa sighed.

 _ **"I should've gone to deal with that Mahoutsukai."**_ Ogre snarled.

 _ **"Hehehe, you sure about that? They had someone who could truly end you."**_ Gremlin chuckled.

 _ **"HA! Like anyone would stop me!"**_

 _ **"It's true, Ogre. Same to you, Phoenix."**_ Wiseman walked out from the shadows, revealing himself. He was humanoid with random spikes rising from his flesh with purple gems running over his body, with one in the center of his chest. _**"If one of you ended up in flames, their Dragon Slayer would be able to devour you and end your life for good. Do not underestimate this Guild."**_

 _ **"Hmph… I'll believe it when I see it."**_ Phoenix scoffed.

 _ **"I suggest you stay away from them, for now. I'd rather not deal with another fool dying on my watch."**_ Wiseman chided.

* * *

Within the apartment, Kurogasa laid on the couch, groaning softly as Lucy helped apply some medicine to his minor wounds.

"You should've fought back…" Lucy frowned softly.

"Believe me, I wanted to beat the living daylights out of those two…" Kurogasa sighed. "But sometimes it's best that I don't let my pride get the better of me."

"But I would've been fine. You should've taken your chance…" Lucy frowned, as she slapped the last bandage on.

"Itetetetete…" Kurogasa winced.

"You had me worried…" Lucy said softly.

"Sorry…"

"Just… don't do that to me, again…"

"I won't… promise…" Kurogasa said. "But look on the bright side, at least we got our 2 million Jewels."

"True." Lucy smiled softly.

"Well, you two see to be well." Erza said, as she was in the seat near by, drinking some water.

"How the heck did you get in here?!" Lucy comically freaked out with bulging eyes.

"She broke in and entered, that's what." Kurogasa frowned.

"Actually, the door was open." she pointed to the said door.

"W-Wha…?" Lucy got out.

"Still, I must admit, this apartment is very nice Lucy. Well done." She complimented.

"Thanks, I guess…" Lucy said sheepishly.

"Here. You two earned it." She said, handing them their reward. After so long they have some money.

"YES! Finally some money!" Lucy cheered, having Jewel signs in her eyes.

"Oi, oi, oi, easy there…" Kurogasa deadpanned.

"H-Heh… Sorry." Lucy chuckled softly, reminded to stay calm.

"Remember, this is for the rent, not for going on a shopping spree."

"I know… but… I did see some nice clothes at the store…"

"No." He deadpanned.

"Hehe, I can see why you two get along so well." Erza chuckled softly.

"W-What?" Lucy blushed.

"It's nothing like that…" He muttered, looking away.

"Oh? What did you think I meant?" She asked, "I was complimenting on your friendship."

"Uh…" Kurogasa and Lucy uttered, looking at her before looking at each other, then back at Erza again.

"T-Thank you…?" Lucy thanked, unsure how to respond.

"Of course. See you both in the guild when you're healed." Erza said, before she left them, though as she does, she soon gained a soft smile and blush on her cheeks, _'Just… what is this feeling?'_ She pondered in her thoughts before leaving them, closing the door.

"Well… that was… awkward…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Yeah…" Lucy nodded, "So… what should we have for dinner?" She asked him with a smile.

"Did someone say dinner?" Natsu said, as he and Happy were suddenly sitting on her couch.

"How the heck did you get in here?!" Lucy cried out comically with bulging eyes again. "This is the third time you broke into my house this week!"

"Seriously?" Kurogasa's eyebrow twitched.

"Hey, we're friends! We should always share a meal together!" He beamed.

"That's not the point!"

"Aw, come on! We came all the way here for you to feed us- I mean share a meal together!" Natsu corrected himself.

*WHABAM!*

No sooner that he said that, Kurogasa suddenly roundhouse kicked Natsu on his face before the latter crashed into the wall. "This ain't a soup kitchen you freeloader!" Kurogasa shouted with sharp teeth and soulless eyes.

"Kurogasa! Look what you did!" Lucy gasped, pointing to the wall he just ruined.

"Uh… oops…"

"Did I hear something break?!" The landlord shouted below them.

"Just a few bones! Nothing to worry about!" Kurogasa called out.

"You call that breaking a few bones?!" Lucy cried out.

"You better… otherwise that's another grand on your bill!"

"Aye…" Happy deadpanned as he watched the scene between Kurogasa and Lucy getting into a comical argument while Natsu was on the floor, knocked out cold.

* * *

 **Striberx:** Phew! Another chap done and another set of Phantoms biting the dust.

 **Fen:** Yeah, that took forever but hey it worked. Plus we get to debut Erza differently.

 **Striberx:** Don't worry, she'll still scold everyone in the next chap. As well as the start of the Lullaby Arc.

 **Fen:** Oh? We're finally going back on track with the anime?

 **Striberx:** Yup. Back on track, minus some few filler arcs that may be useless later on.

 **Fen:** Sweet. Can't wait to start the Lullaby Arc. I got something in mind for Kuro doing that. Ehehehehehe… ***rubs his hands with an ominous laugh***

 **Striberx:** I… don't like that laugh….

 **Fen:** hahahahahahahaha… HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa…! HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Striberx: *looks at audience*** Help me…


	5. Chapter 4: Eisenwald's Dark Plan

**Fen:** I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!

 **Striberx:** AHH! AFTER 3 minutes, I'm free! It's time to f##k sh%t up!

 **Fen:** Hey everyone! Fen and Striberx here to finally bring to you another of A Wizard's Fairy Tail! It's been forever since we updated this thing!

 **Striberx:** I've been busy with new work changes and Monster Hunter: World recording.

 **Fen:** And I've been on hiatus due to… reasons.

 **Striberx:** But we're back and ready to continue.

 **Fen:** Yep! So without further ado, here it is! Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Same thing

* * *

It's been one week since Kurogasa's first job as a member of Fairy Tail. The job was rather simple, as he and his team of Natsu, Lucy, and Happy swept the library of any traps they the bookkeeper may have left behind when they quit their job. The reward was two millions Jewels. However, things had gone a bit awry when the Hellhound and Imp Phantom appeared. The Imp Phantom was capable of possessing a person's body and it already did its work on Lucy and Natsu. Just when all seems hopeless, Erza Scarlet came to the rescue and after separating the Phantom from Natsu, the latter destroyed the Imp Phantom while Erza herself destroyed the Hellhound Phantom. To say Kurogasa was in awe of her using her Requip Magic would be an understatement. This was Fairy Tail's Titania they were talking about and wouldn't expect anything less.

"So you're the two new members of the guild?" Erza questioned Kurogasa and Lucy, since she was gone for a few months due to a mission. She wanted to know more about them now that they have time to talk.

"Yes we are." Kurogasa nodded.

"I joined the guild a month before him." Lucy added.

"Well, I hope you're enjoying the guild so far. And I apologize for this idiot." Erza said, as Natsu was on the ground, underneath her heel after she had to "talk" to him for a moment.

"No it's no problem at all." Lucy laughed sheepishly.

"And yeah, we're enjoying it, despite how crazy it is around here." Kurogasa smiled, looking at the other guild members being their rowdy selves.

"It's how Fairy Tail is." Erza smiled softly. "Though, they do need to watch themselves and take action instead of blowing stuff up, freezing a bar, or hitting on the waitresses." She glared at the other members who flinched at her.

"Reminds me of two certain people I know." Kurogasa smirked mirthfully.

"Your friends?" Lucy turned to him. "You still haven't found them?"

"Unfortunately, no. Garuda's been scouting around town for the past week and still no sign." Kurogasa sighed.

"Well, I have heard of odd rumors around lately. We could try to check them out and see if it's one of your friends?" Erza offered.

"Odd rumors? What kind?" Lucy asked.

"Strange monsters coming from civilians, odd armored warriors taking them out, and even one about some hidden dance club with new music nobody has ever heard of before." she named off a few.

*POP!*

For some reason that ticked off Kurogasa as a blood vessel popped in his head while balling up a fist with his eyes closed, "Of course… leave it to that disco-dancing fanatic Koji to set up a dance studio…" He growled.

"Dis… co?" Lucy looked at him confused.

"It's a form of dance in my world… though, it's rather… er-hem… not safe for work, let's leave it at that." Kurogasa cleared his throat.

"Interesting, might have to look into that." Erza noted.

"Don't even bother. Koji's a womanizer through and through." Kurogasa growled with irritation.

"Sounds a bit like Cana." Erza said.

"Who?"

"Another member of Fairy Tail. She's a bit of a party girl, likes to drink barrels of booze, and usually likes to be very flirty all around." Erza said. "But even with all of that, she is a good friend and a good member. Just try to be wary around her since she could either flirt with you or drain you of your Jewels for more booze."

"Noted…" Kurogasa deadpanned. "Well at least I kinda know where Koji is, but I have no clue on Cody." he sighed.

"You'll find them, trust me." Erza smiled softly, placing her hand on his shoulder with sympathy.

"I hope so." He smiled sadly.

* * *

 _The Land of Fiore._

 _A country in a world of magic where it is bought and sold everywhere like normal items._

 _There are mage guilds scattered all over Fiore, but there's a certain guild where countless legends are born and will continue to make legends into the future._

 _It's name is Fairy Tail._

 _And on this day, the legend known as The Diamond of Hope: Kamen Rider Wizard will begin._

* * *

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME by Shō Kiryūin)**

 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** The montage starts with Kurogasa as Kamen Rider Wizard with the entrance of Fairy Tail behind him. He scans the Dragorise Ring and raises his arm in the air before a big magic circle appears from above and WizarDragon comes out of the magic circle, flying into the sky. Kamen Rider Wizard then jumps onto WizarDragon's before the latter spew out flames, making the title: A Real Wizard's Fairy Tail appear before WizarDragon flew away, made a u-turn, and flew towards the screen before shifting to the next scene.

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou)** The first scene shows Natsu in the lunch hall who got into a fight Gray over something trivial and they started fighting senselessly until Erza beat both of them to a pulp, annoyed by their antics.  
 **(Kasanaru toki no shougeki!)** The scene then changed to the bar with Lucy sweat dropping at their usual bout while Mirajane served her food, before the former looked up and noticed Kurogasa who was by himself near the window.  
 **(Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai)** Kurogasa looked at his Style Rings in one hand before clenching them and looked out the window up in the sky as a solar eclipse happened and the scene suddenly shatters to pieces.

 **(Kitto hitsuyou~ fukaketsu no)** The next scene shows Koji who was a bar drinking to his heart's content and chatting with the beautiful ladies before seeing the solar eclipse out the window in his drunken state.  
 **(ENAJII~ kokoro tame)** Then it shifts towards Cody who sighed to himself, walking around the capital with nothing to do, wishing that he had his games right now, before he looked up to see the solar eclipse as well.  
 **(Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~)** The scene then changes to a quick montage of the other characters show starting with Elfman, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Freed, Gildarts, Mystogan, Loke, Laxus, Makarov, and finally a silhouette of a Phantom before light shone on it to reveal Wiseman, before the camera shows Kurogasa, ready to transform.

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!)** On "3" He flips his Hand Author to the left. At "2" Kurogasa slips on his Flame Style ring. At "1" he places the Flame Style ring in front of the Hand Author. And at "Show Time" a bright white light engulfs the entire screen before fading to the next screen.

 **(Magic time~! trick janai!)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard and twirled around before showing his Flame Style ring.  
 **(Mahou wo hero hanpa nee zo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** Garuda, Unicorn, Kraken, and Golem jump towards the screen before showing Wizard stuck his arm out to the side as the elements of fire, water, wind and earth spread out behind him.  
 **(Kioku no ROOTS moguri-konde)** The spell circles slide over Kurogasa, changing him into Water Style, Hurricane Style, and Land Style.  
 **(Kibou wo tsukui dasou~)** In Land Style, Kurogasa uses the Drill ring to drill down into the ground, disappearing.

 **(Show Time!)** The guild members of Fairy suddenly pop up from the screen shouting "Show Time!" before popping down to reveal the next scene.

 **(Life is Show Time! tobikkiri no)** The next scene shows Kurogasa riding on the Machine Winger with Lucy sitting behind him as WizarDragon flew beside them before Kurogasa revved up his Rider Machine and jumped on WizarDragon's back, letting the wheels of the machine become the wings.  
 **(Unmei DORAIVU mucha shitemo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** WizarDragon then flies through a magic circle, appearing on the other side flying over the top of Magnolia.  
 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai)** Lucy smiled seeing the sight, but the joy was cut short when Natsu suddenly appeared next to them thanks to Happy who was carrying him as he flew, before he got in between them and Lucy got ticked off before punching off WizarDragon, sending straight to the ground with Happy diving in to save him.  
 **(Subete no namida wo~!)** As they passed the Fairy Tail guild, two silhouettes of Riders appeared, watching WizarDragon fly by, smiling behind their helmets.

 **(Show Time!)** The members of Fairy Tail pop out of nowhere again and shouts "Show Time!" before popping back down to the next scene.

 **(Houseki ni kaette yaru ze)** Four versions of Wizard, each one in a different style, converge on one another, merging into one in a big flash of light.  
 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** Team Natsu appear and they smirked at the camera as Kurogasa smirks while putting on the Flame Style ring and transforms into Wizard one more time as he and Team Natsu freeze, the show logo appearing.

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Eisenwald's Dark Plan

The next day came by quickly as Lucy and Kurogasa were out on the town, doing some extra shopping now that they have some money for better goods and more for their apartment. Lucy was looking down the list they made for what they needed as well as other expenses that were necessary.

"Let's see… what's next on our list?" She said, looking at the piece of paper.

"I need a better tool set for my ring making." Kurogasa said. "They really need an upgrade."

"Heh, alright. I think the alchemy district has what you need." Lucy smiled.

"And I hope they're not expensive too."

"Well, only one way to find out." Lucy said.

"I guess." Kurogasa said, as they kept on walking. "By the way, I see you have a new gold Celestial Spirit Key."

"Yup! Virgo is her name." Lucy smiled. "She uses Earth Magic… but she can be a bit… submissive…"

"Submissive?"

"She's a maid and likes to obey any order…"

"That's… totally unexpected…"

"Tell me about it." Lucy sighed, "And not only that, Virgo used to be a… sort of gorilla-like beast."

"W-Wait, what?" Kurogasa looked flabbergasted.

"Celestial Spirits can change their form, and with Virgo she changes into the preference of her current wielder." She informed, "And the previous owner liked well… _different_ types of girls…"

"That guy's a pig…" Kurogasa growled.

"Indeed… But he's in jail now and Virgo is much happier." Lucy smiled.

"Well that's good to hear."

Lucy smiles and nods, "After we're done, do you want to meet her? I'm sure she'd be happy to meet with you."

"Sure. I got no problem with that." Kurogasa nodded back.

* * *

Within an area to the southwest of Fiore, music bumped through the air as several people were dancing, chatting away, or even trying to get in. It was a huge hit since this started and in the center of the dance stage, Koji was rocking it out with enjoyment.

Not too long ago, he decided to settle in the town he was in and decided to open up a dance studio, where it not only taught people how to do disco dance, but to also relax and have fun. He even had a bar set up with all kinds of drinks and he hired a few chefs to cook the food for the bar. All in all, life was good for him and the Jewels keep piling up.

"Hey, care for a dance?" The one who asked walked over was a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust and tan skin. She has long, mid-back length brown hair with varying shades of color, having been seen as bright brown, black, and, ultimately, plain brown. Two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. She has large brown eyes and visibly long eyelashes; She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips. Her guild stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips.

The woman has a shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty: her standard outfit consists of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She completes her general outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "A"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist.

This was Cana Alberona.

Whoever this girl was, made Koji's eyes widen in awe at her beauty and personality as she was one of a kind.

"Well hel~lo Foxy Mama!" Koji grinned widely. "What's a groovy chick like you doing around here?"

"Hehe, was coming home from a mission when I heard about this place. So I decided to drop on in and see what it's about." She smirked softly, "It's an odd place, yet enjoyable. Though, the lingo you have for your language is… different."

"Well, that's what disco is all about, honey." Koji winked. "And you came to the right place."

"Disco, huh? Mind showing a girl how it goes, Disco-king?" she asked, tracing her finger along his chin before flicking it away from his chin. She was being very flirty and he noticed it well.

"Ohohohoho~ you're just my kind of gal." Koji chuckled.

"Then show me what you got, handsome." She winked, making Koji's heart flutter.

"WOWSER! SOMEBODY CALL MY MOMMA!"

* * *

"Haaaaaaaa… another day in prison…" Cody sighed to himself as he made a scratch mark on the wall to tally up how many days he had been stuck in his cell. Ever since he came to this world, it was nothing but bad luck for him. These soldiers came without warning and seized him without any explanation as to why, only saying that he was an intruder. And they put him in this cell for no reason whatsoever too. He tried all he could to get out of his cell, but no matter what he did, even if he did escape, they'd find him and lock him back up, even enforcing the cell to make sure he really didn't get out. Granted, they _have_ been feeding him well and the food really wasn't that bad. But at very least, he could at least be treated better than this!

"Wonder what this is even about?" Cody groaned out.

"It's because you don't belong here." A voice called out, as from the side came someone. He was a muscular, well-built man of average height, seen to be wearing armor. He has deep set eyes and high cheekbones, with a small scar running from his left temple to the edge of his thick eyebrows. He also has a snub, square-shaped nose. His hair is dark and wavy, sticking up around his head, with prominent sideburns that join into a curved and pointed beard.

"And you're supposed to be?" Cody frowned.

"My name is Arcadios. I'm the chief of the holy knight squadron, and the head knight for Princess Hisui." He introduced.

"W-Wait, princess?" Cody blinked.

"Correct. One of our magic detecting lacrima's noticed your intruding presence. We soon found out that you don't belong here, thus making you a immigrant and a intruder." He informed.

"H-Hold on! I was brought here against my own will! Call me crazy, but I'm from another world sent here thanks to that dang magic seal!"

"Which makes you not only an immigrant, but an alien too."

"Oh c'mon!" Cody shouted in frustration, pulling his hair.

"Though, luckily for you, the Princess has given you some pardon, but until the king issues everything, you are to remain here." He informed.

"That won't be necessary, Captain."

Approaching them was a slim, petite young woman. She has wavy light green hair that reaches down to the middle of her back with two strands that frame her face as well as a set of tufts that obscures the majority of her forehead, with the prominent tuft in the middle reaching down to the top of her nose. Hisui has large dark green eyes with long eyelashes.

She wore a short dress that exposed her back and parts at the sides of the skirt. It also has a flower like pattern along the breast-line. She also wears long gloves that cover up to her elbows with frills at the end of them and wears a fair amount of jewelry; mainly a tiara with seven gemstones with the largest placed in the middle and the rest following on outwards, a large silver necklace with a large pendant and a pair of earrings with two large gems in both of them.

"Whoa…" Cody got out in awe as he looked at her with a faint blush.

"P-Princess Hisui! Why are you here?" He got out, kneeling down in respect.

"I am here to request that you release this young man."

"But Princess-"

"He has done nothing wrong." Hisui said sternly. "He is only a man who is lost and confused."

"A-As you wish, Princess…" He nodded, obeying her orders even if he was unsure to trust this intruder, but he'll oblige as he unlocked the young blonde's cell and released him.

"U-Uh… thank you, Princess." Cody bowed gently, as he walked out of his cell. "May… I ask why? I mean… I appreciate your help and kind words, but I don't have much to my name here."

"Oh it's quite alright. I do apologize for how they have been treating you these past couple of weeks." Hisui apologized.

"Thank you, Princess…" Cody smiled softly as he started to scratch his head, "Um… I… would like to request something though, since we're here…" He requested as he looked up at her, "Any… opening jobs?"

"A job?"

"Yeah- I mean yes." Cody corrected himself. "Truth be told I need enough money to travel, so I can look for my friends."

Hisui noted at this as she understood his request. He needed some way to live and find his friends out here and this could be his only chance for at least a good job instead of being denied by so many businesses. She smiled softly as she nodded, "Very well. Would you like to be a royal guard, then?"

"E-Eh?"

"Princess Hisui, you can't be serious!" Arcadios had the gall to gawk at his princess.

"I am very serious, Captain." She told him with a stern voice, "I think this would be a good job for him to have, especially since he has no other way to get a job in the capital alone without some contacts to help out. Plus this is the least we can do after the mistreatment he has had."

"With all due respect Your Highness-"

"Have you forgotten that a man is not judged by the station of his birth?" Hisui cut off, making Arcadios flinch. "Whether commoner or noble I will allow them to have equal opportunity and they will be rewarded based on their merits and good deeds they have done for me and to the people. Do not forget that."

Cody though was in awe at her words and determination. She was much more different than he ever expected, including from what he knows of royalty and such from Earth. This was much more different and… he knew he could put his belief, faith and hope in her. He can trust her. He then smiled as he soon bowed as well, "Princess? I accept your offer… Thank you for trusting me. I'll do my best to not let you down."

"I know you won't." Hisui smiled.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhh… finally…" Kurogasa sighed as he placed down his new upgraded ring making tools on his desk. "Now I can make better rings with these."

"Glad I could help, Master Kurogasa." Virgo bowed as she helped with bringing in the equipment as Lucy was off doing her own business that she needed to do first. Virgo was indeed… odd, but the young wizard could tell she meant no ill will and he even liked her around.

"Thank you for your help, Virgo." He nodded with a smile.

"Of course, Master Kurogasa." She bowed gently. "Would you need anything else?"

"Mmmm…" Kurogasa thought about it. "None that I can think of."

"Nothing?" She blinked, "Well, then, how about a bath? Maybe some food? Or… why not… me?" She whispered in his ear.

"Eh?!" Kurogasa blushed, backing off from her. "E-E-Excuse me?"

"You seemed a bit tense, Master Kurogasa. I read that it would be a good idea to relieve that tense with intercourse." She informed, holding up a naughty magazine.

"No, I'm perfectly fine thank you!" Kurogasa waved his hands frantically. "And don't show me that!"

"Oh, right. Forgot that lately you humans rather have it in person than on paper." She said, tossing it away and as he looked back, she was already in a very mature outfit. "There we go."

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Kurogasa shouted comically with bulging eyes.

"Relieving you of course." She said, making several poses.

"Well not in this context!"

"But that's what Lucy's magazines insisted." she said, holding some more up.

"Will you put those away?!" Kurogasa snapped with sharp teeth and soulless eyes and right then and there, Lucy came back into the apartment. "Lucy, talk some sense into Virgo! She's trying to seduce me which I want no part of!"

"W-What?!" Lucy blushed, "Virgo! I didn't say to do that! I said if he needs anything, please respect him and do it!"

"But isn't this how it works? Your books said to do that a lot, especially for those who they lo-"

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Lucy blushed heavily before irritably taking out her key. "Gate Close!"

In moments, Virgo faded as Lucy just stood there, her bangs covering her face while remaining silent.

"Oh boy… I know you told me she was submissive, but not like _this_ …" Kurogasa sighed as he looked to Lucy. "Eh? You okay?"

"Y-Yeah! Um, just shaken at her actions is all. Heh… heh…" she chuckled softly, "S-So um… is this the new workbench?"

"Mhmm." Kurogasa said. "And if you want, I'll let you make your own ring."

"H-Huh? But I thought the rings only work for you?" Lucy turned to him.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't make one." Kurogasa said. "I'll teach you."

Lucy smiled softly, "I'd like that." She agreed.

"Ahh! That bath was so good!" Natsu said, walking out as he stretched.

"Aye! The bed was comfy even to let me claw the pillows! So fluffy…" Happy said.

"And this tea is rather refreshing." Erza sighed in content, sitting on the couch.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?!" Kurogasa and Lucy shouted comically.

"Well, I needed a bath, so I came to the best one around. Happy was bored so I brought him here too." Natsu informed.

"As for me, I wanted to see what your place was like. I do apologize for my intrusion though." Erza bowed her head gently, sipping some tea again.

"Didn't you already visit?" He deadpanned with a sweat drop. "And let me guess… Gray somehow got in here too."

"Hey uh, Lucy? You ran out of toilet paper." Gray said, coming out in his boxers.

"Why is everybody invading my apartment?!" Lucy cried out.

"And Gray, put on your clothes…" Kurogasa facepalmed.

"Crap! Again?!" He gawked, shocked to see his boxers before blinking, "Oh, I think these might be yours actually." He said, ready to strip them off.

"WHAT?!"

"Hey! Don't take 'em off here!" Lucy shouted.

"These sheets are so fun to claw on." Happy said, clawing the couch like it was one of his scratching posts.

"Will you stop messing with my couch?!"

"Blech! This food sucks!" Natsu spat out what looked to be uncooked ramen supplies.

"You guyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyys?!" Kurogasa growled as an intense aura radiated out of him, and he was not very happy.

"ENOUGH!" Erza shouted, slamming her foot on the ground to cause everyone to stay silent and whimper in fear for a moment. "Good… Now, there's more important matters to attend than this. We have a job."

"W-Wait, what?" Kurogasa asked.

"A job. At first it was just going to be me, Natsu, and Gray, but I decided to include you two as well for it." Erza informed. "Figured you could use extra money and extra experience, just in case."

"Well what's the job?" Lucy asked.

"We're heading towards a certain place. It's rumored that a Dark Guild has in possession of a dangerous item, and we need to put a stop to it." Erza explained.

"A Dark Guild…" Kurogasa muttered. "Those are one of those illegal guilds that do illegal jobs aren't they?"

"Correct." She nodded, "And if we don't stop them, innocent lives could be at risk."

"Okay so when do we leave?"

"We leave now." Erza said, finishing her tea as she stood up. "I already have everything packed up and ready to go." They looked outside to see a large carriage filled the brim with many items and more, including some of their own stuff mixed in. "I figured it would be best, so I added what you just recently bought and placed it with mine." Erza said nonchalant.

"Uh… right." Lucy sweat dropped.

"I'm not even gonna ask how you managed to get our stuff mixed in there." Kurogasa deadpanned.

* * *

Within the train, the group was riding towards their destination. Chatting away, or having a snack, though Natsu was the only one unable to do anything as he was on the ground, groaning from motion sickness.

"Heh, sucks to be you Natsu." Kurogasa snickered.

"Shut up…" Natsu groaned sickly.

"So Kurogasa." Erza said getting his attention. "I hear you have some sort of Ring and Re-Equip magic?"

"Uh… yeah, something like that."

"Care to explain more? I'm curious to know more about your unique magic." She requested.

"It's a bit complicated." Kurogasa said sheepishly. "But long story short, a Dragon Phantom tried to kill me from inside when I fell into despair but I held onto my hope and now I can use that Dragon Phantom's power to use magic."

"I see…" She nods, understanding, "So Hope is your full source to your magic? An intriguing concept."

"It's what enables me to use my Wizard Rings." Kurogasa said showing her the Flame Style Ring.

"And each one holds a different spell?" She questioned, picking up the ring and looking at it carefully.

"Yes. Though the colored rings let me use the Four Elements: Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth."

"Interesting… Each one must give different attributes, correct?" She assumed.

"Yes they do. My attacks depend on the Style of the Element Ring I use."

"I see." Erza nodded as she handed him his ring back. "Your magic is indeed one of a kind, even if it resembles just regular Ring Magic. It has its own uses, strengths and weaknesses."

"Oh I don't know about that. It's not _that_ interesting." Kurogasa said embarrassed rubbing the back of his head.

"Hehe, you're too modest." Erza chuckled softly, "Almost every magic can be interesting. And you're no exception."

"Well… thanks." He chuckled sheepishly.

Lucy meanwhile was watching the whole exchange and she pouted for some reason. They were having such a good time talking to each other. Granted it's only natural they're just getting to know each other but for some reason it was bothering her.

"Something wrong?" Gray asked her, as he quickly noticed her reaction. "Is someone jealous?"

"You're just seeing things." Lucy huffed, looking away.

"Looks like you need to cool off." Gray said as he held out his hand and a gentle cold mist came out of it.

"Wait, you can use Ice Magic?" Lucy questioned.

"I do. It's known as Maker Magic, this is just the Ice version of it. It's only limited to my imagination." Gray informed as he used his Magic and make a tiny floating sculpture of Fairy Tail's logo.

"Wow…" Lucy said in awe.

"I could do that. I just… don't have the right Magic Stone for it…" Kurogasa pouted.

"Hehe, sure thing, kiddo." Gray chuckled.

"Hey, I'm 17 y'know!"

"You're still a kid."

"Like you're one to talk ice breath,"

"Ha! Ice Breath!" Natsu laughed, only for the train to hit a bump, causing him to groan out in agony again. "Ughhhhh…"

"Serves you right flame head." Gray smirked.

"You're lucky…. I'm still sick otherwise…. I'd kick you right now." Natsu groused.

"Whatever you say, ember breath." Gray rolled his eyes.

"So Erza, what's the details on this mission?" Kurogasa asked.

"We're after Eisenwald, a Dark Guild." She informed.

"Like a certain member?"

"No. Their entire Guild."

"Ehhhh?! We're taking on an entire guild?!" Kurogasa gawked. "Why?!"

"This item they have is very dangerous, and if we don't act now it could be much worse." She informed them.

"Is this item really that dangerous?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"It's known as Lullabye." She said, only for Lucy to flinch from hearing that name.

"W-Wait, repeat that again?"

"Uh… explanation please," Kurogasa said confused.

"Lullabye. It's a flute infused with Dark Magic…. Or it was before Zeref held it and turned it into Death Magic." Erza informed.

"Who's Zeref?" Kurogasa questioned, making everyone even Natsu look at Kurogasa incredulously.

"You don't know who that is?!" Lucy gasped.

"Should I?" Kurogasa tilted his head.

"Zeref… The Black Wizard…." Gray said, "He died thousands of years ago, but thanks to him, the world changed. He created many dark spells, destroyed countless civilizations, and erase more lives than anything else in this world… Only ones who could compare are the Dragons. Zeref is a monster…"

"Sounds… pretty scary…" Kurogasa gulped.

"He is…" Gray frowned, as the young wizard saw the ice mage grip his shirt angrily.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah… perfect…" He turned his head.

Kurogasa could tell there was probably something more, but he shouldn't pry any further. "Okay so basically Eisenwald has a flute that can literally play a song of death to its victims." He summarized. "But now comes the real question: Who are they targeting?"

"That… I don't know." Erza sighed, "If I wasn't so distracted on getting home, I would've handled them there and then."

"Well no use crying over spilled milk, right?" Kurogasa shrugged. "We'll find out one way or another."

"True, we just need to get to my contact in the next town over and we'll find them." Erza nodded.

"Here's to hoping."

* * *

And so the train kept on going and after several more minutes, they finally arrived at the train station and were preparing to depart for the next train. "Alright we're here. At least Natsu didn't puke on my pants the last time we were on a train ride…"

"Wait… where is Natsu?" Lucy asked, as the others looked around to find him, but see no trace.

"Huh?" Gray looked back.

"Is he still back on the train?" Happy asked.

"What?!" Kurogasa gawked. "Oh no we left him behind!" He panicked.

"Drat! In my haste to get here, I also forgot to account for his motion sickness!" Erza grunted, showing she easily forgot minor things.

"Well we have to go back for him!" Lucy urged.

"We might have to then take a detour and grab him in the next train stop." Erza said.

"Are you sure that train will be at that next stop?" Kurogasa asked.

"Yes, the train we were on only has one last stop and it's where the Masters of the Guild will be." Erza informed.

"The Masters of the Guild all gather there? Even Master Makarov?"

"Yes. It's part of a tradition the Magic Council gave the Guild Masters." She explained. "They go there to discuss the integrity of the Guild's as well as any new laws that must be passed."

"I see." Kurogasa nodded. "Well anyways we gotta board the next train as soon as we can! Natsu's gonna be puking all over the place."

"At least it won't be on us." Gray chuckled.

"Yeah yeah yeah just c'mon!" Kurogasa said before running off to find the next train that they should be boarding. But as they reached the other train station, they noticed it was closed off, as several guards were around it, keeping the people at bay. something was up.

"What's going on here?" Erza asked before walking up towards a guard. "Hey you there! What's going on?"

"Stand back, miss. There's no need to-"

*CLANG!*

Erza gripped the guard's head and heatbutted him into unconsciousness.

"OI! That was not necessary!" Kurogasa freaked out.

"You! What's going on here?" she questioned the other guard, but when he didn't answer she repeated the process again.

"She totally ignored me…" Kurogasa deadpanned.

"Told you, she's scary…" Happy muttered.

"But seriously what's going on here?" Lucy wondered.

"You! What is going on here?" Erza demanded, as she was about to repeat the process.

"H-Hold on! I'll tell you! Just don't headbutt me!" The guard pleaded as it made Erza halt herself. He took a bit to recover as he told them what was happening, "We don't want the public to panic, but there's a whole lot of mages within the building. They're turning it into some fort and only making certain trains leave and go. We don't know why, yet we can't do much until better equipped officials handle it."

"A lot of mages… you don't think…" Gray turned to Erza.

"No doubt about it. It's Eisenwald." Erza frowned before turning to the guard. "Let us through then. We're Fairy Tail. We'll handle this."

"A-Are you insane? They're very powerful! I can't let you kids get harmed!" The guard said.

"Who said anything about us being kids? We're Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore." Kurogasa said.

"I-If you say so… Just.. don't die, okay?" The guard grimaced as he let them through.

"Alright, let's go!" Kurogasa said running towards the danger area.

"Hey! Wait up!" Lucy called, running after him, followed Erza, Gray, and Happy.

* * *

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Natsu groaned, still feeling motion sick.

"To think, one of you Fairy Tail, bastards would be here…" A voice called out as next to Natsu was a young man of average height and weight with black eyes and black hair which he ties in a short, spiky ponytail. He wears a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He also wears a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear. "Well, saves me time of hunting you all down."

"Ugh… who are _you_ supposed to be?" Natsu groaned as he managed to slowly get up to his feet.

"I'm with Eisenwald… and this is your end." He said, holding up what looked to be a wooden flute, but it had a skull with three eye sockets on it.

"Wait, what? You're with that Dark Guild?" Natsu said now suddenly losing his motion sickness before grinning. "Then that saves me time." He grinned before bumping his fists together and his glyph appeared in front of him.

"Heh, this is your end, Fairy Tail!" He said, but before he could even use the flute, the train made a quick halt, as it made the two mages tumble to the ground.

"Whooooooa!" Natsu cried out. "What just happened?"

"Who cares? You're dead!" The Dark guild member said, as shadows poured out from him and rushed towards him.

"Whoa!" Natsu managed to dodge the shadows.

"Stay still!" He growled, launching more of his magic at him.

"I don't think so! **Fire Dragon… ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!** " Natsu shouted blowing a huge flamethrower at the Eisenwald mage.

The Eisenwald mage's eyes widen as he was hit with the blast…. Along with the train as the side of it exploded off.

"What did you do?!" One of the train conductors shouted out in shock from the hole he made.

"Huh?" Natsu looked at the conductor confused. "What do you mean?"

"You blew up our train, you idiot!" He pointed to the hole. "Now we can't depart!"

"Eh?" Natsu blinked, looking at the hole. "Oh… my bad." He grinned.

"This is not something to laugh about!" The conductor snarled.

"What do you mean? Of course it is! I found our target!" He bellowed out, only to be smacked by the conductor for his stunt. "OW!"

* * *

As the group walked into the train station, all they could hear was chatter and laughs until they reached the main room. Inside were hundreds of dark mages from Eisenwald, as they seem to be waiting for a train to get here or something else as they slowly turn to the group, only to grin at them.

"So… you're all part of Eisenwald." Erza said, stepping up.

"SO! The Fairy Flies have come?" A voice bellowed out…. from above? As the group looked up, they see a floating man with an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft, sometimes partially covering it, and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes are dark and he has an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but seems to lack eyebrows. His eyes are circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricate and blue-colored motifs, which take on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back, and in his hand was a deadly scythe.

"Was hoping to see you all after our mission, but seems you caught onto our plan. Matters not, you'll die here by Eisenwald."

"Are you the leader?" Kurogasa asked.

"I am Eisenwald's strongest mage, Erigor, your Grim Reaper." He answered.

"H-How is he floating?" Lucy got out.

"Wind Magic." Erza deducted.

"What are you planning on doing with this train station?" Kurogasa growled.

"Hmph, why would I tell you flies? Matters not, even if you someone survive us, you won't make it in time." Erigor scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked worriedly

"Whatever plan you have it's not going to work because we're going to stop you!" Kurogasa declared. He then took out his default rings and place them on his fingers before placing the Driver On ring in front of the Hand Author buckle.

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

Upon activation the silverbelt materialized around his waist, confusing the members of the Dark Guild and Erza herself.

"And what is that?" Erigor questioned the rider.

Kurogasa ignored him as he touched the Shift Levers and flipped the Hand Author to his left making the belt play the song.

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

He then showed the Flame Style ring and flipped the visor down before shouting "Henshin!" and placed the ring in front of the Hand Author.

 **FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

The red magic seal appeared in thin air next to him and stuck his hand out. The magic seal went towards and through him passing through his body leaving a fiery trail, before donning in his armor.

"Interesting, so that's how your magic works." Erza noted as she witnessed his change.

"Hmph, you Fairy Flies are going to die here… Enjoy your tomb." Erigor smirked, turning to his guild, "Take care of them while I go meet with our other agent." He ordered before he flew off.

"Get back here!" Lucy shouted.

"Don't bother. We got bigger things to worry about." Gray said as cold mist steamed out of his hands.

"Gray's right. We'll deal with him later." Kurogasa said before switching rings, changing it to a new one that depicted a dragon head with three rows of chains crossed over its body. "Saa… showtime da!" He quoted before flipping the Hand Author.

 **LUPPACHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO! LUPPACHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO!**

 **BIND! PLEASE!**

Multiple magic circles appeared in all over the air covering the area where the Eisenwald guild members were and metal chains started coming out of them wrapping some of them around, holding them in place.

"Very impressive," Erza noted, "But I believe you should save your magic and let me handle them." She said, stepping forward.

"Eh? But I-"

"Trust me Kurogasa. You want to see this." Gray noted. "She _is_ an S-Class Mage."

Kurogasa deflated while making a pouting noise before using his chains to throw the ones he snagged to the wall, knocking them out cold.

"Now… time to end this fight." Erza announced, as her body glowed before she quickly donned on her Heaven's Wheel armor. She soon summoned several hundred swords as she charged ahead, and with one swing she took down 50 dark mages in one hit.

"H-Holy-" Kurogasa and Lucy got out.

"Told ya." Gray smirked.

 _'What is she, Gilgamesh unleashing Babylon's Gate…?'_ Kurogasa thought to himself incredulously.

"Come at me, cowards!" Erza challenged, as the guild charged towards her. She drew out two more swords as she charged in, dealing with them swiftly as with each slash and attack, she was dwindling their forces like it was nothing.

 _'Geez… Dynasty Warriors, much?'_ Kurogasa gawked in his thoughts.

"Wow…" Lucy said in awe.

"I told you, she's scary…" Happy mumbled.

"W-Wait… Erza Scarlet? Titania is here?!" One Eisenwald member gasped.

"Indeed. And this is your end! **Circle Sword**!" She called out as the blades she summoned gathered around her and spun like a top before she slashed it and sent the spinning blades at the guild members, taking the rest out.

"I… wow… I… feel so one-upped…" Kurogasa muttered, at a loss for words.

"Tell me about it." Lucy gulped.

"Now… what is Eisenwald's plan?" Erza demanded, holding up one of the members.

"Hah… I'll never tell…" He chuckled. "It's already going as planned."

Erza frowned, spawning a sword and pointing it to his neck, "Talk… otherwise you won't witness whatever they'll plan…"

"Wait… going as planned…" Kurogasa muttered before he realized something, "Dammit! The station was a distraction!"

"Huh? What do you mean, Kurogasa?" Lucy turned to him.

"Think about it! We're supposed to be finding the Lullabye, right? Why is it not here?" He asked rhetorically.

Erza's eyes widen as she turned to one of the walls as she slashed it, creating an opening. And from that, they all see nothing but a tornado around the building. They were trapped inside due to Erigor.

"H-Heh, now you Fairy Tail flies won't be able to make it outside! You failed!" The member laughed, only for Erza to knock him out.

"Damn it… I was distracted again…" Erza growled in frustration.

"Question is, what do they even plan to use Lullabye for? I mean, from what I saw in the records, only one train is still active and it's the one Natsu was on. The one that was heading to the Master's Conference." Gray questioned.

"!" Kurogasa gasped in horror. "Gray, that's it! They plan to use the Lullabye to kill everyone at the Master's Conference!"

"No! We have to stop them!" Lucy gasped.

" You're too late." Another Einsenwald member chuckled. "This tornado surrounding the station won't let you leave… try and you'll be shredded to pieces… hahahahaha…!"

"Darn it… And just when I thought we were close to ending this." Erza groaned, "Someone, please punch me for my mistake!"

"Not now." Kurogasa said. "We need to focus on how to get out of here. How do we get this tornado to die out? Someone or something must be controlling it."

"Heh, only Erigor knows. And once cast, it won't stop until either he says so, or can't concentrate enough to keep it stable. But since you're trapped here? You can't do it." Another Eisenwald member cackled.

"Great, so what now?" Gray growled, clenching his fist.

"We're going to have to find some way to get past this barrier." Erza noted.

"But how? We can't get out!" Lucy said.

"Maybe I can." Kurogasa said.

"Are you crazy? Even your armor can't hold up against that." Gray stated.

"Wind is one of the four elements I have in my arsenal."

"Even with the same element, it could still tear you to shreds." Lucy said.

"Which is why I'll use my Defend Ring." Kurogasa said. "If I use my own wind against that, it should be able to cancel out some of it and I can get through. Then I can go after Erigor and stop him."

"It is worth a shot if we want to stop him…" Erza noted before nodding, "Very well. But do be careful, I know he can be very dangerous since he took down many high class mages."

"Don't worry. I got this." He smiled behind his mask before switching rings and flipped the Hand Author to his left.

 **HURRICANE! PLEASE! FUU! FUU! FUU, FUU, FUU, FUU!**

The green magic seal appeared and passed through him before donning in his Hurricane Style. After the transformation, he switched his Bind Ring with the Defend Ring and flipped the Hand Author again.

 **DEFEND! PLEASE!**

An orb of wind then surrounded Kurogasa before he floated up and flew out of the open window and towards the tornado wall, his wind barrier crashing against it making sparks of electricity fly. "Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh…!" Kurogasa gritted as he tried to push forward.

The magic that Erigor casted was very strong as large amounts of debris flew around it, striking and hitting the rider along with several wind slashes that tore through and a few times even cutting into his skin.

"C'mon Kurogasa…" Lucy prayed, holding her hands together.

It was a very powerful spell alright, but as he ventured through it, he was also noticing a pattern to it. As he continued, he soon found a flow of wind that was normal, not caused by magic. He soon followed it and before he knew it, he made it past the wind barrier and was outside.

"He did it!" Happy cheered.

"Not bad." Gray grinned.

"Now the rest is up to him." Erza frowned.

"Ow… okay… that was stronger than I expected…" Kurogasa groaned as he looked to see that he was outside the tornado wall. "But at least I made it through. I gotta get to Natsu now. I just hope I can get there in time." And with that, he used his wind magic to fly towards where Natsu could be.

* * *

 **Fen:** WOOO! Another chapter down! I feel good about this one!

 **Striberx:** Next chap is a big battle that I bet many of you are wanting to see.

 **Fen:** Yep! And we get the debut of-

 **Striberx:** Nooooo! Don't spoil it!

 **Fen:** Why? They probably already figured it out.

 **Striberx:** Not all though, so SHH!

 **Fen:** Oh fine… see you next chapter guys…


	6. Chapter 5: Race Against Death

**Fen:** Hey guys! Fen and Striberx here for another chapter of A Wizard's Fairy Tail!

 **Striberx:** Welp, time for some fun, sun, and magic.

 **Fen:** And speaking of magic-

 **Striberx:** What did I just say?!

 **Fen:** But- but-

 **Striberx: *slaps*** No! Bad, Fen!

 **Fen:** Hai…

 **Striberx:** Good, now let's begin the chapter.

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

…Last time on A Wizard's Fairy Tail…

"So you're the two new members of the guild?" Erza questioned Kurogasa and Lucy, since she was gone for a few months due to a mission. She wanted to know more about them now that they have time to talk.

"Yes we are." Kurogasa nodded.

"I joined the guild a month before him." Lucy added.

"Well, I hope you're enjoying the guild so far."

* * *

"Well hel~lo Foxy Mama!" Koji grinned widely. "What's a groovy chick like you doing around here?"

"Hehe, was coming home from a mission when I heard about this place. So I decided to drop on in and see what it's about." She smirked softly, "It's an odd place, yet enjoyable. Though, the lingo you have for your language is… different."

"Well, that's what disco is all about, honey." Koji winked. "And you came to the right place."

"Disco, huh? Mind showing a girl how it goes, Disco-king?" she asked, tracing her finger along his chin before flicking it away from his chin. She was being very flirty and he noticed it well.

"Ohohohoho~ you're just my kind of gal." Koji chuckled.

"Then show me what you got, handsome." She winked, making Koji's heart flutter.

"WOWSER! SOMEBODY CALL MY MOMMA!"

* * *

"I am here to request that you release this young man."

"But Princess-"

"He has done nothing wrong." Hisui said sternly. "He is only a man who is lost and confused."

"A-As you wish, Princess…" He nodded, obeying her orders even if he was unsure to trust this intruder, but he'll oblige as he unlocked the young blonde's cell and released him.

* * *

"We're heading towards a certain place. It's rumored that a Dark Guild has in possession of a dangerous item, and we need to put a stop to it." Erza explained.

"A Dark Guild…" Kurogasa muttered. "Those are one of those illegal guilds that do illegal jobs aren't they?"

"Correct." She nodded, "And if we don't stop them, innocent lives could be at risk."

"Okay so when do we leave?"

"We leave now."

* * *

"Was hoping to see you all after our mission, but seems you caught onto our plan. Matters not, you'll die here by Eisenwald."

"Are you the leader?" Kurogasa asked.

"I am Eisenwald's strongest mage, Erigor, your Grim Reaper." He answered.

"What are you planning on doing with this train station?" Kurogasa growled.

"Hmph, why would I tell you flies? Matters not, even if you someone survive us, you won't make it in time." Erigor scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked worriedly

"Whatever plan you have it's not going to work because we're going to stop you!" Kurogasa declared.

* * *

"It's already going as planned."

Erza frowned, spawning a sword and pointing it to his neck, "Talk… otherwise you won't witness whatever they'll plan…"

"Wait… going as planned…" Kurogasa muttered before he realized something, "Dammit! The station was a distraction!"

"Huh? What do you mean, Kurogasa?" Lucy turned to him.

"Think about it! We're supposed to be finding the Lullabye, right? Why is it not here?" He asked rhetorically.

Erza's eyes widen as she turned to one of the walls as she slashed it, creating an opening. And from that, they all see nothing but a tornado around the building. They were trapped inside due to Erigor.

"H-Heh, now you Fairy Tail flies won't be able to make it outside! You failed!" The member laughed, only for Erza to knock him out.

"Damn it… I was distracted again…." Erza growled in frustration.

"Question is, what do they even plan to use Lullabye for? I mean, from what I saw in the records, only one train is still active and it's the one Natsu was on. The one that was heading to the Master's Conference." Gray questioned.

"!" Kurogasa gasped in horror. "Gray, that's it! They plan to use the Lullabye to kill everyone at the Master's Conference!"

"No! We have to stop them!" Lucy gasped.

" You're too late." Another Einsenwald member chuckled. "This tornado surrounding the station won't let you leave… try and you'll be shredded to pieces… hahahahaha…!"

* * *

"We're going to have to find some way to get past this barrier." Erza noted.

"But how? We can't get out!" Lucy said.

"Maybe I can." Kurogasa said. "If I use my own wind against that, it should be able to cancel out some of it and I can get through. Then I can go after Erigor and stop him."

"It is worth a shot if we want to stop him…." Erza noted before nodding, "Very well. But do be careful, I know he can be very dangerous since he took down many high class mages."

"Don't worry. I got this." He smiled behind his mask before switching rings and flipped the Hand Author to his left.

 **HURRICANE! PLEASE! FUU! FUU! FUU, FUU, FUU, FUU!**

The green magic seal appeared and passed through him before donning in his Hurricane Style. After the transformation, he switched his Bind Ring with the Defend Ring and flipped the Hand Author again.

 **DEFEND! PLEASE!**

An orb of wind then surrounded Kurogasa before he floated up and flew out of the open window and towards the tornado wall, his wind barrier crashing against it making sparks of electricity fly. "Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh…!" Kurogasa gritted as he tried to push forward.

The magic that Erigor casted was very strong as large amounts of debris flew around it, striking and hitting the rider along with several wind slashes that tore through and a few times even cutting into his skin.

"C'mon Kurogasa…" Lucy prayed, holding her hands together.

It was a very powerful spell alright, but as he ventured through it, he was also noticing a pattern to it. As he continued, he soon found a flow of wind that was normal, not caused by magic. He soon followed it and before he knew it, he made it past the wind barrier and was outside.

"He did it!" Happy cheered.

"Not bad." Gray grinned.

"Now the rest is up to him." Erza frowned.

"Ow… okay… that was stronger than I expected…" Kurogasa groaned as he looked to see that he was outside the tornado wall. "But at least I made it through. I gotta get to Natsu now. I just hope I can get there in time." And with that, he used his wind magic to fly towards where Natsu could be.

…And now the continuation…

* * *

"GAH!" Natsu cried out as Erigor attacked the flame user, using his wind magic to move around him like it was nothing. Earlier, Erigor had managed to escape the tornado wall that was created and met up with Kageyama who then switched places. Erigor would take care of Natsu while Kageyama went back to the station to hold things down from there.

"You are in the way for the grand plan," Erigor said.

"And what plan is that?" Natsu asked.

"Hah! Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah, I would!" Natsu growled, swinging his fist, but missing once more.

"Sorry, but I won't tell." Erigor chuckled.

"Grrrrrrr…" Natsu growled, clenching his fist tight as flames engulfed them. The flame user swung his fist, but once more he was sent knocked down by the dark guild member like it was nothing. He was being played with like a toy, a toy that will be broken soon. "Stay still will ya?!"

"Sorry, can't let you do that." Erigor said.

 **CHO II NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO~!**

"SEE-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A familiar voice yelled as a familiar gem-themed Rider came flying towards Erigor for a wind-elemental Rider Kick.

"GUH!" Erigor grunted, turning to the rider, "You? But I sealed you away!"

"Sorry, but I managed to get out thanks to my _own_ wind!" Kurogasa said.

"Kurogasa!" Natsu said.

"Natsu!" Kurogasa said, as he flew over to and stood next to him. "Thank goodness, you're alright. Listen, Eisenwald is planning on killing all the Masters in the conference with the Lullabye!"

"Wait, what?!" Natsu asked incredulously. "But _you…_ " He pointed to his wind form, "Can get there faster than me."

"Now's not the time for that! If we can beat Erigor here, then it's all over!" He then turned to the scythe user. "Hand over the Lullabye now!" He demanded.

"You want it?" Erigor asked, only to summouned a tornado around him, one of sheer power, "Then come and get it!"

* * *

 _The Land of Fiore._

 _A country in a world of magic where it is bought and sold everywhere like normal items._

 _There are mage guilds scattered all over Fiore, but there's a certain guild where countless legends are born and will continue to make legends into the future._

 _It's name is Fairy Tail._

 _And on this day, the legend known as The Diamond of Hope: Kamen Rider Wizard will begin._

* * *

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME by Shō Kiryūin)**

 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** The montage starts with Kurogasa as Kamen Rider Wizard with the entrance of Fairy Tail behind him. He scans the Dragorise Ring and raises his arm in the air before a big magic circle appears from above and WizarDragon comes out of the magic circle, flying into the sky. Kamen Rider Wizard then jumps onto WizarDragon's before the latter spew out flames, making the title: A Real Wizard's Fairy Tail appear before WizarDragon flew away, made a u-turn, and flew towards the screen before shifting to the next scene.

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou)** The first scene shows Natsu in the lunch hall who got into a fight Gray over something trivial and they started fighting senselessly until Erza beat both of them to a pulp, annoyed by their antics.  
 **(Kasanaru toki no shougeki!)** The scene then changed to the bar with Lucy sweat dropping at their usual bout while Mirajane served her food, before the former looked up and noticed Kurogasa who was by himself near the window.  
 **(Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai)** Kurogasa looked at his Style Rings in one hand before clenching them and looked out the window up in the sky as a solar eclipse happened and the scene suddenly shatters to pieces.

 **(Kitto hitsuyou~ fukaketsu no)** The next scene shows Koji who was a bar drinking to his heart's content and chatting with the beautiful ladies before seeing the solar eclipse out the window in his drunken state.  
 **(ENAJII~ kokoro tame)** Then it shifts towards Cody who sighed to himself, walking around the capital with nothing to do, wishing that he had his games right now, before he looked up to see the solar eclipse as well.  
 **(Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~)** The scene then changes to a quick montage of the other characters show starting with Elfman, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Freed, Gildarts, Mystogan, Loke, Laxus, Makarov, and finally a silhouette of a Phantom before light shone on it to reveal Wiseman, before the camera shows Kurogasa, ready to transform.

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!)** On "3" He flips his Hand Author to the left. At "2" Kurogasa slips on his Flame Style ring. At "1" he places the Flame Style ring in front of the Hand Author. And at "Show Time" a bright white light engulfs the entire screen before fading to the next screen.

 **(Magic time~! trick janai!)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard and twirled around before showing his Flame Style ring.  
 **(Mahou wo hero hanpa nee zo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** Garuda, Unicorn, Kraken, and Golem jump towards the screen before showing Wizard stuck his arm out to the side as the elements of fire, water, wind and earth spread out behind him.  
 **(Kioku no ROOTS moguri-konde)** The spell circles slide over Kurogasa, changing him into Water Style, Hurricane Style, and Land Style.  
 **(Kibou wo tsukui dasou~)** In Land Style, Kurogasa uses the Drill ring to drill down into the ground, disappearing.

 **(Show Time!)** The guild members of Fairy suddenly pop up from the screen shouting "Show Time!" before popping down to reveal the next scene.

 **(Life is Show Time! tobikkiri no)** The next scene shows Kurogasa riding on the Machine Winger with Lucy sitting behind him as WizarDragon flew beside them before Kurogasa revved up his Rider Machine and jumped on WizarDragon's back, letting the wheels of the machine become the wings.  
 **(Unmei DORAIVU mucha shitemo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** WizarDragon then flies through a magic circle, appearing on the other side flying over the top of Magnolia.  
 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai)** Lucy smiled seeing the sight, but the joy was cut short when Natsu suddenly appeared next to them thanks to Happy who was carrying him as he flew, before he got in between them and Lucy got ticked off before punching off WizarDragon, sending straight to the ground with Happy diving in to save him.  
 **(Subete no namida wo~!)** As they passed the Fairy Tail guild, two silhouettes of Riders appeared, watching WizarDragon fly by, smiling behind their helmets.

 **(Show Time!)** The members of Fairy Tail pop out of nowhere again and shouts "Show Time!" before popping back down to the next scene.

 **(Houseki ni kaette yaru ze)** Four versions of Wizard, each one in a different style, converge on one another, merging into one in a big flash of light.  
 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** Team Natsu appear and they smirked at the camera as Kurogasa smirks while putting on the Flame Style ring and transforms into Wizard one more time as he and Team Natsu freeze, the show logo appearing.

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** Race Against Death

Meanwhile…

"Mmmmmmmm…" Koji groaned as he slowly turned in his bed.

"Hehe, morning handsome." A voice rang out next to him. Koji turned to his head to see a female's head pop out of the blanket and it was none other than Cana. You can pretty much figure out what had happened between the two.

"Heya Cana…" Koji smiled tiredly. "You were _so~_ groovy last night."

"Heh, well I should say the same for you." Cana giggled. "Never had such a great time with someone in well… years. Thanks." she pecked his cheek.

"No problem, Sweet Thang." Koji winked.

Just then there was a chirping noise as something came in through the window and it appeared to be… a PlaMonster. And not just any. This one was green and yellow and was shaped like a griffin. This was the Griffin PlaMonster.

"Huh? What's this thing?" Cana asked as she and Koji sat up, the former covering her modesty with the blanket.

"Oh, it's Griffin, my familiar. He's back from scouting." Koji answered. "What's up, buddy?" It made several squawks and howls, as if telling him something along with some urgent news he discovered about the train station and dark guild members. "Wait, what? Eisenwald?" Koji asked.

"That's not good." Cana said.

"You know about them?" Koji asked.

"They're a Dark Guild, one that usually deals with black market items, assassination and illegal goods." She informed, "I heard something from Erza about them doing some mission…"

Griffin then made more squawks and howls as it was telling them something.

"Huh? Lullabye? What's that?"

"That's not good. Anyone who hears that flute dies instantly." Cana frowned. The griffin made more squawks again.

"Wait, what?! They're planning to use this flute to kill all the Masters at the conference?!" Koji gawked.

"What?!" Cana's eyes widened, "We have to stop them!"

"Can we even make it in time?" Koji asked.

"We have to go, now!" She said, scrambling to get dressed.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Koji said, as he went to get dressed as well.

* * *

Back at the station…

"It's no good. We're still stuck here!" Gray grunted as he dodged a shadow attack from Kageyama. They haven't heard any word from Kurogasa as of yet. They hoped that he would be able to make it in time to stop Erigor from getting over to the conference, but being stuck inside this tornado that was created, just made it more difficult. Even worse, Kageyama had come back to see his Guild mates beaten down, so now it was up to him to take care of the Fairy Tail members.

"You Fairy flies will die by my hand!" He called out, launching more attacks.

"Gh…!" Lucy gritted as she managed to barely dodge his attack. "If this keeps up…"

"Don't worry, we'll get out of this somehow." Erza assured. "We just have to believe in Kurogasa that he will make it in time."

"Still… why do I get the feeling that we're not done yet?" Lucy frowned, only to quickly dodge an attack.

"Better focus, Fairy Flies!" Kageyama grinned, eager to end these mages.

"At times like this…" Lucy said, before taking out a Celestial Spirit Key. "Open! Gate of the Immortal Bird: Aquila!" She declared before twisting the key in midair.

 ***DING-DONG!***

In seconds the spirit eagle flew out of the portal, as it burst into flames and tackled the dark mage in the stomach, causing him to gasp out in pain before being flung back.

"You call, Lady Lucy?" Aquila turned to Lucy.

"We need you to distract him while we find a way to dispel this tornado we're stuck in."

"As you command." The spirit nodded as it turned back to the dark mage and flew after him, dealing blow after blow.

"Gah! Move it you stupid bird!" Kageyama growled, trying to swat away Aquila.

"I'm sorry, but I must do what my Master orders." Aquila apologized as she kept up with the attacks.

"Lousy bird!" He growled, sending spears of shadows at the spirit, but when it wasn't doing anything, he turned his attention to Lucy instead as he launched the shadowy spikes at her.

"Lucy, watch out!" Erza shouted as she tackled Lucy out of the way and dodge rolled with her.

"Hehe, keep doding, flies!" He grinned, summoning more spikes around the two grounded mages.

"Oh no you don't! Ice Make-" Gray said, about to conjure up some Ice Magic.

"Oh shut up!" Kageyama shouted, snapping at him as he launched a large ball of shadow at the ice mage, striking him and flinging him through the wall.

"GAHHH!"

"Gray!" Happy cried out.

"Now to finish you two off…. Hehe, bet I'll get a huge payment for taking out Titanina." He grinned, charing up his magical attack.

 **KICK STRIKE! GO!**

"?!" In seconds a golden blur flew at the dark mage, striking him as a powerful explosion erupted off from the attack as Kageyama was knocked out cold.

"Guys!" From afar, Cana ran up to Erza and Lucy as she helped them up, "Are you two okay?"

"Cana?" Erza gasped. "What are you doing here? _How_ did you even get here?"

"Hehe, one of my cards." Cana smiled, holding up one of her stronger tarot cards that showed a now colorless image that read 'Teleport'. "Sadly, used all of it to get us here and inside this tornado."

"Wait, us?" Gray questioned.

"Oh right. There's one more person I brought along." She smiled as she pointed to the smoke as it slowly began to clear.

Lucy and Erza gasped as Gray looked shocked at the figure… They had some great backup.

* * *

"You annoying Fairy Flies are being a thorn in my side!" Erigor shouted as he used his wind to try and knock out Natsu and Kurogasa, but the two of them managed to dodge.

"We should say the same for you!" Kurogasa said, as he took out a ring and flipped the Hand Author.

 **DRILL! PLEASE!**

A huge wind surrounded Kurogasa as he floated up before he dived down towards Erigor while spinning rapidly at the same time like a drill. "SEE-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Hmph, please! Your wind is nothing compared to my storm!" Erigor cried out, waving his scythe as a huge gust of wind blew by, as it struck Kurogasa and made him lose balance enough for the dark mage to slash at him.

"GAHHH!" Kurogasa cried out as he was sent flying before his wind managed to balance him out. "Natsu, now would be a good time to help out!"

"Fire dragon-!" Natsu was about to cry out his attack, but another gust of wind just blew it out like a candle before wind slashes struck the dragon slayer, "Gaugh! I'm trying! But I can't hit him!"

"Of course you two can't! You're both amateurs compared to me!" Erigor smirked, "I'll cause every guild to fall by taking their guild masters! Then I'll use this on you Fairy Flies."

"Tch…" Kurogasa gritted. "How can we take out his wind? There's just…" Then a thought hit him. It was right in front of him the whole time! "Natsu! You need to turn up the heat with your Fire Magic!"

"Huh?" Natsu said confused.

"Make a pillar of fire! That way Erigor's wind can change direction and move upward, making an updraft!"

"I've been doing that. What difference is it compared to this plan?"

…

…

…

…

"You know what? Fine. I might as well have Gray take care of it, since you can't."

*POP!*

"AS IF THAT ICY BASTARD CAN DO THIS BETTER THAN ME! WWOOOOAAAAHHHH!" Natsu cried out in rage, as fire just exploded from his body and increased the radius.

"W-What the-" Erigor got out, as his wind began to die down.

"Hehehehe… there we go." Kurogasa grinned. "Now I just gotta add more heat." He said, before switching rings and flipping the Hand Author.

 **FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

Once he transformed into his Flame Style, Kurogasa opened up the Hand Author on his WizarSwordGun.

 **C'MON, SLASH SHAKE HANDS! C'MON, SLASH SHAKE HANDS!**

 **FLAME! SLASH STRIKE! HII, HII, HII! HII, HII, HII!**

Magic circles enveloped the blade and soon fire followed after. With a loud war cry, he swung his blade at the fire pillar and the heat increased ten fold.

"Hmph, if you truly think this will work, you're sorely mistaken." Erigor huffed, but as he swung his sctyeh the wind just faded off from him like a soft breeze, "W-What?!"

"Sorry, but your wind won't penetrate through." Kurogasa said.

"And what makes you so sure of that?!" He shouted, swinging his scythe rapidly as only small gusts of wind flew past the two as it was getting weaker by the second.

"Because you see, the super-heated air around Natsu moves upwards so fast, it creates an area of low air pressure. And wind _always_ blows towards an area of low pressure! Meaning your wind will just be sent flying upward!"

"T-That's…. Impossible…" He gawked, as he was now unfocused from the fight.

"It's not impossible, it's science!" Kurogasa grinned. "Go for it, Natsu!"

"I'm all fired up, now!" He grinned, launching himself quickly towards the dark mage. " **Fire Dragon… Sword Hoooooooooooorn!** " His fist glowed as fire exploded from his fist before he reeled it back and punched Erigor so hard he flew into the air, knocked out as the huge gust of wind finally stopped.

"Now for the final strike!" Kurogasa said, as he switched rings and flipped the Hand Author one last time.

 **CHO II NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO~!**

A magic circle appeared below his kicking foot and flames enveloped it before he jumped up really high and aimed his kick towards Erigor. The magic circle appeared in front of Kurogasa before kicking it, and the magic circle extended, making a cone before his kick connected to Erigor's chest.

"SORYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GGGAAAUUUUUGGGHHHH!" Ergior cried out in pain before the glyph exploded sending the dark mage flying through the air as he was sent into the mountain side, defeated as his head slumped down.

"Yosha!" Kurogasa cheered as he landed safely on the bridge. "And stay down!"

"Oi!" Natsu growled, as he gripped Kurogasa's collar, "What did you mean, Gray could've done it better? Huh?! As if that icey bastard could've done that!" He said, obviously not knowing he was being played with.

"Maa, maa, don't worry about it. You beat him anyways, right?" Kurogasa said. "That's all that matters. All I did was… motivate you."

Natsu gave a blank look for a moment before he smirked, "Ha! Of course! Was there any doubt?"

"Nah, of course not." Kurogasa waved off. "Now we gotta get his Lullabye." He said, looking around. "Where is it though?"

"Huh? I thought you grabbed it before you super kicked him?" Natsu blinked.

"No, I didn't." Kurogasa said. "Where-" He looked around again before he saw it lying on the ground. "Aha, there it is." He said, before walking over towards it. Its size is nearly 50 centimeters in length and has a skull with three eyes on one end, and an oval-like cutout in the skull's brow. On the other end, there are root-like cutouts. Just as he was about to grab it.

"I suggest you leave that be, human…." A voice rang out as from afar came a man almost in his 30's with black hair that was in the shape of a pompadour with a turtleneck and oddly enough some pants that had too many pant leggings on it while he had a horse skin hide as a vest.

"Huh? Who are you?" Kurogasa asked.

"None of your business." He snorted out. "But I'll be taking that flute. Seems our hired help couldn't handle the job." He turned to the unconscious Erigor.

"Wait, what?" Kurogasa growled. " _You_ hired Eisenwald to kill the Masters?!"

"Yeah. But seems they were too weak for it." He snorted again as he picked up the flute, "At least I'll finish them off."

"As if we'll let you!" Natsu said, standing next to Kurogasa.

"Really… we'll see…" The man said, before transforming into…

"A Phantom?!" Kurogasa gasped.

Its head appeared to be equine with a thick white mane which partially concealed its facial features. A sharp gold horn rose from the forehead, sparking with electric power. Gold hung around its neck and shoulders, sparking with more electric power. It legs looked equine with thick fur under the knees and obsidian black hooves. Embedded on its waist was the usual gem of the Phantoms, this one being green and symbolizing an air affinity or perhaps lightning. Behind him, was a thick white tail swished, further making him horse like.

This was the Sleipnir Phantom.

"Another Phantom?" Natsu snorted, "As if you can be any tougher!" He said, launching at it. But then the Sleipnir Phantom disappeared. "What?" he gasped. Just then, the smell of ozone hit his nostrils before something blasted him in the stomach with enough force to take him off his feet. "GAHHH!"

"Natsu!" Kurogasa cried out. "Great… it's running on lightning."

 **"Indeed, Mahoutsukai."** Sleipnir said behind the rider before several lightning fast blows struck Kurogasa's body.

"GAHHHHHHH!" he cried out as he fell to his knees while smoke rose from his armor.

 **"Hmph, as much as I want to end you, I have other matters to attend. But they can give you some company."** Sleipnir said, tossing several Ghoul rocks at them as they began to form, **"If you survive, heh, it won't be long before I give you your last Lullabye."** And with that, the Phantom disappeared, heading off towards the guild master meeting.

"Teme! Get back here!" Kurogasa shouted, but to no avail.

The Ghouls were now fully formed as they groaned out as they slowly began to approach the two with their spears and projectiles, ready to attack them.

"Damn… I didn't think the Phantoms would get involved in this…" Kurogasa gritted as he staggered to his feet. "What now?"

"We beat them, what else?" Natsu gritted, as both were still injured from the fights.

"But the Lullabye…"

"We need to catch up, but with that speed we won't make it…" Natsu gritted his teeth.

They were ready to deal with the ghouls but in moments someone drops in and kicks them away as he began to deal with them and push them back to give the two wounded mages some room.

"Lousy. Jive. Turkeys!" The person grunted out with each push he gave. "You stay away from my aibou!"

"Eh?!" Kurogasa gawked, before looking to see who was punching the Ghoul Phantoms. In front of Natsu and Kurogasa was a young man the same age as the latter with the same different shade of brown hair and is styled in a surfer's cut. He wore a silvery gold 70s style jacket with dark blue bell bottom pants. He had on the symbol for a male as on his waist was what looked to be a belt buckle of closed twin doors and finally on his finger was a ring with the same door symbol on it.

"Yo, what's hangin' aibou?" He grinned.

"Koji?!" Kurogasa gawked behind his helmet. "Where the heck have you been?! And what's with the dance studio you built on the southwest side of Fiore?! HAAAAAH?!"

"Easy aibou. I'll explain later, you need rest." He said before turning to the rest of the Ghouls, "Sides, I can handle these punks." He smirked, cracking his knuckles. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out two rings. One was grey and silver with a black rim similar to that of a gate while the other was designed like a yellow lion and has green eyes.

"That's-!" Kurogasa got out, before Koji put on the rings and Koji placed the silver one in front of his waist.

 **DRIVER ON!**

A roar of a lion sounded as a belt materialized from his waist. The belt grew and formed out as it became two large doors with two ring-esc slots on the side. One with the Beast emblem and the other showing just the symbol for the door. Koji soon held his hands out before drew circles for a second before he got into a striking pose.

"Hennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn~ shin!" He called out before he straightened up as he raised his right hand before he placed it within the slot.

 **SET!**

He then turned the knob, and upon doing so the door opened up to reveal a golden lion face while the side of the door soon had images of a falcon, dolphin, buffalo, and chameleon.

 **OPEN! L-I-O-N: LION!**

As the Beast magic glyph appears in front of him it soon flowed back towards the teen as it engulfed him within it before it disappeared and showed his new form.

He was donned in a black bodysuit which covered him from head to toe. The shins and forearms were donned in gold protective armor with strong abdominal muscles outlines on the front. The chest plate was black on the right side, but gold styled after a lion's mane with the head of said lion existing on his left shoulder. The left side of his belt held a chain which was made of gold and adorned with several diamond-shaped metal rings made in an assortment of different colors. Finally the helmet was styled after a lion's head with large green compound eyes and a white mouth plate made to look like a beast's mouth.

"No way! You're Kamen Rider Beast?!" Kurogasa gawked.

"Hehe, surprised aibou?" Koji chuckled as he turned back to the Ghouls as he clasped his hands together, "Saa, Lunchtime daa!" He then placed his hand in front of his waist and a handle came out of the lion's mouth before pulling it out revealing the Dice Saber. He then charged towards the Ghoul Phantoms and slashed them mercilessly.

Natsu though, look confused as he turned to Kurogasa, "I thought you said your magic was its only kind?" He said, looking annoyed that he might have been lied to.

"It still is." Kurogasa said, "It's just his magic is more on the primitive side."

Koji slashed and kicked the Ghouls as he was basically dancing around them like they were children. The Ghouls were too easy for the power like Beast as with each one he destroyed as he began to dwindle their forces he sucked up their magical energy like a soft drink. "Alright, now we're getting somewhere." He said, before taking out a ring which was orange in color and had the glyph of a falcon before inserting on his right side of the Beast Driver.

 **FALCO!**

The sound of a falcon cried out before taking the ring out.

 **GO! FA! FA! FA! FALCO!**

An orange magic circle appeared and it enveloped Koji's arm before an orange mantle covered his arm with a shoulder armor of a falcon's head. He twirled his dice saber as he rushed at them as he was now just gliding across the ground, slashing and weaving around the Ghouls as he began to round them all up into a nice circle.

"Saa, Main Dish daa!" He called out with a grin as he gripped the wheel on his weapon as he spun it. Inside the hilt a roulette spun before he quickly placed the Falco Ring into the slot, stopping the spin as it landed on a…

 **SIX!**

A fanfare played before slashing the air.

 **FALCO! SABER STRIKE!**

He then waved his saber in a circle as it made an orange Beast glyph before he slashed it, and upon doing so six large energy falcons fly out, cawing loudly as they soon struck the large group of Ghouls before they all exploded into magical energy as it was quickly gulped down by the Beast Driver and Koji.

"Ahh… Thanks for that meal!" He said, clasping his hands together once more.

"I can't believe you actually ate Phantoms…" Kurogasa deadpanned behind his mask.

"Hey, they're actually pretty tasty. Like nachos." He shrugged before the glyph appeared as he changed back to normal.

"Wait, so this is your friend?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. Koji Shinamori." Kurogasa nodded.

"Yo!" He saluted to Natsu as he walked over to pick the two back up on their feet.

"How did you know we're here?" Kurogasa asked as he took off his rings and went back to civilian form.

"Your guild mates told us." He said, pointing behind them as they turned around to see Lucy and everyone else running up to them.

"Kurogasa!" Lucy waved happily.

"Guys!" Kurogasa gasped as they caught up. "You guys managed to get out of the tornado?"

"Thanks to you. Well done." Erza smiled. "Still, there is one other question. Where's the Lullabye?"

"A Phantom took it." Kurogasa sighed. "They were the ones that hired Eisenwald."

"A Phantom took it?" Lucy gasped.

"And hired the dark guild?" Erza said before she hummed, "Strange… but matters not, we need to follow that Phantom. Where did it go?"

"To the conference. We need to stop it now, but we can't get there in time." Kurogasa gritted.

"Guess I'll have to use this." She said, as she spawned one of her glyphs and from it came what looked to be an old-fashioned car. "Get in." She said, manning the steering wheel as she attached a wire to her arm.

"Y-You have a car?!" Kurogasa gawked. "H-How?! I thought this world runs on magic!"

"This is a Magic Vehicle. It runs on the users magical energy." She informed. "Now get in, we don't have much time."

"R-Right!" He said, before everyone got in, and it was kinda cramped at the moment.

"N-No way! I'm not riding that devil machine!" Natsu denied as he was slowly being dragged in by Happy and Gray.

"Sorry, but you gotta come with us."

"No! No! I refuse!"

"That's Natsu for you, being motion sick when we're moving." Cana said.

"Yeah…" Kurogasa muttered. "Oh, I'm sorry, we haven't met before. You are?"

"This is Cana! She's my girl." He said, looping his arm around her.

"Your what?!" Kurogasa gaped.

"Kurogasa, is it?" Cana said as he nodded, "Well, I'm Cana Alberona. And yes, Koji and I are well a couple. It kinda was a surprise to me too but we just well… we just clicked."

"I… see…" Kurogasa blinked, before turning his head and bit on his shirt while crying anime tears, _'Dang it, Koji!'_

* * *

Sleipnir smirked as he soon approached the mountain side of the Guild Master meeting. Inside that cozy place wass every legalized Guild Master, perfect to destroy and upset this realm. He looked at the flute with enjoyment, **"Soon, you shall be released…"**

"And just what do you think you're doing?" a voice said, as the Sleipnir Phantom looked towards his right to see the White Wizard approaching him.

 **"Shiroi Mahoutsukai… I figured you would be here too."** Sleipnir turned to him, **"Even if you do try to stop me, you can't stop this death magic. Even yourself would be caught within its power and be killed as well."**

"I hate to inform you but the Masters are not here." The White Wizard said.

This made the Phantom's eyes widened, **"Nandato?!"**

"You heard me. I have already warned them and they have already left before you arrived."

 **"Che, at least I'll be able to use this on you!"** He said, holding up the flute, ready to blow in and activate it.

"I think not." The White Wizard said, before using his ring.

 **CHAIN! NOW!**

Several magical chains flew out from several glyphs, binding the Phantom and stopping him from using it. It struggled and growled as it couldn't escape, **"Kisama! Let me go, you lousy mahoutsukai!"**

"Sorry, but I cannot." The White Wizard said, before taking out another ring and flipped the Hand Author twice before scanning the ring.

 **EXPLOSION! NOW!**

The Phantom's eyes widen as it cried out in pain before it was engulfed in a fiery explosion, destroying the Phantom and every bit of it's remains as nothing but ash was there. "Well, that was rather anticlimactic." Just then, he heard the sound of a moving vehicle before a car came into view, with its Fairy Tail passengers on board before they came out of the car.

"Merlin?" Kurogasa got out. "What are you doing here?"

"To take care of this." He gestured to the flute now on the ground. "You may go now, the Phantom is already dead."

"Hold on, you already killed the Sleipnir Phantom?!"

"Yes."

Kurogasa could only gawk at his teacher. This clearly reminded him of just how scary he was during his training.

"Wait, Merlin?" Koji asked. "As in _the_ Merlin of Arthurian legend?"

"Indeed, young Beast." He nods.

"Merlin?" Erza said. "I've heard legends about you."

"You know him, Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Only legends from eons ago…" she said, turning to him, "But I didn't think he was real."

"Well, I'm real as it gets." Merlin said. "Now then-"

 **"I believe it's time to end you mortals…"** A dark voice came… from the flute?! In moments it soon began to levitate off of the ground.

"What the-!" Gray got out.

 **"Thanks to your stupidity, I was able to absorb enough of all of your excess magic to regain my power. You all will die by my song!"** The flute said as it began to form and shape as it began to grow in size. In moments it was as tall as the mountain as it gained limbs, resembling a wooden golem but with a skull head and it's three eyes and it let out a painful wail, as everyone had to grasp their ears to shield from the sound.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Happy and Lucy freaked out with bulging eyes.

"What in Saturday Night Fever is that?!" Koji gawked.

"This… is the Demon Flute, Lullabye… It's not just a flute. But it's death magic given form." Merlin informed.

"Death magic?!" Lucy and Happy cried out.

"Yes…. and I was supposed to destroy it before it could regain its power… But I failed…" Merlin grimaced.

"Great… just what we need." He said, before taking out his rings as did Koji.

 **DRIVER ON/PLEASE!**

 **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!/Hennnnnnnnnnnnnnnn~ shin!"

 **FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

 **SET! OPEN! L-I-O-N: LION!**

The magic circles appeared in front of them before they passed through them and encased them in their armor. They then took out their WizarSwordGun and Dice Saber respectively and got in their battle stances, ready to take out this demon.

"We shall fight with you." Erza said, as she drew her sword as the two element mages engulfed their hands with their magic.

"I'm all fired up for another round!" Natsu grinned as he bumped his fists together and a fiery glyph appeared in front of him.

"Hehe, this will freeze you solid." Gray smirked. "Ice Make: Sword!" He said, placing his hands together as in moments a icy sword is formed from his magic. The Lullabye then roared as it opened up its jaw and magical beam fired from it.

"Scatter!" Kurogasa shouted as they moved out of the way. The Beam continued shooting through the air before it hits a mountain, destroying it instantly.

"Okay, that ain't groovy." Koji said.

"Damn… if only we were in an Underworld, we could use the big guns…" Kurogasa gritted.

"I know… guess we'll need a new route." Koji noted.

"I got this!" Natsu said, bumping his fists together and formed his glyph before jumping up. " **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** " He shouted as he grabbed the Lullabye and engulfed his hands in flame, pushing the demon back.

 **"Lousy human!"** The demon growled, easily smacking Natsu away like a fly. It soon launched several energy balls at the teens as it forced them to dodge, but as it tried to move, it felt stuck as it looked down to see its legs encased in ice.

"Sorry but you're not going anywhere!" Gray smirked before he took his Ice Sword and swung hard, slicing both of its legs in half before it fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Alright, you got it!" Happy cheered.

"It's not over yet, cool cat!" Koji said before taking out a new ring which was maroon colored and had a glyph of a buffalo. "I'll ram this thing!" He said before inserting the ring on his right side.

 **BUFFA! GO! BU-BU! BU-BU-BU-BUFFA!**

The maroon colored glyph passed through the rider as he soon gained a maroon mantle with a buffalo headpiece on his shoulder. It snorted out steam as he soon rushed ahead and upon shoulder checking the legs, he actually was able to continue and keep pushing the behemoth of a creature.

"How is he doing that?!" Lucy cried out with bulging eyes and sharp teeth.

"The Buffa Mantle gives him superhuman strength. He could lift up to 500 tons if I recall." Kurogasa informed.

"500 tons?!"

"But the downside, it's the strongest Mantle which drains an exponential amount of his mana."

"So if he's not careful…"

"He could run out of magic in no time." Kurogasa nodded.

"Grr! Come on, come on, come on!" Koji said as he kept pushing until the pushing was now being turned on him as Lullabye was easily pushing him back.

 **"While your strength is impressive… it's nothing."** It said, smacking him with a strong punch, sending him flying… straight through the Guild Meeting building?!

"KOJI!" Cana cried out.

"Damn!" Kurogasa gritted before looking to his arsenal of rings and pulled out what appeared to be a new ring which depicted a dragon having buffed up muscles. "I hope this works…" He said before putting on the ring, flipping the Hand Author, and scanning it.

 **EXCITE! PLEASE!**

A magic circle appeared below his feet and went upwards through his body and all of a sudden, he grew taller by five feet and his muscles and body expanded to be very buff and strong.

"Hmm… manly…" Erza commented.

"Not now!" Kurogasa snapped comically before he started punching the Lullabye left and right with his new-found strength.

 **"Another one?"** It gawked, surprised that there are humans who could actually lift him up.

"Up! You! Go!" Kurogasa shouted throwing it up in the air. "Natsu!"

"Got it! Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy said as he spread his wings and grabbed Natsu before flying up.

"I'm not letting you boys have all the fun." Erza smirked. "Re-Equip!" In moments, Erza quickly donned on her Heaven's Wheel armor as she sent several swords at the demon, slashing and cutting it as Natsu flew up only to punch Lullabye into the mountain side as Kurogasa helped out with making sure it was imbedded within the mountain.

"Alright, let's finish this!" Kurogasa said, as he switched rings and flipped the Hand Author twice before scanning the ring.

 **CHO II NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO~!**

 **FALCO! GO! FA! FA! FA! FALCO!**

"Eh?" Kurogasa blinked behind his mask as he saw Beast flying towards the Lullabye fiend.

"Ain't no way you're gonna leave me out of this dance!" Koji shouted.

 **KICK STRIKE! GO! FALCO MIX!**

In seconds both riders glowed as they jumped up high, and aimed their kicks at the demon as they flew towards it. Fire engulfed Kurogasa's kicking foot while an energy falcon head enveloped Koji's foot and both of them kicked it in the chest. In moments their glyphs glowed and the magic quickly flowed within the body of Lullabye as lines of light appeared from the wooden body it has.

 **"W-What? What is this magic?"** It gawked, unsure what this magical feeling is.

"This is _our_ magic!" Kurogasa said.

"And your last dance is about to end now!" Koji added.

"ORYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They soon glowed as they powered through the giant demon, a large hole in its chest as the two landed softly on the ground. Lullabye groaned out as it began to crumble away. Pieces of it fall off as they turned to ash upon reaching the ground.

 **"I-Impossible… I'm… a demon of Zeref… I… shouldn't… die… GGGAUUUGGGH!"** It cried out before exploding into a large ball of fire, leaving nothing left of the beast. However, there was a huge Beast glyph that was left behind and was immediately pulled towards Koji's Beast Driver before-

 ***GULP!***

"WOAH! Now that was a buffet!" Koji said with glee, "I think I might be good for a whole month now!"

"Huh? What does he mean?" Lucy asked, confused, as Kurogasa shrank to normal size and both of the Riders returned to their civilian form.

"It means his mana is replenished to absorbing all of the mana that the Lullabye had." Kurogasa said. "So in a sense, he just ate him."

"Hey! Like me!" Natsu said.

"But there's one down side. If he doesn't give enough mana to the Beast Chimera? It'll eat _him_ instead…" Kurogasa informed.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted, including Cana.

She turned to him, "Why didn't you tell me that?!" She questioned.

"Uh… ehehe…" Koji laughed sheepishly. "Must've slipped my mind?"

"You _totally_ knew." Kurogasa deadpanned.

"Well, I'd say this mission is complete." Erza said. "We best head back to the guild."

"And you and I are gonna have a _long_ talk." Cana frowned, crossing her arms at Koji.

"Y-Yes Cana…" He nodded before glaring at Kurogasa, "You just _had_ to say something!" He whispered to him.

"Hey, you're the Secondary Rider expert. You _should've_ told her the first time around, but no~ you just wanna impress her with it before telling her anything about it."

"I didn't want her to worry about that detail!"

"She would've found out whether you told her or not."

"Not if I said nothing!" He said, only for Cana to pinch his ear, causing him to yelp in pain as she dragged him off for their chat.

"You reaped what you sowed dude…" Kurogasa sighed.

"Oh, I see you have things taken care of." A familiar voice said as they all turned to see Makarov come out of hiding.

"Master?" Erza gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I was about to come and help out Merlin, but seems you all did it. Good job." Makarov smiled.

"I thought I told you to escape, Makarov." Merlin sighed.

"You should know by now old friend, I can't ever do that when danger comes." Makarov said.

"That's much like you, stubborn to the end."

"Says the one who thinks he is the only one who has to take on Wiseman." Makarova smirked.

"What was that?!" Merlin snapped, having a blood vessel pop in his head.

"W-Wait, Wiseman?" Kurogasa paled. "Wiseman is actually here in this world?!"

This made the two stop as they turn to the teen as they nod, "Yes… and so far? He has gotten stronger over eons…"

 ***THUD!***

"Kurogasa!" Lucy panicked as Kurogasa suddenly fainted, his body twitching every few seconds.

"S-So… screwed…"

* * *

 **"Che… so Sleipnir failed."** Phoenix scoffed. **"That's four in a row…"**

 **"These mages are much stronger than we thought…"** Medusa hummed.

 **"Bah, just let me eat them already!"** Ogre growled impatiently.

 **"Hehe, and get a stomach ache and get even more fatter?"** Gremlin chuckled.

 **"Enough."** Wiseman said, causing them to be silent. **"Now, I will admit that these mages are a force to be reckoned with. If not kept in check, our goal to subdue the world in despair will be in jeopardy."**

 **"And how do we take care of these pests?"** Medusa asked him.

 **"Simple. One of us will make an example out of them. I believe you should be able to handle this."**

Phoenix grinned, **"Finally! I want to see how they can fight."** He said with enjoyment.

 **"Not you. Medusa."**

 **"WHAT?!"**

 **"As you command, Wiseman."** She bowed.

 **"Why not me?!"**

 **"You are too eager to fight. We need to show them fear, not adrenaline. So Medusa will be the one to do so."** Wiseman informed.

 **"I will not fail you, Wiseman."** Medusa vowed.

* * *

 **Fen:** Okay! That's the end of the Lullabye Arc! Sort of…

 **Striberx:** Bit different from the show and even my own story, but I think it worked out good. Seems now that Kuro and co are gonna have their first tough fight due to Medusa.

 **Fen:** Yep! Not to mention some original stuff we could possibly put in here! So you don't wanna miss the next chapter!

 **Striberx:** Yup! Let's just hope they're ready for a top dog Phantom instead of the minions. :3

 **Fen:** Yep! So see ya later y'all!


	7. Chapter 6: Venom of Fear

**Fen:** Hey everyone! Fen and Striberx here for another chapter of A Wizard's Fairy Tail!

 **Striberx:** And this chap, we got a bit fight against Medusa coming up. Prepare your butts for that.

 **Fen:** Yep! But first, a little insight into how Koji became Beast.

 **Striberx:** Long story short, when a mommy chimera and a daddy chimera love each other very much…

 **Fen:** NO! I DO NOT NEED THAT MENTAL IMAGE!

 **Striberx:** Pfft, lightweight. :3

 **Fen:** SHUT UP!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It was the next day, and the Fairy Tail mages had decided to set up camp in the woods. Surprisingly, all of the luggage that Erza had brought with them were actually cooking supplies and food for the trip in case the journey back home would be a long one. They couldn't use the magic car again, because Erza had exhausted most of her magic simply by driving the said vehicle and that fight against Lullabye, so she needed plenty of rest before she could try and use it again. As of now, everyone was having dinner sitting by the bonfire as they were eating their share of food.

"I hope everyone is enjoying their meal?" Erza said, as she poured another cup for herself, since she was the most fatigued and needed the energy.

"You bet! This food is groovy!" Koji grinned before wolfing down more of his food.

"Dude, manners." Kurogasa deadpanned.

"Not my fault that I got a hungry Chimera in me." Koji retorted. "Especially with this foxy mama's cooking." He grinned, eyeing up Erza before his ear was tugged.

"Bad Koji…" Cana frowned, not approving of her man hitting on another woman.

"Yes ma'am…"

"Someone's whipped." Gray smirked.

"I heard that!" Koji snapped.

"You were supposed to." Kurogasa quipped.

"So… there's really another mage like you, Kurogasa. Well… two now." Lucy looked to Koji.

"That's right, honey." Koji winked. "I use what is called the Beast Driver. It allows me to become Kamen Rider Beast. And the magic is similar to Kuro's, but it's more on the primitive side. While he uses Elemental Magic, I use Ancient Chimera Magic, giving me the traits and special abilities of the animal rings I use."

"Ranging from what?" Natsu asked, chowing down on some meat.

"Well I use four animal powers: falcon, chameleon, buffalo, and dolphin. Each having their own strengths and weaknesses." Koji explained. "They come in the form of Mantles with the head of said animal. Falco gives me flight, Chameleo gives me invisibility, Buffa gives me a power boost, and Dolphi gives me healing magic as well as supreme speed in water."

"Amazing. All that magic in one set of armor and rings." Erza noted with amusement.

"Trust me, you'd be surprised of what I can do with this." Koji wiggled his eyebrows with a smile.

"Koji…" Cana glared, tugging on his ear once more.

"Owowowow, okay easy Sweet Thang." Koji winced.

"You were right, Kuro. He _is_ a bit of handful." Lucy said to Kurogasa.

"Told ya." Kurogasa chuckled. "Now I just gotta find the other one." He then realized something, "Speaking of… Koji, did you happen to find Cody before we met up?"

"Sadly… no." Koji sighed. "No signs, no word on him at all. Maybe he wasn't dragged here like us?"

"I'm pretty sure he was. If anything, that magic circle got us all here in this world."

"Which could mean he's anywhere too." Koji grimaced, unsure how big this world was like.

"Well, both of us ended up in Fiore. Maybe he landed somewhere in Fiore too." Kurogasa said.

"True. Guess we can only hope we find him soon." Koji nodded.

"You and me both…"

* * *

 _The Land of Fiore._

 _A country in a world of magic where it is bought and sold everywhere like normal items._

 _There are mage guilds scattered all over Fiore, but there's a certain guild where countless legends are born and will continue to make legends into the future._

 _It's name is Fairy Tail._

 _And on this day, the legend known as The Diamond of Hope: Kamen Rider Wizard will begin._

* * *

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME by Shō Kiryūin)**

 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** The montage starts with Kurogasa as Kamen Rider Wizard with the entrance of Fairy Tail behind him. He scans the Dragorise Ring and raises his arm in the air before a big magic circle appears from above and WizarDragon comes out of the magic circle, flying into the sky. Kamen Rider Wizard then jumps onto WizarDragon's before the latter spew out flames, making the title: A Real Wizard's Fairy Tail appear before WizarDragon flew away, made a u-turn, and flew towards the screen before shifting to the next scene.

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou)** The first scene shows Natsu in the lunch hall who got into a fight Gray over something trivial and they started fighting senselessly until Erza beat both of them to a pulp, annoyed by their antics.  
 **(Kasanaru toki no shougeki!)** The scene then changed to the bar with Lucy sweat dropping at their usual bout while Mirajane served her food, before the former looked up and noticed Kurogasa who was by himself near the window.  
 **(Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai)** Kurogasa looked at his Style Rings in one hand before clenching them and looked out the window up in the sky as a solar eclipse happened and the scene suddenly shatters to pieces.

 **(Kitto hitsuyou~ fukaketsu no)** The next scene shows Koji who was a bar drinking to his heart's content and chatting with the beautiful ladies before seeing the solar eclipse out the window in his drunken state.  
 **(ENAJII~ kokoro tame)** Then it shifts towards Cody who sighed to himself, walking around the capital with nothing to do, wishing that he had his games right now, before he looked up to see the solar eclipse as well.  
 **(Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~)** The scene then changes to a quick montage of the other characters show starting with Elfman, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Freed, Gildarts, Mystogan, Loke, Laxus, Makarov, and finally a silhouette of a Phantom before light shone on it to reveal Wiseman, before the camera shows Kurogasa, ready to transform.

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!)** On "3" He flips his Hand Author to the left. At "2" Kurogasa slips on his Flame Style ring. At "1" he places the Flame Style ring in front of the Hand Author. And at "Show Time" a bright white light engulfs the entire screen before fading to the next screen.

 **(Magic time~! trick janai!)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard and twirled around before showing his Flame Style ring.  
 **(Mahou wo hero hanpa nee zo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** Garuda, Unicorn, Kraken, and Golem jump towards the screen before showing Wizard stuck his arm out to the side as the elements of fire, water, wind and earth spread out behind him.  
 **(Kioku no ROOTS moguri-konde)** The spell circles slide over Kurogasa, changing him into Water Style, Hurricane Style, and Land Style.  
 **(Kibou wo tsukui dasou~)** In Land Style, Kurogasa uses the Drill ring to drill down into the ground, disappearing.

 **(Show Time!)** The guild members of Fairy suddenly pop up from the screen shouting "Show Time!" before popping down to reveal the next scene.

 **(Life is Show Time! tobikkiri no)** The next scene shows Kurogasa riding on the Machine Winger with Lucy sitting behind him as WizarDragon flew beside them before Kurogasa revved up his Rider Machine and jumped on WizarDragon's back, letting the wheels of the machine become the wings.  
 **(Unmei DORAIVU mucha shitemo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** WizarDragon then flies through a magic circle, appearing on the other side flying over the top of Magnolia.  
 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai)** Lucy smiled seeing the sight, but the joy was cut short when Natsu suddenly appeared next to them thanks to Happy who was carrying him as he flew, before he got in between them and Lucy got ticked off before punching off WizarDragon, sending straight to the ground with Happy diving in to save him.  
 **(Subete no namida wo~!)** As they passed the Fairy Tail guild, two silhouettes of Riders appeared, watching WizarDragon fly by, smiling behind their helmets.

 **(Show Time!)** The members of Fairy Tail pop out of nowhere again and shouts "Show Time!" before popping back down to the next scene.

 **(Houseki ni kaette yaru ze)** Four versions of Wizard, each one in a different style, converge on one another, merging into one in a big flash of light.  
 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** Team Natsu appear and they smirked at the camera as Kurogasa smirks while putting on the Flame Style ring and transforms into Wizard one more time as he and Team Natsu freeze, the show logo appearing.

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** Venom of Fear

"Mmmmmmmmmm…" Cody groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and woke up. The first he noticed was that he was in his room. But not just any room, he was in his own private quarters in the castle.

"Still don't think I'll get used to this…" Cody said as he got up and stretched out to loosen up, "Best get ready for another training day." He soon quickly got on his clothes along with training armor.

For those who don't know, Cody was recently released from his so-called prison and was given a job by Princess Hisui herself to becoming a member of the Royal Guard. As surprised and humbled, he accepted the job and ever since then he had been given a decent amount of pay for his hard work. Sure, the training was grueling, and the everyday chores were just _as_ demanding, but at the same time it was rewarding. It was a chance for him to prove himself to the Princess that he could do anything he puts his mind to. It also gives him the chance to take his mind off of things, especially wanting to maul on some certain Royal Guards who seemed too stuck up for this job, and _especially_ on a certain friend who got him stuck here in the first place.

"Well, at least Hisui's smile keeps me going." Cody said softly but with a smile as it always does brighten his day when he sees her. "Hmm… wonder if she wants to roam around town? Gives us a chance to talk some more." He pondered as he will ask her about that after his training session is done for today.

Looking at the mirror, he nodded to himself seeing that he was ready to go, and went to the door, but as soon as he opened it, Hisui was right there, standing in front of it. "Oh. You're awake." She blinked.

"P-Princess!" Cody stuttered before bending one knee.

Hisui giggled softly, "Cody, please. You don't need to be so formal around me. We're friends, remember?" She reminded.

"Sorry, but I'm a Royal Guard first and foremost. I must always pay my respects."

"True…" she said before poking his nose, "But at my request. And while I appreciate your humble nature, please just be as yourself, okay?"

"Um… yes, Your Highness."

"Good." she smiled, "Now, I was going into town. Care to join me? You'll be able to skip out on training today." She winked, knowing how hard he has been working since he joined.

"E-Eh? Really?" Cody blinked, "You want me to come?"

"Of course. And there's this ice cream shop I want to go to. Consider it my treat."

Cody smiled softly as he nodded, "Very well then, Princess. I shall accompany you."

* * *

The next day had come by and after disassembling the camp, the Fairy Tail mages continued on their way back to Magnolia. Although…

"Ughhhh…" Kurogasa groaned having heavy bags under his eyes while said eyes were slightly red while walking with slumped shoulders.

"So tired…" Koji added, he too having heavy bags under his eyes.

"What's with you two?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't sleep…" Kurogasa groaned. "Mainly due to a certain someone who decided to 'go at it' all night…"

"And ignore my foxy mama? No wonder you're single." Koji responded.

"Shut up…" Kurogasa groaned. "When we come back to town, I'm sleeping all day…"

"I can help lead you there." Lucy offered with a smile.

"Uh… I guess…" Kurogasa sighed tiredly.

"Oh? So you two are sharing beds?" Koji smirked.

*BONK!*

"OW!"

"Baka! What do you take me for?!" Kurogasa snapped comically.

"A virg-"

*BONK BONK!*

"Ow!" Koji cried out.

"S-Shut up!" Kurogasa blushed heavily, before looking away.

"That reminds me, Koji. How did you get your magic?" Lucy asked, curious to know.

"Eh?"

"I'm quite curious myself." Makarov said, "Kurogasa has been taught his magic through his teacher, but you are a different matter altogether."

"Well…" Koji started as he began to tell his tale.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _During the first month since Koji came here, he was having severe troubles with finding work. Either he was barely paid or just was used to do the work of others. It sucked, as the teen walked through the streets, seeing if a new job offer was around. He needed the cash to live so he would do almost anything._

 _"Dang it, this is_ so _not groovy." Koji groaned to himself. "If this keeps up, I'd be dancing in the streets just to survive."_

 _"Count me out!" A voice called out as the teen turned his head to see someone walk out of what looked to be a relic store._

 _"Come on! You can't abandon me now! I finally found a grandaddy of treasures!" A middle aged man pleaded. He had greyish hair with brown eyes and a very fancy suit that screamed extra pocket money._

 _"I said no!" The customer shouted before finally leaving._

 _"Ugh… great…" The man groaned out, "Where am I going to find another tomb raider?"_

 _"Excuse me." Koji said, approaching the middle-aged man. "Is something wrong?"_

 _"It's nothing young man… Just found something that could make me and my employees very rich. And our best tomb raider walked out on us." He groaned out._

 _At that point, the cha-ching noises started to sound in Koji's mind, "Rich, you say?"_

 _"Yes… one that would make me the second richest person in Fiore, only right behind the royal family…" He weeped._

*CHA-CHING!*

 _"SIGN ME UP!"_

 _"Huh?" The middle-aged man looked confused._

 _"You need a tomb raider, I'm your man! I need money to survive! So we'll help each other out! Whaddya say?" Koji asked._

" _You got yourself a deal!" He said as the two shook hands. "Now we must be off! We can't let this place slip our hands before others find it out!"_

 _"Okay, so when do we start?"_

 _"We start now."_

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"You seriously took that guy's offer?" Kurogasa asked.

"Yeah. But I was scraping for money! I couldn't help it…" He sighed, "But luckily, thanks to his backstab, I found the actual treasure in that tomb which was the Beast Driver." He said, holding up the rings for it. "And now due to that and the other riches within, I now own that sweet dance pad."

"So what happened next?" Natsu asked.

"Oh right." Koji said, clearing his throat.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _So his team and I managed to arrive at the old ruins. And let me tell you, we had to dance through a lot of traps just to get to the treasure room. But…_

 _"Look, this must be it." Koji said as he slowly opened the stone door, pushing it with all of his might until eventually opening it. By the time he did, one of the team members used Light Magic to light up the place and they were amazed to be see a huge treasure room that's filled to the brim with gold. "WOWSERS! SOMEBODY CALL MY MOMMA! Look at all this bling!"_

 _"We did it! We hit the jackpot!" The elder man grinned, before his grin disappeared as he gestured his other men to Koji._

 _The rest of the team members walked over before they grappled the teen, and held him still. They were really strong and thanks to their magic, made sure he couldn't escape their grasp._

 _"Hey, what gives?!" Koji snapped._

 _"Simple my boy. You are going to remain here while we make off with this money."_

 _"You jive-turkey! We had a deal!"_

 _"Please! As if I would make a deal with you 'commoners'." He snorted, "Toss him in that hole and cover it up. After that, grab the gold and get out of here."_

 _"Yes sir!" They said._

 _"Bastard! You won't get away with this!" Koji shouted as he struggled to free himself, but the men held him down pretty good._

 _They soon brought him over to a hole that looked almost bottomless as they tossed him in head first. The teen screamed as his voice echoed before the members couldn't hear him anymore. They smirked as they placed a boulder on top, sealing it off and any evidence to their crime as they made their way off with the gold._

 _"Hey! Get me out of here!" Koji cried out from the hole he was tossed in by the elder man. The teen sighed as he leaned against the rockwall. To think he was just being used as a scapegoat while they made off with that treasure chest. It showed that man was just scum who wanted a quick buck. "Great… I'm gonna die here alone…"_

 _ **"Re… ase… M…"**_ _A voice softly echoed._

 _"Huh? Who said that?" Koji asked, looking around. "H-Hello?"_

 _ **"Rel… se me…"**_ _The voice said again._

 _Koji didn't know what this voice was but he felt obligated to help it. He soon began to follow the voice as it led him through a hidden cavern in the pit. He continued through before a soft light glowed at the end, and upon entering he was greeted with a treasure hoard, fit for a king! Thousands upon thousands of gold, jewels and more laid the room and in the center is what looked to be a golden glyph of a lion as in the center of its forehead was a small ring that seemed to resonate with the teen._

 _"What… is that?" He wondered as he approached the glyph. But upon closer inspection he saw the glyph of the lion was surrounded by familiar animals. A falcon, chameleon, buffalo, and a dolphin. "Wait a minute, those animals… no way… there's no way that's Beast Chimera."_

 _ **"Re… le… se… Me…"**_ _the voice said, coming from the ring. Koji went closer and upon seeing it, his eyes widened seeing the Beast Ring._

 _"No way…" Koji said stunned. He was ready to reach for it, but then stopped himself. He knew the risks. If he did this, he'll be forging a contract with the Beast Chimera. But upon doing so, he'd have to feed him constant mana, unless he himself would be eaten._

 _ **"Please… Someone… release me from this prison…"**_ _The Chimera's voice rang out._

 _Koji hesitated for a bit longer, but then he steeled himself before taking the ring out of its resting place. All of a sudden the glyph of the lion glowed golden while the glyphs of the falcon, chameleon, buffalo, and dolphin glowed in their respective colors of orange, green, red, and blue._

 _In seconds a bright flash of light glowed from where the ring was as it soon engulfed the teen. And as he opens his eyes, he sees nothing but a lack void with golden dust below his feet._

 _ **"Hm? To think after a millenia, someone truly has heard my pleas."**_ _A booming voice came from behind Koji. The teen immediately turned around and his eyes widened seeing a mechanical golden lion with piercing green eyes having the head of the red buffalo as the breastplate, the orange falcon, as his right shoulder and wing, the blue dolphin as his left shoulder and wing, and the green chameleon having its green tongue stick out from the back as the tail._

 _"Chimera… it really_ is _you." Koji said in awe._

 _ **"Hm? You know of me, human?"**_ _Chimera questioned._

 _"How could I not? You're Kosuke Nitoh's partner," Koji said. "You provided him the power to become Kamen Rider Beast."_

 _ **"Who is this… 'Kousuke'?"**_ _Chimera questioned as he sniffed the teen,_ _ **"Interesting… you have hidden magic to become a Gate."**_

 _"Gate?" Koji blinked. "I'm a Gate? Then… that magic circle that brought me to this world…"_

 _ **"Indeed. It allowed us to communicate and most likely make a pact."**_

 _"That's right. I know the danger… If I can't provide you with mana, you'll devour my soul and kill me, but I need your power. The Phantoms may be here and I would probably need your help to stop them,"_

 _ **"Hahaha!"**_ _Chimera cackled,_ _ **"Never in my life have I ever met a human willing to accept me. All that do cower and easily allow me to devour them. I like you human. What is your name?"**_

 _"Koji Shinamori."_

 _ **"Well, Koji. For now, we are partners. Keep feeding me and you'll never have to worry about your soul."**_ _Chimera said as it roared, flying high into the air as it came flying back down as it flew into the teen, fusing with him as the silvery door seal appeared on his waist._

 _"Whoa… no way… the Beast Driver. I can actually become Beast!" Koji laughed. "Dyn-o-mite! This is the best day ever!" He said happily as he turned to the treasure. "Now… let's see if this is enough to give me a disco club?"_

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"Whoa…" Lucy said with awe. "To think there was another one out there."

"So then how did you get yourself out of there without having the walls cave in on ya?" Kurogasa asked.

"Oh, I used Buffa to get me out." Koji grinned.

" I'm pretty sure using that would cause a cave in…" He deadpanned.

"Oh it did, but I tunneled out just fine." The disco king shrugged.

Kurogasa wanted to say something, but in the end it's best to just not question, "Ugh… fine…" He sighed.

"Still…. I wonder if this means there's more than one type of this 'Phantom Magic' that you two have…" Lucy pondered. "There has to be something more to it."

"No, that's pretty much it." Kurogasa said. "Although…"

"Hm?"

"Hey Koji, what are the chances of Cody becoming Kamen Rider Mage?"

"About 90%, should he somehow become Sorcerer." Koi commented. "But knowing him and how easy he's able to be tricked? Mage." He chuckled.

"Mage? Sorcerer?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"Two other Kamen Riders that can use magic. Mage is… how should I say this?"

"They're foot soldiers who are glass cannons." Koji stated. "They can't get very strong and are only meant for a means of some kind of force. But they're practically pointless."

"Right." Kurogasa nodded. "And Kamen Rider Sorcerer, he's… our world's Dark Rider. At least Wizard's enemy, that is."

"Dark Rider?" Erza asked, as they forgot to mention about their new titles.

"Oh right." Kurogasa said. "The Dark Riders are mostly people who wanted to wipe out humanity altogether in favor of people like them or were indifferent to how many people would die in their pursuits so long that they kept doing what it was that they loved, be it killing enemies or just simply fighting."

"Your world is weird…" Happy said with disappointment.

"Excuse _me_ for living in such a boring world…" Kurogasa deadpanned.

"It's okay! You're here now." Natsu smiled, not knowing what he just said.

"That was supposed to be rhetorical…" Kurogasa deadpanned further.

"Isn't that what happens when you eat bad cheese?" Natsu questioned.

"Not- ugh… never mind…" He groaned.

"Well, we should hurry up with our meal and sleep. We still have a long ways away to Magnolia." Erza informed.

But then all of a sudden-

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

A huge ball of dark energy was sent their way and it exploded in front of them, "GAHHHHHH!" They all cried out as they defended themselves from the explosion.

"What the heck was that?!" Lucy cried out. The next thing that happened was that Ghoul Phantoms surrounded them, with their spears in tow, ready to impale them. "W-What the-"

"Looks like we're in for a fight." Kurogasa gritted. "I'm sure by now the Phantoms knew we thwarted their plans to kill all the Masters at the conference. Koji!"

"Let's give them a hoedown, aibou!" Koji grinned as he and the other teen stood up with their rings raised as they placed them on their buckles.

 **DRIVER ON!/PLEASE!**

After their belts appeared, they slipped on their Transformation rings.

"Henshin!/Hennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn~shin!"

 **FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

 **SET! O~PEN! L-I-O-N: LION!**

Their glyphs passed through them as they quickly donned their armors on with weapons in hand. The two riders charged ahead while the others regained their bearings to help out as well with the Ghouls. A couple of Ghoul Phantoms tried to stab Kurogasa with their spears, but Kurogasa blocked them with his WizarSwordGun and knocked them backwards.

"Move out of the way!" He shouted as he took out a ring and flipped the Hand Author before scanning.

 **BIG! PLEASE!**

A magic circle appeared and he stuck his arm in before his arm came out the other side the size of a tree trunk before smacking them away, causing the Ghoul Phantoms to explode.

"Ice Make: Spears!" Gray announced as he clasped his hands together as several icey spears flew out of his palm, impaling the Ghouls with ease as he kicked another one away form him.

" **Fire Dragon Claw!** " Natsu shouted as he ignites his feet in flames, increasing the power of his kicks as he propulsioned himself towards a group of Ghoul Phantoms and kicked them various times before they all exploded. "Hah! How do you like that?!" He boasted.

"Taurus! Smack these jerks away!" Lucy called out, summoning the bull spirit as he swung his axe at them dealing with them with ease.

"Since I saved yooooou, Lucy. Mind showing me some skin?" Taurus requested with a lustful drool.

*BONK!*

"Owooooooooooo!"

"Now's not the time for that!" Lucy snapped.

"And here I thought I could have some sleep, tonight!" Cana frowned, as she sent her cards flying through the air as they impaled the Ghouls all around her as they exploded. She huffed as she flicked some of her hair out of her face.

"You and me both, Sweet Thang!" Koji said as he slashed a Ghoul Phantom away with his Dice Saber before he decided to use a Mantle Ring. This one was light-green and depicted a chameleon. "Time to play Hide and Seek!"

 **CHAMELEO! GO! CHA-CHA! CHA! CHA! CHAMELEO!**

A green Beast glyph passes through his arm as he soon gains a green mantle with a chameleon head on it. He then whipped the mantle as the head opened up and shot out a golden tongue, striking or wrapping around the Ghouls before he used them as puppets as he destroyed them with ease before gulping down their mana. "Oh boy, needed that."

"Want some fish?" Happy asked Makarov as they were sitting on the sidelines, having lunch and a show.

"Is that even still good?" He questioned.

"Aye! It's fresh!"

"Hey! What are you two doing?!" Lucy snapped comically. "This is no time to be having lunch!"

"You kids seem to have this for now. No need to worry." He said nonchalant.

"Oh c'mon!"

"Lucy! We need your help!" Erza said, as she slashed a Ghoul Phantom with her sword.

"R-Right! Open, Gate of the Crab: Cancer!"

*DING-DONG!*

"We need your help!" Lucy said, summoning Cancer as he clipped through the Ghoul's spears and injured them. He was dressed in a way reminiscent of a hairdresser. His hair is black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers. Like Warren Rocko, he has thick lips. He wears a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He wears a golden necklace and it's commonly seen with his two main weapons: Scissors. He also wears sunglasses with green lens and has six crab legs that appear from his back.

"Ebi…" He responded with a few snips.

"The tasty crab is back!" Happy cheered with glee.

"You're not eating him!" Lucy shouted.

"A crab?" Kurogasa blinked. "Now this is getting weird…"

"Lady Lucy, once this battle is over, your hair is going to be a mess. I'll need to fix it after. Ebi…" He said, snipping a few times again.

"Yeah, yeah. Just start slicing and dicing!" she cheered.

"You got it. Ebi…" he said, before the corner of his sunglasses gleamed with huge speed, he slashed through a line of Ghoul Phantoms with his scissors.

"Whoa!" Kurogasa said in awe.

"Cancer may seem odd, but he is still a good Celestial Spirit." Lucy smirked proudly.

"Requip!" Erza said as she changed into her Heaven's Wheel armor. Once donned on, she slashed and twirled around the Ghouls, leaving nothing but pieces and limbs of their bodies before exploding into ash. She wasn't just fighting, she was basically making art with this.

"Whoo! Nice one honey!" Koji said, impressed.

"Focus, Koji!" Kurogasa snapped.

This went on for a couple more minutes before finally all of the Ghoul Phantoms have been taken care of and were destroyed.

"Alright! We did it!" Natsu cheered.

"Yeah, but…" Lucy frowned.

"This was too easy." Erza frowned, having the same thought as Lucy.

"What do you mean?" Cana asked.

"They only seem to be here to gauge our strong we are… not to kill us. They were moving sluggishly and not focused like before…" Erza noted. "This was a setup."

 **"How perceptive of you…"** A new voice said, surprising everyone as a figure came out of hiding, but the moment they did, Kurogasa's eyes widened in surprise. Her body was shapely with white inside of her legs, blue on the sides and purple lining between them. Gold bands were around her ankles, giving the appearance of boots as her feet appeared to be. Her top half looked like a uniform top with gold shoulders, making her look even more imperial like a general. Her head was mostly encased in a purple scaled helmet with a black visor that wrapped around the edges. The bottom half of her face was visible with pink lips, enhancing her female sensuality. The obviously inhuman aspect about her, were the snakes coming out from underneath her helmet like hair.

"You… Medusa!" Kurogasa shouted.

 **"Oh? You know of me? How flattering…"** Medusa giggled. **"I'm afraid though, this is your end."**

"You know her?" Lucy asked.

"Do I _know_ her?! She's one of the Elite Phantoms!" Kurogasa said. This was bad. This was really bad! If she's here, then Wiseman _is_ here in this world! "How are you alive Medusa?! Fueki killed you on the spot!"

 **"Fueki?"** asked Medusa. **"I don't know who you mean."**

"Quit screwing around!" Kurogasa snapped before he charged at Medusa.

"Oi, aibou!" Koji called out, but was ignored.

Medusa's hand flashed and she produced her scepter, the Arrogant, which clashed against Kurogasa's weapon. His charge was immediately halted as he stared into her visor. "Why are you still loyal to Wiseman?" he growled. "He betrayed you! Revealed he wasn't even a Phantom and stabbed you in the back! How did you survive?!"

 **"Hmph… you are nothing but annoying… You need to relax."** She said with a disapproved voice as several snakes from her hair fly out as they wrap around Kurogasa as in seconds, energy starts being drained from him and into her. She was draining all of his magic.

"Hey! Stay away from him!" Koji shouted as he spun the wheel on his Dice Saber before inserting his ring.

 **FOUR! CHAMELEO! SABER STRIKE!**

 **"Stay out of this."** She glared, as her eyes glowed as within seconds Koji was turned to stone in front of everyone, **"You will be dealt with next."**

"Koji!" Cana cried out.

"Kono~!" Kurogasa gritted as he managed to somehow switch rings.

 **DEFEND! PLEASE!**

A circle of fire appeared between Kurogasa and Medusa and managed to push her away, causing Medusa to be sent flying back. Though once the smoke cleared, Medusa simply dusted herself off, barely even phased from the attack.

"I don't know how…" Kurogasa coughed as he staggered to his feet and switched rings. This one depicted a dragon and show three more copies of itself before Kurogasa flipped the Hand Author, "But I'll still stop you!"

 **COPY! PLEASE!**

Two magic circles appeared over Kurogasa and one next to him. The one above him went through while the next to him created a clone that appeared.

"There's two of him!" Gray noticed as Kurogasa and the clone and him did the same thing.

 **COPY! PLEASE!**

At that, two more clones appeared, totaling to four including himself.

"Now there's four!" Happy added.

The clones then took out the other elemental rings and scanned them.

 **WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

 **HURRICANE! PLEASE! FUU! FUU! FUU, FUU, FUU, FUU!**

 **LAND! PLEASE! DO! DO! DO! DODODON! DO! DODODON!**

The three copies assumed their alternate styles and took stances. The four of Kurogasa ready, they charged at Medusa with the intent of bringing her down.

 **"Do you really think that your styles will stop me?"** Medusa taunted as she managed to block all four of the attacks.

"Maybe, maybe not," Kurogasa replied. "But let's find out!" His three clones and his backed off to gain distance from Medusa before he went first, charging at Medusa. Medusa gave a soft sigh, like a noble lady dealing with a brute, before the snakes on her head extended and lunged at him. He had to slash wide to make them stop, but their reflexes were top notch as they avoided being cut off and soon the snakes wrapped themselves around my arms and legs, tightening them. **"Now stay still and let me hurt you."**

"I don't think so!" Water shouted, joining in the fray as he used a ring that depicted a dragon that was elongated.

 **EXTEND! PLEASE!**

His limb extended as it reached to sever the snakes holding me down.

"His arms are rubbery!" Happy exclaimed.

"Never mind that! Help us get Koji out of his petrified state!" Cana snapped.

Medusa cursed and quickly drew her snakes back, avoiding the blow. It was the opportunity we needed as Hurricane dove down from above to strike at her.

 **DRILL! PLEASE!**

"Eat this!" Hurricane shouted as he spun down rapidly at Medusa while adding a wind effect to his attack.

 **"Ha!"** Medusa snapped, launching several dark spheres from her staff at his clone. A couple of dark spheres were destroyed by Hurricane but the rest hit Hurricane dead on, and was destroyed into motes of green light.

"Kono~" Land growled before switching his WizarSwordGun to gun mode and opened up the Hand Author.

 **C'MON SHOOTING, SHAKE HANDS! C'MON SHOOTING, SHAKE HANDS**

 **LAND! SHOOTING STRIKE! DO, DO, DON! DO, DO DON!**

He unleashed several blasts of land magic at Medusa. The Executive Phantom though seemed to take it in stride and knocked the shots out of the air with her staff.

 **"Let's see if you shatter like glass?"** Medusa smirked, as her eyes glowed once more as she turned the Land Style clone into stone as it fell backwards before crumbling into pieces and then yellow motes of light. She then used her snakes to wrap around the Water clones, choking it before disappearing into blue motes of light, leaving only the original one left.

Kurogasa was on the ground, panting hard as he was on one knee, leaning on his WizarSwordGun. Now he know how Haruto felt when he had to fight her. The term 'out of his league' was just something he attributed to being a descriptive term. He was quickly learning though that the words could be used to describe a feeling. He literally felt like he was being toyed around with an alpha predator.

 **"What's wrong, Mahoutsukai?"** Medusa cooed, but had a taunt tone in her voice. **"I thought you said you were going to stop me.** **Fufufufu… look at you, you're already breaking a sweat, and I'm not."**

"We have to help him!" Natsu growled, fist in flames.

"Stay out of this, Natsu!" Kurogasa growled.

"No way! We're friends, you idiot!" Natsu said, launching himself at the Phantom. "Leave him alone! **Fire Dragon** -"

 **"Stay out of this!"** She hissed, smacking the dragon slayer away.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out.

 **"Now… to deal with you…"** Medusa grinned.

"Not while I'm still around!" Kurogasa growled as he switched rings again and flipped the Hand Author twice before scanning them.

 **CHO II NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO~!**

With a flaming charge, he leaped through the air to aim a Strike Wizard Kick right in Medusa's smug face.

 **"Fool!"** Medusa declared as her snake hair extended once again and wrapped his arms and legs, halting his Rider Kick immediately.

"Nanda-" He gasped in horror.

 **"DIE!"** Medusa yelled and formed a huge massive ball of dark energy before sending it way and-

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

He screamed in excruciating pain, "AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!"

"No!" Lucy cried out, running to him. As the smoke cleared, He immediately went to civilian form. Kurogasa's body was battered, bloodied, and burned badly and his clothes were ripped, while smoke came out of me, and he was barely conscious.

"Okay, no more waiting." Gray said as he and Erza charged in, ready to fight as Medusa begins to block their attacks with her staff.

 **"You're all so weak…"** Medusa sighed, slamming her staff on the ground as it let out a power ripple of energy, tossing the two others away.

"Gray! Erza!" Happy cried out.

"That does it." Makarov growled as he stood up and a huge aura spiked dangerously, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Medusa's eyes widened in shock as the small man turned into a large giant as she backed up. " **This does not bode well…"**

 **"NO ONE HURTS MY CHILDREN!"** Makarov roared with authority as he raised his foot up, preparing to stomp on Medusa like the fly she was. Luckily, Medusa fired a huge dark ball of energy at his face, temporarily blinding him before Medusa ran off. **"Che… lousy reptile escaped…"** Makarov snorted out.

"What… took you so… long…?" Koji groaned out after the petrification wore off.

 **"That'll need to wait. We need to get you all back to the guild."** Makarov said, picking everyone up along with Natsu before he marched off towards the guild.

* * *

"Ergh…" Kurogasa groaned softly as they had already returned to Magnolia, in Lucy's apartment. He had bandage on his wounds and couldn't move as he laid there unconscious. The rest of the group were sitting around, as they were tending to their own injuries. At least the ones that were hurt by Medusa that is.

"So stubborn… why didn't you let us help?" Lucy said, annoyed as she applied the medicine to him. She then looked to him with a saddened look.

"I was afraid this would happen…" A voice said. The group turned around to see the White Wizard approaching them.

"Merlin?" Erza got out.

"Makarov has told me what happened." Merlin said as he examined the boy. "Judging by these wounds he sustained, Medusa wasn't even using her full strength."

"What?! That snake woman wasn't even giving us her full strength?!" Natsu snapped, only to groan out in pain.

"Give it a rest, flame breath…" Gray grunted.

"It's true. Medusa is one of four Chief Phantoms, higher Phantoms who send the lesser Phantoms to force Gates into despair, in order to create more Phantoms as is the will of Wiseman. They are among the most powerful of the Phantoms and the most formidable opponents." Merlin explained.

"How do we beat them?" Erza questioned.

"You don't. You must flee. You children are not ready to fight them." Merlin shook his head.

"What?! Oh c'mon old man! I can take them!" Natsu snapped.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with…" Merlin said darkly. "It's because of them… that I lost my first apprentice."

"Your… first apprentice?" Koji asked.

"Yes… a prodigy in the mystical arts." He sighed, "Yet he was too prideful, thinking he can take them on… Only his belt remained…" He turned to Kurogasa, "The same one Kurogasa possesses."

"The same one… that would mean-" Koji said, but then realized what he meant. There was one other Rider who was not Mage. "Your apprentice was Kamen Rider Sorcerer wasn't he…" He frowned.

"What?" The guild members gasped.

Merlin sighed heavily as he nodded, "Yes… and my son."

"Your son?!"

"Yes… and because of that, I swore only I will be the one to take them down." He said, looking to them, "While you are helping me, Wiseman and his generals are mine alone. I don't want to lose more lives because of my mistake. I will not make that same mistake twice."

"Merlin…" Makarov frowned sadly.

"So for now, just focus on your training and your lives. Don't follow after them." Merlin warned. "And please, look after Kurogasa as well. He needs your support more than ever." And with that, he left without another word.

"So what do we do now?" Gray said. "We can't go after those Chief Phantoms or whatever."

"I don't know…. For now, I think we should leave this matter be." Makarov said, "If you do encounter Phantoms, be wary and defeat them swiftly." He then stood up to leave.

"Where are you going, Master?" Erza asked.

"I must head to the guild and conduct an emergency meeting with the Magic Council." Makarov said, before leaving as well.

"Errrrrrrgh…" Kurogasa groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "Where… am I?"

"Ah, you're up!" Lucy said, relieved to know he's okay. "And, we're here back in Magnolia."

"I see… I lost to Medusa didn't I…" Kurogasa sighed as he tried to sit up, "Ergh…!"

"Easy, you shouldn't push yourself." Erza said, gently pushing him back down. "Save your strength."

"Sorry…" Kurogasa panted slightly. "I can't believe I lost like that…"

"You were dealing with a general, aibou. This isn't Dark Souls where you think you can take them spite being very underleveled." Koji shrugged. "And you're lucky she wasn't using her full strength."

"W-What?" Kurogasa gasped. "Not at full strength?"

"Barely even trying." Gray noted.

Kurogasa tried to process all of this. Medusa wasn't even at full strength when she defeated him like that? She was going to be more dangerous than he initially thought. Not to mention, this was not the same Medusa he saw on the show, this was a completely different Medusa to which he started realizing. It wasn't that much of a stretch since there was the Magic Land movie and in Magic Land, while the same Phantoms, they were from a completely different universe altogether.

"I need… to get stronger…" Kurogasa grunted. "I won't lose like this again…"

"And how will you do that? Is there some ring that can help?" Lucy questioned.

"There was. The Holy Ring, but that ring's a one-time use. And the Magic Stone used to make it was probably very rare to find. I doubt those kinds of Magic Stones would pop up here in Fiore."

"There could be some information within the Library we went to before…" Lucy pondered. "It has text and scrolls built up from eons of Fiore's history."

"I guess… but… we'll worry about it later…" Kurogasa sighed.

"Agreed. We should all head home and rest." Erza said. "Lucy, take care of him."

"Of course." she nods, turning to him, "Come on, let's get you fully patched up." She said, as she went into the kitchen to grab the medical kit as the others began to leave. As Kurogasa waited for Lucy to get the medicine, one question stuck in his mind.

 _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

 **Fen:** Well… that turned out better than I thought it would.

 **Striberx:** Plus some interesting takes that I added in. :3

 **Fen:** Right… interesting…

 **Striberx:** And that's just the start, we have many other things in the works for this story. :3

 **Fen:** Yep! So next chapter… we're putting Cody in despair… hahahahahahahaha… HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaha! HAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Striberx:** Yup, next chap is- wait, what?!

 **Fen:** You heard me. *grins widely*

 **Striberx:** So… it's Cody's Rider debut?

 **Fen:** hahahahahahahaha… HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaha! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Striberx:** I'm scared now…


	8. Chapter 7: An Ancient Awakening

**Fen:** Hello guys! Fen and Striberx here and today, we're gonna give you a double feature!

 **Striberx:** That's right. Today, we're doing a change and having a different character take the spotlight for this chapter, and it's my character of course.

 **Fen:** That's right! Even though his Kamen Rider name would've been better…

 **Striberx:** It's the best we can do with this idea. I've had a lot of thoughts and more of the name, but in the end I had to stick it with this.

 **Fen:** Sure, whatever you say… Kyoryu Violet…

 **Striberx:** Says Magi-Shine over here.

 **Fen:** Hey! It fits! Magi-Shine is glorious in his golden armor!

 **Striberx:** About as glorious as any other spandex idiot.

 **Fen:** Nandato~?!

 **Striberx:** You heard me!

 **Both:** GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

 **Kurogasa:** Ugh… while these idiots are arguing, here's the chapter…

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

The next day had come by and Kurogasa was starting to look better, but still worse for wear. The battle with Medusa took its toll on him and he was defeated so easily. Not to mention that he was being toyed with throughout their entire fight. She even managed to stop his Rider Kick at that! And worst of all, she wasn't even at full strength when she defeated him. He had never felt so humiliated in his life before. He was that close to dying and if it weren't for Makarov interfering, who knows what would've happened next. As of now, Kurogasa and Lucy were in the guild hall, the latter having to help him walk to it. She thought being surrounded by guild mates would make him feel better.

"How are you feeling now?" Lucy asked, a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine." Kurogasa smiled sadly. "Sorry you had to help me walk. I know it's not the best job but…"

"We're friends, I don't mind helping you." she smiled sweetly.

"Thanks…"

"Here you go." MIrajane said, putting down a shot glass with a clear liquid in it. "That's medicine made especially by me. It should help with the healing."

"Thanks, Mirajane." Kurogasa smiled as he took the shot glass and downed the medicine, but then-

*PFFFFFFFFFFFFT!*

"Ugh… it's bitter!" Kurogasa coughed comically.

"It has to be. Otherwise it can't do its job." Mirajane stated, "Anything else added to it will just make you sick and turn you blue. After all, the more bitter it is, the better the medicine right?"

"I suppose…" Kurogasa sighed.

"Good." Mirajane smiled, "Also, when you can, think you two can get some supplies in town for me?"

"Oh… sure. No problem. Just… no heavy lifting for me. I can carry the light stuff." Kurogasa said sheepishly.

"Hehe, it's just some small supplies. Nothing too heavy for you." she reassured.

"Heh, well aren't you wimpy for a mage." A voice said arrogantly. Turning around, they saw a very tall and muscular young man with orange eyes and his hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some falls down in a small tuft on his forehead. He has a distinct lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye and his eyes have dark circles, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. He donned a leopard-print, orange tunic with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges. He also sported a bright red cape, tied on the front with a garish knot, which bore a large, lighter Fairy Tail symbol on the back, and loose, baggy dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached a device linked to a pair of headphones. He also had a small chain tied around his right wrist.

"Don't be rude, Laxus…" Mirajane frowned at him.

"Don't baby him, Mirajane. He's not fit to be a mage if he can't handle one opponent." Laxus scoffed.

"Who is this guy?" Kurogasa frowned.

"This is Laxus Dreyar, the master's grandson." Mirajane sighed

"Grandson?" Kurogasa gawked.

"Yeah, and soon going to run this guild." He smirked, "Runts like you, will be gone with the wind."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurogasa growled as he stood up, but then cringed, "Ergh…"

"It means you're nothing but a nuisance. A flop of a mage. Someone who'll die when they get their first S-Ranked quest." He stated.

"Teme~!" Kurogasa snarled as he was about to reach for his Wizard Ring.

"Kurogasa, don't…" Mirajane warned, "He's doing this to start something… And he is also one of the few S-Ranked Mages of the guild."

"You should listen to her." Laxus mocked. "It just proves that being surrounded by these women, you're even more pathetic than ever, let alone less of a man."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr…! Say that again to me you bastard!" Kurogasa's blood began to boil as his fist shook heavily.

"Kuro, no…" Lucy said, holding him to calm him down.

"Heh, even letting her stop you? No wonder you lost. You're just as much as a softy as her." He smirked. "And no wonder you lost your friends and home. Nobody wants to be seen with such a pathetic man like you."

"GH!" Kurogasa's eyes hardened very badly as his body shook rather hard but Lucy kept her hold.

"Enough, Laxus." Makarov said, approaching him.

"Hmph, still kicking around, old man?" He huffed.

"You know better than to treat your juniors like that." Makarov frowned.

"Only when they earn my respect." He responded.

"We don't have time for one of your ego trips, Laxus." Makarov said. "And while you're my grandson, that does not mean that you get any special treatment just because you're an S-Ranked Mage.

"Maybe so. But once I run this guild, I'll do as I please." He said, walking past them as he bumped Kurogasa in the shoulder. The teen flinched as he felt a sharp, electrical sting from the contact. "You better lose that wimpy attitude of yours kid, otherwise you'll be dead like the rest." And with that, he left them alone.

"Oh Laxus…" Makarov sighed heavily. "I'm very sorry about my grandson, Kurogasa. He tends to be hot-headed like that."

"It's… fine…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Come on, we should get going…" Lucy said.

"Right…" Kurogasa muttered before they both left the guild to pick up supplies.

* * *

 _The Land of Fiore._

 _A country in a world of magic where it is bought and sold everywhere like normal items._

 _There are mage guilds scattered all over Fiore, but there's a certain guild where countless legends are born and will continue to make legends into the future._

 _It's name is Fairy Tail._

 _And on this day, the legend known as The Diamond of Hope: Kamen Rider Wizard will begin._

* * *

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME by Shō Kiryūin)**

 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** The montage starts with Kurogasa as Kamen Rider Wizard with the entrance of Fairy Tail behind him. He scans the Dragorise Ring and raises his arm in the air before a big magic circle appears from above and WizarDragon comes out of the magic circle, flying into the sky. Kamen Rider Wizard then jumps onto WizarDragon's before the latter spew out flames, making the title: A Real Wizard's Fairy Tail appear before WizarDragon flew away, made a u-turn, and flew towards the screen before shifting to the next scene.

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou)** The first scene shows Natsu in the lunch hall who got into a fight Gray over something trivial and they started fighting senselessly until Erza beat both of them to a pulp, annoyed by their antics.  
 **(Kasanaru toki no shougeki!)** The scene then changed to the bar with Lucy sweat dropping at their usual bout while Mirajane served her food, before the former looked up and noticed Kurogasa who was by himself near the window.  
 **(Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai)** Kurogasa looked at his Style Rings in one hand before clenching them and looked out the window up in the sky as a solar eclipse happened and the scene suddenly shatters to pieces.

 **(Kitto hitsuyou~ fukaketsu no)** The next scene shows Koji who was a bar drinking to his heart's content and chatting with the beautiful ladies before seeing the solar eclipse out the window in his drunken state.  
 **(ENAJII~ kokoro tame)** Then it shifts towards Cody who sighed to himself, walking around the capital with nothing to do, wishing that he had his games right now, before he looked up to see the solar eclipse as well.  
 **(Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~)** The scene then changes to a quick montage of the other characters show starting with Elfman, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Freed, Gildarts, Mystogan, Loke, Laxus, Makarov, and finally a silhouette of a Phantom before light shone on it to reveal Wiseman, before the camera shows Kurogasa, ready to transform.

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!)** On "3" He flips his Hand Author to the left. At "2" Kurogasa slips on his Flame Style ring. At "1" he places the Flame Style ring in front of the Hand Author. And at "Show Time" a bright white light engulfs the entire screen before fading to the next screen.

 **(Magic time~! trick janai!)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard and twirled around before showing his Flame Style ring.  
 **(Mahou wo hero hanpa nee zo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** Garuda, Unicorn, Kraken, and Golem jump towards the screen before showing Wizard stuck his arm out to the side as the elements of fire, water, wind and earth spread out behind him.  
 **(Kioku no ROOTS moguri-konde)** The spell circles slide over Kurogasa, changing him into Water Style, Hurricane Style, and Land Style.  
 **(Kibou wo tsukui dasou~)** In Land Style, Kurogasa uses the Drill ring to drill down into the ground, disappearing.

 **(Show Time!)** The guild members of Fairy suddenly pop up from the screen shouting "Show Time!" before popping down to reveal the next scene.

 **(Life is Show Time! tobikkiri no)** The next scene shows Kurogasa riding on the Machine Winger with Lucy sitting behind him as WizarDragon flew beside them before Kurogasa revved up his Rider Machine and jumped on WizarDragon's back, letting the wheels of the machine become the wings.  
 **(Unmei DORAIVU mucha shitemo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** WizarDragon then flies through a magic circle, appearing on the other side flying over the top of Magnolia.  
 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai)** Lucy smiled seeing the sight, but the joy was cut short when Natsu suddenly appeared next to them thanks to Happy who was carrying him as he flew, before he got in between them and Lucy got ticked off before punching off WizarDragon, sending straight to the ground with Happy diving in to save him.  
 **(Subete no namida wo~!)** As they passed the Fairy Tail guild, two silhouettes of Riders appeared, watching WizarDragon fly by, smiling behind their helmets.

 **(Show Time!)** The members of Fairy Tail pop out of nowhere again and shouts "Show Time!" before popping back down to the next scene.

 **(Houseki ni kaette yaru ze)** Four versions of Wizard, each one in a different style, converge on one another, merging into one in a big flash of light.  
 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** Team Natsu appear and they smirked at the camera as Kurogasa smirks while putting on the Flame Style ring and transforms into Wizard one more time as he and Team Natsu freeze, the show logo appearing.

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** An Ancient Awakening

Cody stood within the training hall, looking over himself as he looked to the calendar on his locker, showing that it has already been two months already. A lot has happened since then and as of now, he's just wanting to repay Hisui for everything she's done for him.

"Another day… wonder if we can hang out this week?" Cody pondered softly, wanting to have another enjoyable day with the princess.

"Cody." A voice said. Cody turned around to see Arcadios approach him.

"Captain Arcadios?" Cody tilted his head.

"How are you faring?" He asked.

"It's… a new experience to say the least. But I've gotten used to living life here in the castle." Cody said sheepishly.

"Well, judging from your performance, you're a quick learner." Arcadios noted. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." He patted his back.

"R-Right." Cody laughed nervously. _'And here I thought he was all stiff from the get-go.'_

"Private!" Another voice called out, as from afar came a bronze armored knight. It has several bone-like pieces, most likely from his' stories' he loves to tell. This was Lieutenant Masine, the one who trains every soldier. And one who always likes to rough up the newbies.

"Oh great, it's him again…" Cody groaned.

"Stop standing around. Keep it up and I'll make you clean every barrack in the castle." He threatened, turning to Arcadios, "Sir, I apologize for the newbie. In return for his laziness, he'll clean your room."

"What?!" Cody gawked, "But I'm supposed to be off-duty for the festival!"

"With _that_ attitude? You seem more willing to work."

"You're kidding me!"

"Enough Masine." Arcadios frowned. "He has done admirable work during these past two months. I do not see any reason why he needs to work harder than necessary."

"Sir, with all due respect, in these parts, I reign over it. You of all people should know that, since the king appointed me here long before you." Masine noted. "My rules in the training halls are law."

"Surely you-"

"Captain, it's fine." Cody sighed. "It's just another day. I might as well get it over with…"

Arcadios frowned but sighed as he nodded, "Very well… just don't push yourself too hard. The Princess worries when you do that."

"Hey, if it's for the Princess then it's all worth it." Cody nodded with a smile.

"Private! Stop stalling! Drop and give me 500!"

"Ugh… and here we go…"

* * *

Meanwhile, from atop of the balcony that oversaw the courtyard, Princess Hisui looked on as Cody was training with Masine. She frowned in worry, knowing that these past two months have been tiring for him. He has been such a hard worker, and that he should be rewarded for his efforts. However, seeing him train like this, she can't exactly do that.

"I may need to have a word with Masine about this…" Hisui said. "But it'll wait before he comes to the festival."

"Something troubling you?" Hisui turned around to see an old man who was rather short who wore striped overalls, held up by a belt at the waist, under a cape while also wearing a crown. This was the king of Fiore. Toma E. Fiore.

"Father…" She said softly as she turned, "I'm just… worried that he's overworking himself for me."

"Understandable." Toma said as he jumped on top of the balcony to oversee the courtyard. "Even though he is an outsider, I'm starting to like him."

"I just wish Masine would ease up… his training sessions always do such more work on the recruits." she noted.

"Hisui, as much as I understand your plight, Masine-"

"Stop defending him father!" Hisui raised her voice. "You and I both knew that ever since he was here, more and more recruits have started to dwindle leaving the security of the castle in more danger than ever and the recruits can't even keep up with his kind of training. They give up after a week, two weeks at most."

Toma sighed, knowing she was right. The defense of the castle is growing less and less which would put his daughter in more danger. "You're right. I'll speak to him before the festival." He said.

"Thank you, father." Hisui sighed in relief.

"Now, now. Time for your lessons." He smiled softly, "Then you can get ready for the festival a lot earlier."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Magnolia…

After getting supplies for Mirajane, Kurogasa had opted to stay in the apartment. Thankfully, he was able to move around and work on more rings. Though as he worked on them, he had this melancholic look on his face. He was still thinking about what Laxus had said to him earlier today,

 _'He's not fit to be a mage if he can't handle one opponent.'_

Those words kept ringing in his ear as he growled softly, as he could only see Laxus's smirk.

 _'Runts like you, will be gone with the wind.'_

 _'You're nothing but a nuisance. A flop of a mage. Someone who'll die when they get their first S-Ranked quest.'_

 _'It just proves that being surrounded by these women, you're even more pathetic than ever, let alone less of a man.'_

 _'No wonder you lost your friend and home. Nobody wants to be seen with such a pathetic man like you.'_

"KUSO!" Kurogasa shouted as he banged his fist on the table.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"WHO IS IT?!"

"I-It's me, Kurogasa…" Lucy's voice came from the other side, though sounded sad from his response, "I-I'll… leave you alone…"

Kurogasa flinched before sighing and went to the door to open it. "I'm sorry Lucy… come on in."

"Laxus still on your mind?" she said, walking in.

"I'd be lying if I said no." Kurogasa said, as he walked back to his desk and sat on his chair.

"Kurogasa, you really shouldn't let it get to you." Lucy said, "Laxus doesn't know anything about you, like I do."

"I know… it's just…" Kurogasa looked down sadly, looking at his hands. "I just wish I was strong enough."

"You _are_ strong." Lucy said, "You just got caught off guard."

"Maybe…" Kurogasa muttered before he saw the Celestial Spirit Key user hold his hands, causing him to look up at her.

"Don't you think that about yourself," She said, "You are so much stronger than you think."

"Lucy…"

"Don't you ever doubt yourself, okay? I don't want to see you like this, to see you think you're nothing when you're the best thing that has happened to everyone," She said to him, tears almost building up around her eyes.

"!" Kurogasa looked surprised seeing Lucy the way she is before smiling while looking down, "Heh. Someone once said that there are two things a man must never do: one is to make a girl cry and the other is not handle food so crudely and I messed up on the first one…" He chuckled, before looking at Lucy with a smile, "Alright Lucy, you win. I'll try to smile more often."

Lucy soon smiled back, wiping her tears away, "Good…"

"Well, I guess now's a good time to teach you how to make a Wizard Ring."

"Huh?"

"I gotta make it up to you." Kurogasa said sheepishly rubbing the back of his nape. "Besides, that Eisenwald mission got us sidetracked…"

Lucy smiled, "I would love to learn how to make a ring." She said, eager to learn.

"Great!"

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… no more…" Cody groaned as he plopped on the ground, face first, feeling very exhausted from all the training that Masine put him through. If it could actually be called training.

"Hmph, I think you've done enough. Clean up and prepare to clean Arcodias's room." Masine said with disappointment.

"Yes sir…"

"Good, now get going Private." He ordered.

"Masine." the lieutenant turned to see Toma approach him.

"Ah, good to see you, sire." He saluted.

"May I speak with you?"

"Hm? What for?"

As he was talking, Hisui sneaked up trying to take Cody away. Cody was still tired, but he looked confused as to why she was there. He then looked towards Toma who was talking with Masine, and he discreetly looked at Cody, giving him a thumbs-up, meaning as a sign to get out of there while he could as he distracted Masine. The blonde smiled as he followed the Princess to finally get some rest and be ready for the festival.

"I wish to speak to you about your methods lately." Toma informed. "While you do produce some of our best soldiers, lately we are now losing more recruits than gaining soldiers. I want you to dial it back so they don't quit from the pressure."

"Your Majesty, surely you don't think my methods are too severe." Masine said.

"With how we haven't had any new recruits lately? I do."

"Your Majesty, with all due respect-"

"Enough, Masine." He interrupted, "This is an order from your king."

Masine flinched at this before relenting, "Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

"Whew… thanks for saving me back there," Cody sighed in relief as he and Hisui were walking around the capital. "I was just about to die from all of that training…"

"Of course, Cody." Hisui giggled, "Couldn't let my star soldier be like that everyday."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I wanted to actually punch the guy."

"If it was me there, I would fire him on the spot." She huffed, her cheeks puffed out.

"Heh… that I would've loved to see." Cody chuckled.

"Once I'm 20, I can since that's my coronation." She winked.

"Heh, right."

"I'm serious."

"Oh I know. I'm just agreeing with ya." Cody said.

Hisui smiled softly, "So, since it's gonna be awhile before the festival…" she said, hooking her arm around his, "Ice cream?"

"Double scoops?"

"With extra sprinkles." she winked playfully.

"Might as well add whipped cream and cherry on top."

"I like your style." she giggled.

* * *

 **"Gah! This is ridculous! I should've killed those two mahoutsukai already!"** Phoenix roared.

 **"Gehehe, you're just sore you didn't get to fight."** Gremlin giggled.

 **"Shut up, Gremlin!"**

 **"That boy won't be moving. At least for a while."** Medusa said, before bowing to her leader. **"I've instilled fear as you requested, Lord Wiseman."**

 **"Good. I've also learned from Anansi that his target is growing thin. He will soon perish as well and obtain that unique Phantom you saw within him, Medusa."** Wiseman said.

 **"You speak of the boy that accompanies the Princess?"**

 **"Yes. And I'm sure Anansi will put that young man into despair. It would be a shame if… something terrible happened to Fiore's only heir…"** Wiseman chuckled mirthlessly.

 **"I shall set up a Lacrima for us to view his despair, Lord Wiseman."** Medusa bowed.

 **"See that you do."**

* * *

"Mmmmmmmmmm, this is the best." Hisui giggled to herself, taking a spoonful of her ice cream

"Just as good as the ice cream from where I'm from." Cody smiled, having his own flavors, "Though you guys still have small amount of flavors. But hey, I can't complain."

"How many do you have in your world?" Hisui asked.

"Ehh… about 1000." He shrugged.

"One thousand?" Hisui gasped.

"Oh yeah, trust me. You have no idea the many flavors they come up with. It's insane."

"Is it possible that you know how to recreate some of them?" She asked, a bit excitedly.

"Uh… not really," He sweat dropped.

"Aw poo…" The princess frowned softly, hoping to try some out.

"S-Sorry…" He laughed sheepishly.

"After this, I think a walk around the botanical garden would be peaceful, don't you agree?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I think it'll be nice." Cody smiled.

* * *

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… damn that King!" Masine growled as he stomped down the hallway. "How dare he questions my methods!"

 **"Oh relax. You won't have to keep up with his charade for very long."** A voice giggled as Masine turned to see Gremlin sitting on the branch of a tree. **"Hello~ Anansi."**

"L-Lord Gremlin! I didn't know you were here." He said, bowing to the general before he shed his old human self to reveal his true form.

His legs were thick and muscled with shaggy calves and two-clawed toes. He also wore a shaggy black loincloth with a belt that was adorned with a yellow gemstone. His chest was muscular, painted with the white forms of a small human, a snake, a bee, and a leopard. His abdomen was oddly shaped and his arms were longer than normal, sporting three-clawed hands. His face looked like a tribal mask, metal or stone carved into it and adorned with eight gemstone-like eyes. The sides were adorned with scraggly black hair and spider-like legs. On his back was a bulge, an abdomen-like extension, to enhance his spider looks. Tied to his waist was a gourd-like object with a cork sticking out of the top.

 **"What do you need of me?"** Anansi questioned.

 **"Oh nothing. Just checking on you."** Gremlin said. **"I thought I'd entertain myself by watching you putting that boy into despair."**

 **"Che, it's harder than it looks now that the King is putting me on his tabs…"** He spat out.

 **"Oh don't you worry about that. I'll… distract him."**

 **"Just… don't get caught…"** He warned.

 **"Oh don't be silly. Me being caught? Never."**

* * *

"Whoa… okay, this botanical garden is amazing…" Cody said with awe as he ventured around the garden with Hisui. All over the area was several plants, flora and more. Some resembling and almost the exact same ones from Earth, but then new ones caught his eye as he could see several unique designs ranging from beautiful to unique.

"Isn't it?" Hisui smiled. "I used to come here to take walks around here with my mother."

Cody then turned to her, a worried look on his face, "Does… that mean…?" He questioned, hoping he wasn't bringing up any bad memories.

"It's fine." Hisui smile became sad. "It was a long time ago."

"I'm… very sorry to bring up those memories, Princess…" Cody apologized, "I… know how it feels to lose someone… I lost my older brother in a car accident long ago too…" He admitted as the princess turned to him, "The worst part was the fact that during those days, I was too focused on my own life than trying to have him involved in it. And by the time I realized my mistake, he was already gone."

"Oh Cody…" Hisui murmured sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks." Cody tried to smile before looking up in the sky. "While I have gotten past that pain, it's a mistake I wished I could fix. But I know he's proud of me and remain with me forever."

Hisui smiled softly as she nodded, "And I know that it's the same with me and my mother…" She said, looking up at the blue sky as well, "And I promise, once I become the ruler of Fiore, I'll make sure to do her proud and run this country with as much hope and peace as possible. To where everyone can feel safe and free."

"Princess…"

 **"Too bad you won't live to see it."**

Hearing that dark voice, made the young blonde flinch as he and the Princess turned to see the one speaking to them. Upon doing so made Cody's blood run cold as his eyes widen to see that a Phantom was standing there in front of them. This was bad news as he was shocked to see that they exist here as he quickly got in front of the princess.

"Phantom? How are you even here? No… how do you even exist?!" He questioned.

 **"Hah! How rich of you to say that to me, recruit!"** The Anansi Phantom said.

Cody flinched once more, as his eyes grew more with shock, "Lieutenant Masine?" He got out.

Hisui turned to Cody then back to the Phantom with as much shock as him, "What?! Are you sure Cody?"

"Yeah… That tone is too engraved in my mind…" He nodded. "But how? Why are you here and after Hisui? She already has her magic unlocked. You can't make a Phantom from that."

 **"Who said I was talking about her?"**

Cody's blood ran even colder as his spine sent a chill through it, "W-What?" He got out, unable to process what the Phantom just said.

 **"That's right. You're a Gate. And I will take pleasure in bringing you into despair. Unfortunately, your daddy can't save you at the moment. He's a little… tied up at the moment."**

* * *

In the throne room, Toma was helplessly suspended from a lot of ropes, being tied up by many that were just all over the place.

"SOMEONE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

* * *

"Despair? But what could-" Cody almost went pale as he turned to Hisui, "Princess! Get out of here, now!"

"What?" Hisui asked.

"You have to get out of here now! Run!" Cody urged.

The Anansi Phantom only smirked, as he reeled his head back before spewing out several threads, as it quickly gripped upon Hisui as he yanked her towards him. Once done he had his claws around her throat, gripping on it tightly.

"Hisui!" Cody cried out, as he reached for the short sword he had on his person. He knew this may not work, but he had to try something.

 **"Ah, ah, ah. Move one step closer, and your Princess dies."** Anansi threatened.

"Gh…" Cody gritted.

 **"Hehehe, how easy this was. I should've done it so long ago."** Anansi chuckled, **"Now, toss your weapon away."** He ordered. Cody wanted to not do that, but he no other choice. The Princess's life was at stake. With great reluctance, he tossed his sword away. **"Good, good."** The Anansi Phantom then once more reeled his head back before spewing the threads onto the young blonde, trapping him under loads of silk, forcing him to the ground and unable to move.

"Bastard, what are you going to do?!"

 **"Simple… I plan to let her go… into oblivion."** Anansi grinned, as he tossed her at one of the garden's largest trees. She cried out in pain from the toss as she landed on the ground, only for her to see the Phantom launch several attacks at the tree, causing it to crumble and fall on top of her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cody cried out. _'I-I.. failed her…'_

*BA DUMP!*

"Geh… Gaauuuuggggghh!" Cody cried out, groaning in pains as the markings of the awakening Phantom began to surface as several magical cracks began to appear and spread throughout his body. His Phantom was awake and ready to break out.

*CRACK!*

 **"Yes… YES! Fall more into despair, brat!"** Anansi grinned, " **You failed your duty. The Princess is dead and you failed what you promised. You couldn't keep it or your word… Just like your brother…"**

"I… I did… I _did_ break my promise…" Cody said, tears running down his face as once more, he lost another person her cared for as the cracks started to spread even more over his body. "I'm so sorry… I couldn't…"

 **EXPLOSION! NOW!**

"H-Huh?" Cody got out.

In moments, a large powerful blast erupted in front of Anansi, causing him to cry out in pain and being launched backwards. As standing there was none other than Kamen Rider Wiseman. But in his other arm was none other than Hisui, safe minus some cuts and bruises.

"Princess!" Cody called out, as the White Wizard walked over and freed him from his bindings and the cracks from his body glowed golden before fading away. The blonde though looked hesitant at the sight, "Wiseman… why are you here?"

"Hm? I am not Wiseman. I am Merlin."

"E-Ehhh?!" Cody gawked. "Wait, then… why are you even here?"

"I was keeping some tabs on you and your friends." Merlin informed, "But when my magic sensed you going into despair, I quickly came to help… and to give you this…" He said, handing him what looked to be the White WizarDriver.

"The… White WizarDriver…" Cody got out.

"You quickly regained your hope. Even if it was at the sight to know your Princess is okay." Merlin noted, "And with that, you now gained your magic."

"You mean… I can… become a Kamen Rider?"

"Yes… Though, are you willing to take the risk of being a mage?" Merlin questioned.

Cody was silent for a moment as he looked to the unconscious Hisui before nodding, "If that's what it takes to protect the Princess then so be it. I'll become Kamen Rider Wizard."

"I'm sorry but your friend Kurogasa has taken that role."

"What?! Then… what about Kamen Rider Beast?"

"Koji."

"Oh come on! I don't wanna be Mage!" Cody whined.

"Who said you have to be?"

"Wait, what?" Cody asked, but then paled. "Oh no! Nononononononono! I'm _not_ becoming Sorcerer!"

"That… was my son." He said with a sigh.

"Your what?!"

"Look, magic can always change. Same goes for us. I have no idea what could happen upon giving this to you. Only you can know that by taking it." Merlin said, "So stop stalling, we don't have much time before the Phantom gets back up."

"F-Fine."

Cody grabbed the driver as he placed it onto his waist, in moments it glowed as the young blonde was soon blinded by the light for a moment.

"What… is this…?" He got out.

* * *

 _As Cody reopened his eyes, he saw himself within a black void, with purple gems and lights below him. All around he also saw what looked to be fossils. Fossils of several dinosaurs and prehistoric reptiles of the past. This somewhat amazed the blonde as he began to walk through this void, hoping to find his Phantom and begin his rider journey._

 _"Where am I? Is this… my Underworld?" He wondered._

 _ **"Dumb brat, let us out of this prison!"**_

 _"What the-" Cody turned around, only for his eyes to widen in seeing… a large, t-rex. But this one had several skulls on its body. The knees of the beast had honey yellow triceratops skulls, moss green raptor claw on the side of its feet, orange stegosaurus spikes on its tail and a rusted red t-rex skull on its face. It was large as within the center of its forehead was a purple gem that glowed. It loomed over him like a towering beast, growling softly as it had the presence of a long lost king of the land. This… was Cody's Inner Phantom._

 _ **"We said, release us, human!"**_ _The Phantom roared._

 _"Wait, we?" Cody asked._

 _ **"We are many. We all live here…"**_ _It said, as the skulls glowed as he started to hear chatter, roars and growls from the several remains of the dinosaurs that laid within._

 _"Well you're all not getting out of here!" Cody said defiantly._

 _ **"We said release, us!"**_

 _ **"Filthy ape! We shall be free!"**_

 _ **"Hungry… need to feast!"**_ _Everything started to talk, demanding to be free and roam Fiore._

 _"NO!" Cody shouted again as everyone went silent. "All of you are here for a reason! And that is to help me defeat the Phantoms! You want something to devour? Then help beat the Phantoms and you can eat all of their mana as much as you want!"_

 _The large, physical version of this Phantom stood in front of him as it kneeled down,_ _ **"Human thinks it can control us? What makes human so special?"**_ _It asked, snorting into his face._

 _"I'm not anyone special, but at least I have the guts to take on anything in this world!"_

 _The Phantom 'blinked' before it bellowed out in laughter as the others joined in, laughing at what he just said._ _ **"Human funny! Human thinks it can take on everything!"**_ _The Phantom chuckled._

 _"Tough talk for someone who lets a falling rock from space destroy you guys," Cody taunted._

 _The Phantom growled, snorting as fire spewed from it's mouth,_ _ **"Do not insult us, human!"**_

 _"Why shouldn't I? Because it's the truth! A truth you can't handle!"_

 _ **"Prove it…"**_ _The voices said in unison. In moments the Phantom roared as the gem on its forehead was removed as it floated up and towards the young teen, floating in front of him._

 _ **"This is us…"**_

 _ **"Use it, and you'll gain power unrivaled…"**_

 _ **"But… use it too much?"**_

 _ **"WE take over…"**_

 _ **"We… devour…"**_

 _ **"We rule…"**_

 _ **"Can human handle that responsibility?"**_ _The Phantom asked, leaning down to look at him in the eyes, wondering if he can handle this._

 _"If it's to protect the Princess, then yeah."_

 _The Phantom went silent. Looking deep into the blonde's eyes. He wasn't showing fear nor despair. He was showing his hope and courage. One that was interesting to the beast. It bellowed out again before the gem floated towards Cody as it landed in his hands._

 _ **"Then fight. But don't forget what we can do to you… boy."**_ _The Phantom said._

 _"I know… and I won't Kyoryu." Cody smirked, giving the Phantom it's names as he placed the ring onto his finger. "Alright, enough waiting around. Saa, ore ga kyobona!" Cody announced as he placed the gem onto the belt buckle Merlin gave him._

 _ **KYORYU! REVIVE!**_

* * *

As the light continued to bloom and glow, the rubble near by shook as it broke away as the Anansi Phantom crawled out, anger and unwilling to wait. But as it did, it noticed the light glowing where his target was, showing he could become a new foe.

 **"No… I won't let this happen!"** It cried out as it rushed to the unconscious Princess.

 **EXPLOSION! NOW!**

The White Wizard's magic circle appeared in front of him and caused an explosion, sending the Anansi Phantom flying back. **"GAAAAAAAH!"**

"You're too late. He has already awakened." Merlin said, as he gestured to the new Kamen Rider.

 **KYORYU! REVIVE! AWAKEN THE ANCIENT KING!**

As the light died down, standing there was a new mage. One wearing a greyish suit with tail coats. The chest was similar to amethyst as the shoulder pads held a triceratops and stegosaurus skull on them. The kneecaps had raptor and pteranodon skull, along with the forearms having two halves of a spinosaurus skull on there, as the head was donned with a t-rex skull with the same amethyst gem within. The belt aso changed as it cracked and crumbled away as the red trim was now purple and the hand was a claw.

 **"W-What the? What is that?!"**

"Kamen Rider… Kyoryu…" Cody said, turning to the Phantom.

"Kamen Rider… Dinosaur…" Merlin deadpanned behind his mask. "Great naming sense."

"Hey! You think of a better name Mr 'White Wizard'." cody snapped.

"I think Kamen Rider Warlock would work just fine…"

"Says the 'White Mage' of King Arthur." He snickered.

"Now see here you whippersnapper!"

 **"I could care less! This means I get to kill you instead!"** Anansi growled as it spat out some magical web bombs at them.

"I don't think so!" Cody shouted as he took out a ring, and flipped the Claw Author before scanning. It was a yellow ring with the triceratops skull on it as it glowed.

 **TORIKERA! REVIVE! RUSH! PLOW! UNEARTHED TRICERA!**

In moments the skull of the triceratops roared as it popped off from his arm as the t-rex skull was soon replaced with the Tricera Skull. Three horns then sprouted from the skull as bone-like armor soon came from the ground before attaching onto him. He huffed and stomped as it shook the ground like a tremor.

"Oh dear… this could get ugly…" Merlin murmured.

Cody soon rushed towards the Phantom, bursting through the web-bombs like paper as with each step it made Anansi fall to his knees, unbalanced. Once the rider approached him, he reeled his fist back before striking the Phantom in the shoulder. However, the Anansi Phantom was quick to collapse into many spiders and get away before reforming.

 **"Lousy lizard man! See how you like this?!"** Anansi shouted as he opened up his gourd to release a swarm of wasps.

"Gah! I hate bugs!" Cody growled, replacing the ring with a new one. This one was dark green with the raptor skull and a lightning bolt behind it. He flipped the Claw Author and placed it onto it.

 **RAPTOR! REVIVE! SWIFT! SLASH! DANGEROUS RAPTOR!**

The skulls roared and replaced one another again as the raptor skull and green gem were front and center. But that wasn't all as two sickle bone claws formed on his wrists and feets as with a swipe, he erased the wasps like it was nothing.

 **"WHAT?!"**

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to do better than that." Cody said, before switching rings again. This one was dark blue with the stegosaurus skull and a sword and shield behind it. He flipped the Claw Author one more time and scanned it.

 **STEGO! REVIVE! MAKE! BREAK! WONDEROUS STEGO!**

The dark blue gem was formed as the stegosaurus skull was quickly placed on. In moments stegosaurus plates appeared on his back as from the ground came a sword and shield made from the plates and spikes from the dinosaur.

"How about you stop being the coward you are and fight me?" Cody taunted.

 **"I will not be made a fool out of!"** Anansi shouted as he stuck out his arms and pythons shot out from his fingers.

"Geez, Orochimaru much?!" Cody groaned as the snakes were coming in fast to strike him. He used the shield to block their fangs and venom spit while the sword in the other hand swung by, cleaving them in two with ease. He soon rushed ahead as the sword folded into the plates of the stegosaurus before recombining back together to form a double bladed axe as he swung it downward where the hand was, embedding it within the ground.

 **"GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Now to make the pay for all those ridiculous training exercises!" Cody said as he took out a ring and went back to his default form. "And for harming Hisui!"

 **KYORYU! REVIVE! AWAKEN THE ANCIENT KING!**

Once he was donned into his base form. He took out one last ring which depicted a t-rex skull howling out what looked to be a boot, engulfed in flames as the gem was more greyish than the usual orange colored magic rings.

 **EXTINCTION! KICK STRIKE! IKUZE!**

As the magical glyph appeared below the young rider, a shadowy silhouette of the Kyoryu Phantom appeared behind the rider as purple flames surrounded his leg, consuming it within the fire as he looked up before jumping high into the air. He made a single backflip to the Phantom before it roared, spewing torrents of purple flames as it shot out the rider towards the Phantom.

He flew through the air before he extended his leg and let out a battle cry towards the Phantom. As the kick connected the head of the Kyoryu Phantom reappeared, before chomping down onto Anansi as a large, purple explosion erupted from the contact and phantasmile strike as the Anansi Phantom cried out in agony before Cody landed behind, striking a pose that he decided to use from Kyoryu Red.

"You're extinction… has arrived." Cody called out.

"Well done young one." Merlin nodded in approval.

"Any… one else seeing the… world spin?" Cody panted out, quickly losing his armor as he fell to the ground, exhausted and for now unconscious.

Merlin sighed heavily, "Seems he used too much magic in that fight. No matter. He did well enough." He said, before taking out the Connect ring, "They need rest, and I know the king will be happy to see them safe." He said, opening a portal to Hisui's room as he placed them inside.

* * *

"Unnnnnnngh, did anyone get the number of that bus that hit me…?" Cody groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to find that he was in his room. "What… happened…?" He wondered.

"Cody! You're okay!" Hisui's voice rang out before the Princess quickly tackle hugged him, her grip tightening around him with worry.

"Oho! Ow!" Cody cried out in pain.

"!" Hisui quickly backed off, as she saw him breathing, giving her relief, "Thank goodness… you're okay…"

"I should be… saying that to you…" He groaned. "Oh man, I feel like a caravan just ran over me 500 times…"

"She is a little banged up, but alright." Toma said with a smile. "May I ask what happened and why the maids found you two so injured?"

"Y-Your Majesty!" Cody stuttered as he tried to bow. "Owowowowow…"

"Easy, Cody. Relax." He assured the teen.

"S-Sorry sir…" He apologized, relaxing a bit.

"Now… what pray tell happened?" He repeated.

"Masine… he… he was a Phantom."

"A Phantom?" He blinked with confusion.

"Monsters born from the despair of those who have the potential to become Mages." Cody said. "The original Masine was probably a Gate and when he fell into despair, the Phantom killed him from the inside and thus the Anansi Phantom was born now only disguised as Masine."

Toma looked at the teen surprised, along with Hisui. This was new information and they didn't even know the change. It's unsure even how long he was like this, cause as far as they knew, it could've happened any time.

"My word…" Toma got out, "But what was he doing?"

"The same that every Phantom does. Find a potential Gate to drive to despair in order to add more Phantoms to their ranks."

"So… this potential was in you, Cody?" Hisui asked as he nodded.

"Yeah. I don't know how but when I came to this world, somehow I became a Gate."

"And _you_ beat him?" Hisui asked as he nodded once more.

"I see… Thank goodness you're both okay." Toma said, with a sigh of relief.

"By the way, what happened to _you_?" Cody asked Toma. "Masine said you were tied up."

"Oh yes, well," Toma cleared his throat. "It all happened so fast, I didn't know what was happening. This green blur just suddenly tied me up in ropes as if he was toying and pranking me just for the fun of it."

"I… see…" Cody blinked, but shook his head. "But anyways, Your Majesty. It's possible that Phantoms have infiltrated and are disguised as many of your staff."

"Hmm… how do you propose we snuff them out? I do not wish for my kingdom to have these monster roaming around, harming my citizens." He questioned.

"That's where I come in." A voice said as they all turned around to see Merlin approach them.

"Wow… you really _are_ Merlin of the Arthurian legend." Cody said.

"You know of him, Cody?" Toma asked the teen.

"Sort of." Cody said. "He's actually a fictional character that's not supposed to exist but… seems his 'myth' is now fact."

"I see…" Toma nodded as he turned to the white robed, wizard, "I must thank you for saving my daughter and her friend. We are in your debt."

"I am only doing what is right." Merlin said before turning to Cody. "Now then Cody, since your powers have just awakened, you will need to learn to control your magic. As of now, it's running rampant and if not in check, who knows what might happen."

"So, what should I do?" He asked.

"Come with me. I will train you."

"Huh? I-I can't do that! I promised to train until I'm able to fully protect the Princess." Cody said, "I can't abandon my duty or promise."

"Who said you're leaving here? I will train you here in the castle."

"E-Ehhhhhhh?!" Cody gawked. "Wait… you're staying here to train me?!"

"But of course. Your friends can handle themselves. I see no need to supervise them… to an extent."

Cody smiled as he bowed his head, "I am in your hands, Master Merlin." He said, agreeing into his offer.

"Good. For now, rest. We will start your magic training tomorrow. And it's won't be as strenuous as your last teacher was." Merlin said with a small smile.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 **Fen:** And boom goes the dynamite! Another chapter down!

 **Striberx:** Yup! And I bet many people (especially those who will bitch about this later) are wondering of the idea and such?

 **Fen:** Please explain…

 **Striberx:** Well, sadly while I can't remember where I found the artist who made it, I saw this old photo of a Kamen Rider Wizard fanart, but had the said T-Rex skull on it. I figured since we're doing this, it would be an interesting idea to bring it up since as far as I know, the original creator stopped continuing it. Once I do find the one who made it, we'll appropriately give them a shout out since they do deserve it.

 **Fen:** Right. The world isn't that big to find them… -_- we'll find them sooner or later… probably never…

 **Striberx:** Right, but yes. Kamen Rider Kyoryu. He does have other dinosaur forms plus a few others we have yet to reveal. Though his type is somewhat similar to Beast in a sense, as in it must keep feasting on magic to continue. But instead of just mana, it'll eat anything magical. And for while as long as he continues to use that form and remain in it, the more control the Kyoryu Phantom will have over him until they are in full control. So think Beast with OOO PuToTyra and Build Black Hazard.

 **Fen:** He's gonna have a lot of problems in the future…

 **Striberx:** But for now! He trains. :3

 **Fen:** Well that's it from us for now! Next up is the Laguna Island Arc!

 **Striberx:** Personally for me? Sides some Gray character development and the introduction to Lyon? I find it as a throw away arc. :P

 **Fen:** Oh c'mon, we can come up with a couple of creative liberties for Kuro. Besides, there needs to be a gap before the Phantom Lord Arc anyway.

 **Striberx:** Oh I know. This is something we can't really skip. It's just a personal opinion is all.

 **Fen:** Right. Well anyways, see ya next chapter!


	9. Chapter 8: The First S-Ranked Quest

**Fen:** Hey guys! Fen and Striberx here for another chapter of A Wizard's Fairy Tail!

 **Striberx:** Yup and we're on our next arc.

 **Fen:** That's right! Now before we begin, we noticed that a few of you left some… shall we say, complaints on the reviews? Some about why Medusa suddenly beat the crap out of Fairy Tail and other things.

 **Striberx:** Well, to put it simply as to why she moped Kuro and Koji? It's mostly because yeah, they are still very inexperienced against the Generals. Something I was gonna save for a later chap, but since so many are complaining about it I'll tell it here. The generals have lived in Earthland for thousands of years, same with Merlin and Wiseman. They have loads of experience and more under their belt. Only reason why she backed off of Makarov was 1: He's one of the Ten Wizard Saints, giving him a huge advantage than them and 2: Fairy Law. Medusa knows full well of that power along with the other generals and Wiseman. She wouldn't dare cause him to unleash that upon her, hence why she only targeted Koji and Kuro.

 **Fen:** And another thing, most of you guys are complaining about how Kuro is being all angst again… While I may have portrayed him as much for a long time, I do it with reason. He's not even crying or moping or anything like that. Well, that's not partially true, he is kinda moping, but… he's just… what's the word…

 **Striberx:** Defeated.

 **Fen:** Yeah, that's the word.

 **Striberx:** Look, we get that many of you are saying. But trust us at least to understand that we are trying to change. We haven't had Kuro like this at all until that point. And we'll do our best to make sure it doesn't happen again to where you all believe he's moping and angsty. Plus at the same time do people really forget on many eps of FT many of the characters do just stand still and watches? This isn't normal for them to do.

 **Fen:** One more thing. They want us to get rid of the theme song for this too…

 **Striberx:** "They" as in one guy. He doesn't like it, he can skip the opening.

 **Fen:** Well true… I mean if anything, it's just for aesthetics, really.

 **Striberx:** As well as some bit of atmosphere. Cause to me, when I first started reading your works before doing my own, I always just tried to imagine it as well, an anime. I just like to see it as that and focus on the story. It doesn't really bother me and a few others.

 **Fen:** Unlike _some_ people… I mean I get it, in the long run, it doesn't really serve any purpose, but again, it's for aesthetic purposes.

 **Striberx:** But yeah. Don't like what we have, either can ignore it or skip it. Not that hard to do.

 **Fen:** So with that said, here's the next chapter! Off onto the Galuna Island Arc!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

For the past few days, Kurogasa was slowly recovering from the wounds he sustained. Not to mention that Lucy got him out of his slump from being defeated by Medusa and he is grateful to her for that and so he taught her how to make a Wizard Ring as thanks. Sure, she fumbled a bit but Kurogasa guided her hands in making it the correct way. And soon enough, she managed to make her very first ring. As of now, the two of them were in the guild and Lucy wanted to show the first ring she made.

"Check it out, Mirajane!" Lucy smiled brightly, showing the Wizard Ring she made which depicted a flower. "I made my own Wizard Ring!"

Mirajane smiled as she sees the ring, "Wow, Lucy! That's quite a trinket. Did Kurogasa teach you?" She asked.

"Uh-huh!" Lucy nodded.

"Hehe, does this mean we'll have to arrange a wedding as well?" She teased with a soft giggle.

"GAH!" Kurogasa's voice cried out from afar as he suddenly fell off from his seat when he was talking to the guys on the other side of the hall.

"You okay?" Gray asked, leaning to the side but not getting up.

"Y-Yeah… weird. I just fell off my seat for no reason. Is someone talking about me?" Kurogasa asked.

"Maybe it's all that useless junk you placed in your pockets?" Natsu shrugged.

"Hey my Wizard Rings are practical when used in combat!"

"Dress Up is useful in combat?" Natsu questioned.

"If he wants to be a fairy, he is." Happy snickered.

"Don't make me stuff your mouth with so much furballs you'll be coughing them out for days!"

"Easy, aibou." Koji patted his back, "Maybe a new quest will give you some better gems to make?"

"I guess… but given how limited I am with my injuries…"

"Then let's do an S-Ranked quest!" Natsu beamed.

"Did you not hear what I just said…" He deadpanned.

"Yeah, and we already found one for us to go on!" Natsu said, pulling out an S-Ranked quest mission. One that he knew he stole from the S-Ranked boards that are only for S-Ranked members. He snuck up to the top level without anyone stopping him.

"You're just asking for trouble…" Kurogasa frowned.

"Come on! They know we can handle it." Natsu said, "Sides, this cursed island has a lot of Jewels!" He said, showing the rewards and more that showed a huge ton of Jewels for completion.

"Lucy and I already have two million Jewels to cover two years of rent."

"But this will make you two live the good life forever!" Natsu grinned, as the fine print showed that even divided among them all, it would make them billionaires.

"Money isn't everything." Kurogasa sighed.

"Fine, then we'll go alone and have all that Jewels and magical gems to ourselves." He huffed, marching out with Happy. "Let's go Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"Hey! Wait up! I want in!" Koji shouted, joining the two.

"You're seriously going Koji?" Kurogasa asked incredulously.

"Hey, we need more money. Gotta expand my jiggy disco room, dude." Koji smirked, "It is my brand after all and more places means better business."

"Nope. Nuh-uh. Not happening." He said, taking a ring and scanning it.

 **BIND! PLEASE!**

At that point, several magic circles appeared and chains came out of the magic circles before tying up Natsu and Happy with them.

"Hey! What gives?" Natsu grunted.

"Again, you're just asking for trouble." Kurogasa sighed as he got up from his seat, walked up to them, and took the S-Rank Quest from Natsu's hand. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you're gonna be in with old man Makarov? He might expel you from the guild."

"Let us go!" Natsu said, chewing on the chains.

"Sorry, no can do." He said, before scanning another ring.

 **EXTEND! PLEASE!**

The arm that held the S-Rank Quest suddenly elongated into a rubber arm and stretched it all the way to the stop of the second floor before pinning it back on the board. "Now don't go after it again." He said, before his arm shrank back to its original size.

"Welp, if you excuse me, I'm going to check out my crib." Koji noted.

"Of course… why am I not surprised?" Kurogasa sweat dropped at Koji as the latter left.

"Hey, let us go! Let us go!" Natsu growled trying to free himself.

"They're too tight!" Happy cried out.

"That's the idea." Kurogasa sighed.

"At least he's a real man about it." A voice said. He was a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, whose height causes him to tower over most of his fellow guild members. His long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left part of his neck. His attire consists of a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves' back and the zip located on the high collar left open. The jacket itself seems to be worn over a light red shirt, sometimes seemingly replaced by an A-shirt covered in many vertical lines. Elfman's outfit is completed by loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt, and traditional Japanese geta sandals, held in place by bands colored the same as his jacket's inners.

This was Elfman Strauss, the younger brother of Mirajane.

"Huh? Oh hey Elfman." Kurogasa waved. "I was just stopping these two idiots from going on an S-Rank Mission."

"Good thing you stopped them, Kurogasa." Elfman noted, "Not the first time, these dolts tried this. We all pitched in to make sure they don't do that until they reach S-Rank themselves."

"Hey!" Natsu snapped.

"I thought so…" Kurogasa sighed again. "You really need to cool off. Take a nap or something." He said, before pulling out a ring which depicted a dragon laying down with a snoring bubble coming out of its snout. He placed the ring on Natsu's hand and forced him to scan it on his Hand Author buckle.

 **SLEEP! PLEASE!**

In seconds, the fire mage was out like a light before Happy followed suit. Elfman just bellowed out in laughter once more.

"Your rings are so useful! You should maybe start selling them? Maybe then you'll won't ever lose any more money with your trips!" He cackled, patting his back as once more his strength smacked the teen onto the floor.

"OW!" Kurogasa muffled out in pain.

"Heh, probably should eat more, kiddo. Gain some meat on those bones, like a real man!" Elfman smirked. "Maybe then you can swoon some girls?"

"Not on your life… at least not yet…" Kurogasa groaned.

"Oh? Didn't take you for swinging the other way." Elfman noted.

"I TOTALLY DON'T!" Kurogasa cried out comically as he suddenly stood up. "You're crazy if you think I'm into men!"

"Just a long as you don't try anything with my sister… okay?" He said coldly, gripping his shoulder as he could feel the pressure from it being squeezed on him.

"Yes sir…" He squeaked.

"Elfman, leave Kurogasa alone." Miajane frowned, pinching his cheek and dragging him down to her level, "He's nice and I can take care of myself."

"Owowowow… okay, okay." Elfman winced.

"Thanks Mirajane…" Kurogasa sighed.

"Of course." she smiled sweetly, "Sides, we all know of who he is crushing on." She giggled.

"Um… I don't think I should answer that…" Kurogasa mumbled making Mirajane giggle again.

* * *

 _The Land of Fiore._

 _A country in a world of magic where it is bought and sold everywhere like normal items._

 _There are mage guilds scattered all over Fiore, but there's a certain guild where countless legends are born and will continue to make legends into the future._

 _It's name is Fairy Tail._

 _And on this day, the legend known as The Diamond of Hope: Kamen Rider Wizard will begin._

* * *

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME by Shō Kiryūin)**

 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** The montage starts with Kurogasa as Kamen Rider Wizard with the entrance of Fairy Tail behind him. He scans the Dragorise Ring and raises his arm in the air before a big magic circle appears from above and WizarDragon comes out of the magic circle, flying into the sky. Kamen Rider Wizard then jumps onto WizarDragon's before the latter spew out flames, making the title: A Real Wizard's Fairy Tail appear before WizarDragon flew away, made a u-turn, and flew towards the screen before shifting to the next scene.

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou)** The first scene shows Natsu in the lunch hall who got into a fight Gray over something trivial and they started fighting senselessly until Erza beat both of them to a pulp, annoyed by their antics.  
 **(Kasanaru toki no shougeki!)** The scene then changed to the bar with Lucy sweat dropping at their usual bout while Mirajane served her food, before the former looked up and noticed Kurogasa who was by himself near the window.  
 **(Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai)** Kurogasa looked at his Style Rings in one hand before clenching them and looked out the window up in the sky as a solar eclipse happened and the scene suddenly shatters to pieces.

 **(Kitto hitsuyou~ fukaketsu no)** The next scene shows Koji who was a bar drinking to his heart's content and chatting with the beautiful ladies before seeing the solar eclipse out the window in his drunken state.  
 **(ENAJII~ kokoro tame)** Then it shifts towards Cody who sighed to himself, walking around the capital with nothing to do, wishing that he had his games right now, before he looked up to see the solar eclipse as well.  
 **(Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~)** The scene then changes to a quick montage of the other characters show starting with Elfman, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Freed, Gildarts, Mystogan, Loke, Laxus, Makarov, and finally a silhouette of a Phantom before light shone on it to reveal Wiseman, before the camera shows Kurogasa, ready to transform.

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!)** On "3" He flips his Hand Author to the left. At "2" Kurogasa slips on his Flame Style ring. At "1" he places the Flame Style ring in front of the Hand Author. And at "Show Time" a bright white light engulfs the entire screen before fading to the next screen.

 **(Magic time~! trick janai!)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard and twirled around before showing his Flame Style ring.  
 **(Mahou wo hero hanpa nee zo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** Garuda, Unicorn, Kraken, and Golem jump towards the screen before showing Wizard stuck his arm out to the side as the elements of fire, water, wind and earth spread out behind him.  
 **(Kioku no ROOTS moguri-konde)** The spell circles slide over Kurogasa, changing him into Water Style, Hurricane Style, and Land Style.  
 **(Kibou wo tsukui dasou~)** In Land Style, Kurogasa uses the Drill ring to drill down into the ground, disappearing.

 **(Show Time!)** The guild members of Fairy suddenly pop up from the screen shouting "Show Time!" before popping down to reveal the next scene.

 **(Life is Show Time! tobikkiri no)** The next scene shows Kurogasa riding on the Machine Winger with Lucy sitting behind him as WizarDragon flew beside them before Kurogasa revved up his Rider Machine and jumped on WizarDragon's back, letting the wheels of the machine become the wings.  
 **(Unmei DORAIVU mucha shitemo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** WizarDragon then flies through a magic circle, appearing on the other side flying over the top of Magnolia.  
 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai)** Lucy smiled seeing the sight, but the joy was cut short when Natsu suddenly appeared next to them thanks to Happy who was carrying him as he flew, before he got in between them and Lucy got ticked off before punching off WizarDragon, sending straight to the ground with Happy diving in to save him.  
 **(Subete no namida wo~!)** As they passed the Fairy Tail guild, two silhouettes of Riders appeared, watching WizarDragon fly by, smiling behind their helmets.

 **(Show Time!)** The members of Fairy Tail pop out of nowhere again and shouts "Show Time!" before popping back down to the next scene.

 **(Houseki ni kaette yaru ze)** Four versions of Wizard, each one in a different style, converge on one another, merging into one in a big flash of light.  
 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** Team Natsu appear and they smirked at the camera as Kurogasa smirks while putting on the Flame Style ring and transforms into Wizard one more time as he and Team Natsu freeze, the show logo appearing.

* * *

 **Chapter 8:** The First S-Ranked Quest

"Haaaa!" Cody cried out, sending a powerful slash at Merlin, the teen was training hard with him within the castle to gain more control over his Phantom and magic.

"Good, good," Merlin said as he blocked the attack with his Hamel Cane. "You're starting to improve, but you still have a long way to go." He said before flipping the Hand Author and scanning a ring, which depicted a dragon looking nauseated while its snout was steaming.

 **SMOKE! NOW!**

A white, smokey cloud pours out from the ring as it quickly covered the field. It caused the young rider to be blinded by nothing but the smoke as he couldn't see where Merlin was.

"Whoa! I can't see! Ugh… and this smoke smells!" Cody groaned, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Which has its purpose." Merlin said, right beside him. Cody flinched as he turned, only to be struck in the chest by the weapon as it tossed him out of the smoke field and onto the ground as his armor deactivated.

Cody groaned as he laid there, unable to lift a finger. "Ugh… that's gonna leave a mark…"

"Agreed. For now, this shall do." Merlin said, placing another ring on his finger as it depicted a hand holding out as a heart shaped tear drops onto it with a dragon head in the center.

 **PLEASE! NOW!**

A faint glow flowed out of the master mage as into the teen's body, refueling him and feeding the Phantom within for today as he slowly got up.

"Ugh, this still sucks…" Cody got out, cracking his back from a stretch. "Barely even strong enough to do any fights on my own." He sighed heavily.

"But you're still improving." Merlin said. "Much quicker than Kurogasa actually. It look him a month to get him to master his magic."

"Really, huh?" Cody blinked, surprised.

"Yes. Granted, his knowledge of the magic helped him greatly, but even then, the time he had to master it was extensive."

"Heh, I didn't know I was improving this much." Cody chuckled softly, "Thanks for that."

"You're still wet behind the ears." Merlin said. "Just because you're improving faster than your friend, does not mean you're ready. Your training is just as demanding if and when you fight. Kurogasa has already fought Medusa and was beaten easily without even trying."

"Did he charge in after her?" Cody said with a deadpan look.

"Yes…"

"Then it's his fault." Cody sighed, "He shouldn't have went in without any strategy. Escaping would've been the smarter move."

"Even if he did, Medusa wouldn't do easily let him escape. He was already targeted and she wasn't even using her full powers as the time."

"True, but doesn't he have Teleport?" Cody noted. "He still could've done something than fight someone way out of his league."

"Unfortunately, he didn't make that ring."

"I see you two finished today's training." Hisui said, walking in with a plate of food and a soft smile. "Figured you could use some food."

"You're the best, Princess." Cody smiled back as he sat down with it and started to munch away while Merlin was left to his own devices.

"So how did it go?" Hisui asked.

"Rough as usual… But I'm catching on quick." He smiled, "Hopefully I'll gain new magic rings soon. Gotta have variety within magic."

"That's good to hear. If you keep this up, I might make you Captain of the Royal Guard." She teased.

That made Cody choke on his food comically as he pounded his chest furiously from the food going down the wrong pipe. "E-Excuse me?" He turned to her, finally able to breathe, "D-Did you just say, 'Captain'?"

"Just a little something to keep you motivated." Hisui winked.

"B-But… a Captain? And so soon?!" He gawked. "I… I don't get it… others deserve that spot more than me…"

"True, but you've been such a hard worker for me and my father."

"I… don't know what to say, Hisui…" Cody got out, unsure how to respond to her and her request. "I-I mean Princess!" He corrected himself. "S-Sorry…"

Hisui giggled softly, "It's okay. You've earned the right to call me by my name." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh…" Cody said, but in his mind, _'She's such an angel!'_

* * *

Back at the guild, Kurogasa was helping out Mirajane cleaning up the glasses at the bar. Sure, he was recovering and should be in fighting form soon, but he was still bored out of his mind, so he needed to do something to keep himself busy other than making rings.

"Thank you so much, for helping me Kurogasa." Mirajane smiled sweetly, "About time we had someone who's willing to help me out. This job can be tiresome sometimes."

"Hey, it's no problem. It gives me something to do." Kurogasa grinned small. "Besides, it lets me take my mind off of things."

Mirajane giggled softly, "Well, you're quite the gentleman, Kurogasa. Any lady will be lucky to have you."

"Maybe," Kurogasa got out, shaking off the slight blush. "So uh… I've never got to ask, but… what kind of Magic do _you_ use?"

"Oh, I use Takeover Magic."

"Take… over Magic?" Kurogasa blinked.

"Mhmm. It allows me to basically possess whatever I choose. But it mostly ranges from things that aren't human. Can't take over someone like that, can you?" she winked.

"So… what exactly did you possess?"

"That's a secret for another time." she said, placing her finger in front of her lips as meaning of silence on her part.

"Not even a hint?"

"Nope! I'd rather surprise you when the time comes."

"Mmmmmm…" Kurogasa pouted.

"Kurogasa," A voice said. Mirajane and Kurogasa turned to see Erza approach them. "Do you have a moment?"

"Huh?" Kurogasa blinked. "Uh, sure, what's up?"

"Asides from seeing how you are, I wish to spar with you." Erza admitted.

"Eh? You mean right now?"

"Yes." Erza answered. "I need to assess whether or not you've fully recovered."

"Uh… I guess, but… where are we gonna fight?" Kurogasa asked.

"Out in the backyard of the Guild. There's more than enough space to fight. Plus a good view of the ocean too." Erza smiled softly.

"Oh… well, lead the way." Kurogasa said. And so Erza did, with Kurogasa following her to the back of the guild and once they were outside, the teen Rider was in awe of the vast beautiful ocean that was before his eyes. "Whoa…" He murmured.

"Don't get distracted too much, okay?" Erza chuckled softly.

"R-Right." Kurogasa said, getting out of his stupor before the two of them went to their respective sides of the field. Taking a deep breath, he took out his default Wizard Rings and placed them on his fingers before placing the Driver On Ring in front of the buckle.

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

Once the WizarDriver materialized on his waist, he flipped the Switch Levers to have the Hand Author change to the his left.

 **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

Flipping the small visor down on the Flame Style Ring, he shouted, "Henshin!" before placing the ring in front of the WizarDriver.

 **FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

The red magic circle appeared to his side and pulled towards him as he stuck his left hand out before the magic circle passed through him and donned him in his armor in Flame Style. He then switched Rings and flipped the Hand Author again to scan the ring.

 **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

A small magic circle appeared in thin air before he stuck his hand in it and pulled out the WizarSwordGun in Sword Mode. "Alright, whenever you're ready."

Erza smirked softly, only drawing out one of her swords. She wasn't even willing to change her armor as in seconds, she lunged at the teen, her sword raised before they clashed blades. "Good reaction. Seems that's still on point."

"I didn't exactly sit around and twiddle my thumbs doing nothing," Kurogasa scoffed as they broke off the deadlock and Kurogasa swung multiple times but Erza blocked or parried each one of them.

"Hmm… though your swings are slower than from before…" she said, dodging the next swipe as she kicked his back.

"Gah!" Kurogasa cried out as staggering forward before turning around. "Alright, let's see you dance!" He said, before switching his WizarSwordGun to Gun mode and fired silver bullets at her.

"Choosing long range, huh?" She said, easily slashing at the bullets, slicing them in two, "But that's not enough."

Kurogasa didn't waste time as he opened the Hand Author on the WizarSwordGun.

 **C'MON SHOOTING, SHAKE HANDS! C'MON SHOOTING, SHAKE HANDS!**

 **FLAME! SHOOTING STRIKE! HII, HII, HII! HII, HII, HII!**

"Kurae!" He shouted, this time curving his shots and fireballs were shot at her. Erza didn't react as she swiped, the bullets clinging to her blade as she flung them around and straight back at him. Kurogasa quickly switched rings and flipped the Hand Author twice.

 **DEFEND! PLEASE!**

A large magic circle imbued in fire appeared and blocked the fireballs that came in contact with the shield.

"Shouldn't have done that…" Erza said, now behind Kurogasa.

"Nani?!" Kurogasa gasped, looking over his shoulder.

"Should've continued to keep an eye on me." She said, attempting to knee him in the stomach but Kurogasa blocked it with the flat side of his weapon in Sword Mode, just in time. "Not bad…. But I still have other options." she said, using her free hand to punch him in the face, tossing him back.

"Gah!" Kurogasa cried out as he tumbled to the ground. "Not cool!" He growled as he staggered to his feet. He then switched rings again and flipped the Hand Author once.

 **LAND! PLEASE! DO! DO! DO! DODODON! DO! DODODON!**

Once he changed into Land Style, he took out his Drill Ring and scanned it.

 **DRILL! PLEASE!**

"See if you can find me!" He said, before jumping up and spinning around rapidly before drilling into the ground to disappear.

Erza' brow raised as she began to walk. Barely even looking around before she stopped and slammed her blade into the ground behind her, only for dirt to spew out as the young rider was flung out of the dirt, as he was almost struck with that blade. "Any more attempts, Kurogasa?" Erza questioned. She sure lived up to her S-Rank Mage status.

"Oh c'mon!" Kurogasa whined.

"You're slipping. You moved too quickly underneath. You have yet to even mask your presence." Erza said.

"Alright then." Kurogasa said, as he opened up the Hand Author of the WizarSwordGun and switched rings.

 **COPY! PLEASE!**

A second WizarSwordGun appeared in his hand, allowing him to dual wield, "Let's try this!" He said, before charging in to swipe at her with the two swords.

Erza only sighed as she blocked both blades with her single sword, "You're still not ready to continue yet." she said, elbowing him in the chest hard.

"Gah! Not… yet!" He said, before he tried something and scanned another ring.

 **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

The small magic circle appeared, but then he did something different and placed the ends of the WizarSwordGun together, 'connecting' them, so now the WizarSwordGun was double-bladed.

"Oh? Thinking outside the box of your magic?" Erza complimented.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" He said, before rushing in and twirled the double-bladed weapon at Erza like it was a lance in quick successions. Erza dodged this time from the attack, not even putting up a fight. Despite only having one sword in her hand, she managed to block both blades. That's when Kurogasa did something else new as he opened both Hand Authors and scanned different rings.

 **FLAME/LAND! SLASH STRIKE! HII/DON, HII/DON, HII/DON! HII/DON, HII/DON, HII/DON!**

"Take this!" Kurogasa shouted, sending streams of fire and earth towards Erza.

The blades connected as a powerful explosion erupted from the attack as fire remained there. But in seconds, Erza lunged through it, not a scratch on her as she made a single swipe at his chest, tossing him back from her attack. Kurogasa yelped in pain before tumbling to the ground and his transformation cancelled out.

"Ow…" Kurogasa groaned as he laid flat on his back, "Okay, you win. I failed…"

"You did better than I thought. While you still have some minor injuries, you seem more than healthy enough. Just don't strain yourself too much, alright?" Erza smiled, holding out her hand to him.

"Ehehe… right," Kurogasa laughed sheepishly as he took her hand and she pulled him up.

"Not bad though. Choosing to mix up your magics than retaining the same moves. Helps put you at a bigger advantage should the enemy not know of that." Erza complimented.

"It was actually on the fly to be honest." Kurogasa admitted.

"Well, keep doing that, and you may even be added to the next S-Ranked test, someday?" She winked playfully.

"Really? You think so?"

"Of course." She nodded.

"Hehe, then I won't let you down Erza-senpai." Kurogasa flashed a toothy grin.

"Sen… pai?" She questioned, tilting her head softly and kinda cutely.

"O-Oh, sorry, it's how I refer to my seniors in school." Kurogasa said with a slight flustered look.

"Sen… pai…" She said again, nodding before smiling, "I like it. Thank you."

"You… don't mind?" Kurogasa blinked.

"Not at all. I think it's cute giving me that title." She giggled softly.

"O-Oh… well I'm glad to hear that." Kurogasa laughed sheepishly with a blush. "A-Anyways I better get back inside. All that fighting made me hungry!" With that, he quickly but then tripped forward before managing to regain balance and quickly walked back inside.

Erza smiled softly, "Hehe, he's adorable." She muttered to herself.

* * *

The next day had come by and Kurogasa had arrived at the guild. He woke up earlier only to find that Lucy was nowhere to be found. He thought that maybe she had gone on ahead to the guild herself.

Not only that, he was thinking about yesterday after his spar with Erza when she allowed him to call her senpai.

 _'I think it's cute giving me that title.'_ Erza's voice rang in his mind.

 _'Man, I can't believe Erza is letting me call her senpai!'_ Kurogasa yelled in his thoughts happily. Today is gonna be great for him! He just knows it!

Soon, Kurogasa arrived at the guild, but when he did and looked around, he saw that Lucy was nowhere to be found in the guild either, which was weird for him.

"Good morning, Kurogasa!" Mirajane called out, waving at him. the teen Rider waved back as he approached the bar.

"Hey Mirajane," Kurogasa greeted. "Have you seen Lucy come in this morning?"

"Hm?" Mirajane looked confused, "Oddly enough I haven't. Didn't she come home with you?"

"She did. But she wasn't in her room this morning when I woke up. So I thought she went on ahead to the guild by herself." Kurogasa said. "Are you sure you haven't seen her come in this morning?"

"Of course I am." Mirajane nodded, "I would've remembered."

"Hmmm…" Kurogasa frowned on thought having a hand on his chin.

*NEIGH!*

"Hm?" Kurogasa blinked, looking down. On the counter was a small gem monster that resembled a horse with blue coloring to the gem and on it's chest showed the image of said creature. It neighed as it tapped its horn against his hand. "Unicorn? Is that you?" He asked surprised.

"Is that another one of your familiars?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah along with Garuda. I'm surprised it managed to find this place." Kurogasa said before turning to the blue unicorn familiar. "What are you doing here?"

It neighed, tugging on his cuffs as if it's trying to lead him somewhere.

"What? What's wrong?" Kurogasa asked.

It huffed as it raced off before coming back with what looked to be a piece of a mission paper.

"A Quest?" Kurogasa blinked taking the said paper to look at it. "Wait this paper looks familiar. Hold on, is this the S-Ranked Quest I put back on the board yesterday?!"

It nodded before pointing to a picture of fire.

…

…

…

…

"GAHHHHHHHHHH! DAMN IT NATSUUUUUUUU!" Kurogasa yelled with fury gaining the other guild members' attention. Today wasn't going to be so great after all…

"What did he do this time?" Erza frowned, walking in.

"I told that idiot Natsu not to go on that S-Ranked Quest!" Kurogasa growled. "I even put the Quest back on the board, chained him up, and even put him to sleep yesterday! And yet he still got the Quest! WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Erza frowned, "We're going to get him back…" She said with anger in her voice.

"Oh yeah, I'm ripping his ass a new one!" Kurogasa growled as he stood up straight but then his back cracked making him bend back down, "Itetetete…!"

"You okay?" Mirajane asked.

"Guess I'm still trying to heal back up." Kurogasa cringed. "But that doesn't matter, we need to get Natsu back. Senpai, when are we leaving?"

"Now…" She ordered, her tone showing her reaction to all of this. And she was very peeved… Natsu may not be conscious when they return.

* * *

As the two walked, they were looking to find the fastest ship they could find. While magic was an option, the idea of running out in the middle of the ocean didn't sound pleasant. So a boat was the next best option, but so far they only found dinky ships or ones that were illegally brought in, which only made them lose time as Erza taught them a lesson before the guards took the criminals away. It was starting to look like they may be unable to find one.

"Great… not one ship that will take us to Galuna Island." Kurogasa groaned.

"We can't give up, Kurogasa!" Erza said, still marching on.

"I know that! It's just… arrrrrrgh! Where's Kraken when you need him?!" Kurogasa yelled.

"Kraken?" Erza questioned.

"Another one of my familiars. He's a yellow squid-like PlaMonster. If I can enlarge him with my Big Ring, then we can surf all the way there."

"I see… Let's just hope we find a good boat soon…" She frowned, as she already had her sword out, gripping it tightly in anger. She was willing to cut Natsu up for his disobedience.

"Yeah," Kurogasa sighed. And so the two of them continued looking for boats to take them to Galuna Island, and eventually they found someone… albeit Erza forcing the captain of the ship to take them to the island. Kurogasa had never seen Erza this mad before. So they boarded the ship and immediately set sail for the island. It will take them about half a day to get to there but until then they'll have to wait it out.

As they sailed through the ocean, Kurogasa sat down on the deck with legs crossed as he looked out into the horizon while contemplating about something. He hadn't seen Lucy since this morning and she wasn't at the guild either. He had to wonder… she couldn't have possibly followed Natsu and Happy did she?

"Nah, no way Lucy would follow them." Kurogasa shook his head.

"Regardless if she is or isn't… Natsu is the culprit and will pay…" She growled, sharpening her blades nonstop since she sat down.

"But if she _did_ … you're not gonna punish her too much are you…?" Kurogasa winced. "I don't want to have to pay the rent all by myself."

"No. Natsu is to blame. She probably was just dragged along for the ride." Erza said. "She usually knows when to stay out of things that doesn't involve her or when she's not ready."

"I hope you're right…" Kurogasa murmured worriedly. "I mean…"

"Hm?" Erza looked at him, stopping her sharpening.

"When I first came to this world… and I fell into despair… she saved me. She gave me hope to live on." Kurogasa looked down with a sad smile. "It was thanks to her that I'm here now."

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Erza noted.

"In a way, yeah," Kurogasa said. "I just… can't imagine her willingly breaking the rules like that. It was her dream to be part of Fairy Tail and become part of something great. I don't want her dreams to shatter instantly, you know?"

Erza soon gave a smile as she stood up and patted his back, "Don't worry. Trust me. I've seen what you and her can do. Natsu has always been like this, so I know what to expect."

"Right… thank you, senpai." Kurogasa smiled at her.

"Of course." she smiled back as she sat back down to continue sharpening her sword, including a bat that read 'Natsu's punishment' on it.

"Uh… I'm guessing that's his punishment huh?" Kurogasa said sheepishly.

"Yes."

"If I may suggest something." Kurogasa said. "Wrap the bat around with some barbed wire."

"I was thinking of nails…" She responded.

"Oh boy…" Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"I'll even give you a turn, should you want it. After all, he did take your roommate with him."

"True…" Kurogasa muttered. "Hmmmm… maybe add glass shards too while you're at it."

"Deal." She smiled.

And so the rest of the trip continued on with Kurogasa and Erza coming up with ways to punish Natsu. Who would've thought that it would be so fun to come up with a plan meant to torture the guy? After several more hours they saw the island coming into view from the horizon.

"We're here…" Erza said, at the tip of the mast, ready to jump off as close as possible to charge in.

"Yeah…" Kurogasa said. "Anything I should know about this island before we go charging in?"

"Not really. We're just here to grab Natsu and the others and bring them back."

"Right. Figures." Kurogasa sighed before putting on his rings.

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

"Henshin!"

 **WATER! PLEASE! SUI, SUI, SUI, SUI!**

Once he donned in his Water Style, he switched his Spell Rings and flipped the Hand Author.

 **LIQUID! PLEASE!**

Soon Kurogasa jumped off the ship and his feet turned into water merging with the ocean. "Get on, senpai!" Erza looked confused, but trusted him as she jumped off and landed onto the magical water form, holding onto his shoulders. "Now hold on tight!" He said before he sped off, using his feet to run across the ocean.

The two raced towards the island, making good enough time spite it being night before coming onto the shores and Kurogasa jumped onto land. Erza scanned along side the shores to find any trace, but so far they have yet to find anyone yet. Though they know they're here and Natsu will pay.

"It's quiet… _too_ quiet." Kurogasa muttered as he looked around then looked up. "Huh? Erza look." He pointed upward. "I'm no expert about this world, but I'm pretty sure the moon isn't purple."

"Remember, we're only here for Natsu and the others." Erza reminded.

"Right sorry…" Kurogasa said. "But something doesn't feel right. It's as if…"

"As if what?"

"I don't know. I can feel the magic energy around this place… there's something hidden on this island… something dark and full of malice…" He muttered. "It's not a Phantom, but something just as dangerous."

"We can tell Master about this when we get back. For now, focus. We need to find Natsu." Erza said, reminding him once more.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"What the-!" Kurogasa turned to the sound of the explosion.

"Most likely Natsu. We found him." Erza pointed to the fireball in the distance.

"Let's go!" Kurogasa said, running towards the said place with Erza following. They continued running along the beach until they heard noises from the distance closer to them. Kurogasa looked ahead and gasped when he saw… Lucy?! And she's fighting someone?! "Lucy!" He gasped.

"Hmm… go on and help her. I'll continue to find Natsu." Erza said.

"Right. Be careful, senpai." Kurogasa nodded. Erza nodded back before breaking off with Kurogasa. He then looked back to the fight and… why did a water tornado suddenly appear?! "Ehhhhhhhhh?!"

* * *

"TAKE THIS!" Aquarius shouted out, sending a huge typhoon of water at Sherry.

She was a royal blue mermaid with a long, blue fishtail, light blue hair that reaches up to her waist, and a large bust. She has blue eyes that seem to have no pupils. She wears a revealing dark blue bikini top and on each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet. She also has a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist and light blue crystal earrings. A dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol rests right under her collarbone and also wields an urn.

And she along with Lucy, now within the water attack as well, we're fighting someone new. She had long magenta hair with blue eyes and a pair of toy cat ears on top with her very inappropriate clothing as she and Lucy were being swept away.

"UWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy and Sherry cried out as they were being swept away before they were washed up ashore.

"Hmph, serves you right." Aquarius huffed.

"Aquarius… why~?" Lucy got out as she managed to sit up.

"Angelica… avenge me…" Sherry moaned before passing out.

At that point, a giant rat that towered over both girls wearing black corset-style top with pink frilly edges which is tied up the front with black strings with white lace headband and a red ribbon tied across her chest, turquoise fur, and a huge tail that propels, suddenly jumped up ready to pounce Lucy.

"OH NO!" Lucy cried out.

 **CHO II NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO~!**

"Huh?!"

"SEE-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Grr?" The rat questioned, turning to only be kicked in the face by water and a foot, and was sent flying off into the distance thanks to a certain jewel wizard encased in blue armor.

"K-Kurogasa?" Lucy gasped as he landed on the ground, showing himself in his Water Style.

"Mattaku… what a pain in the ass this day turned out to be…" He sighed irritably.

"Oh… my~…" Aquarius got out. Her eyes sparkled as she saw Kurogasa's Water Style form. It made her blush yet intrigued to see someone have such power over water like herself. _'Hmm… maybe I can get back at that lousy Scorpio?'_ She pondered in thought.

Kurogasa sighed before taking off his rings and going back to civilian form, looking over his shoulder. "You okay, Lucy?"

"Y-Yeah…" She nods softly.

"Pardon me…" Aquarius said, moving in between them as she smiled softly, flicking her hair. "I must say, to see someone have such power and control over water is… amusing to me, especially from a man."

"Um…" Kurogasa blinked. "You're… a Celestial Spirit right?" He asked. "I know I've met Cancer, Taurus, and Virgo, so… I'm guessing you're Aquarius?"

"Correct, very knowledgeable too. I like that in a man." She flirted.

"Uh… thank you?" Kurogasa blinked again.

"Say, why not after you're done with whatever you're doing, we have a nice chat together?" She asked, twirling a few locks of hair in her finger.

"H-Huh?"

"Aquarius, what do you think you're doing?!" Lucy huffed.

"Oh hush, girl. I'm talking to this nice young man." Aquarius silenced.

"No, _you_ hush!" Lucy said, taking out Aquarius's key. "Gate Close!"

"Hey!" she shouted before vanishing.

"Uh… what was that all about?" Kurogasa asked confused.

"I don't know." Lucy sighed.

"Well anyways, what are you doing here on Galuna Island? Don't tell me you actually went along with Natsu on this S-Ranked Mission. I would like to actually sleep tonight."

"At first it was a good idea…" she admitted, "But I knew this wasn't right. But before I could do anything, Gray showed up, Natsu knocked him out and tossed me inside the boat. Before I knew it, we already left port… Sorry…" She apologized, bowing her head in her actions.

"Wait, _Gray_ is with you?" Kurogasa asked surprised. He certainly didn't expect that. "Why?"

"He came by to stop Natsu from coming here…" She informed.

"And yet somehow _he's_ dragged into this…" Kurogasa sighed. "Alright, let's just find Erza. The sooner we meet up with him, the better chance we have of getting off this island. I need to hit him with the bat anyways."

"Wait! We need to see if the village people are okay!" Lucy said, "You don't understand, the moonlight changes them into monsters!"

"Huh?" Kurogasa said. "What are you talking about?"

Lucy groaned, taking his hand and dragging him to the village, along with what she's trying to talk about. "W-Whoa, where are you talking me?! Slow down!" Kurogasa cried out.

"Just look!" She said, pointing to the village.

"Huh?" Kurogasa squinted his eyes but then shook comically. "W-Wait, are t-t-those d-d-d-d-demons?!"

"No… those are the villagers…" Lucy said, "Whoever is doing this, not only brought that girl and rat here, but caused the moonlight to change them into this."

"Moonlight?" Kurogasa blinked before looking up, "You mean the purple moon is causing that?"

"Yeah…" She nodded. "And if we can find whoever is doing this and stop it, we can save them."

"So wait, that's what this S-Ranked Mission is all about?" Kurogasa asked.

"Yes…" she nodded, "We can't just leave them like this…"

"And yet Natsu decided to do this without old man Makarov's permission…" Kurogasa sighed.

"C'mon Kuro! We have to do something!" Lucy pleaded.

"Look, I feel you. I really do, but it's an S-Ranked Quest for a reason. Mages like us aren't ready for this kind of thing."

"Kurogasa, we can't just leave them like this! I refuse to!" She frowned.

"Are you really going to risk being expelled from the guild for this?" Kurogasa said.

"If it means they get to survive and live? Yes I do." she huffed.

Kurogasa could only sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, while trying to stave off the headache he was having, "Oh man… old man Makarov, is _so_ gonna kill me for this…" He groaned, "Ughhhhhh… fine! But just this once! I'm not bailing you out the next time this sort of thing happens!"

"Thank you," she smiled.

He really hated caving in to things, especially from a girl.

* * *

"Hey! What are you doing?! Let me go! Let me go!" Natsu shouted, trying to free himself from the tight chains that Erza bound him in, but to no avail.

"Quit it. This is your fault to begin with." Erza scolded.

"Aye!"

"Hey I thought you were on my side, Happy!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"I'd rather not get punished by Erza!" Happy said.

"You both will be…" She scolded them with a glare.

"Eeeeek!"

"Let them go." A new voice said, as Erza turned around to see… Gray?!

"What are _you_ doing here?" Erza frowned.

"Blame flamehead. I was trying to stop him, but he knocked me out and dragged me along." Gray grumbled. "But sides that, we can't leave Erza. This village needs our help… Plus… I have some unfinished business here with someone too…"

"And why is that?"

"An old nemesis. He's trying to a revive a demon that destroyed my village. And my mentor sacrificed herself to make sure that demon never gets out of its ice prison. He's using the moon to melt that ice prison, an ice that's _never_ supposed to melt."

Erza looked at Gray, sighing before she lets go of Natsu and unbound him from the chains, making him flop to the ground, "Fine… But you will report to Master once this is done, understood?"

"I understand. I will take whatever punishment the Master gives me." Gray nodded.

"Yo!" A new voice said. They all turned to see Kurogasa and Lucy approach them. "So, you caught the flame-headed idiot huh?"

"Hey!" Natsu snapped.

"Yes… but change of plans. We need to end this fight." Erza sighed.

"I figured you'd say that. Lucy told me the situation." Kurogasa said. "Apparently, the purple moon is causing the villagers to turn into demons and whatever is causing that needs to be stopped."

"Mostly due to Gray's nemesis." Erza added, "So we'll split up. One group finds this nemesis with Gray and the other will try to save the village."

"So how are we splitting this?" Kurogasa asked.

"I'm with the village." Lucy offered with no hesitation.

"Hmm… I think I could do that as well…" Erza nodded, joining with Lucy.

"I got dibs on the bastard!" Natsu added.

"I guess I'll join in too." Kurogasa said. "What about you, Happy?"

"I go with Natsu!"

"Then we got our assignments." Kurogasa said. "Lucy and Erza will help the villagers while us guys deal with whatever's causing all this."

"Time to bust some heads!" Natsu roared as he charged off in a random direction.

"That Idiot…" Gray groaned. "Just make sure that once we find the one responsible, you let me handle it. Got it? I don't want either of you two interfering with my affair." He warned.

"It may be your affair but we work as a team, got it?" Kurogasa said. "I'm not gonna have my friends die on me."

Gray only glared at Kurogasa, "You jump in, I promise you won't feel a thing when you wake up at the guild." He threatened before walking off. Whatever this incident was, it truly must've been devastating to him.

"Gray…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Go on, Kurogasa." Erza said.

"Stay safe… okay?" Lucy said softly.

"I will. You stay safe too, Lucy, senpai." Kurogasa said before heading out to meet up with Gray and Natsu.

"Sen… pai?" Lucy looked at Erza with slight furrowed brows.

"It's a cute nickname he gave me for being his senior." Erza informed.

"I… see…" Lucy got out, her eyebrow twitching for some reason.

"Come on, we best head to the village." Erza said as she walked off to it.

"H-Hey wait up!" Lucy called out, catching up with her.

This mission better end soon, otherwise certain doom will fall on the entire island.

* * *

 **Fen:** Alright, part 1 of the Galuna Island Arc is done!

 **Striberx:** Sorry for the wait on this everyone. Recent issues due to work for both of us.

 **Fen:** Yeah it took us forever but we managed to get this chapter in.

 **Striberx:** We'll try our best to get the next chap done, but things may change so please understand?

 **Fen:** I'm sure they will. As always, hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for the next one!


	10. Chapter 9: A Teacher's Legacy

**Fen:** Hello one and all! Fen and Striberx here for another chapter of A Wizard's Fairy Tail!

 **Striberx:** As well as part 2 of this arc and basically the last part of this arc all in one go. Don't want to drag on too much, do we?

 **Fen:** Yeah originally it was supposed to be three and as much as we wanted to put in the canon stuff… there was just not much we could do. I mean why repeat stuff we already know?

 **Striberx:** Right. Not everything can be put in this since we like to focus on mostly our characters than Team Natsu.

 **Fen:** Yeah. We could only do so much. _But_! To make up for that, I got a new chapter idea in mind after _this_ one. Hehehehehehehe…

 **Striberx:** I don't like the sound of that….

 **Fen:** hahahahahahahahahaha… HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa! AHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

We last left our heroes where Team Natsu were split into two teams. The two girls were tasked with helping the villagers on Galuna Island while the boys were tasked with finding whatever was causing the moon to turn purple thus turning the people into demons. Supposedly the one responsible for this was an old nemesis of Gray, but he has not given them any full details as to why he was doing this. But that's why kurogasa is with gray and Natsu so that he could get context as to what he was dealing with.

"So mind telling me about this nemesis of yours?" Kurogasa asked Gray, as they were running to catch up with Natsu.

"I _do_ mind…" Gray responded.

"C'mon, I need to know what I'm dealing with! I'm not charging in blindly like that flame breath of an idiot, Natsu!"

"You won't be. As I told you, it's _my_ responsibility. I'm taking it on, you guys won't interfere." Gray glared.

"Hey I'm all fine with that, but can you at least tell me about this guy and what he does so I can stay _away_ from him?" He countered.

"You don't need to worry about it since you won't be near him. No reason to say anything about something you won't ever face." Gray responded.

"Ugh… fine! But once this is all over, you owe us an explanation." Kurogasa groaned.

"Yeah… sure…" Gray said, his voice soften as his eyes, while Kurogasa didn't see, looked like they were hurting and he was ready… ready to die.

* * *

 _The Land of Fiore._

 _A country in a world of magic where it is bought and sold everywhere like normal items._

 _There are mage guilds scattered all over Fiore, but there's a certain guild where countless legends are born and will continue to make legends into the future._

 _It's name is Fairy Tail._

 _And on this day, the legend known as The Diamond of Hope: Kamen Rider Wizard will begin._

* * *

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME by Shō Kiryūin)**

 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** The montage starts with Kurogasa as Kamen Rider Wizard with the entrance of Fairy Tail behind him. He scans the Dragorise Ring and raises his arm in the air before a big magic circle appears from above and WizarDragon comes out of the magic circle, flying into the sky. Kamen Rider Wizard then jumps onto WizarDragon's before the latter spew out flames, making the title: A Real Wizard's Fairy Tail appear before WizarDragon flew away, made a u-turn, and flew towards the screen before shifting to the next scene.

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou)** The first scene shows Natsu in the lunch hall who got into a fight Gray over something trivial and they started fighting senselessly until Erza beat both of them to a pulp, annoyed by their antics.  
 **(Kasanaru toki no shougeki!)** The scene then changed to the bar with Lucy sweat dropping at their usual bout while Mirajane served her food, before the former looked up and noticed Kurogasa who was by himself near the window.  
 **(Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai)** Kurogasa looked at his Style Rings in one hand before clenching them and looked out the window up in the sky as a solar eclipse happened and the scene suddenly shatters to pieces.

 **(Kitto hitsuyou~ fukaketsu no)** The next scene shows Koji who was a bar drinking to his heart's content and chatting with the beautiful ladies before seeing the solar eclipse out the window in his drunken state.  
 **(ENAJII~ kokoro tame)** Then it shifts towards Cody who sighed to himself, walking around the capital with nothing to do, wishing that he had his games right now, before he looked up to see the solar eclipse as well.  
 **(Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~)** The scene then changes to a quick montage of the other characters show starting with Elfman, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Freed, Gildarts, Mystogan, Loke, Laxus, Makarov, and finally a silhouette of a Phantom before light shone on it to reveal Wiseman, before the camera shows Kurogasa, ready to transform.

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!)** On "3" He flips his Hand Author to the left. At "2" Kurogasa slips on his Flame Style ring. At "1" he places the Flame Style ring in front of the Hand Author. And at "Show Time" a bright white light engulfs the entire screen before fading to the next screen.

 **(Magic time~! trick janai!)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard and twirled around before showing his Flame Style ring.  
 **(Mahou wo hero hanpa nee zo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** Garuda, Unicorn, Kraken, and Golem jump towards the screen before showing Wizard stuck his arm out to the side as the elements of fire, water, wind and earth spread out behind him.  
 **(Kioku no ROOTS moguri-konde)** The spell circles slide over Kurogasa, changing him into Water Style, Hurricane Style, and Land Style.  
 **(Kibou wo tsukui dasou~)** In Land Style, Kurogasa uses the Drill ring to drill down into the ground, disappearing.

 **(Show Time!)** The guild members of Fairy suddenly pop up from the screen shouting "Show Time!" before popping down to reveal the next scene.

 **(Life is Show Time! tobikkiri no)** The next scene shows Kurogasa riding on the Machine Winger with Lucy sitting behind him as WizarDragon flew beside them before Kurogasa revved up his Rider Machine and jumped on WizarDragon's back, letting the wheels of the machine become the wings.  
 **(Unmei DORAIVU mucha shitemo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** WizarDragon then flies through a magic circle, appearing on the other side flying over the top of Magnolia.  
 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai)** Lucy smiled seeing the sight, but the joy was cut short when Natsu suddenly appeared next to them thanks to Happy who was carrying him as he flew, before he got in between them and Lucy got ticked off before punching off WizarDragon, sending straight to the ground with Happy diving in to save him.  
 **(Subete no namida wo~!)** As they passed the Fairy Tail guild, two silhouettes of Riders appeared, watching WizarDragon fly by, smiling behind their helmets.

 **(Show Time!)** The members of Fairy Tail pop out of nowhere again and shouts "Show Time!" before popping back down to the next scene.

 **(Houseki ni kaette yaru ze)** Four versions of Wizard, each one in a different style, converge on one another, merging into one in a big flash of light.  
 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** Team Natsu appear and they smirked at the camera as Kurogasa smirks while putting on the Flame Style ring and transforms into Wizard one more time as he and Team Natsu freeze, the show logo appearing.

* * *

 **Chapter 9:** A Teacher's Legacy

Back at the village, Lucy had led Erza to the leader of the said village and into their hut, and once they sat down, the leader started explaining their situation to Erza about what's been happening around Galuna Island.

It turns out that at some point, the residents of Galuna Island began to lose their memories due to Moon Drip and began to believe that they were Humans that would turn into Demons at night. After some time, the villagers began killing their fellow residents whom they believed had turned into real demons, fearing that if they did not, the safety of the village would be at stake. Unable to handle the situation they had found themselves in any longer, they began to seek help from Guilds to cure them of the spell they believed they were under.

She was shocked to see that Lucy was right and that they were turned into demons. But the only thing that somewhat confused her was their story and memories. Something else was going on here and they need to figure it out quickly.

"I see." Erza nodded. "I understand your situation now."

"So… you will help us?" The Leader asked.

"After hearing your story," Erza said as she stood up. "I and the other guild mates will help."

"Thank you… Thank you so much!" The leader smiled, bowing his head as the other inhabitants did so as well.

"So then… what's the plan?" Erza asked Lucy.

"I…. I don't know…" Lucy frowned, "I can't tell what this is and how to reverse it. Maybe the mountain may hold something that'll show us?"

"Maybe…" Erza pondered, before looking up at the purple moon. There was something strange about it. For one, the moon should _never_ be purple. And yet somehow it was affecting these people. She had to wonder… could the secret actually lie with the moon? "Can you tell me when the moon start shining purple?" She asked the leader.

"Why… the same day we changed, of course." He answered vaguely. Seems it was also affecting their memories too.

"Hmmm…" Erza pondered. "I think I may have the answer. But we'll have to wait for the boys to come back."

"Wait, what?" Lucy gasped.

"It's only the way I can prove my theory right. Or perhaps we should help them now. What do you think?"

"I think that's smart. Who knows what trouble those dumb boys are getting into?" Lucy sighed, shrugging.

"Oh? Calling Kurogasa dumb?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"N-No! I-I was just making a joke!" She shook her head. "Y-You know how boys are with jumping head into things without thinking!"

"Right," Erza smirked, before turning to the leader. "We'll be back shortly." She said, bowing to him before walking off. "Let's go Lucy."

"Of course!" she nodded, following her.

* * *

"Ugh, just how much longer?" Kurogasa groaned as he and Gray kept running after Natsu who was still way ahead.

"I smell something fishy over here!"

"Fish?" Happy drooled.

"No not that!" Natsu shouted, "Over there!" He said, pointing to a rather large temple that's made out of stone. It looked to be some sort of strange Mayan Pyramid and it has vines covered on some parts of the temple to show that it had been abandoned for some time, but the fact that purple light was coming out from the tip of the pyramid proved otherwise.

"That must be it." Kurogasa said.

"Any way we can get inside?" Gray questioned.

"I got an idea." He said, taking out his rings.

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

Kurogasa then flipped the visor of the Style Ring of his choice before saying, "Henshin." and flipped the Hand Author to his left, immediately placing his hand in front of the Hand Author, not waiting for the standby noise.

 **LAND! PLEASE! DO! DO! DO! DODODON! DO! DODODON!**

The yellow magic circle appeared below his feet and rocks floated up while the magic went up with the rocks, transforming him into his Land Style. Once that was done, he switched Spell Rings and flipped the Hand Author to his right, scanning the ring without waiting for the standby noise.

 **DRILL! PLEASE!**

"Stand back." Kurogasa said, as Gray did so. He then jumped up and spun rapidly before diving down, drilling a hole into the ground and making a tunnel large enough for them to go in.

"Sure… if you like doing it the easy way…" Natsu pouted, wanting to smash a door open instead.

"At least they won't notice us, coming in." Gray said, before jumping into the hole.

"Still boring…" Natsu huffed before he and Happy jumped in as well. They continued going down the hole that Kurogasa had drilled for them and seemed to go on for several yards, almost a football field wide, but eventually they reached the end of the tunnel and came out the other side, with Kurogasa helping them up.

"It looks like there's no one here." Kurogasa said, looking at his surroundings.

"Wait… does it feel colder in here than outside?" Happy shivered.

"Cold…" Kurogasa muttered. "The only thing cold around here is Gray." He said, jabbing a thumb at him.

"No… Happy is right. There's something else here…" Gray grimaced as he started walking ahead.

"What, another Ice Magic user?" Kurogasa asked, although part of him was joking about it.

"Not just that, but something else…" Gray growled in anger.

"Well, spit it out, what is it?!" Kurogasa snapped.

"Grr… follow me then…" He growled with annoyance. Natsu, Happy, and Kurogasa followed Gray as they went down a path and before long, they arrived at some huge cave. And inside that cave was something that shocked Kurogasa to his core. Inside was a huge block of ice. And inside that block of ice was a large demon. It was a massive, dark blue, humanoid demon with a large torso and two large arms that end in scaly hands. On the left and right part of his torso as well as around his neck, covered with a series of spikes. In addition, it has two large legs, whereas the feet resemble the ones of a bird, with additional spikes on the back. Its hair is mane-like in shape and it flows down to the nape of its neck. It has a pair of horns that point upwards, jutting from a plate on his forehead and it also has large pointed teeth as well as two hollow eyes.

"This… is what someone is trying to reawaken…" Gray seethed in anger.

"What the…" Kurogasa got out. "What _is_ that?"

"Deliora… A demon spawned from Zeref…" Gray explained. "This thing… it destroyed my village, killing my parents along with it… and my mentor sacrificed herself to encase it in this ice prison, an ice that's _never_ supposed to melt. And yet…"

"Someone figured it out." Kurogasa said. "And now the moon is somehow melting it."

"Yeah… now that you know? Stay out of my way." Gray said, pushing Kurogasa and Natsu away as he seemed to walk to wherever the one doing this is at.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Natsu snapped.

"Dealing with _my_ business with this guy… you two stay out of this." Gray glared. With that, he placed a fist on his palm. "Ice Make: Wall!" He said, before creating a wall of ice to separate them from Gray.

"Gray, you idiot!" Kurogasa shouted.

"As I said, stay out of this… This is my responsibility and I'll finish it…" Gray said.

"If you're thinking about sacrificing yourself to stop whoever's doing this, then you're dead wrong!" Kurogasa yelled.

"Too bad you can't stop me.." He said, holding up the Flame and Drill ring before he dropped it on the ground and walked away.

"Gray! Get back here! GRAY! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Kurogasa yelled, but to no avail. "Dammit!" He shouted, punching the wall of ice. Natsu growled as his fist ignited and started punching the wall, but it was barely making any cracks within it. This wall was much stronger than simple ice.

"My fire can't melt it!" Natsu growled, frustrated.

"Gray… why?" Kurogasa gritted. "Killing himself won't do him any good!"

"We have to try and tell Erza and Lucy!" Happy requested.

"But how?! We can't get out of this ice!" Natsu snapped.

"Gh…" Kurogasa gritted his teeth as he tried to think of something, but then an idea hit him. Quickly, he took out a Lacrima, and letting the magic flow within, he made the glass orb glow. "Merlin! Can you hear me? Merlin!"

[ _"Kurogasa? Why are you calling me this late at night?"_ ] Merlin asked on the other line.

"We got a problem! Gray is trying to commit suicide and we can't get out of this block of ice to stop him!"

[ _"Just use your rings."_ ]

"I would, if Gray didn't take the ones I needed to break this ice!" He snapped.

[ _"Ugh… fine… I'll send a new ring over to you."]_ Merlin groaned softly as his magical glyph appeared, and what came from it was none other than the Explosion Ring, now depicting a Dragon spewing a large explosive blast.

"This is…"

[ _"It's the Explosion Ring, it should be enough for you to destroy the ice. Now don't bother me and let me sleep. I have to train your friend Cody early in the morning tomorrow."_ ]

"Wait, what?! Cody is with you?!" Kurogasa gawked, "Let me talk with him!" But just like that, the Lacrima turned off, as Merlin ended the transmission and most likely placed a spell on it so that he wouldn't call again for now.

"Who's this 'Cody'?" Natsu questioned with confusion by yet another foreign name.

"He's one of my other friends that got sent here to Fiore! Don't you remember?!" Kurogasa snapped comically. "I told you this before we got ambushed by Medusa!"

"I only remember having some good fire." Natsu tilted his head.

*BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK!*

"OW!"

"Bakayaro! This is no time to be thinking about eating fire!" He shouted with sharp teeth and soulless eyes.

"Then use that thing and get us out of here!" Natsu huffed.

"Fine." Kurogasa huffed back before slipping on the ring. He then flipped the Hand Author and scanned it.

 **BLAST! PLEASE!**

Kurogasa's magic circle appeared and went towards the ice wall and upon contact-

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

Natsu and Kurogasa covered themselves from the explosion as huge chunks of ice scattered throughout the area.

"That's a big boom." Happy commented.

"C'mon, let's go before Gray does anything stupid!" Kurogasa said, picking up his Flame Style ring and Drill Ring before running off to follow Gray.

* * *

At the top of the ruin's, Gray made it there as standing there was another male. He looked to be the same age as Gray, being a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. His eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines. He has small, linear, dark eyebrows. He also donned a small, light-colored earring on his left earlobe, which takes the shape of a stylized snowflake. He frowned at the sight of the ice mage.

"Lyon… This needs to end…" Gray said.

"It's not over. Not until I surpass our teacher." Lyon said. "She was a fool to encase Deliora in ice! If I melt it and destroy him now, I'll be the only one to have done something that Ur could _never_ do!"

"You do that, and you would do nothing but destroy her and what she taught us!" Gray shouted, "Releasing that thing and you'll be responsible for countless lives!"

"What are you talking about?" Lyon asked.

"You didn't even fully read what the spell does, do you?" Gray frowned, "She became ice to seal that thing away forever, break it, you'll fully kill her!"

…

…

…

"…so what?"

"!" Gray looked at his former friend in shock.

"All the more reason to prove that I'm better than her!"

"You bastard!" He shouted, before charging in at Lyon, "Ice Make: Sword!" He shouted, before making a sword out of his element and tried to slash at Lyon. Lyon quickly backed off before holding his hand out.

"Ice Make: Eagle!" He called out, as several ice eagle flew out, flying around and slashing at him with their talons.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray countered, as he formed a shield of ice, but the eagles swerved around it and continued the attack. "Gahhhh!"

"Pathetic, you haven't changed at all." Lyon frowned, "Ice Make: Tiger!" He said, now as a icy tiger lunged out, breaking through the shield and biting down on the ice mage. "You always were the weaker one out of the both of us."

"Shut… up!" Gray growled as he bashed the ice tiger, shattering it. "I at least stay true to our mentor's teachings! Unlike you, who wants nothing more than power!"

"If power brings me to my victory and proves I am better than Ur? Than so be it!" He shouted out, "Ice Make: Golem!" He cried out as a large, icy golem emerged from the glyph, towering over Gray.

"Gh…" Gray gritted, as he stared at the towering ice golem.

"Face it. You can't beat me." Lyon said smugly.

"Not alone he won't!"

 **CHO II NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO~!**

Gray turned around in shock as a familiar red-jeweled Wizard came sailing through the air and kicked the ice golem straight in the face, causing it to crack and become a _web_ of cracks before finally shattering into many pieces of ice, falling to the ground.

"What in the world?!" Lyon growled, looking to Gray, "And here I thought you'd play fair. Some student of Ur you are."

" **Fire Dragon… ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!** " Natsu shouted as he unleashed a flamethrower at Lyon.

"Ice Make: Chill Phoenix!" He cried out, as an ice Phoenix flew out, taking the hit before it clashed, only for the immortal ice bird to reform. "Let me introduce you all to one of my strongest spells. I actually created a Phoenix of ice that truly obtains its power over rebirth!"

"Oh yeah? Then let's see you go against this!" Kurogasa said, before holding out… the Aquila Spirit Key? "Open! Gate of the Immortal Bird: Aquila!" He shouted, turning the key.

*DING DONG!*

From the key glyph, came the Celestial Spirit, Aquila as it flew out, screeching loudly as fire burned out of its body and feathers before it floated there, "Ah, good to see you again, Kurogasa. What can I assist you with?"

"You have a date with that immortal bird of ice." Kurogasa said, pointing at the Ice Phoenix.

Aquila turned its head, seeing the false phoenix as it glared, "With… pleasure…" It said with anger in its voice before it tackled it, striking it with its talons and fire, as the ice version returned with ice as both kept dying and rebirthing till one prevailed.

"Now where were we?" Kurogasa said, turning to Lyon.

"You idiots! I told you to stay out of this!" Gray shouted.

"Not on your life, you ice blockhead!" Natsu snapped as he punched his fists and his glyph appeared, "Don't think you're not the only one affected by this! " **Fire Dragon: Flame Elbow!** " He shouted before cocking his fists back and streams of fire burst out of his elbow before propelling towards Lyon and punching him straight in the stomach.

"GGUAGH!" Lyon gasped, growling before spawning out several Ice vipers, as they coiled around him as they were doing their best to keep his attention. "Damn you, just who do you think you are?!"

"We're Fairy Tail, that's who!" Natsu grinned. "And _we're_ the ones that's gonna beat that Deliora bastard!"

"You idiots! I told you that this is my fight!" Gray shouted at them.

*BONK!*

"OW!" Gray shouted in pain, after Kurogasa bonked him on the head.

"You're the idiot, idiot!" Kurogasa snapped. "You think the entire world revolves around you?! It doesn't work that way! You think that the world's gonna be better if you sacrifice yourself to destroy that demon?! It doesn't matter if you do this for atonement or whatever! Once you're dead, you're dead! You can't come back!"

"As long as it's stopping Deliora? I don't care!" Gray shouted back, punching the teen but Kurogasa caught his fist.

"You really think that low of yourself don't you…" Kurogasa growled as hand squeezed on Gray's fist. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FIGHTING FOR IF YOUR FEELINGS ARE THE ONLY WEAPONS YOU HAVE?!"

"!" Gray flinched from that, was he truly fighting to just avenge Ur? Was that all he wanted? No… He wanted to do more. He remembers Ur's words of living a free life…. And he's going to do that. He sighed but smirked softly, "Guess I needed that… Thanks."

"Good." Kurogasa said, before letting go of his fist. "Also…"

"Hm?"

*POW!*

"GAH!" Gray crouched down when Kurogasa kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"That's for trapping us!"

"I-I… deserve that…" He squeaked.

"Oh, you deserve worse when old man Makarov comes punishing _your_ ass." Kurogasa said, before turning to Lyon, "Now to finish the job."

"Right… But mind helping me out with this?" He requested with a smile.

"That's what family is for." Kurogasa said, before switching rings and scanning it.

 **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

The small magic circle appeared near Kurogasa's side and he stuck his hand in it before pulling out the WizarSwordGun in sword mode. "Saa… showtime da!" He shouted before charging in at Lyon.

"Going to have others fight yours battle for you?" Lyon frowned.

"Wrong, they're fighting _with_ me." Gray corrected. "Ice Make: Saucer!" He said, as he formed a large disc of ice and threw it at Lyon.

"Ice Make: Crocodile!" Lyon called out, spawning out an ice Crocodile as it snapped on the disc, breaking it. "Is that really all you got?"

"Ice Make: Geyser!" Gray said. Freezing the ground in front of him, Gray created a tower of ice spikes towards Lyon. "Kurogasa, go!"

The rider nodded, rushing towards Lyon as he begins swatting down several ice eagles, shocking the ice mage as he thought his magic would be enough to take them all down.

 **COPY! PLEASE!**

Kurogasa used his Copy Ring on his WizarSwordGun and made a second copy. After that, he began relentlessly slashing at Lyon.

*SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!*

"GGAUUUGGGHH!" He cried out in pain, tumbling backwards, "I-I… don't get it… Why… is my magic… being bested? I'm stronger than you! I'm stronger than Ur! So why?!"

"Once more, you forgot, Ur's teaching. Maker Magic is strong. But single handed Maker magic is easily unstable and won't stick around, unlike that of two handed maker magic." Gray informed, pointing behind him as Aquila finished off the Ice Phoenix, as it cried out in victory before fading away, back to the Celestial Spirit world.

"Nice work, Aquila." Kurogasa grinned behind his mask. "Now for the finale!" He said, as he switched rings, but before he could scan it-

*SLAAAAASH!*

"GAH!" Kurogasa cried out in pain as he stumbled to the ground. "Who the-"

 _ **"** **Sorry Mahoutsukai. But we need this plan to keep going…"**_ A voice called out nearby as the rider turned to see a Phantom. It appeared feline in design with spikes on its shoulders and at the side of its thighs, while it's torso looked like it had several eyes with the Phantom Gem in the center, Lyon growled.

"I didn't ask for your help, Caitsìth…" He scoffed.

"Caitsìth?!" Kurogasa gasped.

"You know this Phantom, Kurogasa?" Gray turned to him.

"Yeah," Kurogasa said. "In my world, he targeted a Gate named Eisaku Takagi, who practiced piano since childhood, and attended a music college, but fell into a performance slump. Caitsìth tried to use that to his advantage to bring him into despair."

 _ **"** **Ho? You knew of another version of me, eh?"**_ The Phantom chuckled, _**"** **Well, that won't be enough this time."**_

' _Another version…'_ Kurogasa thought. Then it hit him. He thought back to Wizard's movie with Magic Land. The idea was ludicrous but now it all made sense to him. These Phantoms may look the same but they were completely different at the same time.

"Matters not, deal with them while I finish off my old friend here…" Lyon requested.

"No you don't, you bastard!" Natsu shouted as he charged in towards Lyon, bumping his fists as his glyph appeared. " **Fire Dragon… IRON FIST!** " he shouted again as his fists were on fire before slugging Lyon in the face.

The enemy ice mage wasn't ready for the attack, as him being slugged caused him to be tossed aside, growling as he rubbed his cheek and the blood off of his lips before glaring at Natsu, "Fine… you die first." He said, as he launched out several Ice ravens at him.

"Hah! Your chickens don't stand a chance!" Natsu grinned as he punched every single one of them out.

Meanwhile, Kurogasa charged in at Caitsìth and swung his WizarSwordGun at it but the Phantom turned his arms into golden swords and managed to block it.

 _ **"** **Just imagine it, Mahoutsukai. This giant slumbering monster, destroying and erasing city after city. Think of all that Despair and Phantoms that would be born! It's the perfect weapon for us!"**_ Caitsìth chuckled, dodging and slashing the rider's back.

"Ergh!" Kurogasa gritted. "I'm not letting you!" He declared before switching his Elemental rings and flipping the Hand Author.

 **HURRICANE! PLEASE! FUU! FUU! FUU, FUU, FUU, FUU!**

Once he turned into Hurricane Style, he used his wind magic to fly around Caitsìth and slash him. If power won't beat him, then speed is the way to go. Caitsìth growled, returning the attacks as well as he rushed around the rider with his speed too, clashing and going against him. This one was much stronger than the one Haruto faced as it was able to keep up with Hurricane's speed with ease.

"Crap, he's matching my speed." Kurogasa growled. "Alright, let's try out what I did with Erza-senpai." He said before switching rings, opening the Hand Author of the WizarSwordGun.

 **COPY! PLEASE!**

Once he made a duplicate of his sword, he switched rings again.

 **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

With the small magic circle in front of him, he connected the hilts together and now they were double-bladed. He then flew towards Caitsìth and twirled his weapon around fluently, clashing with Caitsìth's blades each time. He went faster and faster with his strikes having Caitsìth stay on the defense more than necessary. Eventually, the attacks overwhelmed him and Kurogasa struck Caitsìth hard with the double-bladed weapon.

 _ **"** **Guh! Grr… you're going to be trouble…"**_ Caitsìth growled, before tossing the Ghoul stones and forming said minions. They groaned as they began to walk towards the rider with their spears in tow.

"Of course you had to cheat…" Kurogasa grunted.

 _ **"** **It's called using whatever means necessary."**_ Caìtsith retorted. _**"** **Get him!"**_

"Have at thee!"

In seconds a large lance shot up out of nowhere, flying through as it struck the Phantom's side and quickly destroyed the Ghouls. Landing there was Erza, but now she had on some yellow armor on.

This armor has a barbaric appearance and is adorned with numerous fur trimmings around the armor's joints. It is also complemented with blue ornamental stripes over each piece of armor and golden animal-like ears with a blue stripe across each ear. The breastplate features a medallion similar in shape to a four-leaf clover over the armor's collar and displays a blue ornamented cross over her abdomen area.

The pauldrons are massive in size and feature a unique design where the shouldered-sections are pointed upwards. The edges are decorated with the blue ornamental stripes and the armor's sleeves are lined with fur, with the armor's skirt composed of intricately designed golden plates that don a fur-lined edge around the skirt and covers the upper part of Erza's thighs. The skirt is then embellished with a brown leather belt that grasp the skirt around her hips.

The left gauntlet covers her forearm and has a fur lining around the wrist, whereas the right gauntlet, which lacks fur, is noticeably larger and rounder as it extends down to her hand. The knee guards sport protruding metal ornaments reminiscent of Dragon's wings, and the plates that partially cover Erza's thighs are held up by straps tied behind her legs. The greaves have fur sprouting from both the knee and the ankle areas; The armor is completed with Erza's footwear composed of plain blue plate-armor.

This was the Giant Armor.

"Senpai!" Kurogasa gasped.

"Seems we got here in time. Lucy? Mind showing what this Phantom has won?" Erza turned around, and while Kurogasa didn't see it, Lucy was from afar, standing on one of the mountains with another Celestial Spirit.

It was a tall, black-haired and lanky man sporting a horse costume. Horse costume aside, Sagittarius's attire consists of a green shirt with yellow trims followed by a red and yellow pair of striped pants and purple frills. His weapon of choice, a large bow- is fastened to his back by a red strap along with an equally large quiver. This was Sagittarius, and right now it was aiming at the Phantom.

"And fire!" Lucy commanded as the Spirit, nodded, launching an arrow at such a high speeds, the Phantom didn't even react until the arrow was lodged in it's shoulder.

 _ **"** **Gahhhhh!"**_

"Whoa, where did _that_ come from?" Kurogasa gasped.

"Lucy had the idea to shoot him afar." Erza smirked, "And since he can't see her, he can't predict where the next arrow will be aimed at." she said, as this time two arrows flew out and struck both of the Phantoms knees.

 _ **"** **Gahhhh! Arrrrrrgh!"**_ Caitsìth cried out in pain.

"Wait, since when was Lucy an archer?" He asked incredulously.

"She isn't, but one of her Celestial Spirits, is." Erza informed.

"Huh? But she has four-"

"She gained another one. It was in the rewards for the S-Class Quest. The locals allowed her to have it so we can save them. Since we found that this place was the reason for the moon and their changes."

"So then the only one that can shoot arrows is…" Kurogasa trailed off. "Sagittarius."

"You'd be correct on that." Erza smirked. "Now… don't you have a Phantom to kill?"

"Oh right!" Kurogasa remembered before opening both Hand Authors on the WizarSwordGun and scanned both Hand Authors.

 **HURRICANE! SLASH STRIKE! FUU, FUU, FUU! FUU, FUU, FUU!**

 _ **"** **Lousy… Fairy Tail mages…"**_ Caitsìth growled, prying the last arrow out of his body.

"You're the lousy one!" Kurogasa said before swinging his double-bladed sword and unleashed two green tornadoes at Caitsìth. "Kurae!"

 _ **"** **Nani?!"**_ The Phantom cried out, snapping attention as the tornadoes soon encompass the Phantom, trapping it within its vortex and gusts. _**"** **Uwhoooooa! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**_ He cried out as he was spinning around uncontrollably.

"Finale da!" He declared, switching rings one more time.

 **CHO II NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO~!**

The wind picked up in Kurogasa's feet as he flew up and did his Rider Kick towards Caitsìth, the green magic circle appearing in front of him before kicking it to have the circle cave inward, while enveloping it with more wind power. "SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The tornado soon began to stop and it reversed the vortex as it began to collapse into the Phantom. It cried out in pain and agony as it could feel the wind pressure increasing more and more. It growled as it looked to Kurogasa, _**"** **C-Curse… you… Mahoutsukai…! GGGGGAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!"**_ Caitsìth cried out, only for the pressure to finally get to it, fully collapsing inward as a large explosion erupted from the vortex as it faded, and the Phantom destroyed.

Kurogasa landed safely to the ground as he knelt on one knee before slowly standing up. "Your despair has no value…"

"Well, done. But you still need more improvement so you don't get another random jump on you." Erza commented.

"Noted…"

"Ice Make: Prison!" Gray shouted as he used his Ice Magic to form a prison around Lyon so that he wouldn't escape.

"Good! Keep him there! I'm gon a wallop this guy one more time!" Natsu grinned as he bumped his fists again and his glyph appeared while fire surrounded him, getting ready for his finishing move.

"Ice Make… DRAGON!" Lyon cried out, as in moments, the prison broke apart, revealing a large ice dragon as it roared and swatted the four back with its tail, as Lyon rode on top of it.

"GAHHH!" they all yelled in pain before tumbling to the ground.

"Crap… I completely forgot about him…" Kurogasa gritted.

"We need to take him down, quickly…" Erza said.

"You fools can't win!" Lyon shouted. "By now, Deliora should be free from the prison that is Ur and once I kill Deliora, I'll be able to finally surpass her as the greatest Maker of Ice Magic!" The ground rumbled as they felt that the beast was finally awoken. Lyon only grinned as the dragon swatted them once more and flew off to the cave entrance to deal with the demon.

"We have to go after him!" Gray shouted.

"Gh… and by the time we get there, it'd be already too late." Kurogasa said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…" Lucy noted as she showed up.

"Lucy?" He gasped. "When did _you_ get here?"

"Just now?"

"Speaking of, where the heck is Happy?!" Natsu realized.

"A-Aye…" Happy groaned out, slowly flying back to them.

"Where the heck have you been?! I could've used your help!" Natsu snapped.

"I was sent flying, Natsu…" Happy deadpanned.

"Look, that doesn't matter! We gotta go after Lyon!" Kurogasa as he and the others managed to get up and run in the direction that Lyon took off.

* * *

Within the cave, the group rushed towards the center where Deliora and Lyon was. As they reached there, they see Lyon there with a smirk on his face as he looks to them. They were in shock when they saw that already half of the ice shell was already melted with Deliora now roaring and trying it free itself from the ice.

"Heh, you're too late, Gray! I'll deal with Deliora and surpass Ur!" Lyon announced, as he was ready to fight.

"Lyon, you idiot! You can't beat it!" Gray shouted.

"Watch me! I'll destroy this thing and prove myself that I'm stronger!" Lyon said, turning back to the demon as it began to move.

The group was ready to jump in and stop this monster from being free, but as soon as it freed it's lower half, the demon just stopped moving. The group, and especially Lyon looked confused for a moment, before in seconds the color of the demon's skin turn pale as it soon began to crumble away into chunks and dust.

"W-What in the world?!" Lyon gawked in shock.

"What just happened?!" Natsu asked.

"It… died already?" Kurogasa wondered. "I thought this thing can't die!"

"Gray? Do you still have that book your mentor had to seal this thing away?" Lucy asked him.

"Uh… yeah, I do." Gray said, handing Lucy the old book he still kept after Ur's passing, which surprised Lyon.

"You… still have it?" He questioned.

"Of course… I keep it to remind me of the good days… the days where we all were happy…" He responded.

Lucy opened it up as she began reading through it, using her special glasses to read the book at an amazing speed before in moments she closed it, "Okay… I think I understand it now." she said, walking to the edge of the now deceased demon, "The Ice Shell spell… It not only seals away anything that it touches while using the life force of the caster, but it also drains the life force out of the being sealed within." She said, before turning to the two ice mages, "Long story short… Ur did defeat this thing. By sacrificing herself and sealing it, she found a way to destroy this demon. And should it somehow actually be thawed out, all that time that was stolen from the demon would hit it all at once, basically decaying it until it became dust."

"No… that can't be…" Lyon got out in shock as he fell to his knees. "All this time she… already beat it… and she never told me?"

"She didn't want others to know about this spell she made. If they did, it could be used in tools of war. She had to make sure it was a last resort only to use it. To give her students a new life and free from this demon's curse…" Lucy said to them. "This… was her gift to you two. Hidden in plain sight of this book."

"Ur… you…" Gray got out.

"No… this can't be true… this can't be true!" Lyon said in denial, shaking his head furiously. "I was supposed to surpass her! It was my lifelong dream to best her in Ice Magic!"

"Your so called, 'life long dream'? Was really nothing more than you being angry and sad… you just missed her." Lucy said, as she tried to reach out and help Lyon up.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! You know nothing! All that Ur did was take my dream away from me!"

*BA DUMP!*

"Geh! GAAAUUUGGGHHH!" Lyon cried out as he fell to his knees.

"Lyon! What's wrong?!" Gray got out.

*CRACK!*

"E-Everything… feels… so cold…" He got out, as once more, dark, negative magical cracks began to form on his body.

"He's a Gate!" Lucy got out.

"What?" Erza gasped.

"Crap! Of all things to happen now!" Kurogasa gritted as he was about to rush over to him.

"Wait!" Gray called out, gripping Kurogasa's wrist, "Please… whatever you're doing... let me go with you."

"What? Are you crazy?!"

"Please, Kurogasa. Lyon may be in the wrong, but he's still a friend. And I don't want him to be in pain anymore… Ur wouldn't want this either." Gray pleaded.

Kurogasa looked at him for a moment longer before sighing, "Alright fine, but brace yourself. It's not gonna be like any other fight you've been in." With that, the two boys rushed over to Lyon.

"G-Gray…?" Lyon groaned out as the cracks continued to grow, "Am…. I going… to meet Ur?"

"No not yet you are." Gray said.

"You may be an idiot, but that doesn't mean you deserve to die." Kurogasa said as he took out an Engage Ring and placed it on Lyon's finger. "Just hope that I can kill the Phantom inside ya and you'll be fine." He said before switching the Hand Author to his right and placed Lyon's hand in front of the belt.

 **ENGAGE! PLEASE!**

At that moment, Lyon fainted on the spot and a magic circle appeared on him. "Let's go." He said before jumping into the portal with Gray following.

"Wait, where did they go?" Erza got out, confused and surprised.

"Oh right, this is your first time seeing this, isn't it Erza." Lucy remembered. "This is how Kuro saves Gates that are in despair. He goes in their Underworld and destroys the Phantom, trying to get out."

"Hmm… when this is over, I would like to learn more about his magic." Erza noted with interest.

* * *

 _As the two descended into Lyon's Underworld, Gray, while shocked to see how this magic works, also knew what would be in store for them both. "Just letting you know… you might see something I'd rather not discuss…" Gray informed, "Please don't bring it up to the others, okay?"_

 _"Fine with me." Kurogasa said as they looked around._

 _"So… where exactly_ are _we?" Gray asked._

 _"This is Lyon's Underworld. Or to be more specific, this is the one memory he held onto that was full of hope."_

 _"Then most likely it would be during our time with Ur…" Gray informed._

 _"Right." Kurogasa nodded as they walked forward for a moment before they saw something in the distance. There were three people. Two of them were kids which turned out to be Gray and Leon and the other was a woman of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. Her irises were black and she kept her dark purple hair at chin length. Her hair was normally quite unkempt, cascading down the sides of her face and covering her ears as only a few strands of her hair hung down her temple, some falling between her eyes. As to what she was wearing… it was nothing but a green two-piece bikini, the bra being strapless._

 _"Is that… Ur?" Kurogasa asked._

 _"Yup… That's her alright…" Gray nodded._

 _"…she's hot."_

 _*WAPISH!*_

 _"ITE!"_

 _"Don't insult her like that!" Gray huffed._

 _"I was making a compliment. Geez…"_

 _"Alright, seems like you two have done enough training for the basics. Now for the advanced set." Ur smirked softly at them._

'Now I know where Gray gets his stripping habit from…' _Kurogasa deadpanned in his thoughts._

 _"I can't wait!" Young Lyon smiled, before the memory stopped and the magical cracks formed._

 _"Here it comes!" Kurogasa said, getting into a stance. "Get ready!"_

 _"Let's do this…" Gray said, already stripping out of his shirt once more, as he got ready to cast his magic._

 _The cracks got larger and larger before out come a large Phantom, covered in moss green and grey scaling with a club in hand and a fanged, single eyed head. It seemed to be the Cyclops Phantom as it roared at charged at the two. The two boys managed to dodge by rolling to the side to avoid the Cyclops swinging its club at them._

 _"Oh great a Cyclops Phantom…" Kurogasa groaned. "And here I thought Shunpei's Cyclops Phantom was bad enough."_

 _"I take it, this is bad?" Gray questioned._

 _"Very." Kurogasa said before taking out a ring. "Better brace yourself. Because this ain't gonna be pretty." He said before flipping the Hand Author and scanning the ring._

 **DRAGORISE! PLEASE!**

 _A magic circle appeared in the sky and a red aura was shot out of Kurogasa's body before reforming into the metallic flying lizard that was WizarDragon. Gray could only gawk at the sheer size of it as the Dragon Phantom roared with authority._

 _"Holy crap!_ That's _what's in you?" Gray gasped in shock._

 _"Yeah and a stubborn one at that." Kurogasa said._

 _ **"** **Hmph, don't make me eat you two…"**_ _Dragon threatened._

 _"And it talks?!"_

 _"Long story." He said before switching rings and toggling the shift levers twice._

 **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

 _Another magic circle appeared and the ring wielding wizard stuck his hand in it before pulling out the Machine Winger. He then got on, then looked to Gray. "Get on."_

 _"If you say so…" Gray shrugged, hopping onto the back. Kurogasa then revved the engine and sped off before maneuvering his bike to jump up. The bike then started making mechanical noises as the wheels now became perpendicular to the ground and the motorcycle attached to Dragon's back as the wheels attached to the wings. "Well, ain't this a fancy ride?" He commented with a chuckle._

 _"You'd be surprised of what it can do." Kurogasa said. "Alright Dragon, let's go!" With a roar, WizarDragon flew towards the Cyclops Phantom, shooting fireballs from its maw. However, it was all for naught as the opposing Phantom swatted them away with its club, damaging more of Lyon's underworld._

 _"Here, let me deal with it." Gray said, standing tall as he clasped his hands together, "Ice Make: Cannon!" He called out, creating a large, icy rocket cannon as he aimed at the Phantom. Upon firing a blast of ice, not only did it freeze its left limbs, but the club as well as it struggled to break free._

 _"Nice. I'll take it from here." Kurogasa said as he switched Elemental Rings._

 **FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

 _After entering Flame Style, he switched his Spell Ring and flipped the Hand Author once before scanning it._

 **CHO II NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO~!**

 _"Better jump off for this one!" Kurogasa said._

 _"No need to tell me!" Gray said, quickly jumping off._

 _In mere moments Kurogasa jumped up in the air and WizarDragon reconfigured itself, changing form into one big dragon claw of a kicking foot. The ring-wielding Wizard then dove down kicking the seat of the bike to connect and propelled faster towards the Cyclops Phantom as a larger fiery image of himself to match the size of Dragon's 'foot' enveloped him._

 _"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _The Cyclops Phantom tried to free itself from the ice it was embedded in, but to no avail as Kurogasa's kick hit its body straight and true without pause, and the Phantom exploded into a blazing fireball. The Dragon's 'foot' skid to a stop and Kurogasa jumped off before landing on the ground safely._

 _"Phwee…" Kurogasa sighed in relief as he turned around to see what remained of the Cyclops Phantom. The 'foot' reconfigured itself back to Dragon as it roared victoriously before disappearing, along with the cracks that glowed golden, fixing Lyon's Underworld._

 _"Did that save him?" Gray questioned._

 _"Yeah, he should be fine now." Kurogasa answered._

 _"Thank goodness…" Gray sighed. The two boys then looked to see the memory continue playing._

 _"Awesome! I'm gonna be the greatest Ice Magic user in the world!" Young Lyon smiled._

 _"Whoa, easy there Lyon, one step at a time." Ur smirked. "These things just don't happen overnight."_

 _"But… I just want to prove to you that we're worth this…" Young Lyon frowned softly. "That… we weren't a mistake…"_

 _"What are you talking about Lyon? Of course we weren't a mistake!" Young Gray smiled. "And besides,_ I'm _gonna be the best Ice user!"_

 _"Hah, you wish! You could only make inanimate objects while I make living objects!" Young Lyon said smugly. "Meaning I'm better than you!"_

 _"What was that?!"_

 _"You heard me!"_

 _The two then butted heads while pushing each other._

 _Ur only giggled as she kneeled down and hugged the two softly, yet happily, "You both are the best in my eyes… Just don't forget what I taught you two, okay?"_

 _"Yes ma'am…" they said in unison, though softly blushing from the hug._

 _"Hehe, I love you two. To me? You both are like my sons…" She said happily before the memory began to fade as the two were about to be transported out of the Underworld._

* * *

The red magic circle appeared and Kurogasa, now out of his armor, and Gray walked out of it, being back on Galuna Island as they saw Lyon's body glowing golden before the light faded. Both sighed in relief knowing that Lyon was gonna be alright. When they looked to their friends, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy gave their approval on a job well done. But Erza however looked… shocked?

"I have never seen a magic like that before." Erza complimented.

"You… saw that, huh?" Kurogasa laughed sheepishly.

"Yes… and color me intrigued once more." she smiled.

"Ehehe… thanks, Senpai."

"Senpai?" The boy asked, glaring at him while Lucy puffed a cheek in annoyance.

"He likes to call me his senior." Erza winked.

*POP!*

Lucy looked a bit irritated as a blood vessel in her head.

"Um… Lucy? Are you okay?" Kurogasa asked a bit worried.

"Yes… I'm fine…" she huffed, looking away from him.

"Oh come now Lucy. Don't be like that, I think it's cute." Erza smiled. "Or maybe it's because you-" She was then cut off when Lucy suddenly clamped her mouth shut with her hand.

"Don't… even say it…" She stated.

"Huh?" Kurogasa tilted his head confused, but then shrugged it off. At least everything has been settled.

* * *

The Fairy Tail mages soon returned to the village with the unconscious Lyon in tow. While the villagers were grateful that the Moon Drip problem was taken care of, there was still one other problem that needed to be solved: how to turn these villagers back into human.

"Let's just shoot the moon down!" Natsu shouted.

"Are you crazy?!" Kurogasa shouted. "It's impossible! And even if you did, it's gonna throw the whole world out of whack since the moon's gravity controls the tides!"

"Then what should we do?" Lucy asked. "We can't leave them like this."

"Which is why you're here. I need you to test something." Erza asked.

"What is it?" Kurogasa asked.

"Can you change into Land Style and use both your Kick Strike and Drill Ring at the moon?"

"W-Wait, what?!" Kurogasa gawked.

"Just trust me on this." Erza assured. "Natsu, I'm gonna need you to throw him at the moon after he transforms."

"Whoa whoa whoa he's gonna what?!" Kurogasa panicked.

"Throw you. You best be ready for it."

"W-Wait hold on!"

"Natsu, do it." Erza said.

"Hehehe! This is gonna be fun…" Natsu grinned deviously, cracking his knuckles.

"No no no no wait wait wait!" Kurogasa freaked out, but to no avail as Natsu already grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Natsu don't do it! I beg of you!"

"Fly you fool!" Natsu shouted, tossing Kurogasa as hard as he can, already breaking past the clouds above.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kurogasa wailed as he was sent flying towards the moon. "I'm so gonna get back at you for this Natsu!" He yelled before taking out his rings and scanning them.

 **LAND! PLEASE! DO! DO! DO! DODODON! DO! DODODON!**

 **CHO II NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO~!**

 **DRILL! PLEASE!**

First came the sequence of Kurogasa transforming into Land Style. Then he pivoted his body to aim his kick towards the moon as rocks surrounded his kicking foot. Then a moment after, his body spun rapidly as he corkscrewed to go faster.

"What is this even going to accomplish, Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Just watch…" She said, as they did, and he kept going, instead of disappearing, he somewhat hit a magical lens directly below the moonlight.

 _'The heck?'_ Kurogasa got out in his thoughts. This couldn't be the moon. Grunting louder, he drilled through this mysterious barrier and webs of cracks spread out before-

*CRASH!*

-purple glass fell to the ground?

"I figured…" Erza frowned, "Someone placed a magical lens high above the clouds. It caused it to drain any magic it found in the air and direct it into the moonlight, thus creating a field to weaken and melt that ice."

"Uh… I don't think it worked Erza." Gray said, pointing to the villagers, as even with the lens broken, they remained the same.

"Wait, how come they're still the same?" Lucy gasped. "I thought they were human,"

"Maybe they're actual monsters?" Happy suggested.

"We can only wait until sunrise and see…" Erza responded.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Everyone else looked up and saw Kurogasa. They completely forgot about him and he was falling straight to the ground. "Someone help meeeeeeeee!"

"I'll catch him." Erza said, donning on her Heaven's Wheel armor as she flew up and caught him in her arms, "Well done, kiddo."

"I am _never ever_ having that flame head throw me again…" Kurogasa growled in disdain.

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen… often." She muttered that last part.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Erza responded as she flew them back down.

* * *

The next day…

"Man… that was rough…" Kurogasa groaned out.

"Are you sure you're just not still scared of the fact that those villagers were real monsters?" Natsu grinned.

"Shut up…" Kurogasa grumbled. As it turns out, when the sun rose, they saw that the villagers were actually real demons, albeit friendly, but still demons nonetheless. For some reason, it scared the crap out of ring-wielding Wizard so much that he immediately ran for the boat and stayed there until everyone was ready to leave. As of now, they were on that same boat, on their way back to Magnolia.

"Hey, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Lucy asked.

"I uh…" Kurogasa got out. "It's…" He then sighed at this. "I guess I should. This happened when I was young." He began. "I was the victim of a bad prank. I was kidnapped and when I came to, I was tied up to a chair and there were these robed people, their supposed leader said I was their 'sacrifice' to a demon they worshiped."

"What?!" Lucy gasped, as the others looked to him shocked, surprised and remained quiet.

"Of course naturally I was scared and feared for my life. They did their supposed ritual, and their 'demon' appeared but… again, all of it was a prank. The 'demon' was just some costume they made and those robed people turned out to be a group of kids that go to my school, bullying people and pranking them just for the heck of it."

"Those jerks!" Natsu growled, fists ignited for a moment.

"Well the good news was that the teachers and staff found out and they got in big trouble, and especially the parents when they found out."

"Good. That isn't nice or right." Lucy frowned.

"Still…" Kurogasa frowned sadly while looking down. "When the jig was up, they were laughing at me for being so scared and being a coward. Ever since then, if I see something like that, I just… run…"

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that, Kurogasa." Erza said, "But trust me, besides those we just met, most demons are rumors or just wanting to live like everyone else."

"I… guess so…" Kurogasa got out.

"Hey, should we tell him about Mirajane…?" Natsu muttered to Gray.

"Shh. The better we keep quiet, the better it'll be for him." Gray shushed.

"But he's gonna find out eventually."

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked.

"N-Nothing!" They said in unison.

"Aye…" Happy deadpanned.

"Well in any case!" Lucy perked up, changing the subject. "At least we finished our first S-Ranked Quest _and_ I got the Sagittarius Celestial Spirit Key!" She said, showing it.

"Yeah but we didn't get the Jewels!" Natsu huffed.

"Because it wasn't a _true_ official mission…" Erza glared at him, already having death gripping his ear, "Speaking of… we need to have a _chat_ with Master…"

"H-Huh?"

"Oh yeah…" Kurogasa muttered darkly, smiling evilly. "But first…" He said before standing up and pulling out the bat that had the nails, barbed wire, and glass shards. "Someone needs to be _punished_."

"Y-You can't be serious!" Natsu gulped, looking to Erza, "P-Please don't let him do this!"

"Ohohohoho… you're not getting away _that_ easily. "Not after kidnapping Lucy for this S-Ranked Quest." Kurogasa chuckled darkly.

"I'll allow it for now…" Erza smirked, "Have at it, Kurogasa."

"…hahahahahahahahahahahaha… HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa… AHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Please… no…"

 **"HEAVEN'S PUNISHMENT!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **Fen:** Well as they say: 'You reap what you sowed'.

 **Striberx:** Agreed. Even more so once Kurogasa sees Mirajane's Satan Forms. Or at least the first one as the others later on aren't that terrifying looking compared to the first form.

 **Fen:** I… guess…? o_O I mean for me Haplas isn't bad. So is Alegria and Seilah, but the first form and Sitri? Eh… :/

 **Striberx:** In terms of power? Yeah, they are terrifying. But to me, I still find the first form much more terrifying in design. At least with Sitri it could be more passed off as reptile or dragon like.

 **Fen:** Y-Yeah… ehehe…

 **Striberx:** Why are you acting like that?

 **Fen:** Oh c'mon man, I know you already told me it isn't like… _you-know-what_ , but it still terrifies me!

 **Striberx:** Pansy.

 **Fen:** Oh shut up! Like seriously, how can such a sweet young girl like Mirajane become _that_?!

 **Striberx:** She had reasons. Plus… she wasn't so "Sweet" early on. She only changed due to _***SPOILERS***_. Regardless, chap done for us.

 **Fen:** Yeah yeah. I ain't holding my breath when it happens though… -_- See ya next chapter everyone…


	11. Chapter 10: A Hopeful Reunion

**Fen:** Hey guys! Fen and Striberx here for another chapter of A Wizard's Fairy Tail!

 **Striberx:** Yup! And we got another new surprise for you all for this chap.

 **Fen:** That's right! We have Wizard, Beast, Kyoryu, and we need to finish the line-up, so~ why not bring in Mage?

 **Striberx:** Now I know many of you are wondering why Mage showed up now and not until WAY later. Well, we decided on that this would be a good idea for now. If we tried to introduce her during that same time as the other Mages start showing up, she could be older than the others, and we would rather have her near the same age.

 **Fen:** Yeah, and besides, we needed some kind of filler between last chapter and the Phantom Lord Arc. And yeah, stupid reason I know, but hey sometimes trivial things may end up for the better.

 **Striberx:** Let's just hope she's ready to debut?

 **Fen:** Yeah, hopefully. Let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

 **Earth**

It was another day in Tokyo, Japan. Workers and students alike all woke up early in the morning to get ready for the day, and for one teenager girl, this was no exception. The girl slowly woke up and yawned sitting up from her bed and stretching out to loosen up. She was a young beautiful teenager that was sixteen years old with long, flowing burgundy hair that fell to her mid back and has hazel eyes. This was Rika Ryusaki.

She looked towards the night stand where there was a picture of her with her friends Kurogasa, Koji, and Cody. She took it off the nightstand to look at it, only to have a forlorn look on her face. It's been six months since her friends went missing in the field trip. When word got back to their parents, they were devastated and they pleaded with authorities to search for them, to not leave any stone unturned, until they were found.

But even with funds and crowd-backing to help find them, everyone soon gave up after three months of nonstop work. They stopped and assumed they all passed in some freak accident, even if there weren't any bodies. It tore up their families and friends and were given a small memorial at their school.

For Rika, this was especially devastating since she was close to them, like they were her brothers. Lovable idiotic brothers, but brothers nonetheless. However, she still believed that there was a slim chance that they were still alive. And right now, she was on summer break and next to her phone was a ticket to those ruins they traveled to. She'll do her best with her own investigation and find them.

"I promise… I _will_ find you guys…" Rika said softly.

* * *

 _The Land of Fiore._

 _A country in a world of magic where it is bought and sold everywhere like normal items._

 _There are mage guilds scattered all over Fiore, but there's a certain guild where countless legends are born and will continue to make legends into the future._

 _It's name is Fairy Tail._

 _And on this day, the legend known as The Diamond of Hope: Kamen Rider Wizard will begin._

* * *

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME by Shō Kiryūin)**

 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** The montage starts with Kurogasa as Kamen Rider Wizard with the entrance of Fairy Tail behind him. He scans the Dragorise Ring and raises his arm in the air before a big magic circle appears from above and WizarDragon comes out of the magic circle, flying into the sky. Kamen Rider Wizard then jumps onto WizarDragon's before the latter spew out flames, making the title: A Real Wizard's Fairy Tail appear before WizarDragon flew away, made a u-turn, and flew towards the screen before shifting to the next scene.

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou)** The first scene shows Natsu in the lunch hall who got into a fight Gray over something trivial and they started fighting senselessly until Erza beat both of them to a pulp, annoyed by their antics.  
 **(Kasanaru toki no shougeki!)** The scene then changed to the bar with Lucy sweat dropping at their usual bout while Mirajane served her food, before the former looked up and noticed Kurogasa who was by himself near the window.  
 **(Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai)** Kurogasa looked at his Style Rings in one hand before clenching them and looked out the window up in the sky as a solar eclipse happened and the scene suddenly shatters to pieces.

 **(Kitto hitsuyou~ fukaketsu no)** The next scene shows Koji who was a bar drinking to his heart's content and chatting with the beautiful ladies before seeing the solar eclipse out the window in his drunken state.  
 **(ENAJII~ kokoro tame)** Then it shifts towards Cody who sighed to himself, walking around the capital with nothing to do, wishing that he had his games right now, before he looked up to see the solar eclipse as well.  
 **(Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~)** The scene then changes to a quick montage of the other characters show starting with Elfman, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Freed, Gildarts, Mystogan, Loke, Laxus, Makarov, and finally a silhouette of a Phantom before light shone on it to reveal Wiseman, before the camera shows Kurogasa, ready to transform.

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!)** On "3" He flips his Hand Author to the left. At "2" Kurogasa slips on his Flame Style ring. At "1" he places the Flame Style ring in front of the Hand Author. And at "Show Time" a bright white light engulfs the entire screen before fading to the next screen.

 **(Magic time~! trick janai!)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard and twirled around before showing his Flame Style ring.  
 **(Mahou wo hero hanpa nee zo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** Garuda, Unicorn, Kraken, and Golem jump towards the screen before showing Wizard stuck his arm out to the side as the elements of fire, water, wind and earth spread out behind him.  
 **(Kioku no ROOTS moguri-konde)** The spell circles slide over Kurogasa, changing him into Water Style, Hurricane Style, and Land Style.  
 **(Kibou wo tsukui dasou~)** In Land Style, Kurogasa uses the Drill ring to drill down into the ground, disappearing.

 **(Show Time!)** The guild members of Fairy suddenly pop up from the screen shouting "Show Time!" before popping down to reveal the next scene.

 **(Life is Show Time! tobikkiri no)** The next scene shows Kurogasa riding on the Machine Winger with Lucy sitting behind him as WizarDragon flew beside them before Kurogasa revved up his Rider Machine and jumped on WizarDragon's back, letting the wheels of the machine become the wings.  
 **(Unmei DORAIVU mucha shitemo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** WizarDragon then flies through a magic circle, appearing on the other side flying over the top of Magnolia.  
 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai)** Lucy smiled seeing the sight, but the joy was cut short when Natsu suddenly appeared next to them thanks to Happy who was carrying him as he flew, before he got in between them and Lucy got ticked off before punching off WizarDragon, sending straight to the ground with Happy diving in to save him.  
 **(Subete no namida wo~!)** As they passed the Fairy Tail guild, two silhouettes of Riders appeared, watching WizarDragon fly by, smiling behind their helmets.

 **(Show Time!)** The members of Fairy Tail pop out of nowhere again and shouts "Show Time!" before popping back down to the next scene.

 **(Houseki ni kaette yaru ze)** Four versions of Wizard, each one in a different style, converge on one another, merging into one in a big flash of light.  
 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** Team Natsu appear and they smirked at the camera as Kurogasa smirks while putting on the Flame Style ring and transforms into Wizard one more time as he and Team Natsu freeze, the show logo appearing.

* * *

 **Chapter 10:** A Hopeful Reunion

"Ahhhhhh… good to see that the dance studio is still up and running." Koji grinned to himself, seeing the place in front of him being busy during his absence.

"Even though you're the creator and head owner, I know you have wonderful staff." Cana smiled, as she came with him for this. "Plus seems like the one you made sure to run the place when you're not around is doing fine…. Even if she knows you a bit _too_ much…" She then frowned with a huff.

"Oh c'mon babe, that was _before_ I met you." Koji said in mock hurt. "Besides, you're the only one for me now."

"Koji dear!" A giddy voice called out as hugging him tightly and mosthering him in her chest was a very beautiful woman with the same bust size as Cana but with long light purple hair into twin ponytails and wearing a roller blader outfit.

"Well hey there, Foxy Mama!" He grinned.

"Mmmmngh…" Cana growled, death glaring at him.

"C'mon Cana, don't be like that."

"Hm? Who's this babe?" She asked, "Say, when are you gonna take me on that special get-away date you promised?"

"D-Date?" Cana got out, a blood vessel popping in her head.

"Is that a problem?" She asked Cana, "Just who are you? Another dancer for him? Cause… let's be honest, you look a bit too revealing to be around him, old lady."

"I'm 18 years old, thank you very much!" Cana shrieked.

"18? More like 800…" The girl groaned.

"Why you little-!"

"H-Hey, Sweet Thang, calm down." Koji sweated, gently pushing her back away from the girl.

"Why don't you 'tango' with her, you jerk?!" Cana huffed, storming out of the studio, but Koji grabbed her wrist, causing her to look at him. She then looked surprised as Koji suddenly pulled her in and held her close.

"C'mon, Cana. I may flirt, but I never cheat my way out of a relationship." Koji said. "Besides, the one I call Sweet Thang, is the one who I truly love."

"Koji…" Can muttered.

"Besides…" He turned to the rollerblader, "She just likes to tease a lot, making sure I'm not picking the wrong girl."

"I gotta watch out for my boss after all." She smiled softly, easing back and losing her giddy tone in her voice as it was now more professional. "Boss does have a bad habit with getting near some girls. Not realizing they could be playing him for money or a scam. Glad he finally found his jewel."

"Oh c'mon, you make it sound like it's a bad thing." Koji said with mocking pain.

"Eh… depends…" Both of the girls said in unison, as they smiled at one another.

"Wait what?" Koji blinked.

"Nothing." They said in unison again, giggling.

* * *

"You made contact with Kurogasa and you never bothered telling me?!" Cody gawked.

"You never asked. And don't give me that tone…" Merlin frowned.

"I wanted to give that jerk a piece of my mind!"

"You can once you're training is done." Merlin added, "Still… the Phantom within you is very interesting. Whatever spell I give you, it produces other effects than the ones that we know of. I need to study this more and find other methods, should it not react to your magic."

"Why am I suddenly your guinea pig?!" He shouted comically.

"Fine, I can stop. But it could also cause your death." He playfully shrugged.

"Oh c'mon!" Cody whined.

"Please Master Merlin. Don't be so hard on him." A familiar voice said. The two of them turned to see Hisui approaching them, with a tray of food and drink.

"While I don't mean to be, he needs to understand and be prepared should _anything_ happen to him or his Phantom." Merlin responded. "I'm only being cautious so I don't lose any of my apprentice's again…"

"You're a lifesaver, Hisui…" Cody sighed with a smile, quickly digging into his food hungrily from hard training. Hisui could only smile at him. He had been working so hard for her ever since he came into her life. If only this could keep up forever, but of course such things can't happen. Once Cody was strong enough, he'll have to set off and look for his friends.

"Say Cody…"

"Hm?"

"Are you… sure you want to leave once you're done training here?"

"Hmm… truth be told, I wouldn't have the faintest where to look…" He noted, "And I don't think Merlin would help." He glanced at him, "So… I think I'll stay with you." He smiled at her. "Sides, I got a good place to live, some good money with this job, and of course you, Hisui."

"Oh Cody…" Hisui said, with a smile while a hint of red crept up on her cheeks.

"Hmph, at least you understand quickly than your friends." Merlin gruffed. "Now, onto the next- Hm?" He quickly shot up, turning to the left.

"What is it, Merlin?" Cody asked.

"Another person entered the world… I think from Earth to be exact." Merlin noted.

"Eh? How do you know?" Cody questioned. "I thought you only had one."

"I do. It might be the same one, so maybe it had one last charge to it." He noted. "I did make the spell after all. Of course I would be able to sense it being activated."

"But… who would do that?" Cody wondered.

"We will have to investigate it."

"Awesome! Road trip!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth…

Rika had finally arrived in England, the last place where the boys were last seen. Sure, she had the money to purchase the tickets to go on a one-way trip to England, but… she had to get the money from her parents' emergency savings. Worst of all, she snuck out of her house without even telling her parents that she was going to England to do her own little investigation. Part of her regretted to do it, but she had to. It was for the best. Besides, even if she told them what she was going to do, they would forbid her from going. And so here she was.

 _'I swear I'll find you guys…'_ Rika swore in her thoughts.

With determination, she set out for the ruins where the boys were last seen. There was of course the tourists that come to the castle site and right now, since it was early in the morning, there was very few people, meaning that it would make it easier to sneak around.

As always, the castle itself was rather spacious, made of the oldest stones that stood the test of time. It smelled musty, and somewhat creepy, but overall a sight to behold.

"Now if I were the boys, where would I be going?" Rika murmured to herself as she walked around.

If she gathered what they would be doing… They would go off the beaten path and find either some alternate way or past the restricted borders. So she looked around some before she noticed something. A sort of narrow hallway that was blocked off.

"Aha." Rika said, "Found ya."

Looking left and right to make sure no one watched, Rika went down the narrow hallway. She ventured through the ruins, walking down that narrow hallway before coming across on what looked to be a sealed off door. Which was odd since they could feel the cold air coming from within. She even noticed that some rubble had been moved away recently and that a door was smashed to reveal a new passage.

"Figures they'd go through here…" she sighed, "Those idiots…" Rika then began to crawl through the passage, following through it as she could feel this was her answer. This is where they were. _'Please… be alive you dolts…'_

She continued down the corridor and went down a flight of stairs that corkscrewed downward before coming upon another door, that was opened. Going inside It was the ancient chemistry lab. The tables were recently flung over, broken glass bottles of what once contained liquids were on the ground, and the bookshelf of old books and scrolls that were covered by dust and cobwebs were scattered… Or at least it was as within the center of the circle were what looked to be ashes…

"Did the boys come through here?" Rika wondered.

She soon walked to one of the ashes as something was gleaming from it. She kneeled down and picked it up, only for her eyes to widen as she jumped back, holding her hand… In the ashes… was Kurogasa's student ID… These ashes were his.

"No… this can't be…" Rika stuttered, tears threatening to fall. "No, these can't be his… it just can't…"

She quickly rushed to the other ash piles, as she then pulled out Koji's and Cody's ID cards. This… truly was them… They all… died. Everyone was right. Her friends have all died.

"No… this can't be true… no… no…" Rika got out as more tears fell from her eyes falling to her knees. After a moment, she lifted her head up to the heavens, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

As her scream and sorrow were let out, the circle she stood in glowed and activated. Winds of gust began to form as colors appeared around her like a swirling vortex. Whatever took her friends… was now taking her as well.

But she didn't care. Her sorrow was too much to even let her notice her surroundings. And in mere moments… she disappeared.

* * *

"OH YEAH! FINALLY WE'RE BACK!" Kurogasa cheered as they finally returned to Magnolia Harbor with his friends in tow. Although… Natsu didn't look so good. His face was swelled up in so many places, bruises were noticeable, blood trickled on parts of his face due to the glass shards, and one eye was puffed up.

"I just hope there's some fire for me there…" Natsu whined.

"All _you're_ getting is ice." Erza huffed.

"Aw come on!" Natsu cried out comically.

"Aye… this is going to be a pain…" Happy sighed.

"It _will_ be when we get back and old man Makarov has a few words with you all." Kurogasa said, making the guilty party flinch. "Well, except Lucy,"

"Awww, thanks Kuro!" Lucy smiled, making the boy slightly blush.

"Hey! How come _she_ gets a free pass?!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"Because you forced her into this against her wishes." Gray smacked his head. "Same goes for me too."

"But you still went along with it anyway!"

"Only because I didn't know Lyon would be there too."

"Speaking of, are you sure it's alright to leave Lyon and the rest of his friends on Galuna Island with those villagers?" Erza asked.

"I am. Knowing him? He learned his lesson and will find a new path to forge." Gray said.

"I see." Erza smiled a bit.

"Yo!" A new voice said. Everyone looked to see Koji and Cana show up.

"Koji? Cana? What are you two doing here?" Kurogasa asked. "Were you waiting for us?"

"Nah, we just got here." Koji said, "So how was the 'secret mission' Natsu?"

"Shut up…" Natsu grumbled.

"You two knew about it?" Erza glared at the couple.

"E-Ep! U-Uh um… I only heard he was doing something, Ms. Erza, ma'am…" Koji gulped, quickly knowing he was in danger.

"Yet you didn't find that suspicious?" Erza raised an eyebrow. "Let alone even tried to stop him?"

"U-Uh…"

"Oi, oi Erza-senpai, calm down." Kurogasa said, getting in front of her. "We just got back home. We can deal with it later."

"Hmm… fine…" She agreed but glared at the other rider, "But I will be watching you for now…"

"Y-Yes ma'am." Koji gulped but then noticed. "Wait, Kuro, why did you call Erza, senpai?"

"Got a problem with that?" Kurogasa glared. "She's our senior after all. You should know that from back home."

"True… but normally, you, aibou, use that for some girl you like." Koji noted.

"That's not true and you know it."

"What about the nice German girl who transferred to our school? You did the same and talked about how much you thought she was cute." Koji noted, teasing him but also trying to diverge the attention away from himself.

"Yeah, but I wasn't into her." Kurogasa said.

"What about that teacher you said you had a crush on?"

"Oi!" Kurogasa growled, ready to smack Koji.

"Hey, what's that?" Happy asked, pointing at the sky.

Above the group was what looked to be a shooting star, but it was full of color and much smaller than some meteorite as it seemed to be heading towards them.

"What the-" Gray got out.

"What _is_ that?" Lucy wondered.

"Fire!" Natsu gleamed, quickly rushing to where it would crash.

"Natsu, you idiot!" Kurogasa groaned. "After him!" He shouted before running. The group did so as they chased after the Fire Dragon Slayer trying to catch up with him as fast as they could. As the object got closer and closer to hit the ground, Kurogasa noticed something about this strange meteorite. Inside the colorful stream was… an unconscious girl! And it wasn't any unconscious girl! It was…

"RIKA?!" Kurogasa and Koji gawked.

"Hm? You know who that is?" Lucy asked.

"She's one of our friends!" Koji exclaimed. "How did she-"

"RIKA!" Kurogasa shouted as he ran faster and went past Natsu. Soon the rainbow fire dissipated and the unconscious girl fell straight to the ground. Thinking quickly, Kurogasa slid on the ground before managing to catch her. "Rika! Wake up! Oi!" He shouted, shaking her.

"Ngh…" Rika groaned out, unwilling to wake up.

"Is she okay?" Koji asked, running up to him.

"She must be your friend if she's this weird…" Natsu said, chewing down on the rainbow fire.

"Shut it!" Kurogasa growled, "And I don't know… I think we need to get her to a hospital or something…"

"KURO! KOJI!"

Kurogasa and Koji looked up to see Merlin and…

"CODY!"

"Guys! Wait… Rika?" Cody gawked, "That's who came through the portal?" He turned to Merlin.

"I'm assuming." Merlin said.

"Merlin, what's going on?" Kurogasa demanded.

"I came to investigate whoever activated the last charge of my portal." Merlin noted, looking to the girl, "Seems she did, and must have magic."

"Wait, you're saying she's a Gate?" Koji gasped.

"It's possible." Merlin said. "Why don't we take this elsewhere? It seems we're attracting some unwanted attention." He said, gesturing to a few witnesses.

* * *

Back within Merlin's home, with those who haven't been in Merlin's lair in awe, he used his magic to fix any damages on Rika as well as checking her for the signs of holding a Phantom, "Hmm… she sure does contain a Phantom… A powerful one at that…" He noted.

"W-Which one?" Lucy gulped.

"She seems to possess a Valkyrie." Merlin noted, "A very powerful yet dangerous type of Phantom…"

"T-That's not good…." Kurogasa gulped.

"T-To think… someone like Rika would have Valkyrie…" Koji added.

"I-I'm scared now…" Cody added. "Oh… by the way. Kuro."

"Hm?" Kurogasa looked to his American friend.

*POW!*

Cody outright suckered punch Kurogasa in the face, "OW! What was _that_ for?!"

"That's for getting us stuck in this world!"

"How is that my fault?"

" _You_ were the one who said we should go off the beaten path! I just wanted to stay in the back far from anything than normal! You were the one who wanted to do this and forced me into it! So this is _your_ fault!" Cody snapped.

"Wha- but I-" Kurogasa got out.

"Ng… shut up… you dolts…" Rika groaned out. _'W-Wait… dolts?'_ Rika then shot up, panting as she turned to the others as her eyes widen and tears up, "G-Guys…" She said, before jumping hugging her friends. "You're alive!"

"Rika…" Kurogasa muttered. Natsu and the others could look on with small smiles seeing their reunion.

"You idiots! I thought you were all dead!" Rika sobbed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Cody blinked as she let go.

"You three have been gone for six months."

"EHHH?!" They all shouted out.

"Six months?!" Koji gawked. "But it's only been two over here!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that time on Earth passes by much faster than here in this realm." Merlin noted.

"AND YOU REMEMBERED THIS JUST NOW?!" All three of them shouted, suddenly having big heads towering over the now chibi-sized Merlin.

"You never asked." He frowned at them.

"Look, how about we all calm down and explain all of this slowly." Lucy suggested.

"Yeah… where… have you idiots been?" Rika said, hugging them with sadness but also happiness.

"Since this is all Kuro's fault, he'll tell you." Cody grumbled.

"OI!"

"Well? I'm waiting…" Rika crossed her arms.

Kurogasa sighed at this. "I guess there's no avoiding it." He said. "Long story short, when we got transported here to Earthland and Fiore, we suddenly became Gates. I fell into despair when I found out I couldn't go back home, but… I held onto my hope and now I became Kamen Rider Wizard."

"I just slapped on Beast's Driver and gained magic." Koji shrugged.

"Mine was when the Princess supposedly died…" Cody sighed.

"Princess?!" Koji and Kurogasa shouted.

"Ugh… I rather _not_ tell you two about it…" Cody grumbled.

"Lucky bastard…" Koji muttered.

"W-Whoa, whoa, whoa, you can't possibly tell me that you all became Kamen Riders." Rika said incredulously.

"They have." Merlin informed her,

"W-What?"

"Watch." Kurogasa said as he he put on his default rings.

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

To Rika's surprise, the WizarDriver materialized on his waist. He then flipped the Hand Author to his left.

 **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin."

 **FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

With much shock, the magic seal of Wizard appeared to his left and pulled towards and through him, before donning Kurogasa in his Flame Style armor.

"Ta-da~!" Kurogasa flicked his hand to show off the ring.

"You could've just summoned one of your Familiars, show off…" Cody rolled his eyes.

"Whoa…" Rika got out in awe.

"And this means you can do this as well, Miss Rika." Merlin informed her.

"Wait me?" Rika gasped. "But I couldn't possibly-"

"You can, the magic circle that brought you here only activates when any magic is inside that room or should it manifest." Merlin informed, "And one way to manifest magic from my experience is extreme and severe emotions and trauma."

"But wouldn't she fall into despair by now?" Erza questioned.

"Depends…" He turned to Rika, "What caused you to feel such emotion and trauma?"

"When I saw… the boys' ashes…"

"Ashes?" Kurogasa slightly paled. "W-What do you mean?"

"Oh, another thing I neglected to tell. Your essence and magic power is drain from your body before reconfigured into a new one that can handle it. Basically, destroy the original body and make a new one in this realm. So in some sense, you all _did_ die. Same goes for me." Merlin said nonchalant.

…

…

…

…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"As I said, none of you ever asked or to learn about it. You just assumed that was that." Merlin shrugged, "Not my fault you guys are… What was the word she used? 'Dolts'?"

"Sounds about right." Rika nodded in agreement.

"HEY!" the boys shouted.

"Heh!" Natsu grinned. "At least I'm not the _only_ idiot."

"Still… I'm… I'm glad you guys are alive…" Rika smiled, wiping some tears that started to build up.

"Sorry Rika…" Kurogasa muttered sadly as he went back to civilian form.

"I guess we worried everyone huh…?" Koji added.

"Yeah. But it doesn't matter." She said before hugging the boys again. "I'm just glad you're all here."

"Rika…" Cody muttered, before the group hugged once more.

* * *

 _ **"So… another Gate has appeared."**_ Wiseman said.

 _ **"Hm? How do you know that, Lord Wiseman?"**_ Medusa asked.

 _ **"Another human not of this world has entered Earthland."**_ Wiseman added.

 _ **"Hehehe… Are we gonna turn this one as well?"**_ Gremlin grinned deviously.

 _ **"Of course."**_ Wiseman said. _**"And I have a candidate that will do just that. Gnome."**_

 _ **"About time… I've been wanting to enjoy the sun."**_ Gnome said from the shadows. Coming out from the shadows was a Phantom that had a black bodysuit with brown edges all over. He had concave helmet similar to that of a certain purple armored magician from a certain card game and has broad brown shoulder armor. Two arm blades protruded out of Gnome's arms and he wields a trident. _**"Now, who's my target?"**_

 _ **"The one who holds the Valkyrie Phantom from within."**_ Wiseman said, showing Rika in the crystal ball.

 _ **"Valkyrie, huh? Sounds like fun."**_ Phoenix grinned, _ **"Mind if I tag along?"**_

 _ **"You may not."**_ Wiseman said. Phoenix was about to go on a rage again, but realized there was no point in arguing. Wiseman always had the final say when it comes to making crucial decisions. _ **"Go Gnome, and do not fail me."**_

 _ **"I'll drive her into despair or kill her should she resist…"**_

* * *

The next day had come by, Kurogasa and Cody were in the training area of Merlin's lair while Team Natsu were lounging around as Rika watched them with a melancholic look on her face.

"You okay, soul sistah?" Koji asked, sitting next to her.

"Just… that this is where you guys were all this time… I almost lost my faith…" She said softly.

"Believe me, I'm sure the rest of us still can't believe we're all here, dancing on a new stage." Koji said.

"Yeah… even more so that magic does exist…" Rika nodded.

"Tell me about it, we all had that same thought." Koji nodded. "But you're here now and alive like us."

"Do not fret, Rika. I assure you that with your friends and the rest of Fairy Tail, you'll be at home." Erza said, trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks… I… appreciate that." Rika smiled sadly.

"Ugh…" Kurogasa groaned as he was on his back.

"Ha! Another win for me!" Cody grinned, feeling relieved to finally get his frustrations out from everything that happened.

"Shut up, Kamen Rider Barney…"

"Oh shut it, Mr. No GF's Forever." Cody responded.

"At least I have girls that are friends…" Kurogasa said, sitting up before going back to civilian form.

"True, but so do I, and she's a princess." Cody smirked, reverting back to normal as well.

"Bow-chicka-bow-wow…" Koji muttered.

"Don't make me knock your ass out too, swinger…" Cody glared at Koji, "Or should I tell your girl about the party you once had and what happened?" He threatened. Seems their friend got a bit more backbone as of late, good for him.

"Y-You wouldn't dare!" Koji gasped.

"Oh you bet I would." Cody smirked, "But only if you keep quiet about it and don't do anything to tarnish her name and my status. Got it?"

"H-Hai…" Koji whimpered, missing out on a gold mine of blackmail and more.

"Good!" Cody huffed. The teen then walked back as he sat next to Rika, patting her back gently, "How are you feeling now?"

"A bit better… though I did get here by taking my parent's emergency savings and sneaking out of the house…"

"Ohh… that may be a problem should they find out…" Cody grimaced.

"I know that… but I _had_ to… I needed to know what happened to you three…"

"Well, now you do. And we're back together again." He smiled, gently hugging her once more.

"But now comes the problem of getting back home… which we don't have." Kurogasa said as he approached them.

"Yeah… we don't even know if Merlin ever thought of a way back home." Cody noted. "Doubt he would even tell us if there was."

"Bah, you all worry too much!" Natsu grinned as he and team showed up. "Just enjoy Fiore! It's like the best place in the world to have fun!"

Cody nodded softly, "I… can't argue with that. Especially with how Earth is going now."

"Aye!" Happy agreed. "It's lot of fun!"

"Holy crap the cat talked!" Rika freaked out.

"Okay… Now this world can't surprise me anymore…" Cody commented, also surprised by it.

"That's just Happy… Natsu's best friend and flying companion." Kurogasa told them.

"Aye!"

"So new girl!" Natsu grinned as he sat in front of her Indian style, and getting up close to her face, making her feel a bit nervous.

"Um… It's Rika by the way…" She corrected, "And… why are you so close to me?"

"Why not? We're friends aren't we?"

"We just met."

"So? Any friend of Kuro is a friend of mine." Natsu grinned wider. "So what kind of magic can you do?"

"Um… well… if what Merlin is saying is true… mine would be similar to Kurogasa's…" She answered, "But until I control my Phantom, I can't do anything."

Natsu pouted before pulling back, crossing his arms in disappointment. "Well that's boring…"

"Hey!" Rika whined with a frown.

"You'll have to forgive the flame head." Gray said. "He's just being his idiotic self."

"No kidding…" Rika said with a frown.

"Natsu, what did I tell you about 'being nice to girls'?" Erza asked, frowning as she cracked her knuckles.

"Eeek!" Natsu flinched.

"And do I need to administer your 'punishment' again?" Kurogasa threatened, holding out the bat he used on him earlier.

"S-Sorry…" He whimpered softly, hiding behind Happy.

"Wow, that scared huh?" Rika blinked.

"Trust me, I've been keeping him and the other boys in line for years." Erza smirked.

"Does that work on these two as well?" Cody asked, pointing to Kurogasa and Koji.

"OI!" They shouted in protest.

"Only when they misbehave…" She giggled.

"Oh… I so wanna see that." The blonde grinned deviously.

 _ **"Mind if I give it a turn?"**_ A chilling voice came out, prompting those who can fight to quickly stand up.

"W-What was that?" Rika stuttered.

"Phantom?" Lucy got out.

"Show yourself!" Cody commanded, weapon drawn.

Just then the ground started rumbling, causing some of them to lose balance before finally, part of the ground shot upward, sending rock and debris flying before a Phantom jumped out of the hole and landed safely. Kurogasa's eyes widened at what kind of Phantom it was.

"Gnome!" Kurogasa exclaimed.

 _ **"Eh? You know of me?"**_ The Phantom got out, shaking its head, _**"Doesn't matter! I'm here for the Phantom in that girl."**_ It said, pointing to Rika.

"W-What?" Rika gasped fearfully.

"Lucy, Erza-senpai, Cana, stay with Rika and get her out of here." Kurogasa said. "We'll handle this."

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

"As if we'll let some jive turkey like yourself hurt her!" Koji added.

 **DRIVER ON!**

"If you think you can do it, go ahead and try. We'll beat you." Cody glared.

 **DRIVER ON! REVIVE!**

The three male wizard then placed their rings on their fingers and went to do their transformation sequence.

 **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

 **SET!**

"Henshin!"

"Hennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn~ shin!"

 **FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

 **O~PEN! L-I-O-N: LION!**

 **KYORYU! REVIVE! AWAKEN THE ANCIENT KING!**

The three glyphs soon flew out and wrapped around the trio, donning on their armors as they glare down at the Phantom, flinching that the three wizards would even be here.

 _ **"Tch… at least I came prepared."**_ Gnome said, before holding out… a sack? Before they could do anything, Gnome opened up the sack and threw it up in the air releasing a horde of Ghoul Stones that dropped to the ground, forming into an army of Ghoul Phantoms.

"That's a lot of Ghouls…" Koji noted.

"Koji and I can handle this, you go after the Phantom." Cody said, drawing out his own WizarSwordGun.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Cody and I will be a dancing duet for this one." Koji added.

"Alright." Kurogasa said, before using his Connect Ring to bring out his WizarSwordGun. "Saa… Showtime da!" He shouted before charging in.

"Yeah, lunchtime da!" Koji added, before joining in.

"Shall we begin their extinction?" Cody finished as the two rush to the Ghouls.

"Hey don't start the party without us!" Natsu said, his fists ignited in fire before following them.

"Hmph…" Gray scoffed, following suit with his Ice Magic in tow.

"Rika, this way." Lucy said, holding her hand.

"Let's go while the boys distract them." Cana added.

"We'll keep you safe." Erza said, summoning her sword as she defended any projectiles coming at them.

"R-Right." Rika nodded as the girls left the area.

 _ **"As if I'll let you escape!"**_ Gnome growled, chasing after her.

"No you don't!" Kurogasa shouted, switching rings and flipping the Hand Author.

 **BIND! PLEASE!**

Multiple magic circles appears and metal chains sprang out of them to bind the Gnome Phantom from chasing after them.

 _ **"Gah! Onore Mahoutsukai!"**_ Gnome growled, glaring at him before it spun and drilled underground.

"Kuso!" Kurogasa gritted. "Guys, I'm going after the Gnome Phantom!" He said, before running off.

* * *

Within the hoard of Ghouls, the four mages fight against the odds, dealing with their own groups to help dwindle their forces as Gray and Koji were back to back.

"So, any ideas?" Gray asked.

"What else? We blast them!" Natsu said, before bumping his fists together, and his fiery glyph appear. " **Fire Dragon~** " He declared as he gathered fire in his hands and a large fireball was formed. " **BRILLIANT FLAME!** " He finished before throwing the said fireball at a horde of Ghoul Phantoms.

"Your friends are… odd…" Cody commented, slashing the Ghouls in his base form, while commenting with Koji.

"Oh trust me, you haven't seen anything when it comes to _these_ guys." Koji said, as he slashed a Ghoul Phantom with his Dice Saber and kicked another one away. "Looks like I'll have to mow them down." He said, before switching rings.

 **BUFFA! GO! BU-BU! BU-BU-BU-BUFFA!**

The maroon colored glyph passed through the rider as he soon gained the maroon mantle with the buffalo headpiece on his shoulder. Then he pointed his buffalo headpiece at a group of Ghoul Phantoms and charged in at them, sending some of them flying.

"Strength, huh? Guess I'll change it up as well." Cody responded as he replace the purple Kyoryu Ring with a neon green ring with the shape of a velociraptor as it bit down on one side as it's claws grasped the other side. He switch the levers as he placed on the ring.

 **RAPTOR! REVIVE! SWIFT! SLASH! DANGEROUS RAPTOR!**

As the Kyoryu faceplate was removed, it was replaced with one of the shin guards as it was now on the faceplate as it clamped down onto the visor. As he moved the sword into a backhanded style, lighting began to surge around him as he vanished, only replaced by lighting strikes as it raced around, slashing and destroying the Ghouls on his end before reappearing nearby. But Cody groaned and pant from that, "C-Crap… still not use to its full power…" He got out.

"Ice Make: Sword!" Gray shouted using his Ice Magic to make two swords, one in each hand. He then ran towards the horde of Phantoms and slashed them mercilessly without pause.

"Happy! Get me high up!" Natsu shouted to his friend.

"Aye sir!" Happy said as he lifted up Natsu high into the air.

"Okay, what's the idiot up to now?" Gray groaned, as he looked up.

"I think he's about to do a kamikaze…" Cody frowned.

"A what?"

"Suicide dive." Koji translated.

"NATSU YOU FLAME-HEADED IDIOT! GET BACK DOWN HERE!" Gray shouted with soulless eyes and sharp teeth.

"Sure! Let me go Happy!" Natsu grinned deviously.

"Aye!" Happy said doing just that.

"BAKAYAROOOOOO!" Koji yelled.

" **Fire Dragon: Dive Bomb!** " Natsu cried out, being engulfed in flames as he raced towards the ground and upon contact, exploding in a burst of fire as it swiftly rushed outwards and incinerating the Ghouls. When the smoke cleared, Natsu stood there and the Ghoul Phantoms were nowhere to be found. "Haha, how do you like that?!"

"YOU IDIOT! THAT COULD HAVE GOTTEN US KILLED!" Koji, Cody, and Gray shouted, their heads suddenly towering over a chibi Natsu.

"What does it matter? They're done, so why does it bother you three?" Natsu crossed his arms, unsure about why they're mad.

"He's an idiot…" Cody deadpanned before sighing, "Regardless, we should hurry up and find either Kurogasa or Rika. We can't let Gnome have her fall into despair."

* * *

"Alright, just a little further." Lucy said as the girls kept on running once they were out of Merlin's lair and into the forest.

"Are Kuro and the others going to be alright?" Rika asked worriedly.

"Of course. While their friend, 'Cody' I have yet to see in action. The others I am very confident that they can handle it. And if they can, so can he." Erza reassured.

"She's right. And I know Koji's got this in the bag." Cana added.

"Well okay," Rika said. But once they were at a clearing, all of a sudden, they stopped when the ground suddenly broke in front of them and out came the Gnome Phantom.

 _ **"Hello! Time for Despair!"**_ Gnome grinned, only for the Phantom to grip Rika by her throat and began to squeeze down on it, _**"Because of your lousy friends, I don't have time to drive you into despair by crushing what you hold dear! So the penalty of possible death is the much faster option!"**_

"Rika!" Lucy cried out, before taking out a Celestial Spirit Key. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!"

*DING DONG!*

"Ugh… what now?" Aquarius groaned, glaring at Lucy who summoned her this time.

"I need you to help Kuro's friend! She's in danger!"

"Hmm… normally, I'd just sweep you all away…" She frowned, "But… if it's for him? Fine." Aquarius responded, as she held up her water jar, spewing a stream of powerful water at the Phantom.

 _ **"Gahhhhh!"**_ The Gnome Phantom cried out as he was blasted by the water stream, letting go of Rika.

"There, that was your only favor for this month."

"Wait, what?!" Lucy gawked. "Oh c'mon!"

"Girls!" Kurogasa shouted, as all them turned around to see Kurogasa approach them. "Rika, are you alright?" He asked, kneeling next to her, who was coughing and trying to regain her breath.

"Y-Yeah… I thought I was going to see the light…" Rika got out.

"Hmph, whatever. Bye~ Oh and Kurogasa? Next time, ditch them for some nice hot tub fun." Aquarius smirked before vanishing.

"E-Eh?" Kurogasa blinked.

"What… was that about?" Rika questioned.

"I'm… not sure myself." Kurogasa said, before standing her up. "I'll handle the rest here. Lucy, take care of her."

"Right." Lucy said, escorting Rika away.

"I won't let you harm Rika." Kurogasa vowed, readying his weapon.

 _ **"** **Guhh… I will send her into despair!"**_ Gnome growled, drilling underground before quickly reaching the teen as the Phantom popped out of the ground and struck the teen in the chest as it continued to spin. It was trying to drill through him.

"No… you… don't!" Kurogasa gritted as he managed to switch his rings.

 **DEFEND! PLEASE!**

A magic circle appeared in front of Kurogasa and a wall of fire separated the two. The ring-wielding Wizard didn't waste time as he took out another ring and flipped the Hand Author twice before scanning it.

 **EXTEND! PLEASE!**

Kurogasa stuck his left arm into the magic circle and his arm extended like rubber wrapping around the Gnome weapon before using his rubbery arm to wrap around the Phantom's body like a snake as he started to fling him back and forth between two large boulders near them.

*BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG!*

 _ **"** **Gah! Guh! Gurgh! ENOUGH!"**_ Gnome shouted out, as it began to spin rapidly. Upon doing so it began to use the wrapped arm to his advantage as it then began to drag Kurogasa in quickly, bringing him to the Phantom as it then slashed his chest, sparks and some blood spewing out.

"GAH!" Kurogasa cried out.

"Kurogasa!" Rika cried out, scared.

 _ **"** **Ho? So you care for him?"**_ Gnome noted before chuckling, _**"** **Then I guess killing him will drive you into despair?"**_

"No, don't do it!"

 _ **"** **I shall…"**_ Gnome grinned, as he spun once more, knocking the blade out of Kurogasa's hand before striking him in the stomach as more sparks and blood came out.

"KURO!" Lucy shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

*BA DUMP!*

"N-No…" Kurogasa gritted his teeth, holding his stomach.

 _ **"** **Yes… fall into despair!"**_ Gnome grinned, _**"** **Fall as you see your friend die…"**_

"Ahhhh… ahhhhhhh!" Rika cried out as she fell to her hands and knees.

*CRACK!*

The magical cracks quickly formed on Rika's body as she could feel herself dying and being replaced. Kurogasa was about to die and she couldn't stop it. She couldn't save her friends again.

"Rika, don't give up!" Lucy said, holding her. "He's not going to die!"

"I couldn't save him… I lost my friend again…" Rika said sadly.

"Don't say that!" Lucy urged. "I may not know him as much as you do, but if there's one thing I know, it's that he doesn't give up when he has his back against the wall! You shouldn't either!"

"But… is there… even healing magic that can save him?" She questioned.

"You just gotta have hope!"

"She's… right…!" Kurogasa gritted as he managed to stand. "It's going… to take more… than a hole in my stomach… to put _me_ down… I'm not… going to die on you… I promise you that."

"Kurogasa…" Rika said softly before she nodded and closed her eyes. She groaned and cried out in pain as in moments a glow occurred from her as the cracks turned gold and quickly disappeared. She had hope.

 _ **"** **NO!"**_ the Gnome Phantom roared.

"Yosh… now I can finally kick your ass." Kurogasa grinned behind his mask.

 _ **"** **Guh! As if you can in that condition!"**_

"Then how about us, bastard?!" As come flying in with a twin super punch was Natsu and Gray, striking him and sending the Phantom into the air, only to see Koji and Cody come flying in with a Double Rider Kick as they soon struck the Phantom with their magical attack.

 _ **"** **Gahhhhhh!"**_ The Gnome Phantom cried out as he stumbled to the ground.

"Took you guys… long enough…" Kurogasa grunted.

"We were in a horde of Ghouls." Cody reminded.

"Doesn't matter… we can finish things here."

 _ **"** **Onore… I won't let you win this one!"**_ the Gnome Phantom growled as it was about to dive underground.

"No you don't!" Kurogasa said as he managed to rush to Gnome. Then for some reason, he placed a ring on Gnome's finger. He then flipped the Hand Author before bringing Gnome's hand to it to scan the ring.

 **SMELL! PLEASE!**

At that point, a magic circle passed through Gnome and a horrible stench that's a mix of trash and manure went into the air.

"Ughhhhhhh! That stinks!" Lucy cried out, covering her nose. Natsu and the others also had it bad.

"GAAAUGH! It smells like a wet Erza!" Natsu and Happy got out, feeling the worst parts of the effects.

"Going with that one? Seriously?" Koji groaned out, holding his nose over his helmet.

"A-At least we can end this quick!" Cody groaned out, as he too was feeling a heavy effect of the spell.

 _ **"** **GAAUGH! What did you do?! This smell!"**_ Gnome cried out, only to drill into the earth.

"Not bad. I can drill it from here." Cody said, placing on the Drill Ring as he switched panels and placed his hand on his driver.

 **SPIRE! REVIVE!**

As he got into a stance, electricity surged around him as he jumped towards the earth, as the claws on his armor formed into a drill as he began to tunnel through the earth, going through it before he caught the whiff of that stench, drilling towards it the speed of Raptor Style gave him enough time to reach under it before drilling upward into it, striking the Phantom and sending him out of the ground and into the air, "He's yours Koji!" Cody shouted from the tunneled earth.

"Got it!" He said, before switching rings.

 **KICK STRIKE! GO!**

"I won't let you have _all_ the fun." Erza said as she donned herself in her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"Add me into this too, babe!" Cana smirked, brandishing her cards as she tossed them into the air. They soon flew out as it made what looked to be several points. Erza noticed this as she tossed her swords, but they flew towards the cards and upon contact they were engulfed in energy before they started to bounce from each card before they shifted and sent the swords at the Phantom, impaling it with the several blades.

Koji then jumped up as he spun once before the Beast Glyph appeared in front of him. And upon going through it, his foot was engulfed in a golden fiery magical energy with a lion's head at the end of the heel. He flew towards the Phantom as his kick connected to it, with the lion head biting down on to its body.

 _ **"** **GGGGAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!"**_ Gnome cried out, only for a large explosion erupted as the remnants of the magical energy were swiftly devoured by the two cannibal Phantoms within Koji and Cody.

"Ahh… so full!" Koji said with relief.

"This will tie me over at least for awhile." Cody commented.

"Auuuugh!" Kurogasa moaned out as he fell back to the ground and went into civilian form. The adrenaline left him and the pain came back tenfold. "Damn, this sucks…"

"Kurogasa!" Lucy and Rika called out, rushing to his side.

"Please don't die on me…" Rika pleaded, tearing up.

"I'm not… this just hurts like hell!" Kurogasa groaned loudly. "Koji, gonna need Dolphi!"

"Roger that, aibou." Koji said, placing on the Dolphi ring as he quickly activated the mantle.

 **DOLPHI GO! DO-DO-DO-DO-DOLPHI!**

Upon adding the mantle, it glowed with a water glow before he patted his friends shoulder. The magic resonated as it healed the teen of his wounds before the glow stopped.

"There you go." Koji said before changing back to normal.

"Thanks…" Kurogasa groaned as Lucy helped him up. "Oh man, I'm gonna be sore for the rest of the day…"

"Well, at least you can rest safely now." Lucy smiled softly.

"Yeah… I guess." Kurogasa sighed before turning to Rika. "You okay?"

Rika nods, "I'm… just glad you're okay…" She smiled softly. "But… what now?"

"Well since you suppressed your Phantom by holding onto your hope-"

"I can now train you properly." A new voice said as they turned to see Merlin approach them.

"And where were you?" Kurogasa questioned.

"Watching."

"You could've helped…" Cody frowned.

"If I did, then you all wouldn't needed to be trained to grow stronger. I'm a mentor, not your babysitter." Merlin responded. "I can't solve all of your problems."

"Well nice to know…" Koji deadpanned.

"So, Miss Rika. Care to learn how to master your magic?" Merlin offered her.

"I…" Rika trailed off.

"It's okay, Rika. You can trust him." Kurogasa said. "He's not gonna go Fueki on us when he's White Wizard."

"Are you sure?" Rika asked.

"Yeah, we're sure. I should know, since I've been training with him until now." Cody added.

"I do not know who this 'Fueki' is, but I assure you, I don't want these Phantoms roaming around either." Merlin reassured.

Rika was silent for a moment longer, before nodding, "Okay… I will."

"Good. Follow me and we may begin." Merlin said.

"Well, I best get back to Hisui. Since Rika's being trained, this means mine is finished." Cody said as he was searching his pockets for the Teleport ring.

"Wait, you sure?" Kurogasa asked. "You don't wanna join Fairy Tail?"

"I have my duty as her captain of the royal guards. I can't leave her." Cody answered. "But should you guys ever need any more help, just message me with a Lacrima."

"Well okay if you say so." Koji shrugged. "Just behave yourself in front of her." He smirked.

"Says the swinger." Cody glared. "And should you ever do meet her. Behave… Or I'll tell Cana _'everything',_ including about that time in Hawaii." He threatened, making the disco mage flinch and grow pale.

"O-Okay!" Koji stammered.

"Before I go, take this." Merlin said, approaching Kurogasa. He fished into his robes and pulled out a red Magic Stone that was fiery in color.

"This is-" Kurogasa gasped.

"Figured it is time for your power to grow." Merlin said with a soft smile.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"This Magic Stone… Once I make this stone into a ring… I can go Flame Dragon Style." Kurogasa said.

"Wait, there's a power beyond your four forms?" Erza questioned.

"And why are you trying to copy me?" Natsu frowned, arms crossed, "I'm the only fire dragon guy here!"

"Well not anymore flame head." Gray said.

"Thanks Merlin. I'll start on it right away." Kurogasa said.

"Good luck. I'll let Rika talk to you when she's not training." Merlin said, before turning to Rika. "Come with me." He said before taking out his Teleport Ring.

"Bye Kuro. I'll see you later." Rika smiled sadly. "And thank you."

 **TELEPORT! NOW!**

With that, Merlin and Rika teleported away, with Cody doing the same thing.

"I guess we should make ourselves scarce too huh…" Koji mused.

"Let's head home." Erza smiled, as the group made their way back home to Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _ **"** **Gnome failed. How unfortunate."**_ Wiseman noted.

 _ **"** **Grr… I should've gone instead…"**_ Phoenix growled.

 _ **"And have you ruin our plans? I think not."**_

 _ **"Oh c'mon! This would've gone a lot quicker if you sent one of us to do it!"**_

 _ **"** ** _Fine._ If you believe so… then I shall let you fight them." **_Wiseman offered, as Medusa looked shocked to see him agree to this.

 _ **"** **Lord Wiseman, are you sure this is wise?"**_ Medusa asked.

 _ **"** **If he believes he can do better and end those mages? Then I'll let him. Even if he should fail, nothing is lost."**_ Wiseman informed, _**"And either way, he'll learn and understand why I don't want you all to face them just yet."**_

 _ **"Very well. If that is your wish."**_ Medusa bowed.

 _ **"** **Heheh… I can't wait to turn those mages into ashes…"**_ Phoenix grinned, cracking his knuckles.

* * *

 **Fen:** And scene! Another chapter down! So yeah, now we know how the transportation magic works.

 **Striberx:** Yup! This was one of the ideas I had about the transportation magic and how it went. Basically, their bodies were destroyed and reconfigured when being sucked into that portal. Partially, they are dead and revived. That's how the spell works, especially since it's somewhat based on theories of how teleportation would work. Where the source is destroyed, reconfigured and reconstructed from one point to another. This was one idea of how teleportation would work should it actually be real. And I just took that concept and added it for this.

 **Fen:** Yep! And now Rika can become Kamen Rider Mage! But as to _when_ she'll have her Rider debut, that is a different story altogether.

 **Striberx:** I even had some ideas for her later on, that I had planned for my Wizard story back then too, including a form for her.

 **Fen:** But that's until later. For now, just wait for the next chapter! The Phantom Lord Arc is coming up!

 **Striberx:** Hope you'll enjoy it once it comes out? Until then, later everyone!

 **Fen:** Jaa ne!


	12. Chapter 11: The Phantom Lords

**Fen:** Hello everyone! Fen and Striberx here for another chapter of A Wizard's Fairy Tail! And we're going into the Phantom Lord Arc!

 **Striberx:** Yup! We even got a few surprises in store for this arc.

 **Fen:** That's right! As you Fairy Tail fans know, this particular arc is rather personal for Lucy, plus we can start "planting some seeds" with it too.

 **Striberx:** Along with a few other surprises and ideas added in. And we'll try to make this arc into several parts, but we can't promise anything. It could change depending on how we write this.

 **Fen:** Right. And between the two of us, we have consented that this Phantom Lord Arc should be finished in three chapters.

 **Striberx:** But again, we can't promise anything. We'll try, but things could change and be two chaps at least and somehow if we do well, it could go to 3 or even 4 if we're careful enough and write enough for each part.

 **Fen:** Plus, we need to give Natsu and the others some air time, so this could work out.

 **Striberx:** For now, we'll just try our best.

 **Fen:** So onto Part 1!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

The sun had set over the horizon and Team Natsu had decided to set up camp for the night, before returning to Magnolia the next day. After that entire fiasco with saving Rika from falling into despair, and Kurogasa and Koji tired from using that much magic, it was in agreement that the group would walk the rest of the way back. At their campsite, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza, Koji, and Cana were sleeping away in their tents, but not Kurogasa. He was outside, since it was his turn to stand guard. He had brought his portable ring workshop with him to keep him busy as he was working on refining the Flame Magic Stone that Merlin had given him.

He could feel the overwhelming energy of the stone that was emitting its glowing red color. Making this ring would bring him one step closer to achieving his full potential.

 _ **"Fool… do you think you can control more of my power so easily?"**_ Dragon whispered, his image appearing in the magic stone.

"With how stubborn you are, it's all the more reason for me to try." Kurogasa countered.

 _ **"Hmph, you'll fail and I'll be born… your 'Hope'? Is meaningless…"**_ Dragon growled before his image vanished.

"Hmph… stubborn lizard…" Kurogasa scoffed.

 _ **"I heard that!"**_

"You were supposed to…" Kurogasa retorted.

"Can't sleep either?" Lucy's voice rang out as he turned his head to see the blonde walking to him with a soft smile.

"Hey Lucy," Kurogasa smiled back. "Nah, figured I'd start working on making this ring now to keep me busy."

"You have enough time to make it. Rest for once." Lucy said, with a worried frown, "You work too much… And that worries me."

"A-Am I?" He laughed nervously.

"Yeah… You're only human, Kurogasa. You have limits as well." Lucy said.

"Ehehe… s-sorry…" Kurogasa looked down at his stone. "It's just…"

"Hm?"

"I've been… I was just worried about Rika." He confessed. "I know she has a lot on her plate right now. It's because of that, that I'm starting to worry of she would handle living here in constant danger, while back on Earth, there's little to none."

"I'm sure she's fine." Lucy smiled softly, "After all, she has Merlin with her."

"Yeah, I know. Still…" Kurogasa trailed off.

"You really care about her don't you." Lucy said.

"She's like a sister to me. How could I not?" Kurogasa replied. "Ever since Koji, Rika, and I were kids, we've been through everything together. Just the three of us, like peas in a pod."

"And what about your other friend, Cody?" Lucy asked.

"While he is a friend too, we only met him through middle school. He came from America, another country from Earth. He was a bit secluded, and shy. But thanks to Rika, he was able to open up a bit more to us." He said.

"She truly is like a sister, huh?" Lucy giggled.

"Yeah. And don't get me started when it comes to her and cast iron pans." Kurogasa chuckled.

"Hm? Why's that?" Lucy asked, confused.

"If you annoy her enough, you'll see."

"Well… if you say so." She shrugged.

"I know so." Kurogasa said, before yawning and stretching his arms out. "Ahhhhhhhhhh… I guess I can work on this tomorrow when we get back to the apartment. Besides, it's my turn to pay the rent."

"Hehe, then let's sleep, silly." She smiled, heading back to the others to sleep. Kurogasa soon followed after putting away his portable ring workshop and going back into the tent.

"Oi Natsu, your turn to guard." Kurogasa said, shaking him.

"Not enough… fire…" He snored out, waving his arms as from it, he accidentally punched the teen.

"Ite!" Kurogasa cried out falling on his back. "That hurt…" He groaned. "Of course it'd be impossible for him to wake up…"

"I tried to warn you." Gray yawned, "Don't worry, I got it."

"Thanks…"

* * *

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME by Shō Kiryūin)**

 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** The montage starts with Kurogasa as Kamen Rider Wizard with the entrance of Fairy Tail behind him. He scans the Dragorise Ring and raises his arm in the air before a big magic circle appears from above and WizarDragon comes out of the magic circle, flying into the sky. Kamen Rider Wizard then jumps onto WizarDragon's before the latter spew out flames, making the title: A Real Wizard's Fairy Tail appear before WizarDragon flew away, made a u-turn, and flew towards the screen before shifting to the next scene.

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou)** The first scene shows Natsu in the lunch hall who got into a fight Gray over something trivial and they started fighting senselessly until Erza beat both of them to a pulp, annoyed by their antics.  
 **(Kasanaru toki no shougeki!)** The scene then changed to the bar with Lucy sweat dropping at their usual bout while Mirajane served her food, before the former looked up and noticed Kurogasa who was by himself near the window.  
 **(Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai)** Kurogasa looked at his Style Rings in one hand before clenching them and looked out the window up in the sky as a solar eclipse happened and the scene suddenly shatters to pieces.

 **(Kitto hitsuyou~ fukaketsu no)** The next scene shows Koji who was a bar drinking to his heart's content and chatting with the beautiful ladies before seeing the solar eclipse out the window in his drunken state. Then it quickly changed to Rika who was taking a break from her training with Rika, before looking up to see the same solar eclipse.  
 **(ENAJII~ kokoro tame)** Then it shifts towards Cody who sighed to himself, walking around the capital with nothing to do, wishing that he had his games right now, before he looked up to see the solar eclipse as well.  
 **(Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~)** The scene then changes to a quick montage of the other characters show starting with Elfman, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Freed, Gildarts, Mystogan, Loke, Laxus, Makarov, and finally a silhouette of a Phantom before light shone on it to reveal Wiseman, before the camera shows Kurogasa, ready to transform.

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!)** On "3" He flips his Hand Author to the left. At "2" Kurogasa slips on his Flame Style ring. At "1" he places the Flame Style ring in front of the Hand Author. And at "Show Time" a bright white light engulfs the entire screen before fading to the next screen.

 **(Magic time~! trick janai!)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard and twirled around before showing his Flame Style ring.  
 **(Mahou wo hero hanpa nee zo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** Garuda, Unicorn, Kraken, and Golem jump towards the screen before showing Wizard stuck his arm out to the side as the elements of fire, water, wind and earth spread out behind him.  
 **(Kioku no ROOTS moguri-konde)** The spell circles slide over Kurogasa, changing him into Water Style, Hurricane Style, and Land Style.  
 **(Kibou wo tsukui dasou~)** In Land Style, Kurogasa uses the Drill ring to drill down into the ground, disappearing.

 **(Show Time!)** The guild members of Fairy suddenly pop up from the screen shouting "Show Time!" before popping down to reveal the next scene.

 **(Life is Show Time! tobikkiri no)** The next scene shows Kurogasa riding on the Machine Winger with Lucy sitting behind him as WizarDragon flew beside them before Kurogasa revved up his Rider Machine and jumped on WizarDragon's back, letting the wheels of the machine become the wings.  
 **(Unmei DORAIVU mucha shitemo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** WizarDragon then flies through a magic circle, appearing on the other side flying over the top of Magnolia.  
 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai)** Lucy smiled seeing the sight, but the joy was cut short when Natsu suddenly appeared next to them thanks to Happy who was carrying him as he flew, before he got in between them and Lucy got ticked off before punching off WizarDragon, sending straight to the ground with Happy diving in to save him.  
 **(Subete no namida wo~!)** As they passed the Fairy Tail guild, Beast, Kyoryu, and Mage watched WizarDragon fly by, smiling behind their helmets.

 **(Show Time!)** The members of Fairy Tail pop out of nowhere again and shouts "Show Time!" before popping back down to the next scene.

 **(Houseki ni kaette yaru ze)** Four versions of Wizard, each one in a different style, converge on one another, merging into one in a big flash of light.  
 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** Team Natsu appear and they smirked at the camera as Kurogasa smirks while putting on the Flame Style ring and transforms into Wizard one more time as he and Team Natsu freeze, the show logo appearing.

* * *

 **Chapter 11:** The Phantom Lords

 _ **"Lord Wiseman, Phoenix is almost ready to depart."**_ Medusa said.

 _ **"Good. We shall see how he does against them."**_ Wiseman noted.

 _ **"I bet it's gonna be a lot of fireworks!"**_ Gremlin said with glee.

 _ **"Still… Why did you allow this? Just for a lesson?"**_

 _ **"That… as well as seeing the chaos of what's to come with that guild."**_ Wiseman said, his lips curling into a grin.

 _ **"Bah, you mean that guild using our name to make themselves powerful as us? I'll eat them for it."**_ Ogre said.

 _ **"Not now. But with what's about to happen? We will see if this guild is nothing more than a step for us, or trouble for later on."**_

 _ **"Hmph…"**_ Ogre scoffed.

"Then perhaps you should let one of my subordinates accompany Phoenix." An unknown voice said, as he stepped out from the shadows, wearing nothing but a black cloak to hide his identity. "If they ever sully your name, my subordinate shall personally see to it that they are eradicated swiftly."

 _ **"Hmm… that does sound like a good idea. Knowing Phoenix, he would mess things up because of his warrior pride."**_ Wiseman nodded, _**"Very well, send one of them to help."**_

"Thank you. You won't regret this." The unknown figure bowed.

* * *

The next day had come by and Team Natsu had finally returned to Magnolia.

"Woohoo, we're back home!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye!" Happy cheered too.

"Yeah. Home, so that you two would get your punishment from old man Makarov." Kurogasa said, making the two of them flinch.

"Y-You remembered?" Natsu gulped.

"Oh yeah, don't think I've forgotten while trying to save Rika." Kurogasa crossed his arms. "And need I remind you about the punishment Erza-senpai and I already gave you? Because that was just a sample of what's to come."

"C-Can't we discuss this over some fire?" He sweated.

"No." Erza said flat-out. "You are getting your just desserts."

"Does it come with sprinkles and chocolate fudge?" Happy asked randomly.

"Nope. Pain and no fire as well as no fish." Koji added.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They cried out as Erza suddenly had them by their collars, now struggling to free themselves. "WE DON'T WANT THAT DESSERT!"

"They reaped what they sowed." Gray smirked.

"Amen to that." Cana agreed.

"I think I'm gonna have a _really_ good day today." Kurogasa grinned.

"Hehe, well you guys have fun. I'm gonna head home and do a few things before joining back up with the guild." Lucy smiled.

"Sure, you need anything while we're there?" Kurogasa asked.

"No, I got it." Lucy smiled sweetly as she headed off.

"Heh~?" Koji said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"N-Nani o?" Kurogasa stuttered.

"Oh nothing, aibou." Koji snickered.

"Right, nothing." He deadpanned.

"So, any luck with the gem?" Cana asked, curious to see if its complete.

"It's a work in progress." Kurogasa said. "I still gotta refine the edges though. I'd like to work more on it during my free time but when the Quests start piling up, I may not have that kind of time."

"Well, if you don't have time, I think Mirajane wouldn't mind helping." Cana offered.

"Really?" Kurogasa blinked in surprise. "I never strike her as the type to make jewelry."

"There's a lot you don't know about her." Cana added.

"Huh…" Kurogasa said, "Guess there's more to the guild than I really thought."

"Maybe you should get to know them more sometime." Erza added.

"I guess." He shrugged.

"Hey guys!" Lucy called out as they saw her run back, but she looked terrified.

"What's up Lucy?" Kurogasa asked.

"Look over there!" Lucy pointed to something in the distance. Everyone looked to see what she was pointing at, and sure enough it was the Fairy Tail guild, but it looked strange for some reason. Hurrying on their way back to the guild, they ran through the streets. And when they arrived at the guild, they were shocked to see… their guild building destroyed! It was totally wrecked as they saw huge black metal rods as if the building were a pin cushion!

"What the-!" Kurogasa gawked.

"What in Saturday Night Fever happened here?!" Kojo added.

"Someone… did that to the guild?" Cana gawked.

Though as for Erza, Natsu and Gray, they were silent, as she gently let go of Natsu and Happy as they stood up. Even from here, Koji and Kurogasa can feel the anger and rage around the trio. Whoever did this, unleashed something that shouldn't have been touched.

"W-Where are the others? Are they okay?!" Kurogasa started to panic.

"You guys go check… We'll find out who did this." Erza said to them.

"Right!" Kurogasa said as they ran straight for the guild. Upon arriving at the entrance, their eyes widened in horror at the state it was in. The main foyer was a complete mess as tables were splintered and the walls were cracked, being a miracle that the building was still intact. "No way…" Kurogasa uttered. "Hello?! Is anyone here?!" But there was no answer. Where were they?

"No sign…" Koji muttered.

"You don't think they're actually-"

"No way man. We've seen how they are. This wouldn't kill them." Koji reassured.

"So then where are they?" Kurogasa asked.

"Maybe either in the lower levels, or maybe somewhere safe." Koji shrugged, also unsure.

"Kurogasa!" A familiar voice called out. Kurogasa turned to the source of the voice and saw Mirajane standing at a doorway.

"Mirajane!" He called out as the boys ran over to her. "What happened here?!"

"It's a long story." Mirajane sighed sadly. "You and the others just got back, yes? Tell them to come here, I'll lead you all to the basement."

* * *

Kurogasa and Koji called Natsu and the others over to them and once they showed up, Mirajane led them downstairs and into the basement of the guild. While normally it was used as a storage room, it was now set up as a temporary meeting place for the other members. Thankfully, all of them were okay and not injured. As for Makarov, he was sitting on a crate with bottles of liquor and booze surrounding him.

"Hey Gramps, what the heck happened to our guild?!" Natsu demanded, stomping over to the small old man.

"I don't know. These metal rods came out of nowhere." Makarov frowned, "But believe me, I too am furious that someone did this to our home."

"When did this happen?" Erza asked.

"Probably after everyone left home for the night." Mirajane said.

"That would explain why nobody got hurt." Kurogasa nodded.

"Still, what kind of magic or even strength can do this?" Koji questioned.

"If I had to guess this would be the Phantom Lord's doing." Makarov said.

"Phantom… Lords?" Kurogasa asked.

"It's another Dark Guild. But they're one of the top Guilds of that type." Mirajane frowned. "But Master, are you sure? We have no proof that this was them."

"No. But given the history between our two Guilds, I wouldn't be surprised. Not to mention that the head of the guild is a fellow Wizard Saint."

"Wizard Saint?" Kurogasa parroted.

"Yes. One of ten wizards appointed by the Magic Council. They are some of the strongest mages in Fiore." Erza explained, "Master Makarov is also one as well."

"Have you already told the Magic Council about this?" Koji asked.

"Not yet. But I may have to, if _he's_ involved." Makarov grimace.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Lucy asked.

"I say it's payback time!" Natsu growled, punching his fist that's already on fire.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"No." Makarov shook his head. "We can't get ourselves involved with this. The last thing we need is a Guild War. While I understand your anger, children, just going off to fight for damaging our home would only bring chaos to other areas. And we're already chaotic enough as it is."

"Oh c'mon Gramps! They're right there!" Natsu snarled.

"Did you not listen to what he said?" Gray said. "Last thing we need is a Guild War on our hands."

"Besides, the guild can always be repaired. We have no reason to fight for something like this." Cana added.

"For now just sit tight and wait. I'll handle this." Makarov said before hopping off the crate and walking off.

"Senpai, what do we do?" Kurogasa asked Erza worriedly.

"We listen to Master. That's all we need to do." Erza said, spite the look in her eyes showing she too agreed with Natsu, but knows not to question Makarov's orders.

"…" Kurogasa remained silent at that before he remembered something. "Oh Mirajane, this might be a bad time but…" He then pulled out the red Magic Stone he was working on. "Think you can help with making my Wizard Rings?"

"Hm? You want me to help with the crafting of this?" She responded, a bit confused but also surprised.

"Yeah Cana recommended that you'd help out. I mean I'd like to do more on my free time but if the Quests keeps piling up…"

Mirajane smiled, "Sure! I'd love to help out." She agreed to the offer. "Besides, it allows me to test my jewelry skills. And don't worry, I'll do my best not to break them."

"Great. Here I'll show you how it's done."

* * *

And so Kurogasa gave Mirajane a crash course on making Wizard Rings and once she got the basics down, Kurogasa drew a picture on a piece of paper of what the Flame Dragon ring looked like. Once that was done, she went straight to work. As of now, Kurogasa and Lucy were back at their apartment. However… so were the rest of Team Natsu.

"Explain to me again on why you're all crashing here at my place?!" Lucy cried out.

"Cause some of the rubble also hit our dorms." Gray added.

"Besides, with the Phantom Lords possibly targeting the guild, they could also target _us_ individually." Erza reasoned. "It makes sense for us to be in a group and stay in one place."

"Yeah, but why here?!" Lucy cried out.

"You're the only one we know of that has a place to live and not be threatened by attacks." Cana added.

"Come on! Think of it like a sleepover!" Koji smiled.

"I bet you have a _different_ kind of sleepover in mind…" Kurogasa deadpanned.

"Only with my Sweet Thang~." He smiled, wrapping an arm around Cana's shoulder.

"Figures…" Kurogasa sighed. "Well whatever. But you guys are not sleeping in my room, you guys sleep in the living room."

"Okay, we'll just take Lucy's room!" Natsu snickered.

"Don't even think about it!" Lucy snapped.

"Us girls will stay in Lucy's room. The rest of you boys sleep in the living room as Kurogasa said." Erza replied.

"That's no fair! I want a bed!" Natsu whined.

"You got the long couch anyways." Gray said. "So that's gotta count as something."

"Think ahead, losers!" Happy snickered, already on the couch with a grin, " _I'm_ sleeping here."

"Not on your life!" Natsu snapped before he pounced on the cat and started a comical fight with dust cloud and everything.

"Idiots…" Kurogasa sighed.

* * *

The next day…

"Lucy is writing a novel?!" Happy's voice called out with a snicker.

"Don't read i~t!" Lucy wailed.

"Ohh~! There's a chapter here about Kurogasa!" Natsu added with a loud snicker.

"Oh really?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"NOOOOOOOOOO~!"

"Hold on, I wanna see this too." Koji added, "I even got Griffon ready to record this with his View Mirror!"

"Please no! It's not even done yet!" Lucy cried anime tears.

There seemed to be a lot of commotion as this made the teen wake up with a groan and confusion. Upon getting out and dressed, Kurogasa made his way to the door and find out what is even going on here. "What the heck is going on here?" As he opened the door, he sees Natsu and Happy holding one of the books Lucy owned as the blonde was trying to get it from them.

"You gotta check this out! Lucy is making a novel!" Natsu said with glee and a snicker.

"But this seems to be notes, ideas and more! There's seems to be some pages about you too!" Happy added.

"W-Wha…?" Kurogasa looked totally confused, still trying to wake up.

"Here!" Happy said, tossing him the book.

"N-No!" Lucy cried out, rushing towards him but slipped as she fell onto the floor, groaning softly from the sharp pain. "Ow…"

"Hmmmm…?" Kurogasa slowly raised his eyelids, reading a few pages of Lucy's notes. "Huh… not bad…"

"Huh…?" Lucy looked up.

"I said it's not bad." Kurogasa repeated. "Though I would recommend it not being a biography." He added.

"T-Those are my notes…" Lucy admitted but looked up at him again, "You… really like it?"

"Yeah. There were a couple of inaccuracies about me but overall good." He said, before putting the notes on top of the drawer.

Lucy smiled softly, as she stood back up, "Um… thank you Kurogasa…."

"Sure." Kurogasa said before… taking out a ring?

 **BIND! PLEASE!**

All of a sudden chains were wrapped tightly around Natsu, Happy, and Koji, making them fall flat on their faces.

"Hey what gives, man?!" Koji cried out.

"For waking me up with all the ruckus and for being jerks to Lucy." Kurogasa yawned before going back to his room to get ready for the day.

"He sure is in a good mood." Erza noted, sipping some tea.

"No kidding." Cana added.

* * *

"That reminds me, I should visit Levy today. She said she had some books for me and you." Lucy said as they were all heading to the guild to help repair it.

"Hm? Me too?" Kurogasa blinked.

"Yeah! She said she wanted to help you out with more about Fiore and everything here. So she found many books to help that out, including a cheat sheet should you need help since you told me that you're still having some troubles with our written system." She nodded with a smile.

"Ehehe… right," Kurogasa said sheepishly.

Just then they saw Mirajane running towards them and she looked panicked for some reason.

"Hey Mirajane, what's up?" Natsu asked.

"I-It's… It's Levy!" She said with a fearful tone. "She and the rest of Shadow Gear were attacked!"

"What?!" Team Natsu said in shock.

"C'mon, I'll take you all there!" Mirajane said before she ran off.

"Hey wait up!" Koji shouted, before running after her with the rest of them following. The group rushed off with Mirajane, passing through the town as they soon come across a horrific sight. All the other guild members were there too, seeing this before them. Implanted onto three trees were Shadow Gear. Each one in severe damage as the same metal rods were around the area. All of them stripped of any valuables and were hung in a crucifixion like state, with a slab of paper on their chests with two simple words, 'Fairy Flies'. This was no longer just some random attack. This was a declaration of war.

"Levy!" Lucy cried out. Kurogasa wasted no time as he used a ring.

 **EXTEND! PLEASE!**

Two magic circles appeared before he stuck his arms in them and they extended long enough for getting the three of them off the trees, Levy being the last one as he held her in his arms. "Oi Levy! You okay?! Wake up!"

"Ku… ro… gasa…" Levy weakly said, barely opening her eyes, "He… he attacked us… He didn't care about anything… else, other than hurting us…" She said, tears building up in her eyes as they streak down her face, "Why… why would they just do that…?"

"Who did this to you?" He asked.

"He… called himself… Gajeel… But… he… he wasn't alone…" She said, shaking in fear, "T-There was another one… like… you…" She said before passing out.

"Oi Levy! LEVY!" Kurogasa cried out, but it was no use. "No, don't tell me she's-" He got out. But Erza quickly came over to him and checked Levy's pulse.

"She's still alive but barely." Erza frowned.

"THAT DOES IT!" Natsu shouted, rage in his eyes as his fists were on fire. "I'M TIRED OF WAITING! I'M GONNA BURN THEM RIGHT NOW!"

"Natsu, stand down…" Makarov's voice called out, as he walked over to them. He placed his hand over Levy's forehead before he frowned. Just then, the atmosphere and mood around them all changed. "These heathens… How dare they harm my children…" He growled as light energy began to pour out of him. "If they want a war, they now got one."

"YEAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Fairy Tail guild members yelled in unison.

* * *

 _ **"Looks like they took the bait."**_ Phoenix said as he watched from afar, standing on a branch of a tree.

"Indeed. Such an easy trick to use for these fools." A shrouded figure said behind the Phantom.

"Gehehehe, as long as I get to punch that dragon slayer fool, then I'm still game." Said another voice, as he bit off a chunk of iron and consumed it.

He was a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes with slitted dark pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes, two on each side of his nose , and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. His canine teeth are distinctively sharper than normal.

For his outfit, it consists of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud. This was Gajeel Redfox.

"Just make sure you do your job correctly, Gajeel." The figure said, "She doesn't die. Understand?"

"Yeah, I got her." Gajeel waved off.

 _ **"Finally, I get to burn that Mahoutsukai."**_ Phoenix grinned to himself before the three of them took off to return to their guild.

* * *

"How are they Mirajane?" Lucy asked worriedly as Team Shadow Gear were now in beds, with bandages all over their bodies.

"Recovering… but still very injured." She said with a saddened frown. "Why would they do such a thing?"

"Who cares?! They attacked our friends meaning we take it to them!" Natsu said.

"Hold on Captain Eagerness. Two wrongs don't make it right." Gray retorted.

"Come on! They did this on purpose! Sides, Gramps finally agreed to fight these bastards!"

"But there's gotta be a reason why they attacked." Kurogasa said. "Not to mention… Levy said something that worried me before passing out. She said there was another one like me."

"Maybe someone from your world?" Cana noted.

"I doubt it. Koji, Cody, and now Rika have entered through the portal. Unless Merlin sensed someone else coming through, other than her, he would've known right now." Kurogasa shook his head. "Plus, Rika is still training to be Kamen Rider Mage."

"Then who else could it be?" Happy questioned.

"Merlin already established that his dead son was Kamen Rider Sorcerer," Koji said. "So then…"

"Wait a minute…" Kurogasa got out. "It could be another Kamen Rider Mage…"

"Huh?" Koji got out.

"Think about it man. Who _else_ was Kamen Rider Mage other than Mayu?"

"Many… good point." Koji nodded.

"Who's Mayu?" Lucy asked.

"She was the original Kamen Rider Mage, who became such, because her twin sister was a Gate for Medusa." Kurogasa said.

"And… what is that?" Cana asked.

"A Gate is someone who had the potential to use the kind of magic I use. Put them in despair, and the Phantom from inside will kill them. Mayu was in despair when she found out that Misa, her twin sister, died from the creation of Medusa and that Misa's heart no longer remained, as she had hoped, and from the fact that Medusa killed her parents as well. However, she overcame her despair and suppressed her inner Phantom, holding on to her hope by remembering Misa saying that she alone decides her beginning and end, refusing to let the monster who destroyed her family destroy her life."

"Sounds like she got strong." Natsu noted.

"She did. And she eventually avenged her family." Kurogasa said. "There were two other ones who became Kamen Rider Mages. Yuzuru and Yamamoto."

"So then, it could be the cyan or emerald Mage's?" Koji questioned.

"It's possible. And Rika will most likely be the citrine Mage anyways."

"Hehe, so she'll be known as 'Kamen Rider Mage Citrine'?" Koji snickered at the lousy name.

*WAPISH!*

"ITE!"

"Baka, focus!" Kurogasa snapped. "In any case, those are the possible enemies we'd face. So we'll have to prepare for that." He then turned to the Celestial Spirit Key user. "Lucy, look after Levy and the others. The rest of us will go and deal with these Phantom Lord punks."

"Right. Just stay safe everyone… You too Kurogasa…" Lucy said with a worried tone.

"Don't worry. I'll come back. Promise." Kurogasa nodded. "Let's go everyone."

"Right." Team Natsu nodded.

* * *

"Heh, heh, heh… so they're coming." A man cackled as he sat on his throne on a balcony above the floor of his guild. He was a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache, that had a dark reddish tone. He has a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips. His attire bore a resemblance to the fictional depictions of both a sorcerer and a jester, consisting of a flamboyant coat with a high collar that sported a jagged mantle and jagged lower edges, as well as intricately decorated borders and inners, featuring two prominent wings similar to a bat's, with a matching witch-like hat bearing Phantom Lord's symbol, complete with an extremely long, bent top hanging down on Jose's left.

He had on a plain shirt which sported his Wizard Saint's medallion around the neck, with two light ribbons falling down from it, loose striped culottes paired with long socks, and a pair of pointed shoes each bearing two furry balls, one on the front and one on the back of the foot. While donning this attire, his left hand's fingers were adorned by a pair of rings, with one of them sporting a spherical gem.

This was José Porla, the leader of the Phantom Lord guild and one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

"Indeed. And, I've already sent out Juvia to proceed with capturing the target." Said the shrouded figure. "I'll even lend some Ghouls to you, for some crowd control."

"Pah, and why should I rely on your golems?" José scoffed.

"For they have two Mahoutsukai within that guild, ones who can pose a problem."

"Hmph, I'll believe it when I see it."

*BOOOOOM!*

The booming sound got their attention as they looked down and saw that the doors to their guild had been flung open. Waiting at the entrance, was the entire Fairy Tail guild, and they were ready to fight.

"Which one of you punks hurt Levy and the others?!" Kurogasa demanded.

"Che, a lousy Fairy Fly thinks they can boss us around?" One member snickered, "And what if I said we all trashed that skank?" The Phantom Lord member smirked, as he was face to face with the ringed-mage.

"Then you all are gonna wish you never existed…" Kurogasa muttered coldly as he placed on his rings.

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

"You jive-ass turkeys are in for the fight of your lives!" Koji added, putting on his rings.

 **DRIVER ON!**

Both ring mages then got their rings setting up for their transformation.

 **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!" Kurogasa shouted, flipping the visor of the Flame Style ring down and placed it in front of the Hand Author.

"Hennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn~shin!" Koji said before inserting the ring on the side.

 **FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

 **SET! OPEN! L-I-O-N: LION!**

The magic circles appeared at their respective sides as the announcements were made before it past through them, donning them in their armors.

"Ho? You sure you wanna do that, Fly? You don't want to start a Guild War here. What if more members got hurt?"

"All the more reason to kick your asses! Everyone, charge!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" All the Fairy Tail Guild roared as they charged in towards the Phantom Lords.

"I'M ON FIRE TODAY!" Natsu cried out, launching a powerful fireball at the group of Dark Mages, sending them flying and burnt. "LET'S TURN UP THE HEAT!" He shouted before bumping his fists and his glyph appeared.

"Lousy Flies! Attack!" One Phantom Lord member shouted out, as they charged in to fight back.

" **FIRE DRAGON… ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!** " Natsu shouted, unleashing a huge flamethrower at a group of Dark Mages.

"Circle Sword!" Erza yelled as she was in her Heaven's Wheel Armor and shot out multiple swords that surrounded her at her enemies.

"Where's the bastard who hurt our friends?!" Natsu shouted out.

"We'll find them. We just gotta clear all these goons first!" Gray said as he slashed a few Dark Mages with his Ice Sword.

"Yeah, then we'll show them how a real man is!" Elfman said, smacking some more away.

"Oh? Want to bet?" A voice called out, as from the top of the guild, crashing down was a new face to them. But what made it different was when Natsu flinched as he sniffed.

"He's… He's one too?" Natsu got out, surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Elfman asked.

"This guy… he's got some Slayer Magic like mine,"

"Nani?" Kurogasa gasped.

"Heh, you're right, Fairy Fly." The person snickered, "Geh-hehehe, My name is Gajeel Redfox, and I'm the Iron Dragon Slayer!" He said, striking Elfman in the chest and sending him flying, tumbling through some other Fairy Tail members and knocking them out of the fight.

"Elfman!" Kurogasa shouted.

 **EXPLOSION! NOW!**

A new magic circle that was colored purple appeared in front of Kurogasa and exploded right in front of him, sending him flying back. "GAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Kurogasa!" Koji gasped, as someone flew towards the disco-teen and kicked him back. Standing there was a dark-skinned teen with lilac eyes and silvery hair. He had on what looked to be a an Adept Mage outfit with black lines, dark blue edges and purple fabric. But what shook Koi the most was the fact he had on a WizarDriver similar to Merlin's but had a ring with a simple amber gem inside. He recognized it as the Common Ring, a ring that can cast many spells.

"Gh… who…" Kurogasa gritted as he struggled to stand up.

"You two fools are dealing with me…" the figure said, glaring at the two ringed mages.

"You're…" Koji got out.

"You're the Kamen Rider Mage, aren't you…" Kurogasa growled.

"Mage? No. I'm not a beginner." He said, gripping the panel as he switched it to the Henshin Side.

 **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

He then took out his Change Ring which was a metal dark grey of the holder and a amethyst gem inside. He gripped his hand tightly before holding his hand up high, "Henshin…" He called out, placing the ringed hand on the center of the belt.

 **CHANGE! NOW!**

The purple glyph soon appeared above him as it passed through, donning on armor. It was similar to The Mage's armor, but the beige coloring was replaced with a dark metal grey, the claw was shorter with the ring embedded within it as it only had three pronged claws on it. He even had one of the higher appointed Mage's mantles on his side and of course the Amethyst gem for his visor, but had two black 'eyes' within it as they glowed.

"I'm Amethyst, your Adept Wizard." He announced coldly.

"Amethyst?" Kurogasa got out. "So it's not Cyan or Emerald…"

"Are you seriously questioning this guy?" Koji asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"And I don't care." Amethyst responded, rushing at Koji as he slashed at his chest.

"GAH!"

"Koji!"

 _ **"You got worse things to worry about, Mahoutsukai!"**_ A new voice said as a figure jumped down from the balcony. Kurogasa's blood ran cold when he saw the Phantom in front of him.

"No way… Phoenix?!" Kurogasa got out.

 _ **"Ho? You know of me? Good, this makes it more fun."**_ The Phantom grinned, igniting his hand and launching some fire arrows at the teen. Kurogasa barely had time to dodge them as he rolled away.

"That's impossible! Haruto-" Kurogasa began, but then stopped himself. He had to remind himself that this wasn't the same Phoenix from his world. In his world, Haruto sent Phoenix to the sun where he is trapped in an endless cycle of death and rebirth, never getting out of it, thus forever trapping him in the sun. "No… you're not the same Phoenix from my world…" He shook his head.

" _ **Huh? What are you even blabbing about?"**_ Phoenix questioned, only to strike the teen in the face. " _ **Stop being boring and fight me!"**_

"Che… at least your hot-headedness is only thing in common." Kurogasa said, before pulling out his WizarSwordGun. "Ikuzo!" He shouted, before charging in af Phoenix. The latter then took out his broadsword, tbe Catastrophe and followed suit, clashing with Kurogasa.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Fairy Tail, Lucy was doing some grocery shopping after tending to Shadow Gear's wounds, changing their bandages. She thought it a good idea to cook something for them once they wake up. They need to get their strength back up after all. But at the same time, her mind occupied about her friends that were fighting against the Phantom Lords.

"I hope they're okay…" Lucy muttered as she walked. But in moments as she did, for some reason it started to rain. But this was heavy rain, she couldn't even see the corners of the buildings as it poured down so hard.

"Geez! What brought this here?"

"Drip, drip, drop… The water never stops…" A voice called out, causing the blonde to stop. Approaching her was a slender, teenage girl with azure blue hair, midnight blue eyes, snow skin complexion and a curvaceous figure. She had long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a sapphire blue coat, a cream colored fur trimmed navy blue shawl with a pure white teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a matching Russian Cossack hat.

"H-Hello?" Lucy called out to the lady.

"You are Lucy Heartfilia, correct?"

"!" Lucy gasped sharply. How did she know that name?!

"Oui, I do believe it is!" Another voice called out, but Lucy couldn't see or pinpoint where the voice came from. "There is no doubt zat zis is _the_ Lucy Heartfilia,"

Lucy was frightened as she turned around but there was one other than the girl. "W-Who are you people? What do you want with me?"

"We are with Phantom Lord… And our job has to do with you…" Juvia said, snapping her fingers as the rain soon just stopped. As the raindrops floated around them they soon quickly rush and gather around Lucy, putting her in a ball of water. The Celestial Spirit Mage struggled to free herself from the bubble of water but it was no use as it was too strong. Soon, she began to fade and eventually pass out.

"Trés bién! Well done, Miss Juvia! I'm sure Master José will be pleased!" The voice said, as from the ground behind Lucy came out. He was a slim man of average height with a tiny, pointy, mustache and green hair pointing upwards. His right eye is always hidden by a monocle, attached to a slim chain; under it, the eye itself seems small and round, in contrast to his other, larger eye.

Sol is clad in a formal attire consisting of a brown suit with a ragged collar bearing six prominent protrusions jutting outwards (three on each side) over a white shirt paired with a black tie and simple shoes. He also dons what appears to be a short cape attached to both of his elbows, linking them. This was Sol, one of Phantom Lords Element 4, the top of the guild.

"Of course. Our mission was to capture her, was it not?" Juvia said.

* * *

Phoenix held Catastrophe in front of him, charging up to Kurogasa. _**"I'm gonna make you feel pain worth a thousand suns!"**_ When they finally closed in, Phoenix drew first blood, managing to land the a hit on Kurogasa due to the longer range of his sword.

"Grrrr…!" Kurogasa gritted as he skid back before stopping eventually. How the heck did Haruto manage to survive fighting Phoenix in his world? Seeing Phoenix charge at him again shook Kurogasa out of his thoughts. Just in time, he dropped to his knees he dodged a slash from the Phantom. Switching the WizarSwordGun into Gun Mode, he leveled the WizarSwordGun at Phoenix's chest and fired off several bullets, knocking him back enough to give him a chance to pull back.

 _ **"Ha! You think that scares me?!"**_ Phoenix mocked. _**"Other pathetic mages did better than you!"**_

"Hey, I'm just a beginner!" He said before switching rings and flipping the Hand Author twice. "You need to cool off!"

 **WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

Holding his right arm out, the blue magic circle appeared on his side as it glided over his body, changing his armor into my blue water-based style. "Now… Let's make this a real splash!"

 **LIQUID! PLEASE!**

His whole body turned into water and he went to Phoenix enveloping his liquid body in hopes to douse him down. But that proved to be a mistake as he boosted up his flames and he was boiling hot. "AHHH!" He shouted in pain as he was forced back into his physical form. Rolling across the floor, he hopped back to his feet as Phoenix laughed at his pain.

 _ **"This is too easy! I don't know why those other Phantoms had so much trouble against you."**_ Phoenix cackled, kicking the side of the Rider before slashing him into the side of the guild.

"Gah!"

"Aibou!" Koji cried out.

"Pay attention, fool!" Amethyst snapped as he scanned his ring.

 **LIGHTNING! NOW!**

Purple electricity crackled in his hand before thrusting it towards Koji.

"Not this time!"

 **CHAMELEO! GO! CHA-CHA! CHA! CHA! CHAMELEO!**

The moment Koji donned his Chameleo Mantle, he disappeared to avoid the lightning attack. "Hmph, pathetic." Amethyst scoffed, only to quickly turn around and slash, as sparks flew out and Koji reppared.

"Argh!" Koji growled in pain. "How did you-"

"You may appear invisible, but your presence still lingers." He said, slashing once more before he switched panels before placing on his ring and scanning it.

 **YES! KICK STRIKE! UNDERSTAND?**

He then leaped into the air as he flew towards Koji with his Rider Kick, the glyph appearing as he soon struck the teen as the magical glyph erupted into an explosion, sending the disco-mage flying.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Koji!" Cana cried out before running over to him.

" **FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN!** " Natsu shouted, lighting his entire body on fire and jettisoned towards Gajeel, headbutting him in the stomach, making him skid back. But it did not affect him!

"Hah! Weak!" Gajeel mocked. "Let me show you how a _real_ attack works! **IRON DRAGON SWORD!** " He shouted as Gajeel transforms his arm into a large, jagged steel blade. The spikes along the blade's edge made its slashes more painful and dangerous as he jumped up and brought his sword arm down, but Natsu managed to dodge in time, but as he did, a lot of debris from the floor broke and flew off in different directions, showing how powerful that attack was.

"I must put an end to this now…" Makarov muttered as he rushed ahead. He knew by taking down their Guild Master, this battle will end. He soon jumped up to the balcony and was greeted by the leader of the Phantom Lords.

"Ah, Makarov. Good to see you finally arrived." José smirked.

"José…" Makarov frowned. "For what reason do you have for attack my children, my guild?"

"Simple, besides the job we were hired to do, I felt like it was high time to put you in your place and end your guild." José stated.

"You already know how this war will end!"

"Yes, I do. With you finally meeting yours, as well as our payment." José said, before he moved to the side, revealing not only a projection spell, but behind him was none other than a unconscious Lucy.

"Lucy!" Makarov gasped before snarling. "What is the meaning of this José?!" José grinned as thanks to that distraction, he didn't notice one of his mages behind the old man. He was an extremely tall and massive man with tanned skin. He doesn't seem to have visible hair, and possesses a rectangular, elongated face with prominent cheekbones, which has his rounded chin jut downwards, something that somehow negates the somewhat angular look his face would have otherwise. A thin, vertical dark line is present on the chin, crossing its whole length up to his lower lip, and his nose is flat.

He possessed wide dark eyes topped by thin dark eyebrows, which are usually hidden away by a simple, light blindfold, which he uses to restrain his power. His limbs are quite small and especially thin in comparison to the large mass of his body; nonetheless, his hands seem to be more well-proportioned. He had a massive upper body is covered by a large, loose green coat sporting white edges, which is closed around his neck, sporting a wide and high collar, but left open on the front below it, revealing a pale red, similarly loose and ruffled pale red shirt, with its high collar, split in three horizontal straps circling his neck, being held closed by an equal amount of buttons, one for each strap.

Appearing from below such shirt is a similar robe, seemingly yellow in color, which almost reaches down to hiss feet, revealing an extremely loose pair of pants with prominent hems and a pair of simple, dark shoes. The mages attire sports a pair of distinctive elements: circling his neck is a large, orange-colored necklace composed of several crosses linked together by small beads, which on the front, right below the mages neck, bears a small skull, with its eyes obscured by a blindfold not unlike that usually covering his own eyes; passing over his shoulders and hanging on the front is instead a wide stole, which is purple and white in color, being covered in intricate motifs. His outfit is completed by a top hat sitting on his head, matching his coat in color.

"Metsu…" The Mage said, surprising Makarov as his spell took place. Makarov was about to counter, but in moments he turned green, pale and very weak as he felt all of his magical power being stolen from him.

"Farewell, Makarov." José grinned as the mage that attacked Makarov then tossed him off of the second floor balcony, letting him plumet towards the first floors ground and near the other members of Fairy Tail.

"Master!" Erza cried out, rushing to his side as she felt how cold and weak he was. But that wasn't all as the old man weakly pointed up, up to the balcony as the members did so, seeing the image of Lucy there. She was taken by Phantom Lord.

"LUCY!" Kurogasa shouted.

"We… we have to retreat…" Erza grimaced.

"KISAMA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Kurogasa demanded, now managing to stand up.

 _ **"Simple! She was the target for them all along. And you fools fell for their trick."**_ Phoenix smirked. This was just a plan all along. To draw them all away from Lucy.

"W-What?" Koji gritted as he was being supported by Cana.

"You mean this whole fight was a distraction?!" Elfman said.

 _ **"Bingo! And thanks to you fools, not only did you lose her, but soon your master too."**_ Phoenix smirked, as he raised his hand as a large fireball appeared and began to grow.

"Natsu? Can't you do something?" Gray shouted.

"T-That's… too big even for me…" Natsu gulped.

"KISAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kurogasa yelled as he somehow managed to jump up high and aimed at José. "GIVE HER BAAAAAAACK!"

 **CHO II NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO~!**

"Hmph, fool." Amethyst scoffed, as he once more scanned his ring.

 **YES! KICK STRIKE! UNDERSTAND?**

He soon jumped up in front of Kurogasa, as he swiftly roundhoused kicked the teen back onto the ground. This mage was much stronger than them, and they could tell he wasn't even trying.

 _ **"Now to burn you!"**_ Phoenix said as he threw the fireball at Kurogasa and a pillar of flames engulfed him.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

Soon after the pillar of flames died down and Kurogasa, out of his armor and body smoking, fell once more to the ground.

"Fairy Tail! Retreat!" Erza shouted, spite the fact they needed to keep fighting. With their master in critical condition and more, they need to regroup. "Elfman take the Master! I got Kurogasa!"

"Right! Damn this sucks!" Elfman yelled as he grabbed Makarov.

Erza then ran over to Kurogasa's fallen form. "Senpai…! Haaaaaaaaa… Senpai…!" He wheezed in pain, trying to breathe. "Arrrrrrrgh!"

"Hang in there, Kurogasa, stay with me!" Erza shouted.

"Lucy…! Lucy…!" He wheezed.

"I know, we'll get her back, I promise," Erza said. "Just hang on,"

As fast as they could, the rest of Fairy Tail picked up their members and quickly got away before the rest of the Phantom Lord could capture them. In the end, they lost this fight. Lucy was kidnapped, Makarov and now Kurogasa were severely injured from the attacks. They needed to regroup and recover, otherwise they would die as well. They knew one thing though, this wasn't over.

* * *

 **Fen:** Well… that's not good…

 **Striberx:** Yup. Lucy captured, Makarov on death's door, and Fairy Tail having to fall back. Even more so with the reveal of one of our new antagonists, Kamen Rider Amethyst.

 **Fen:** And yes, this one is an OC Rider that we made ourselves, so probably expect more jewel-named Riders in the near future.

 **Striberx:** How many though? Unsure for now. As well as unsure on which ones will be good or evil. But expect more of Amethyst in the future for now.

 **Fen:** I'd say that Rika would probably be the only good Kamen Rider Mage.

 **Striberx:** True, but things can also change in the future as well.

 **Fen:** If anything, we'll probably have more OC Riders to possibly take over Cyan and Emerald since that's canon in the Wizard series.

 **Striberx:** Right, but for now you'll all have to wait and see what the next chapter will hold. :3

 **Fen:** Here's to hoping.


	13. Chapter 12: Lucy's Family Secret

**Fen:** Hey guys! Fen and Striberx here and welcome to Part 2 of our three part series with the Phantom Lord Arc!

 **Striberx:** Yup. And of course, we're still going with what happened. Bet everyone is hurting now.

 **Fen:** We last left our heroes of Fairy Tail going to war with the Phantom Lords but now Makarov and Kurogasa are in critical condition causing Fairy Tail to retreat and lick their wounds.

 **Striberx:** Bet Phoenix is having a field day due to that. Along with our new Dark Rider, Amethyst.

 **Fen:** Yeah. But at the end of the day, the bad guys always lose overall.

 **Striberx:** Depends on the series though. Should I even mention Overlord?

 **Fen:** No… no you don't…

 **Striberx:** I rest my case then.

 **Fen:** Er-hem! Don't we have a chapter to do now?

 **Striberx:** Right, right.

 **Fen:** So onto part 2!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

We last left our heroes retreating from the Phantom Lord guild. Not too long ago, these two guilds went to war with each other. However, the entire fight was nothing but a huge distraction. Their real objective was to kidnap Lucy who was left behind to look after Shadow Gear, no thanks to the Element 4. Not only that, there was also Phoenix and a Kamen Rider Mage that had an amethyst theme to him. Makarov is now poisoned, being near death's door, while Kurogasa was badly burned and injured at the hands of Phoenix and Amethyst. The worst part about it all? It was a bonus.

"Ergh…" Kurogasa cringed in pain as he was trying to rest.

"Easy Kurogasa… Just let the medicine work." Mirajane frowned softly, tending to his wounds.

"How is he?" Erza asked, walking into the room.

"3rd degree burns as well as lacerations across his chest. Without the healing medicine we have, I doubt it would even heal…" She said, "He needs rest, spite how many times I had to hold him down so he doesn't run out after them."

"I see."

"Sen… pai…"

"I'm here, Kurogasa." Erza kneeled down gently, as she gently placed her hand on his cheek.

"You need… to get… Lucy back…" Kurogasa wheezed.

"I know, and we will Kurogasa. But you need to rest, you're too injured to fight." Erza said.

"Please… I'm begging you… save her…" Kurogasa pleaded, somehow having the strength to grasp her hand tightly.

"We will. I promise." Erza said, her gaze showing determination, "We don't let anyone from our family be taken from us."

Meanwhile, Natsu was outside the room, leaned against the wall, after hearing what Kurogasa said while his head was down. Kurogasa's sense of helplessness after being beaten so soundly… it just didn't sit well with him. With a soft growl, he left without the girls noticing.

"Where are you going Natsu?" Happy asked, flying next to him.

"I'm going after Lucy." He responded. "I already have her scent, so I can track her."

"Not alone you won't." Gray's voice as he approached them.

"You sure? You can't fly." Happy noted.

"I can skate across to keep up." Gray said, his hand briefly freezing before melting.

"Hmph, do whatever you want. We need to get her back." Natsu growled, hands already ignited in anger. They truly messed with the wrong guild.

* * *

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME by Shō Kiryūin)**

 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** The montage starts with Kurogasa as Kamen Rider Wizard with the entrance of Fairy Tail behind him. He scans the Dragorise Ring and raises his arm in the air before a big magic circle appears from above and WizarDragon comes out of the magic circle, flying into the sky. Kamen Rider Wizard then jumps onto WizarDragon's before the latter spew out flames, making the title: A Real Wizard's Fairy Tail appear before WizarDragon flew away, made a u-turn, and flew towards the screen before shifting to the next scene.

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou)** The first scene shows Natsu in the lunch hall who got into a fight Gray over something trivial and they started fighting senselessly until Erza beat both of them to a pulp, annoyed by their antics.  
 **(Kasanaru toki no shougeki!)** The scene then changed to the bar with Lucy sweat dropping at their usual bout while Mirajane served her food, before the former looked up and noticed Kurogasa who was by himself near the window.  
 **(Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai)** Kurogasa looked at his Style Rings in one hand before clenching them and looked out the window up in the sky as a solar eclipse happened and the scene suddenly shatters to pieces.

 **(Kitto hitsuyou~ fukaketsu no)** The next scene shows Koji who was a bar drinking to his heart's content and chatting with the beautiful ladies before seeing the solar eclipse out the window in his drunken state. Then it quickly changed to Rika who was taking a break from her training with Rika, before looking up to see the same solar eclipse.  
 **(ENAJII~ kokoro tame)** Then it shifts towards Cody who sighed to himself, walking around the capital with nothing to do, wishing that he had his games right now, before he looked up to see the solar eclipse as well.  
 **(Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~)** The scene then changes to a quick montage of the other characters show starting with Elfman, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Freed, Gildarts, Mystogan, Loke, Laxus, Makarov, and finally a silhouette of a Phantom before light shone on it to reveal Wiseman, before the camera shows Kurogasa, ready to transform.

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!)** On "3" He flips his Hand Author to the left. At "2" Kurogasa slips on his Flame Style ring. At "1" he places the Flame Style ring in front of the Hand Author. And at "Show Time" a bright white light engulfs the entire screen before fading to the next screen.

 **(Magic time~! trick janai!)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard and twirled around before showing his Flame Style ring.  
 **(Mahou wo hero hanpa nee zo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** Garuda, Unicorn, Kraken, and Golem jump towards the screen before showing Wizard stuck his arm out to the side as the elements of fire, water, wind and earth spread out behind him.  
 **(Kioku no ROOTS moguri-konde)** The spell circles slide over Kurogasa, changing him into Water Style, Hurricane Style, and Land Style.  
 **(Kibou wo tsukui dasou~)** In Land Style, Kurogasa uses the Drill ring to drill down into the ground, disappearing.

 **(Show Time!)** The guild members of Fairy suddenly pop up from the screen shouting "Show Time!" before popping down to reveal the next scene.

 **(Life is Show Time! tobikkiri no)** The next scene shows Kurogasa riding on the Machine Winger with Lucy sitting behind him as WizarDragon flew beside them before Kurogasa revved up his Rider Machine and jumped on WizarDragon's back, letting the wheels of the machine become the wings.  
 **(Unmei DORAIVU mucha shitemo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** WizarDragon then flies through a magic circle, appearing on the other side flying over the top of Magnolia.  
 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai)** Lucy smiled seeing the sight, but the joy was cut short when Natsu suddenly appeared next to them thanks to Happy who was carrying him as he flew, before he got in between them and Lucy got ticked off before punching off WizarDragon, sending straight to the ground with Happy diving in to save him.  
 **(Subete no namida wo~!)** As they passed the Fairy Tail guild, Beast, Kyoryu, and Mage watched WizarDragon fly by, smiling behind their helmets.

 **(Show Time!)** The members of Fairy Tail pop out of nowhere again and shouts "Show Time!" before popping back down to the next scene.

 **(Houseki ni kaette yaru ze)** Four versions of Wizard, each one in a different style, converge on one another, merging into one in a big flash of light.  
 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** Team Natsu appear and they smirked at the camera as Kurogasa smirks while putting on the Flame Style ring and transforms into Wizard one more time as he and Team Natsu freeze, the show logo appearing.

* * *

 **Chapter 12:** Lucy's Family Secret

"Dammit this sucks!" Koji shouted banging his fist on the table and almost breaking it.

"We all feel it, hun…" Cana frowned.

"That was not manly of them to do! The cowards!" Elfman growled.

"What can we do now? They took out Master…" One member called out, confused.

"Nothing much I'm afraid." A young woman's voice said. She was a young woman with long, straight green hair that reaches down to her lower back, and a set of long bangs framing her face. She has brownish purple eyes, large breasts, and is always seen wearing red lipstick. Her attire mirrored that of a fictional cowgirl, with a Western-style hat always visible on her head, a light, polka-dotted neck scarf, and a pair of reddish brown boots. Her body was covered by a short, strapless one-piece dress decorated by spiraling motifs with darker, striped edges. This was Bisca Mulan.

"She's right. We can't do much at the moment. Not while we're here licking our wounds." A man said. He was a young man of average height with long black hair that covers the right part of his face. His eyes are black as well, and the right one is always obscured by his hair. His attire mirrors that of fictional cowboys, minus their signature hats. His outfit consists of a long brown coat resembling a poncho with tasselled edges together with a shirt and torn pants with strips similar to the ones on his coat hanging from their edges - these being held up by a studded belt with a skull-shaped buckle. On his feet he wears simple shoes, or boots. He has a case on his right hip, attached to a belt, in which he usually keeps one of his guns, consisting of a large leather belt, seemingly decorated by concentric circles in its widest part. This was Alzack Connell.

"Then we should attack them back!" One inexperienced member shouted as some agreed.

"Hah! You all are a bunch of idiots!" Laxus's voice laughed from the second floor, making everyone look up to him. "Never thought the guild would sink this low now!"

"What do _you_ want?" Koji growled.

"I just dropped by to see the shit hit the fan." He smirked, "Looks like with gramps out into limbo land, this means I get to be the Guild Master."

"Like hell you are jive-ass!" Koji snarled. "We're not gonna have you send this guild further down than it already is! Not like this!"

"And who's going to stop me? You?" Laxus scoffed, "You and your weak dance skills should remain where it belongs, in the past."

"What was that?!"

"Hun, calm down!" Cana said.

"No, Laxus is not what we need!"

"What's your other option? Erza never wanted to lead and your other S-Class mage lost their power long ago. Face it, I'm your only option now. Especially since our strongest is out on the 100 Year Quest." Laxus crossed his arms.

"I will lead." A voice said. Everyone looked towards the source and it revealed to be… Erza?!

"Seriously? As if you can, redhead." Laxus frowned.

"This is only temporary." Erza said. "Until Master Makarov is out of death's door, I will assume leadership. I can't risk leaving Fairy Tail to _you_." She glared at Laxus.

"You know as well as I do, he won't make it. Just give up and stop hanging onto a corpse." He turned.

"He's your grandfather!" Erza said. "Or is it because he-"

*BZZZZZZZT! POW!*

At that moment Laxus suddenly pinned Erza to a pillar, clutching her throat at lightning speed. Anger seething through his very being.

"Laxus! Let her go!" Mirajane frowned at him.

"Watch your words, bitch…" Laxus threatened Erza.

"Why should I?" Erza gritted. "Because it's the truth…" That only served for Laxus to clutch on her throat tighter.

"Laxus, stop! You know as well as I do, that even if you tried, Mystogan or even Gildarts wouldn't allow that to happen…" Mirajane glared. "So let her go."

"Che…" Laxus scoffed before throwing Erza to the ground unceremoniously, making her cough. "Fine, do what you want! But either way I'm not helping you weaklings! I'm picking up the scraps once Phantom Lord is through with you!" He said before finally leaving.

"Erza, you okay?" Koji asked, while helping her up.

"Yeah…" She sighed, standing back up. "He can be such a child sometimes."

"Tell me about it…" Cana added. "You're really assuming leadership?"

"For the time being." Erza said. "At least until Master Makarov is healed. Porlyusica is healing him as we speak."

"Who's that?" Koji asked.

"You could say she's the guild's medic, but doesn't want to admit it." Mirajane informed.

"Can't she heal Kuro right now? He needs some serious healing."

"She can try, but we're unsure…"

"That's all I ask." Koji said. "And in the meantime, you got a ring to finish."

"Right… It'll help me relax…" Mirjane sighed heavily.

* * *

 _ **"Hahahahahahaha! Whoo, that felt good!"**_ Phoenix laughed happily.

"Don't get cocky, they are still a threat." Amethyst frowned.

 _ **"Oh you worry too much. That Mahoutsukai is gonna be burning in pain for weeks after what**_ **I** _**did."**_ Phoenix waved off.

"Don't be so sure. As long as he's alive, he is still a threat." The Dark Mage warned.

 _ **"And I don't care, as long as I got to burn him."**_ Phoenix said, before walking off.

"Hmph, fool…" Amethyst huffed.

 _ **"Give it time."**_ Wiseman said as he approached. _**"Let him enjoy the moment. He'll learn soon enough that what he did won't be enough."**_

"For your sake, he should. Otherwise he will die by them sooner…" The mage said, turning away.

"Coin for your thoughts, Wiseman?" Yet another voice said as Wiseman turned around to see the mysterious figure. "What did you think of Amethyst's power?"

 _ **"He's very strong. I thank you for your services."**_ Wiseman bowed.

"Of course. Though I do hope that even if Amethyst… fails, our partnership is still intact. Our interests are still in alignment and I do not wish to sever that when there is much more to be done. Especially since there is a certain someone that we both have unfinished business with."

 _ **"Why of course. After all… Merlin does need to pay for creating us monsters."**_ Wiseman nodded.

"That… we can both agree on."

* * *

"Unhhhh…" Lucy moaned as she was slowly coming to. What had happened to her? The last thing she remembered was getting groceries for Levy and the others until… "!" Lucy gasped as she was wide awake. She remembered now. She was kidnapped! She sat up, only to find out that she was tied up in ropes. Another thing she noticed was that she was in a prison cell.

"Boss, she's up." Gajeel noted, biting down on an iron pipe and chewing it like it's rockcandy.

"Good, good." José chuckled as he approached the cell. "You may go Gajeel. I wish to speak with her alone."

"Got it, boss." Gajeel nodded, tossing the last bit of iron at Lucy's forehead and it bounced off, but made a small scratch.

"Ow!" Lucy winced.

"Gehehehe…" Gajeel chuckled before walking out.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Lucy demanded.

"Oh where are my manners?" José taunted. "Pardon my rudeness, my name is José Porla, leader of the Phantom Lords and a Wizard Saint, at your service." He bowed. "As for what we want, well… it's actually what our client wants,"

"Your client?"

"Yes… Your Father hired us to come get you. Heiress to the Heartfillia name."

"!" Lucy gasped in horror. Phantom Lord was hired by her father to bring her back?! All this time, she wanted nothing but to escape from the clutches of him! She didn't want the family fortune and she certainly didn't want to be trapped in the estate, that rich fancy house that was a prison for her. But now he hired this Guild to bring her back?! At the expense of her friends of Fairy Tail?!

"He paid us quite a handsome reward for not just your capture but return as well." José said, only to grin, "But of course, we decided to alter the plan. We'll be holding you hostage for more money."

"What?!" Lucy said.

"Oh yes… and I hear that a certain ring mage you're attached to, has quite the nasty burns." José snickered. "How unfortunate,"

"!" Lucy's eyes widened, "W-What? What did you do to Kurogasa?!"

"Me? Oh I certainly did nothing, but that Phantom that burned him to a crisp, oh he did something. He cooked him, well done."

"You bastard!" Lucy shouted, as she tried to rush at him, but her restraints held her back, "If you did anything else to him or my family, I'll-"

"Tch, tch, tch, is that any way for a lady to talk?" José said. "Besides, your threats mean nothing. It seems that you will be re-educated once you return. But for the time being, you can watch as we destroy everything you hold dear. None of this would have happened if you hadn't run away. Hahahahahahahaha!" José laughed before walking off, leaving Lucy alone.

"No…" Lucy lowered her head. Her friends were in danger. She couldn't let that happen, she can't let them be in danger due to her! She needed to escape. Lucy then looked down to the chains as she began fiddling with them and find someway to break out. _'Kuro got hurt because of me… I can't let it happen again!'_

She tried to wiggle her way out but the chains were so tight around her. "Come on, come on, come on!" Lucy cried out, but it was no use. And without her keys, she couldn't summon for help. "No, this can't be happening…" She got out, falling to her knees, tears going down her eyes. "Kuro… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…"

* * *

"Lu… cy…" Kurogasa whispered in his sleep as a tear fell from his eyes.

Erza noticed the tear, a sad frown on her face as she took a cloth nearby to wipe it away, "It'll be okay Kurogasa. I promise to save her." She said to him. Just then, Mirajane and Koji came into the room, but had someone else with them.

She was a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has reddish eyes, and a beauty mark located below her mouth, on the left side of her face. Her attire consists of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sports a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs. This was Porlyusica.

"Thank you for coming, Porlyusica." Erza acknowledged.

"Bah, no matter what happens, you humans already bring me here. Let's just get this over with so I can be back home and away from you." The elderly woman groaned. She then approached the burned teenager with a frown on her face. "So this is him?"

"Yes ma'am," Erza nodded. "Can you heal him?"

"I'm not a doctor… But I'll do my best. Same goes for your geezer too." She sighed. "But I need time and space, so get out!" Porlyusica said, pushing everyone out of the medical room.

"Geez, what's with the old hag?" Koji muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Porlyusica shouted from the other side of the door, making Koji cringe.

"So I guess all we do is wait?" Koji sighed.

"Yes. It's all up to her." Mirajane said. All of a sudden, Elfman came running towards them and he looked panicked. "Elfman? What's wrong?"

"It's Natsu… Happy… and Gray!" Elfman panted, catching his breath. "They're gone!"

"WHAT?!" The three of them gasped.

* * *

"How much farther, Natsu?" Happy asked, as he was carrying the Fire Dragon Slayer using his wings while Gray made an icy road to skate on.

"Just keep going straight! It's getting stronger!" He called out, sniffing like a dog or someone with allergies.

"We've been going down this path for a while! Are you sure?" Gray asked.

"My nose is never wrong!"

"Yeah yeah whatever you say Flame Mutt,"

"Shut it! Or else, I'll lead us to the Magic Council!" He growled.

"Che…" Gray scoffed. The two of them continued to go down straight on the path, until eventually they reached the area of where Lucy was supposedly held.

"She's close." Natsu said as Happy flapped his wings in place in the air. "I can smell her."

"And what are we even looking for?" Gray questioned.

"Like a dark evil lair cave!" Natsu said.

"You read too many comic books…" Gray sighed.

"Or what about huge tower that's randomly in the distance?" Happy said.

"Huh?!" Natsu and Gray got out as they looked towards where Happy was seeing and sure enough there _was_ a random tower in the distance.

Natsu took a few sniffs, "That's it! She's in there, at the top!"

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Gray urged.

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" Natsu grinned. "Let's go Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed. The magical cat then flapped his wings, as the two mages rushed towards the tower, heading to Lucy's location at top speed.

"When I say so, toss me, Happy!" Natsu shouted.

"You got it!" Happy said and… threw him?!

"NOT NOW, YOU IDIOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Natsu shouted comically.

"But I thought that was the signal?" Happy questioned, confused.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu cried out as he continued "flying". And to make things worse, he started to feel motion sick, turning blue. "Oh no, not now!" Natsu got out, trying not to puke.

"Ugh… that idiot…" Gray groaned, clasping his hands together, "Ice Make: Tunnel!" He said, planting them onto the ground as the ice shot out, racing towards the tower before they flew upward to where Natsu was as it then made a tunnel for him to use.

"Gahhhh, thanks…" Natsu groaned.

"Just get her out of there before they see this."

"Yeah, I got this…" Natsu got out before he walked towards the end of the Ice Tunnel where there was a wall. Natsu then bumped his fist, making his glyph appear before his fists were on fire. He then reared back his arms and punched forward, causing the wall to immediately break apart into pieces. "LUCY! WHERE ARE YA?!"

"Nat… su…?" Lucy's muffled voice sounded out… from below his feet?

"Huh?" Natsu looked down to see that he was stepping on Lucy. "Oh there you are."

"Can… you get off of me?" She pleaded, not wanting to yell since this is now her way out.

"Yeah sure." Natsu said before doing so. "Good thing I found ya by your scent."

"Just get me out of here before they barge in!" Lucy demanded.

"Oh? Leaving so soon?" A voice asked. Natsu and Lucy were shocked when they turned to see José and with him was Amethyst and a squad of Ghoul Phantoms.

"You… you were with that firebird Phantom bastard!" Natsu growled.

"I told you they were not to be underestimated…" Amethyst stated.

"You're gonna pay for having Kurogasa burned like that!" Natsu shouted as he bumped his fists again, making his glyph appear. " **FIRE DRAGON… ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!** " And with that, he spewed the huge flamethrower at them.

 **BARRIER! NOW!**

Amethyst immediately got in front of José and the Ghoul Phantoms and produced a magic barrier to block the flames. "Fool…"

"Ice Make: Saucer!" Gray declared as suddenly a disc of ice was thrown. José managed to dodge it in time but it couldn't be said the same for the Ghoul Phantoms as they were cut in half.

"Let's go!" Natsu shouted, grabbing Lucy as the two jump out of the window. Gray slid down some ice he made, while Natsu just fell to the ground, making a crater on impact. "Happy!" He then shouted, tossing Lucy up high.

"Aye!" Happy shouted, flying behind as the cat grabbed Lucy and flew off.

"NO, THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" José freaked out before turning to Amethyst. "Don't just stand there! Do something!"

"It matters not… Even if we did, they'd do it again. Why do something so pointless, when we can crush them at their home and take her by no other methods to stop us?" Amethyst questioned.

"O-Oh yes, of course! How genius of you!" José said. "We can crush them where it hurts most!"

"Hmph…" Amethyst scoffed.

Meanwhile, Natsu and the others were on their way back to Magnolia Town, going back to the guild. "How did you guys find me?"

"I told you I can track your scent." Natsu said.

"Besides the obvious!"

"It's as he said. He sniffed you out and we followed." Gray responded. "Be thankful to the fire mutt."

"…" Lucy remained silent at that as her covered her eyes. "What about Kuro? I heard that he's badly burned…" She murmured.

"He's being treated by Porylusica. So right now, I'm unsure how he is doing… same goes for Master…" Gray frowned.

"Wait Master Makarov?" Lucy gasped.

"The bastards poisoned them…" Natsu growled. "And they're gonna pay."

* * *

"I've managed to do what I can." Porlyusica said as she finished treating Kurogasa. Amazingly, his skin was pristine and new as if he was never burned in the first place. "His skin is completely healed, but the lingering pain from those burns and lacerations will remain."

"Thank you, Porlyusica. Let's hope the Master's treatment is just as good." Erza sighed with some relief.

"Honestly, you humans are always fighting over the pettiest of things." Porlyusica scoffed before leaving the room.

Suddenly, Koji came running in. "Erza, Natsu and the others are back! And they got Lucy!"

"What?" Erza gasped as Natsu and Gray suddenly popped out from behind the door.

"Heya! We're back!" Natsu grinned.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"You dolts!" Erza shouted, smacking both of their heads, "What were you two thinking going off like that?!"

"Hey easy." Gray grunted.

"You should be thanking us that we got Lucy back!" Natsu snapped.

"You idiots…" She growled, before gently bringing them into a hug, "If you two idiots got hurt as well… I don't know what I'd do…"

"Erza…" Gray muttered.

Lucy then shyly poked her head inside the room. "Um… hi?"

"Lucy!" Mirajane smiled, as she hugged her happily, while Erza walked over.

"Glad to see you're safe." Erza smiled.

"I'm so sorry… this is all my fault…" Lucy said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked confused.

"Because of me, Master Makarov and Kuro got hurt…" Lucy said.

"How can it be your fault?" Gray questioned.

"I…" Lucy got out, before looking over Mirajane's shoulder and saw Kurogasa sleeping. "Kuro!" She gasped as she released herself from Mirajane's hug and went over to his bedside. "I thought he was burned."

"You can thank Porlyusica for that." Erza responded. "His skin's good as new, but the pain from his burns will stick around for a while."

"Kuro…" Lucy said sadly, looking at him.

"Mmmmm…" Kurogasa groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. When he looked to his right, he gasped as his eyes widened. "Lucy…?"

"You're awake!" She smiled, hugging him, but very gently.

"You're okay… but how?" Kurogasa got out. "How did you-"

"You can thank Natsu for that." Lucy smiled.

"Natsu…" Kurogasa muttered before looking at him. "Thank you…"

"Hey anything for a buddy." Natsu grinned widely.

Kurogasa slowly nodded before slowly sitting up, cringing in pain but endured it, looking at Lucy. "I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have left you alone. I should've helped you look after Levy and the others…"

"Don't be." Lucy shook her head, "None of us could've have known they were after me."

"But… _why_ were they after you?" Kurogasa asked. Lucy fell silent at that as she looked away, as if she were ashamed of something she did really bad. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's because… they were hired by my father to take me back home…" She responded, "Because… I'm the heiress to the Heartfilia name…"

"What?" Kurogasa got out.

"Heartfilia?" Erza gasped.

"Heiress?" Mirajane said in surprise.

"Huh? What's up with that?" Natsu asked confused.

"It's a long story." Lucy said sadly. "But to make it short… basically… I'm the daughter of the Heartfilia family. We run one of the largest companies and organizations in Fiore…" She explained. "And my family has a vast fortune that basically rivals that of Fiore's royalty."

"W-Wait, how much are we talking here?" Koji gawked, but Gray elbowed him in the gut.

"If our family wanted to, we could literally buy everything in Fiore and that wouldn't make a dent in our savings…"

"Still, we're surprised. Why didn't you tell us?" Happy asked.

"Because… I was afraid. Afraid you guys wouldn't accept me here for that reason… That I'm just some rich girl wanting to go through her life than step through the shoes of my family…" Lucy said, holding herself. "I ran away to escape from all that… and now my father, who never cared about me, wants me back? He did all this just to get me back… he's despicable!" She somewhat shrieked. "But then again… it's probably my fault that I ran away from home, right? If I did, none of this-"

"Fuzakeru na!" Kurogasa suddenly shouted, surprising everyone.

"Uh, what about a funny time?" Natsu blinked with confusion.

"It basically means in our language, to 'quit screwing around'," Koji explained.

"Lucy… all of this is not your fault," Kurogasa said, as his head was bowed down. "It's clear that your father cares only about himself. That's not what a father does to their children. You did nothing wrong when you ran away because you felt trapped in a world that you can't get out of." He then looked at Lucy with conviction. "Do you honestly really want to go back to someone who only sees you as a tool?!"

"No… B-But… if I continue, you're all going to get hurt… And I couldn't live with myself if that happened or worse!" She shook her head.

"I don't know about that," Natsu said, making her look at him. "I mean really, "Rich Lady" doesn't suit you, does it? Laughing in this filthy bar, or kicking up a fuss while on adventures. That's the Lucy _I_ know."

"Natsu's right, Lucy." Kurogasa said, making her turn her head to the ring-wielding Wizard. "If you hadn't run away, I would have never met you and I'd be wandering aimlessly in Fiore after I got sent here. You gave me hope, so now it's _our_ turn to give back."

Everyone nodded as they all smiled at her.

"E-Everyone…" Lucy choked up, tears soon running down her face as she cried, not of sadness, but of happiness. They truly were her family. She could only cry and apologize over and over again. This made their decision even more so. They _will_ protect Lucy.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

Everyone was on alert as they heard a huge tremor from far away. "What was that?!" Koji cried out.

"Outside!" Erza said.

"Take me with you." Kurogasa grunted as he tried to get out of bed. "Ergh…"

"You need to rest." Erza said.

"I can't… not when those bastards are still around." Kurogasa grunted as he struggled to stand up. His body was telling him flat-out 'no' but he defied that and forced himself to stand.

"You're not fully recovered yet. Even your friend's magic wouldn't help. Rest. We can handle it from here." Erza repeated.

"If it's to protect Lucy, then I don't care _what_ happens to my body." Kurogasa grunted as he pushed away and forced himself to stand again before managing to walk with each painful step. But he didn't care. Phantom Lord was going to pay. "C'mon, what are you all waiting for?!"

"Geez, stubborn to the end." Koji scoffed good-naturedly. "Once your mind's made up, you're not gonna stop."

"Got that right. I'm done thinking about it!"

* * *

And so with their help, Kurogasa and the group went outside of the guild. The rest of the guild were there as well, but upon arriving where the group was at, they were shocked as to what they saw. Across the water, coming towards the shore of their guild was Phantom Lord's headquarters, but the surprising thing was that it was sitting on a huge piece of land that was supported by four mechanical legs that were moving! On top of that, there was a cannon that had a large, round wooden structure held together by many metal rods and bolts. The barrel of the cannon was also extended, the muzzle being completely metallic, and is obtusely shaped. In addition, aiding in the cannon's extension are four, long, metallic attachments hooked on to each side of the barrel.

"What in Saturday Night Fever is that?!" Koji shouted in surprise.

"You got me!" Natsu cried out in pure shock as well.

"That's Phantom Lord's base?! But that's a mech!" Kurogasa cried out. Just then, the cannon extended more and aimed at the Fairy Tail guild as a dark ball energy suddenly formed at the tip of the cannon. The overwhelming energy it exhumed was dark and ominous.

"TAKE COVER!" Erza shouted as she suddenly ran forward and her body glowed Re-quipping into an armor.

The armor consists of a singular, blue chest plate with a lighter blue belt-like contraption around the waist. Three spikes line the top of the chest plate which gives way to a white neck brace split in the center to allow room for her chin. The shoulders are sectioned with a large spike dividing each section, the middle spike being the largest of the three. The gauntlets have only a few sections. Attaching to the elbows are two large white shields which give the armor its defensive power. A blue jewel lines the back of the hand. Attached to the bottom of the chest plate is two layer metallic skirt with small spikes hanging on the ends of each layer. A larger spike hangs inward on the bottom layer. Her legs are covered in a sectioned armor to match the rest of the armor with a pair of greaves starting at the knees. The greaves bear a blue design shaped like the large spike that hangs off the skirt. Several curving spikes attach just below the knee of the greaves. She wears a large spiked headdress atop her head with a reflective piece in the middle.

"That's the Adamantine Armor!" Happy cried out.

"Ada-what?" Kurogasa asked.

"Erza, no!" Cana called out.

"That thing's gonna blow you to bits!" Bisca added.

Then the cannon fired, fired a pulsating powerful magical cannon at them. Erza quickly stood in front of everyone as she clasped the two shield parts together to form a single shield. It glowed softly as a barrier then formed from the edges of the shield, making it larger as it soon took the full force of the attack. Erza was standing her ground, but this cannon was very strong as it began to push her back inch by inch.

"SENPAI!" Kurogasa grunted as he pulled out a ring and scanned it.

 **DEFEND! PLEASE!**

Kurogasa pointed his arm out to Erza and a magic barrier appeared in front of Erza's to fortify the defense. "Get back, Kurogasa!" Erza shouted to him. "You're not strong enough!"

"I have to try!" Kurogasa grunted. "I'm not… letting anyone get hurt on my watch!"

"But you don't know its power like I just did, now get back!" she shouted at him.

"No way! We're all in this together! Whether you like it or not!" Kurogasa gritted as he held his arm to amplify more of his magic. "COME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" He yelled as more of his magic amplified their defenses. But in moments, he could hear and see cracks forming from his barrier. His shield wasn't going to last much longer.

 **BARRIER! NOW!**

"Huh?!" Kurogasa looked to see the White Wizard placing his barrier in front of Kurogasa's. "Merlin!" He gasped.

"Rika sensed something was wrong. So for now, I shall help since she isn't ready to join you yet." Merlin responded. "Plus… José and I have some unfinished business…" He growled at that last part. Soon after, the magical blast that would've annihilated Fairy Tail died down, causing them to lower their defenses.

"Ahhhhh…" Erza groaned out as she fell to her knees. Her armor chipped and cracked as it looked like it would fall apart from a simple touch.

"Senpai!" Kurogasa cried out, managing to get over to her and hold her. "Are you okay?!"

"Drained… but fine…" She panted, turning to him, "While I thank you, you should've listened…"

"That blast would've knocked you unconscious." Kurogasa said worriedly.

"At least everyone would be okay and the guild in tact. That's more than enough for me." She said, weakly as her armor disappeared, revealing her white blouse with a blue ascot and skirt, along with the Fairy Tail emblem on her arm.

[ _ **"** **Makarov, and now Erza have both been incapacitated."**_ ] José's voice rang in the PA. [ _ **"** **You all have no chance at victory. Hand over Lucy Heartfilia, right now."**_ ]

"Like hell we will!" Natsu shouted, "How about you stop being a coward and fight us?!"

"Yeah, we won't let you harm Lucy!" Alzack shouted.

"We wouldn't hand a member of our guild over to you!" Bisca added.

"Lucy's our comrade!"

"That's right!"

"Yeah!"

"No way we'll lose to you!"

As the Fairy Tail guild cried out their protest, Lucy could only look on with a saddened look on her face.

"WE WOULD RATHER DIE THAN SELL OUR COMRADE!" Erza yelled.

"!" Lucy gasped as her heart struck a chord in her being.

"Our answer will not change, no matter what happens! We'll beat you to a pulp!" Natsu shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All of Fairy Tail roared in agreement.

"We will not let you take Lucy away! We'll protect her with everything we got and keep fighting as long as we're alive! And we'll turn her tears of despair into jewels of hope!" Kurogasa declared, making Lucy cry even more. She was touched by her family who were protecting her but at the same time felt guilty because of that.

[ _ **"** **Then you all brought your death's upon yourselves! Wallow in fear during these fifteen minutes of recharging!"**_ ] José responded, as in moments rocks flew out and scattered around them before in moments growing into Ghouls. The minions groaned and stretched before they started to walk over to Fairy Tail, ready to take them down.

"Kurogasa…" Erza called out to him.

"Senpai?" Kurogasa looked to her.

"You need to stop that cannon. If it fires again, I don't think even Merlin could stop it…" Erza requested.

"Got it…" Kurogasa muttered as he stood up and placed his default rings on his fingers.

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

 **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!"

 **HURRICANE! PLEASE! FUU! FUU! FUU, FUU, FUU, FUU!**

"Hey, don't leave me out of this dance!" Koji grinned.

 **DRIVER ON!**

"Hennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn~ shin!

 **SET! OPEN! L-I-O-N: LION!**

"HAPPY!" Natsu shouted as he jumped in the air and Happy complied.

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted, as he sprouted wings before he grabbed onto Natsu.

"Hold on! You're not going without me!" Natsu said.

"I'm going too." Gray added as he made an ice slide for him to travel. "Elfman, we're boarding that thing!"

"You got it!" Elfman said as he follow Gray's trail.

"Let's do this, aibou!" Koji said.

 **FALCO! GO! FA! FA! FA! FALCO!**

The orange glyph passed through as he dons on his Falco Mantle to grant him his flight power. Once that was done, Koji and Kurogasa in Hurricane Style flew towards Natsu and Happy who were going for the cannon.

"Lucy, this way." Mirajane said, holding her hand. "We have to get you out of here."

"R-Right." Lucy nodded, as she took Mirajane's hand and followed after her. Mirajane then led him to Reedus Jonah, a specialist of Pict Magic.

"We have a safehouse. Stay there until the battle ends." Mirajane said.

"What about you?"

"I'm going to disguise myself as you to distract them and give you enough time to get away from here once I'm done with Kurogasa's ring." Mirajane said. "Reedus,"

"Oui." Reedus nodded as he took out his art palette and paintbrush and dabbed some paint before drawing a picture on his rather large round torso and painted a purple warthog pulling a station wagon and it poofed and the said drawing came to life.

"Wait, you shouldn't do that!" Lucy said.

"It's fine. Besides, I will look over Erza until they get to me. You have to go. Everyone here is protecting you. Especially Kurogasa."

"No, I can't let you do this all for me!" Lucy shook her head.

Mirajane then walked up to Lucy before placing a hand in front of her, placing sleeping magic on her before rendering her unconscious. After that, she picked up Lucy and placed her in the carriage "I'm sorry, Lucy, but we have to do this. Reedus, take her to the safehouse and make sure Lucy stays put."

"I'll do my best. But please be careful." Reedus nodded before getting on the carriage and whipped the reins and the purple boar and it took off to the safehouse.

 _'I don't have the power to fight right now, but… I'll definitely protect my friends!'_ Mirajane thought as she used her Transformation Magic to change into Lucy's appearance.

"Guns Magic!" Alzack shouted as he reloaded and aimed at the Ghoul Phantoms. "Sunlight Shot!" At that point, he fired a stream of light that broke down the Ghoul Phantoms into pieces.

"On your six!" Called out Bisca, as she shot from her sniper position to protect the member from afar.

"Thanks Bisca." Alzack nodded.

"Ex-Quip!" Bisca shouted as a green magic circle appeared and out came two machine guns.

*RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!*

"YEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAW!" Bisca shouted as he rained magic bullets on the Ghoul Phantoms.

"Nice shooting!" Cana grinned. "Now it's my turn!" She said as he threw cards at the Ghoul Phantoms and they exploded on contact.

"We need to keep them at bay and stop them from taking Lucy!" One member said, attacking the Ghouls.

"Yeah, and give Natsu and the others enough time to destroy that cannon!" Another added.

 **EXPLOSION! NOW!**

Several magic seals appeared on the Ghoul Phantoms and exploded on contact. "How annoying…" Merlin grimaced. He then looked to Erza. "Can you stand?"

"Somewhat…" She grunted, standing but weakly as she only had a sword in hand, instead of her armor. She was almost fully drained of her magic from that last attack.

"Here." Merlin said as he placed a Please Ring on her finger and had her scan it.

 **PLEASE! NOW!**

Erza felt Merlin's magic flowing into her body as her energy was being recovered. "That should be enough to keep you going, at least until the cannon is destroyed." Merlin said.

"Thank you." She nodded, donning on her Heaven's Wheel armor for now. "Natsu… Kurogasa… hurry…"

* * *

"There it is! I see it!" Koji said.

"Then let's bust the thing!" Natsu shouted as Happy dropped him on top of the barrel and ignited his fist on fire, punching, but it made no dent. "Damn, no effect!"

"I don't think fire fists alone will work." Kurogasa said as he and Koji landed.

"Then I'll try harder!" Natsu shouted, smacking it harder and harder, trying to break in.

"Dude, you're wasting your time." Koji said.

"We have to destroy it from the inside." Kurogasa suggested. "We'll have to go in the barrel."

"Huh?" Natsu asked confused, stopping his punching.

"Well all that energy _has_ to come from somewhere," Kurogasa said.

"Hey, you're right!" Natsu realized before all of them went inside the barrel and ran inside. Once they got in, they were greeted with a large chamber that housed a very large Lacrima that was supplied by four smaller ones, and there was a clock showing how many minutes it had left before it was fully recharged.

"Whew… Jeez, overkill much?" Koji called out, "This thing could destroy an entire town if it ever went nuclear."

"It looks like a lacrima used to compress magical energy." Happy noticed "This Magic Compacto Cannon can released compressed magical power instead of shells.'

 **[Eleven minutes before Jupiter fires.]**

"Crap… we don't have much time." Elfman said.

"Then let me hit it and that'll get it to stop!" Natsu suggested. "We just gotta crack that Lacrima and that's it!"

"I think you all should leave." A voice called out.

Standing in front of them was a young man with long, two-toned hair of black and white that is tied up into a Japanese-style top knot on the back of his head, with the black portion overlaying the front and left side of his head, leaving the smaller white portion concentrated on the left, with the top knot also having the two separate colors correspondingly. On his face, he sports a simple marking consisting of three horizontal black bars passing across the ridge of his nose and both cheeks in a linear formation, with the one in the middle being the longest.

He is garbed in a ninja-like attire consisting of a long, orange reddish Karate gi-like cloth, held closed by a black belt, with prominent reddish fur around the collar, and with the sides being made of thick fishnet, with other, looser fishnet appearing on his forearms, with his robe's sleeves being rolled up. His attire is completed by a simple shirt appearing from under his gi, and a pair of loose black pants tucked inside simple black boots. He also carries around a simple katana strapped to his left hip.

"Figures it'd be guarded." Kurogasa gritted.

"I am Totomaru of the Element Four. And I suggest you Fairy Tail members leave before you are turned to ash by my own flames." He warned, spawning a fireball in hand.

"Hehe, 'Fire'?" Natsu grinned, "You guys go on ahead, I'll take care of it."

"Hold on, Natsu." Kurogasa said as he slipped in another ring and flipped the Hand Author.

 **FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

Once he changed into Flame Style, he took out another ring and scanned it.

 **COPY! PLEASE! COPY! PLEASE!**

Once the copies were made, the clones took out the other rings and scanned them.

 **WATER! PLEASE! SUI, SUI, SUI, SUI!**

 **HURRICANE! PLEASE! FUU! FUU! FUU, FUU, FUU, FUU!**

 **LAND! PLEASE! DO! DO! DO! DODODON! DO! DODODON!**

"My copies can counter the Elemental Four. Water, stay with Natsu. Land, you go with Gray, Hurricane, follow Elfman. I'll take care of the whoever is the last one."

"Roger that." The Wizard clones nodded.

"Are you sure about this?" Gray asked.

"Call it a hunch. Something tells me that whoever you face, my copies can help counter them."

"Still, with your magic spread thing like this, you might not last long enough before you run empty." Elfman said.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I gotta use more of my magic often in order to use it longer, right?"

"Just be careful." Gray said before the group left them.

"Hehe, I'll be fine by myself. Fire is my diet after all." Natsu grinned, smacking his fists together.

"It's your funeral." Totomaru said, before unsheathing his katana.

"Let's go!" Wizard-Water shouted.

* * *

As the group continued onto their path, they soon come across what looks to be the pillars holding up the torso of the mech-castle. They continued to run before Elfman stopped them.

"You might as well come out." He called out. Then in front of them, sands piled up coming from the ground, before forming into Sol, one of the kidnappers who kidnapped Lucy from earlier.

"I would've said you have a keen eye, but we both know you're not that brightest here." Sol snickered, "I am Sol, of the Element 4. I suggest you all bow down before you meet your end with me."

"Go, I got this one." Elfman said.

"Yeah, leave this one to us." Wizard-Hurricane added.

"As if I'd let any of you leave my sight!" Sol said, casting his magic as quicksand began to surround the group.

"What _is_ this?!" Kurogasa gritted.

"Man, now my platform shoes are gonna be full of sand!" Koji complained.

"I think a few of you, should vacate our home." Sol said, before the quick and began to force, Kurogasa, Koji, Gray and Wizard-Land out of the area, leaving only Elfman and Wizard-Hurricane. "Now, let's see how well you two do against me?"

* * *

Outside of the mecha-castle, the last four of the team were tossed out as they swiftly landed on one of the arms.

"Ow… that's gonna leave a mark…" Koji groaned.

"Where are we?" Gray wondered.

"Outside?" Wizard-Land said, but they quickly noticed that it was pouring outside with a heavy rainstorm. "Wait, it was sunny when we entered, not a cloud in the sky. So where's this rain coming from?"

"Drip, drip, drop…" A voice sounded off, making the group turn to see from the heavy rainfall, Juvia, coming from it with her umbrella. "As Juvia of the Element 4… this is your final place." She said, before the rain stopped, as if it paused for them before she moved her hand, sending the raindrops at them like bullets.

Wizard-Land thought quickly and scanned a ring.

 **DEFEND! PLEASE!**

A wall of earth rose up and it stopped the water bullets in its tracks.

"Earth, huh? It won't matter." She said, as a few raindrops formed in front of her, as it shot out, piercing through the rock wall. "Water can cut through almost anything if given the right speed."

"Gh… looks like Gray and I will stick around here." Wizard-Land said. "Get going."

"We best hurry, aibou." Koji said, before he slipped on his Chameleon Ring, "And make sure you don't hurt this lovely thang, Gray! I won't forgive you if you make her cry!"

"Seriously? That's what you're more worried about?" Gray snapped.

"Hey, if she turns good later on, I can take her out on dates!"

"Even though you have Cana…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Hey, doesn't mean I can't treat a good lady to a nice time. All I have to do is make sure not to use too much of my charm on her."

Juvia only frowned. "You're actually repulsive…" She said coldly, as what looked like a arrow pierced Koji's heart.

"So cruel…" He weeped.

"Let's go." Kurogasa groaned before dragging Koji away.

"We better hurry this up." Gray said, clasping his fist to his hand.

"Hai." Wizard-Land nodded.

"Drip, drip, drop… Seems I have fresh bodies to rot." Juvia declared.

* * *

After getting Koji back to his senses, Kurogasa and Koji finally arrived at what appeared to be the top room of the mecha-castle. "Alright, if I'm not mistaken, the one who controls Wind should be here." Kurogasa said.

"Come on out, you jive-turkey!"

"Very well, young ones." The voice said… behind them?!

Kurogasa and Koj immediately backed off and there appeared Aria.

"It is sad to see such youth die in front of me. But, since you are with Fairy Tail, I can let that slide." Said the attack, "My name is Aria of the Element Four, the strongest of them. And I will make you weep your last breath."

"You… you're the bastard that poisoned old man Makarov." Kurogasa growled.

"Indeed, he was a fool to think he could challenge us." Aria said, once more behind the two, as they reacted, he gripped their heads and smashed them into the floor.

"GAH!" Kurogasa and Koji cried out in pain.

"You both are out of your leagues here… And I'll make you repent for that mistake." Aria said, grinning deviously.

"Oh yeah, repent _this_!" Kurogasa shouted as he quickly scanned a ring.

 **BLAST! PLEASE!**

A magic circle appeared in front of Aria and…

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"Impressive power… but nothing compared to me." Aria said, as he was now above them on one of the pillars.

"Teme~!" Kurogasa growled as he and Koji got up.

"Let me try something." Koji said.

 **CHAMELEO! GO! CHA-CHA! CHA! CHA! CHAMELEO!**

"Oh? Invisibility?" Aria noted as Koji donned the Chameleo Mantle and disappeared, "Impressive. But if you think that hides your wind?" He said, turning around and gripping Koji by his neck, "Then you might need to rethink yourself, boy."

"What…?" Koji gritted.

"My magic is known as Airspace. I think even you can figure out what that can also do for me?" He said, tossing him into a nearby pillar. "Zetsu…" He called out holding up his palm as in moments hundreds of air barrages at the teen, causing him to wail out.

"KOJI!" Kurogasa shouted.

"Oh, don't think I forgot about you." Aria said, behind Kurogasa once more. "Mestu…" He called out, as in moments, the magic from Kurogasa was being swiftly drained as it was causing pain from it being forcibly removed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" Kurogasa cried out in pain.

"Hmm, not as powerful as Makarov, but still enough to hurt you." Aria commented.

But then…

*WOOSH!*

Kurogasa disappeared into flames?!

"What?!" Aria got out, surprised.

 **FLAME! SLASH STRIKE! HII, HII, HII! HII, HII, HII!**

"SORYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the real Kurogasa shouted as he dived with his WizarSwordGun embroiled in flames before slashing him.

"GUH!" Aria gritted before he swiftly turned into air and moved away before reforming, "Not bad, young one… You actually surprised me…" He chuckled, "Seems like I have a good opponent this time."

"Fooled once shame on me, fooled twice shame on you!" Kurogasa quoted. "I'm going to avenge old man Makarov, and I'll make you and the rest of your guild pay for what you did to Lucy!"

"Then, come at me, Fairy Tail!" Aria cried out, holding his hands out to battle the teens.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kurogasa yelled as he charged in at Aria. The battle was on.

* * *

 **Fen:** Yes! Finally this chapter is done!

 **Striberx:** Yup, it has been a while for us since we got back to this. We were kinda being a bit lazy, but also forgot that the new FT anime would be out soon. Once it did, it reminded us to get back to this.

 **Fen:** Oh heck yeah! After seeing it, that lit a fire! So much, I can make this 4 parts now!

 **Striberx:** Yup. It also might drive me back to restart my FT story.

 **Fen:** So up next will be the Element 4 battles! And there will be _plenty_ of content for that!

 **Striberx:** So until then, later!

 **Fen:** See ya!


	14. Chapter 13: Battle of the Elements

**Fen:** Hey everyone! Fen and Striberx for another chapter of A Wizard's Tail! And it's part 3 of our Phantom Lord Arc!

 **Striberx:** Yup, this chap is all about the battles against the Element Four.

 **Fen:** And don't worry, we're not mixing the battles all around to confuse you. That'd be too much jumping from one fight to another.

 **Striberx:** One fight starts, then finishes before we move onto the next one. Only thing we may add in is what's going on with Lucy and everyone else, outside.

 **Fen:** Yep! And after catching up with the new season Fairy Tail, we just _had_ to get this out!

 **Striberx:** So with that, let's begin.

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

At Porlyusica's residence, Makarov was sleeping, recovering from the poison that Aria had dealt him, but now he was finally waking up. When he opened his eyes, he took notice of where he was.

"About time you woke up." An elderly voice said as Makarov looked to his right to see Porlyusica.

"Porlyusica…" Makarov muttered. "What happened?"

"You've been poisoned and I cured you. Also your guild is fighting Phantom Lord as we speak." She said.

"Ugh… I need to stop this…" Makarov groaned, as he tried to get up.

*WHACK!*

"OW!"

"You idiot! You're still recovering!" Porlyusica shouted.

"José needs to pay…" Makarov cringed, rubbing his head in pain. "My guild needs me now more than ever."

"You still need to rest. Let your children handle this for now until you're fully recovered. Then you can invoke your law onto him." She said.

"Grrrrr… fine…" Makarov grumbled, relenting as he laid back down. "What has happened to Lucy?"

"From what I've heard she was saved and placed in some location that Mirajane thought of. For now, she is safe… but even I can tell from this fight that won't be long." She informed. "She said that her father ordered Phantom Lord to attack us so that she would return to him. I'm sure her last name Heartfilia comes to mind."

"What a selfish man…" Makarov frowned, "To even think about this… He and I are going to have a chat, especially with the Magic Council."

"No. You're not. Because I'm sure that ring wizard of yours will do just that."

"José and I are going to end this rivalry today…"

"Rest first, then invoke the law." Porlyusica repeated.

"Yes yes…" Makarov sighed.

* * *

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME by Shō Kiryūin)**

 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** The montage starts with Kurogasa as Kamen Rider Wizard with the entrance of Fairy Tail behind him. He scans the Dragorise Ring and raises his arm in the air before a big magic circle appears from above and WizarDragon comes out of the magic circle, flying into the sky. Kamen Rider Wizard then jumps onto WizarDragon's before the latter spew out flames, making the title: A Real Wizard's Fairy Tail appear before WizarDragon flew away, made a u-turn, and flew towards the screen before shifting to the next scene.

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou)** The first scene shows Natsu in the lunch hall who got into a fight Gray over something trivial and they started fighting senselessly until Erza beat both of them to a pulp, annoyed by their antics.  
 **(Kasanaru toki no shougeki!)** The scene then changed to the bar with Lucy sweat dropping at their usual bout while Mirajane served her food, before the former looked up and noticed Kurogasa who was by himself near the window.  
 **(Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai)** Kurogasa looked at his Style Rings in one hand before clenching them and looked out the window up in the sky as a solar eclipse happened and the scene suddenly shatters to pieces.

 **(Kitto hitsuyou~ fukaketsu no)** The next scene shows Koji who was a bar drinking to his heart's content and chatting with the beautiful ladies before seeing the solar eclipse out the window in his drunken state. Then it quickly changed to Rika who was taking a break from her training with Rika, before looking up to see the same solar eclipse.  
 **(ENAJII~ kokoro tame)** Then it shifts towards Cody who sighed to himself, walking around the capital with nothing to do, wishing that he had his games right now, before he looked up to see the solar eclipse as well.  
 **(Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~)** The scene then changes to a quick montage of the other characters show starting with Elfman, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Freed, Gildarts, Mystogan, Loke, Laxus, Makarov, and finally a silhouette of a Phantom before light shone on it to reveal Wiseman, before the camera shows Kurogasa, ready to transform.

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!)** On "3" He flips his Hand Author to the left. At "2" Kurogasa slips on his Flame Style ring. At "1" he places the Flame Style ring in front of the Hand Author. And at "Show Time" a bright white light engulfs the entire screen before fading to the next screen.

 **(Magic time~! trick janai!)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard and twirled around before showing his Flame Style ring.  
 **(Mahou wo hero hanpa nee zo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** Garuda, Unicorn, Kraken, and Golem jump towards the screen before showing Wizard stuck his arm out to the side as the elements of fire, water, wind and earth spread out behind him.  
 **(Kioku no ROOTS moguri-konde)** The spell circles slide over Kurogasa, changing him into Water Style, Hurricane Style, and Land Style.  
 **(Kibou wo tsukui dasou~)** In Land Style, Kurogasa uses the Drill ring to drill down into the ground, disappearing.

 **(Show Time!)** The guild members of Fairy suddenly pop up from the screen shouting "Show Time!" before popping down to reveal the next scene.

 **(Life is Show Time! tobikkiri no)** The next scene shows Kurogasa riding on the Machine Winger with Lucy sitting behind him as WizarDragon flew beside them before Kurogasa revved up his Rider Machine and jumped on WizarDragon's back, letting the wheels of the machine become the wings.  
 **(Unmei DORAIVU mucha shitemo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** WizarDragon then flies through a magic circle, appearing on the other side flying over the top of Magnolia.  
 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai)** Lucy smiled seeing the sight, but the joy was cut short when Natsu suddenly appeared next to them thanks to Happy who was carrying him as he flew, before he got in between them and Lucy got ticked off before punching off WizarDragon, sending straight to the ground with Happy diving in to save him.  
 **(Subete no namida wo~!)** As they passed the Fairy Tail guild, Beast, Kyoryu, and Mage watched WizarDragon fly by, smiling behind their helmets.

 **(Show Time!)** The members of Fairy Tail pop out of nowhere again and shouts "Show Time!" before popping back down to the next scene.

 **(Houseki ni kaette yaru ze)** Four versions of Wizard, each one in a different style, converge on one another, merging into one in a big flash of light.  
 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** Team Natsu appear and they smirked at the camera as Kurogasa smirks while putting on the Flame Style ring and transforms into Wizard one more time as he and Team Natsu freeze, the show logo appearing.

* * *

 **Chapter 13:** Battle of the Elements

Within the center of the core of the base, Natsu and Wizard-Water began to fight off their new enemy. Though, it turns out he was a flame-caster mage as he too was unaffected by Natsu's attacks as he either countered or redirected them back at the two.

"Damn it! Stop controlling my flames!" Natsu shouted in anger, sending loads of fireballs at him, only to be redirected at Wizard-Water.

"Gh!" Wizard-Water gritted as he slashed the fireballs, splitting them in half and sending them in different directions of the core. He then opened up the Hand Author of the WizarSwordGun.

 **C'MON AND SLASH, SHAKE HANDS! C'MON AND SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!**

 **WATER! SLASH STRIKE! SUI, SUI, SUI! SUI, SUI, SUI!**

"Kurae!" Wizard-Water shouted sending multiple crescent waves of water at Totomaru. The flame-caster dodged, as the water hit the blue sphere behind him, as the magic was absorbed into the sphere as it began to glow. "Nani? How-"

"This canon uses several elemental lacrima to power the base and the canon. And if you strike it with the same element," He points to the blue and red orb, "It'll just be absorbed by the lacrima… and make the time go faster." He informed.

"If that's the case…" Wizard-Water muttered. "Natsu! Happy! Keep him distracted! I'm destroying these lacrima!" He shouted before running the blue orb.

"Roger!/Aye!"

"As if I'll let you!" Totomaru said, rushing at the teen as he swiped him with his katana. But Wizard-Water thought quickly and blocked it with his WizarSwordGun before pushing him back and used a ring.

 **BIND! PLEASE!**

Multiple blue magic circles appeared and chains made out of ice shot out to wrap themselves around Totomaru. "Stay put!" He snapped before going towards the blue orb. "Oryah!" He shouted, stabbing the blue orb.

*CRACK!*

"Enough!" Totomaru shouted, sending purple flames at Kurogasa as it somehow stuck to his back before yanking the teen away. However, Wizard-Water quickly used another ring.

 **EXTEND! PLEASE!**

As Wizard-Water was being pulled back, his arm stretched out to keep the WizarSwordGun in place in order to damage the lacrima more. "Natsu! A little help here would be nice!"

"You got it!" he grinned, ready to dine on some flames.

"Here, chew this!" Totomaru threw a more dirty yellow flame at the dragon slayer.

"Seriously? I eat fire!" Natsu said before chomping down on the flame. But in moments, his face turned greenish pale before he coughed out the flames, "Oh god! It likes I took a bite out of some sweat gym shorts with Lucy's bad hair and Kurokuuga's sense of style!" He choked out.

"I have multiple flames, each one having a different way. You just ate my Nasty Flame." Totomaru said. He actually had a magical fire that even Natsu couldn't eat!

"Get off!" Wizard-Water snapped, kicking Totomaru away, causing the flame whip to disperse from him and sprung back up to the blue orb. "Now to destroy this thing!" He said, before stabbing the blue lacrima multiple times.

*CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!*

"Get away from it!" Totomaru shouted, only for Natsu to stop him.

"We're not done, yet!" Natsu growled.

"Have some of this!" Happy shouted as he actually threw multiple fish at Totomaru's face.

"Beat it!" He shouted, punting Happy into the sky.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Natsu shouted, as the distraction from Happy gave Natsu the opening he needed to slug Totomaru straight in the face.

"Gaaah!" He cried, flinging back as he skidded to a stop, "I'm done with this…" He growled, imbuing his sword with all of his colored flames.

*CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*

The water lacrima shattered away, yet oddly enough the core and other lacrima's continued on.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that it'll still continue on?" Totomaru chuckled, "Wasted effort." He rushed at the two mages, slashing them with his blade as Wizard-Water's chest caught on fire.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" He shouted in pain as he rolled on the ground, to put it out.

"It's useless. Give up while you can." Totomaru said.

 **[5 minutes until Jupiter fires.]**

"Damn… what now?" Natsu gritted.

"Jupiter's about to fire!" Happy panicked.

"Gh… then I'll just have to destroy the main one!" Kurogasa said, looking to the core Lacrima. "I'm putting all of this into one kick!" He said, before jumping and flipping the Hand Author and scanned the ring.

 **CHO II NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO~!**

"No you don't!" Totomaru said as he tried using his purple flames to whip him back down. However…

" **Fire Dragon… ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!** "

"What?!" Totomaru shouted, only to turn at the wrong time as the powerful flames struck him and started to send him towards Wizard-Water's kick.

"You should always remember that Water quenches Fire! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Wizard-Water yelled as the water-enhanced kick struck Totomaru and sent him crashing into the main Lacrima, making a huge web of cracks. The cracks then expanded, making them larger and bigger until finally…

*CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*

The lacrima core shattered, as the other lacrimas stopped glowing. As for Totomaru, he fell to the ground fainted after Wizard-Water landed on the ground. This gave a breather for the group…. But only for a little bit.

 **[Warning, Core destroyed. Switching to Self-Destruct mode. T-Minus 20 minutes.]**

"Wait what!?" Natsu gawked.

"Don't worry… We'll finish everything here before then." Wizard-Water said. "Find the others." He finished before the clone disappeared into blue motes.

"Wait… How do I even do that?!" Natsu cried out in frustration.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Drip… drip… drop…" Juvia commented, as more water bullets rained down at Grey and Wizard-Land, making the two move around and dodged her attacks. She was much deadlier than they anticipated.

"Damn, this isn't getting us anywhere…" Wizard-Land gritted.

"We can barely counter." Gray gritted, trying to spawn some attack or shield, only for the water to strike it away.

"Alright, let's try this." Wizard-Land said, as he slipped on a ring and scanned it.

 **DRILL! PLEASE!**

Wizard-Land then jumped up and drilled into the ground. Juvia frowned, as she didn't even try to move or anything. Seems like she was waiting for him to end this attack so she can continue. Then the ground opened up from behind Juvia as Wizard-Land had his WizarSwordGun up. "Moratta!" He shouted, slashing down.

She did nothing as he slashed her, causing the teen to flinch but his eyes widen. He did hit her, but her body easily turned into water! She could do the same as the Liquid ring! "Was that supposed to work on me?" She questioned, turning around to face him before letting loose a powerful water stream attack.

"Gahhhh!" He cried out as he rolled to the ground. "Crap… not what I had in mind."

"We need a better plan, otherwise she'll beat us." Gray commented.

"Right…" Wizard-Land said, as he was thinking of something.

"Give up while you can, you can't defeat me and you certainly can't defeat Phantom Lord." Juvia said.

"No way, not while we're still standing." Wizard-Land denied. "We're not gonna lose to the likes of you. There's someone down there that I'm protecting. And I'll protect their hope and their life with mine!"

"Then you have a short life." Juvia said, as she pointed forward then move her fingers upward, "Water Spears." She called out, as Gray swiftly jumped back, before several water spears fly out, impaling Wizard-Land.

"Gah!"

"NO!" Gray shouted.

"Gh… got you…" Wizard-Land chuckled, before managing to scan a ring.

 **BIND! PLEASE!**

At that moment, several magic circles appeared and stone chains came out to bind Juvia tightly.

"Guh!" Juvia gritted, as she struggled, even having difficulty using her water body to escape.

"Gray… now!" Wizard-Land gritted.

"Ice Make: Spears!" Gray shouted out, clasping his hands before launching several spears at her, striking and pushing her back. "Kurogasa!" He then rushed to the fading clone.

"Win… this… for the guild…" Wizard-Land said before fading into motes of yellow light and dust.

"While that hurt… this won't stop me…" Juvia said, as she started to approach Gray. He was in serious trouble now.

* * *

 **HURRICANE! SLASH STRIKE! FUU, FUU, FUU! FUU, FUU, FUU!**

"Kurae!" Wizard-Hurricane shouted as he sent several slashes of air towards Sol.

"Ohh, you're so bad at this!" Sol grinned, diving into the earth below to dodge the attack before coming up behind him and punching his back.

"You're not even a man if you can't fight us fairly!" Elfman growled, rushing but Sol went under again, causing the large man to punch Wizard-Hurricane into a pillar, "O-Oops… sorry Kurogasa."

"Ow… you need better aim…!" Wizard-Hurricane grunted as he popped himself out of the pillar.

"Maybe if you stop flinging around so much, we could hit him!" Elfman argued.

"I'm trying not to!" Kurogasa countered.

"Then focus!" Elfman growled.

"Maybe you both should!" Sol grinned, coming out of the ground as he launched slabs of earth at the both, hitting and pushing the back before diving back under. "At this rate, you guys will lose everything, while we get our pay!"

"Fat chance of that happening…" Wizard-Hurricane gritted as he scanned a ring.

 **BLAST! PLEASE!**

A huge magic circle appeared and came down swiftly to the ground and adding the wind element, he blasted the ground causing an explosion and Sol came flying out of it as the wind kept him in place. "Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Now Elfman! Punch that bastard with that manly fist!" Wizard-Hurricane shouted.

"Now you're speaking _my_ language!" Elfman grinned, spawning his beast arm as he rushed ahead and punched him. Sol went flying but upon contact with a pillar, it let Sol dive into it. "Damn it!"

"That hit him! But how!?" Wizard-Hurricane asked incredulously.

"Maybe, you two aren't strong enough?" Sol said, behind the two as two large earth fists smacked them together. "Maybe, you two can't do this? I guess you'll both fail and watch your guild become ash."

"Teme~!" Wizard-Hurricane growled as he struggled to stand up. "We won't… let you… hurt our family…!"

"Oh no? Then… maybe we should bring one here…" Sol said with a grin before fading back into the earth. In moments, they could feel the foundation move and shift, as the castle outside back to move once more.

"What is he doing?" Elfman asked, trying to hold onto his balance.

"I don't know…" Wizard-Hurricane said as he used his Wind Magic to float up. "What are you up to, Sol?!" He demanded, while looking around.

"Just watch… You two are about to get a guest…" Sol answered as they see part of the wall moving away, to reveal the outside and especially where the guild is at.

* * *

"It's done." Mirajane said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. She didn't know how, but she managed to finish the ring Kurogasa wanted him to make. It was similar to that of the Flame Style Ring, but the only difference was that the faceplate looked more dragon like, with a scale centerpiece, horns and a gold trim with a small red gem in the center of the forehead. But that wasn't all. There was also enough material for a second ring, one with the depictions of a dragon breathing fire.

"Now… to get this to Kurogasa." Mirajane said, as she swiftly rushed out of the guild, seeing the other continue the fight. She hoped to get this to Koji who could fly it to Kurogasa, she just needed to get to him. She would have to let herself be kidnapped since she's still disguising herself as Lucy. Hopefully one of the drones would work with that and bring her to the top.

But as she began to rush closer, a shadow overloomed as she looked up to see the castle mecha's hand above her. Her eyes widened as it soon gripped and grasped her as it began lifting her up.

"Oh no! They got Lucy again!" Cana cried out, as the other guild members could only watch in horror.

"No… that's not her." Merlin said.

"Huh? What do you mean, Merlin?" Levy questioned.

"That dress she's wearing." Merlin pointed out. "Your bartender usually wears that, does she not?"

This made most of them flinch as they turn back up once more. They didn't have Lucy, they had Mirajane!

* * *

The arm soon returned to the chest, where Elfman and Wizard-Hurricane was, as they soon see the captive, making Kurogasa flinch at the sight.

"Lucy!" He cried out.

"Oh dear, seems like we still have an issue." Sol said, before the hand started to crush her, making her cry out and swiftly lose her disguise, revealing it to be Mirajane instead.

"Mirajane!?" Kurogasa gasped.

"Sister!" Elfman cried out in shock.

"That's better. Now, shall I continue to wail on you two without resistance? Or should I make you two watch as I pop her like a grape?" Sol grinned.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW UNMANLY OF YOU!" Elfman shouted, as he charged in at Sol, Beast Arm formed.

"Elfman, wait!" Wizard-Hurricane shouted.

"Ah, ah, ah… Forget who I have?" Sol grinned, snapping his fingers as the hand started to crush Mirajane again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Mirajane!" Wizard-Hurricane shouted.

"Now I suggest you two bow like the dogs you are, otherwise you'll see what's on the inside of her." Sol suggested. He then turned to Elfman, "Or do you want to lose her like you did with-"

"SHUT UP!" Elfman roared.

"Huh? What's he talking about?" Wizard-Hurricane asked confused.

"E-Elfman… don't worry about me… Just beat him!" Mirajane gritted in pain. "Kurogasa… c-catch!" She shouted, tossing him the two rings. Wizard-Hurricane caught them and his eyes widened at what they were.

"These are…!" He got out.

"Ho? What do we have here?" Sol questioned, "I suggest you hand those over as well, before I-"

*WHAM!*

Elfman struck Sol finally, sending him back with a large bruise on his cheek. "Kurogasa… take those to your other self… I'll handle this…"

"Are you sure?"

"Just go! I got this!"

"Alright…" Wizard-Hurricane said, as he was fleeing the scene.

"You're… not… going anywhere." Sol said, snapping his fingers and a wall of sand blocked Wizard-Hurricane's path. He then snapped his fingers again and sand like figures began to appear, but when they formed, Elfman's eyes widened at what they looked like. It looked to be a young girl with short white hair and the same blue eyes as Mirajane, but was much younger and looked to be similar to the two Strauss siblings.

"L-Lisanna…" Elfman got out in shock.

"Huh? Lisanna?" Wizard-Hurricane got out.

"Oh? They didn't tell you?" Sol chuckled in amusement.

"Shut up!" Elfman growled, spawning one of his beast arms to strike Sol, but a wall of sand blocked it again.

"Oh it's rather sad, really. Poor Elfman here couldn't control his Takeover Magic back in the day. He couldn't control the beast that lay within and so he went into a fit of uncontrollable rage, then-"

"SHUT UP!" He shouted, spawning two beast arm to slam down on Sol. But yet again, sand replaced him.

"What's wrong?" Sol taunted as he re-spawned. "Are you still having trouble accepting the fact that you killed your own little sister?"

Wizard-Hurricane gasped in surprise. "W-What?"

"I didn't mean to…" Elfman weeped, tears running down his face, "I didn't mean to…"

"Elfman…" Mirajane murmured.

"Like I said, rather tragic. And also because of that, the elder Strauss here gave up on using her magic." Sol added, pointing to Mirajane.

"Mirajane?" Wizard-Hurricane gawked, looking to her as she turned her head, avoiding eye contact.

"And let me tell you she wasn't the goody-two-shoes you know now. She is such a rather sadistic individual who would make even the saltiest of men bow down to her, even her own Guild members. Such a sad life of the Strauss family."

"I've changed…." Mirajane said, trying to hold back her tears.

"Changed because of your little sister's death at the hands of her own brother."

"YOU SHUT UP!" Wizard-Hurricane shouted, as he slashed at Sol, only to miss.

"What's wrong? Don't like my story telling?" Sol smirked, "Then how about we relive the past?" He said, as the hand started squeezing Mirajane slowly. "And let him see his other sister perish."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Elfman shouted as his eyes went soulless and his whole body glowed and his Takeover Magic suddenly burst out of his body. He soon grew twice as tall and twice as large. Gaining fangs, horns and a monstrous body as he let out a roar, sending shock waves as it destroyed some of the stone pillars near by.

"Well, looks the the past has come back-"

*POW!*

With a swift punch, he sent Sol flying into the other pillars. He growled heavily as he soon turned to Mirajane and started to walk. This power was dangerous as Kurogasa felt like Elfman was actually about to attack his sister.

"Elfman, no!" Wizard-Hurricane shouted as he ran and got in front of Mirajane spreading his arms out. "Snap out of it!" Elfman only growled, ignoring him, jumping on the arm and smash the fingers. It then grabbed Mirajane, as the two thought he was going to kill her.

"Are… you… alright, Mirajane?" Elfman said to her as his eyes began to regain the pupils and color.

"What?" Wizard-Hurricane got out. He can control himself now?

"Elfman…?" Mirajane got out.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't stop myself from killing Lisanna. I couldn't forgive myself for what I did… Because of me you gave up on using Magic."

"It wasn't your fault, Elfman… I know she wouldn't want us to be sad…." Mirajane smiled, gently placing her hand on his cheek. "I know she would be proud of you, right now."

"Even so… I have to atone for what I did. I have to do all I can to protect our Guild, our family." Elfman said.

"Then go do it, Elfman." She smiled sweetly.

"Kurogasa? Before you head out, please take Mirajane back to the guild." Elfman requested, "I'll end this fight."

"Y-Yeah…" Wizard-Hurricane said as he went over to Elfman and gave the Flame Dragon and Special Ring to him. "Here… get this to my Flame self… he's gonna need it…"

"Will do." He nodded, pocketing the rings for now as he was ready to deal with Sol. Meanwhile, Wizard-Hurricane gently carried Mirajane bridal style and used his Wind Magic to carry her back to the guild who were still fighting the Ghoul Phantoms. Once he landed back safely, putting Mirajane down, Wizard-Hurricane fell over as Mirajane held him.

"Are you alright?" Mirajane asked, worried.

"Don't worry. I'm just a copy…" Wizard-Hurricane said as he slowly faded into green motes of light. _"Protect our family…"_ He said finally before disappearing completely.

"Of course." Mirajane nodded, as she looked back up at the castle mecha, clasping her hands together, "Please… everyone… be safe."

* * *

 **CHO II NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO~!**

 **KICK STRIKE! GO!**

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kurogasa and Koji shouted as they dove down for their Rider Kicks; Kurogasa's foot being engulfed in flames while Koji's foot was enveloped in an aura that's shaped like Chimera's lion head, its jaw being open.

"Pitiful." Aria said, holding his hands as he caught both of their rider kicks with ease as his wind magic stopped them in their tracks.

"Nani?" Kurogasa got out.

"Can't… move…" Koji gritted.

"You two are more easier to read than the wind." Aria said before tossing them into the air, only for him to reappear above them both and smack them into the ground below, before stomping on top of them with his weight.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They yelled in pain before getting off of them.

"You two will fail and fall here. Your guild and family will die and we will win and get our pay. Even if we may have to blackmail that old fool to do so." Aria grinned. "We can always get him to give us more money until we're satisfied."

"Don't… you dare… touch them…" Kurogasa growled as he slowly struggled to his feet. "As long as we're still breathing, we'll keep on fighting!"

"I… am so done with this!" Koji growled, placing in his Falco ring as he pressed it into the driver.

 **FALCO! GO! FA-FA-FA-FALCO!**

The orange glyph appeared and went through his arm, donning him in the Falco Mantle. He then spun the dice on the Dice Saber before stopping it.

 **SIX!**

"Yosha!" Koji cheered.

 **FALCO! SABER STRIKE!**

He then swung his saber, sending out six large energy falcons at Aria, causing him to defend from the strikes. He then rush ahead and slashed at the wing magic user, and force once struck him. But it barely did much before he gripped Koji by the neck and slammed him into the floor.

"So weak. I don't understand why our master needed to go with such measures if you Fairy Tail brats are this weak." Aria said.

*SHANK!*

"Wide open…" Kurogasa muttered as the WizarSwordGun was pierced through Aria.

"You'll die first." He growled, gripping his sword and pulling it out, before grabbing Kurogasa by the neck and used that same spell, to drain and damage Kurogasa.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"Kuro…!" Koji wheezed.

*SCHWING!*

Kurogasa and Koji were separated from Aria, the latter being sent back flying while Koji and Kurogasa fell straight on their butts. When they came to, they saw a familiar red-haired woman in her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"Sen… pai…" Kurogasa wheezed.

"Take it easy, Kurogasa, Koji. I'll be the one to finish this fight." Erza said, pointing her blade, "This is for Master Makarov!"

"Are you… sure?" Kurogasa got out, getting up, but not before Koji catching his fall.

"I'll be fine. More importantly, you have to find José and get him to stop Jupiter from self-destructing."

"IT'S GONNA WHAT!?" Kurogasa and Koji shouted.

"Get moving!" She said to them.

"R-Right." Kurogasa got out. "Koji?"

"I got ya buddy," Koji added, before using his Falco powers to fly.

"Now… to avenge for what you did to master…" Erza glared at Aria.

"Heh… this'll be fun…"

* * *

Kurogasa and Koji made their way deeper into Jupiter. Upon arriving near the control center, Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Elfman showed up as well. "Guys, you're all right!" Kurogasa said relieved.

"Hey, you made it!" Natsu grinned. "But man, this place is confusing as hell! I couldn't find anyone!"

"Sorry, your clones kinda bit the dust on us." Gray apologized.

"It's fine. I knew they'd run out sooner or later." Kurogasa waved off. "But you took care of your enemies?"

"Yeah, that Juvia girl was bonkers though." Gray said with a bit of disdain.

"Wait, the girl that rejected me?" Koji asked. "What did you do?"

"All I did was freeze her and save her from falling." He shrugged.

"Sounds fishy to me…"

"Shut it." Gray frowned.

"Kurogasa. Mirajane wanted me to give this to you." Elfman said, handing Kurogasa the two rings.

"Hey, these are-!" Kurogasa got out.

"Hm? Something special about those?" Gray questioned, unsure what two new rings can do.

"I can go Flame Dragon style with this. In other words, an upgrade." Kurogasa grinned, before putting on the Flame Dragon Ring and flipped the Hand Author, before scanning it.

 **ERROR!**

"Eh!?" Kurogasa gawked before trying to scan again.

 **ERROR!**

 **ERROR!**

"Oh c'mon! You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Dude, remember how it was with Haruto? You gotta get your Phantom to agree." Koji reminded, "And knowing how you are? Well…"

"Great…" Kurogasa groaned. "Fine, but I'm still kicking José's ass."

"You sure it's safe?" Elfman questioned.

"Hey, I may be winded out, but I can still fight." Kurogasa said. "I need to give him a piece of my mind of what he and they did to Lucy."

"We can't fight him, Kurogasa." Gray denied, "It's not our fight, we just need to get Lucy and get out. Erza can handle this for now until the Council hears about it."

"Huh? I thought they took her to the safe house," Kurogasa said.

"No. Just before I defeated Juvia, she said something about her being taken as we're all fighting here."

"What!?" Kurogasa gasped before growling. "That's it. I'm kicking that bastard's ass now!"

"Kurogasa, you're dealing with one of the Ten Wizard Saints, he's too much for you." Gray said.

"But-"

"Don't worry. You ain't doing this alone." Natsu placed on his shoulder. "I'll help you."

"Natsu…"

"Lucy's our friend! We can't just leave her be!"

"That's why we're only going to save her. We're not dealing with José, at all. Just get in, and get her out." Gray pointed out.

"No need…" A voice said coldly as they turned to see a familiar purple-gem rider, that being Amethyst as he was carrying an unconscious Lucy by her hair.

"Lucy!" Natsu and Kurogasa called out.

"How unmanly of you!" Elfman snarled.

"Let her go!" Happy demanded.

"Why don't you make us?" Another voice said, as from a higher beam sat Gajeel, chewing on some nails as he smirked at the group.

"Hey, Kuro," Natsu said seriously. "You get Lucy. That Iron bastard and I have some unfinished business."

"You sure?" Kurogasa asked.

"Unless you want a pounding too, ring-wearing weakling." Gajeel grinned, tackling Natsu through the wall as the two started to fight, while Happy went after him.

"Gray, Elfman, Koji, I'm gonna need your help." Kurogasa said.

"You got it." Koji glared.

"Of course, nobody hurts my friends… especially the newbie." Gray clasped his hands together.

"Feel the power of my manly magic!" Elfman shouted.

"Heh, good. I was getting bored of kicking this doll until she broke." Amethyst said before tossing Lucy, very hard into the wall nearby, causing her to yelp in pain.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kurogasa shouted as he charged in at Amethyst scanning his ring and taking out his WizarSwordGun.

 **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

"Kuro!" Koji called out to his blunt attack.

"Hehe, of course you'd be the first to react, just like I thought." Amethyst smirked, blocking the attack with his own WizarSwordGun.

"Oi aibou, leave some for us!" Koji shouted, taking out his Dice Saber.

"Who said you're alone?" Amethyst said, tossing several Ghoul stones at the others, as they spawned in front of them.

"Great…" Gray growled.

"No problem." Elfman said, transforming into his Beast form. "These creeps aren't manly enough to take us on!"

"Whoa!" Koji gawked, seeing Elfman's Beast form for the first time.

"Wait, you can control that form now, Elfman?" Gray questioned.

"Yeah, Sis snapped me out of it." Elfman nodded. "I swear, this time I'll protect the guild while I'm in control!"

"That's all I ask." Gray said.

"Alright, groovy cats! Let's dance!" Koji said, before the three of them charged in at the army of Ghoul Phantoms.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I'm done resting…" Makarov said, after getting off his bed and changing into his Wizard Saint uniform. "It's time I paid José a visit…"

"Just make sure you don't drag any more of those kids into that danger with you again." Porlyusica said.

"You know that's not going to happen." Makarov frowned.

"I know. But I don't want to see them hurt because of another mistake you've made."

"…" Makarov didn't say anything to that, but left without another word.

* * *

"Hehehehehe… soon, all of you Fairy Tail flies will die here." José chuckled. "Granted Jupiter may self-destruct, but the explosion will be large enough to destroy Fairy Tail's guild hall and all of your family Makarov."

"You have another thing coming." A voice said, as José turned to see the White Wizard standing behind him.

"Ah, the famous White Wizard. So glad you could come to witness the end of this pathetic guild." Jose smirked, "But I request that you leave me be old man. This doesn't concern you."

"Oh it does concern you…" The White Wizard said. "Because _you_ were the one that murdered my son. Or do you still deny that to this day?"

"Hehe, you honestly think I would kill your son? You old man, still believes he's dead?"

"What are you talking about?" The White Wizard demanded.

"Oh dear, I almost let it slip," José chuckled. "I shouldn't say any more."

"José!" From the doors walked in Makarov, glaring down at the enemy Saint as his magical power was pouring out of his body. "This ends now…"

"Oh? So glad of you to join us. Unfortunately, you're too late. Jupiter will explode, and it will be enough to destroy your entire guild!"

"And what about your own guild members? What about your children that you swore to protect?" He questioned.

"Heh… nothing but pawns in the grand scheme of things." José scoffed.

"I see… Then you leave me no choice…" Makarov said, as he held out his hands as a small orb of light soon formed in the center.

"Makarov, you're not thinking-" Merlin got out.

"He gave his answer. I have no need to hold back now."

"Hm… then I guess I shouldn't either." Merlin said, as he faced José.

This was it… the final battle between these two guilds is at hand. Who will win!?

* * *

 **Fen:** Whooo! Finally got this thing out!

 **Striberx:** Yup. Sorry we took so long for this, busy with life, weather and other things.

 **Fen:** Yeah, and as you've seen, yeah, we sort of changed a few things in this chapter about how the Element 4 battles went up to when everyone met up for the final battles.

 **Striberx:** Had to try out new ideas and see what it would progress with.

 **Fen:** Yeah, but don't worry. The next chapter will conclude everything with Phantom Lord, and hopefully it comes out faster.

 **Striberx:** Until next time everyone.

 **Both:** Ja nee!


	15. Chapter 14: Flame of Hope

**Fen:** Hey there everyone! Fen and Striberx here for another chapter of A Wizard's Fairy Tail and it's the final battle between Fairy Tail and the Phantom Lords!

 **Striberx:** Many of you have been waiting for this, and it's now time for the end of the Phantom Lord Arc.

 **Fen:** Plus, we get to debut Flame Dragon Style and boy, I can't wait for it!

 **Striberx:** Of course, it'll be different from the show, so don't get your hopes up for a fight with Phoenix just yet.

 **Fen:** Yeah, it's gotta build up. As much as Kuro wants to take a crack at him for humiliating him, he can't do it just yet. I mean c'mon, it was already bad enough with Medusa throwing him around like a rag doll.

 **Striberx:** But for now, enjoy the chap, everyone.

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Cody was walking down the hallways of the castle, making a beeline for the throne room. Merlin hasn't contacted him for a while. He said he had an urgent matter, but what that, was he didn't know. He should at least tell him what was wrong, but Merlin wouldn't tell him squat! And so he's going to get his answers from Hisui and/or her father. And if they don't have a clue, it's the Magic Council he has to go through, the main ruling body of the entire Magic world, possessing almost utmost control over it, acting as a leading government of sort, since they rule all of the legal Guilds scattered throughout Earth Land, overseeing them and keeping them in check, and are responsible for the events caused by Mages, also possessing the right to punish Mages who break the law. And Fairy Tail has been known to break a lot of law for being such a ruckus.

He soon entered the throne room, a soft smile on his face as he saw Hisui, as she too saw and smiled back at him, "Princess and your highness." Cody said to them, bowing slightly.

"Cody," Toma nodded. "What brings you here?"

"I've been trying to contact Merlin and he hasn't answered my lacrima. And he's been gone for a while." Cody answered. "Do you two know where he went?"

"Sadly, we don't." Hisui said with a sad frown, "I hope everything is well?"

"You and me both." Cody sighed. "Well, I guess I could call Rika and see what's up." He said, pulling out his lacrima and used his magic to channel into it. "Hey Rika, you there?"

 _"Heya, Cody!"_ Rika smiled on the other end, _"What's up? Asking for more advice for your lady friend?"_ She teased with a giggle.

"No, not really," Cody deadpanned. "I was wondering if you knew where Merlin since you're in his lair."

 _"No, he left. He might be going after some lead to where I felt off."_

"Wait, something you felt off? What do you mean?" Cody asked suspiciously.

 _"I dunno, just something felt off…"_

"Rika?" Cody said sternly, staring at her intently with narrow eyes.

 _"Okay, okay, I give! I think Kuro and Koji are in trouble!"_

"Then why didn't you contact me first? As part of the Royal Guards, I can do things like this and help." He frowned.

 _"Because Merlin told me he'd handle it himself,"_ Rika weakly argued.

"What exactly did he see in that mirror of his?"

 _"Um…"_ Rika trailed off, poking her fingers.

"Rika?"

 _"Fairy Tail being attacked by Phantom Lord,"_

"Ugh… You should've said something earlier!" He said, hanging up as he gathered guards to stop this attack.

"Where are you going?" Hisui asked.

"Magnolia. Seems there's a guild war going on."

"A guild war?" Tona asked.

"Yeah… and I might as well do this. Summon the entire Magic Council to come with me to Magnolia."

"Just be careful, okay…?" Hisui pleaded.

"I will." He smiled before heading out, hoping Kurogasa and Koji are okay.

* * *

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME by Shō Kiryūin)**

 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** The montage starts with Kurogasa as Kamen Rider Wizard with the entrance of Fairy Tail behind him. He scans the Dragorise Ring and raises his arm in the air before a big magic circle appears from above and WizarDragon comes out of the magic circle, flying into the sky. Kamen Rider Wizard then jumps onto WizarDragon's before the latter spew out flames, making the title: A Real Wizard's Fairy Tail appear before WizarDragon flew away, made a u-turn, and flew towards the screen before shifting to the next scene.

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou)** The first scene shows Natsu in the lunch hall who got into a fight Gray over something trivial and they started fighting senselessly until Erza beat both of them to a pulp, annoyed by their antics.  
 **(Kasanaru toki no shougeki!)** The scene then changed to the bar with Lucy sweat dropping at their usual bout while Mirajane served her food, before the former looked up and noticed Kurogasa who was by himself near the window.  
 **(Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai)** Kurogasa looked at his Style Rings in one hand before clenching them and looked out the window up in the sky as a solar eclipse happened and the scene suddenly shatters to pieces.

 **(Kitto hitsuyou~ fukaketsu no)** The next scene shows Koji who was a bar drinking to his heart's content and chatting with the beautiful ladies before seeing the solar eclipse out the window in his drunken state. Then it quickly changed to Rika who was taking a break from her training with Rika, before looking up to see the same solar eclipse.  
 **(ENAJII~ kokoro tame)** Then it shifts towards Cody who sighed to himself, walking around the capital with nothing to do, wishing that he had his games right now, before he looked up to see the solar eclipse as well.  
 **(Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~)** The scene then changes to a quick montage of the other characters show starting with Elfman, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Freed, Gildarts, Mystogan, Loke, Laxus, Makarov, and finally a silhouette of a Phantom before light shone on it to reveal Wiseman, before the camera shows Kurogasa, ready to transform.

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!)** On "3" He flips his Hand Author to the left. At "2" Kurogasa slips on his Flame Style ring. At "1" he places the Flame Style ring in front of the Hand Author. And at "Show Time" a bright white light engulfs the entire screen before fading to the next screen.

 **(Magic time~! trick janai!)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard and twirled around before showing his Flame Style ring.  
 **(Mahou wo hero hanpa nee zo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** Garuda, Unicorn, Kraken, and Golem jump towards the screen before showing Wizard stuck his arm out to the side as the elements of fire, water, wind and earth spread out behind him.  
 **(Kioku no ROOTS moguri-konde)** The spell circles slide over Kurogasa, changing him into Water Style, Hurricane Style, and Land Style.  
 **(Kibou wo tsukui dasou~)** In Land Style, Kurogasa uses the Drill ring to drill down into the ground, disappearing.

 **(Show Time!)** The guild members of Fairy suddenly pop up from the screen shouting "Show Time!" before popping down to reveal the next scene.

 **(Life is Show Time! tobikkiri no)** The next scene shows Kurogasa riding on the Machine Winger with Lucy sitting behind him as WizarDragon flew beside them before Kurogasa revved up his Rider Machine and jumped on WizarDragon's back, letting the wheels of the machine become the wings.  
 **(Unmei DORAIVU mucha shitemo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** WizarDragon then flies through a magic circle, appearing on the other side flying over the top of Magnolia.  
 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai)** Lucy smiled seeing the sight, but the joy was cut short when Natsu suddenly appeared next to them thanks to Happy who was carrying him as he flew, before he got in between them and Lucy got ticked off before punching off WizarDragon, sending straight to the ground with Happy diving in to save him.  
 **(Subete no namida wo~!)** As they passed the Fairy Tail guild, Beast, Kyoryu, and Mage watched WizarDragon fly by, smiling behind their helmets.

 **(Show Time!)** The members of Fairy Tail pop out of nowhere again and shouts "Show Time!" before popping back down to the next scene.

 **(Houseki ni kaette yaru ze)** Four versions of Wizard, each one in a different style, converge on one another, merging into one in a big flash of light.  
 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** Team Natsu appear and they smirked at the camera as Kurogasa smirks while putting on the Flame Style ring and transforms into Wizard one more time as he and Team Natsu freeze, the show logo appearing.

* * *

 **Chapter 14:** Flame of Hope

"Heh, you're so easy to lure out, Salamander," Gajeel sneered.

"That's because you keep playing dirty, Iron Dragon!" Natsu snapped back.

The two then charged in at each other. Gajeel was the first to strike as his arm into a long iron pole which extended, but Natsu caught it and swung him around, slamming the Iron Dragon Slayer to the wall, to which the latter stopped with his feet. However, Natsu's momentum didn't stop as his fire fists connected with Gajeel's arm, causing an explosion. Gajeel got out, but Natsu followed as the latter punched him again, slamming him to a wall.

" **Fire Dragon's Claw!** " Natsu shouted doing a flaming axe kick to which Gajeel blocked, causing another explosion and the two landed back on the ground on their feet, with Natsu slowly approaching the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"I've never seen Natsu like this before…" Happy muttered, watching the fight.

"I'll admit, you're tough. But I'm tougher." Gajeel grinned, only for a large iron pole to fly out and strike Natsu in the face, tossing the dragon slayer back. And as he looked up, he saw the pole was connected to Gajeel's forearm!

"Grr… alright, you clanky bastard!" Natsu shouted as he managed to get on his feet. "No more feeling each other out!" He said, before bumping his fists and his magic glyph appeared. " **FIRE DRAGON… ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!** " He shouted, shooting a massive flamethrower at Gajeel.

"Gehehe!" Gajeel snickered as he inhaled as well, " **IRON DRAGON…. ROOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"** He howled out, as a large bloom of iron shrapnel spewed out of his mouth, clashing against Natsu's flames, shocking the said flamehead. As he did that, Gajeel's skin hardened into iron, increasing his defense and powering his attack.

"GAHHHHH!" Natsu shouted as he was hit by the iron breath and slammed to the ground.

"But seems to me, you're just too weak." Gajeel smirked, as he picked up a small piece of iron that fell off of the mech before he bite down and started to eat it, regaining some lost strength.

"Are ya… sure about that?" Natsu asked as-

*CRACK!*

Gajeel's eyes widened when his iron face cracked.

"My fire's not just any fire… there's a reason I'm called a Fire Dragon Slayer!" Natsu said, as he got up on his feet. "And that my fire destroys just about anything!" he then looked to see Gajeel eating some iron. "What are you doing, eating iron at a time like this!? Stop copying me!"

"Cause, unlike you. I have ways to restore my strength. And I don't see an fire you can eat that isn't yours." He grinned. Gajeel then lunged at Natsu, punching him and sending him flying through several floors and concrete. When that happened, the floors began to collapse to the ground and Gajeel went after Natsu who was still falling.

The Iron Dragon Slayer grinned as he grabbed Natsu and flung him into the ground before stepping on him. His arm turned into iron pillars as he started to strike and hit Natsu over and over again, denting him further into the floor. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Come on, Salamander! Is that all you got!? HUH!?"

Natsu continued to feel the iron pillars strike him, causing pain in his body and bones either cracking or breaking from it. This opponent was strong, especially since it was another Dragon Slayer like him. He could finally get a lead on Igneel. But first, he needed to win this fight! He soon grabbed the pillar in his palm, forcing it back as he began to stand up, only to head butt Gajeel, making a large crack in his skin.

"GAH!"

"You really are a pain in the ass, you know that?" Natsu groaned as he stood up. He then looked to see a gas pipes before punching a hole and lighting it up on fire. There was a subsequent explosion that followed, but Natsu inhaled deeply and absorbed all of the flames in one go. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He roared as a huge burst of fire came out of his body, the aura taking shape of a dragon.

"W-What?!" Gajeel gasped. But then gritted as he charged in at Natsu, "Don't get full of yourself just because you ate a little bit of fire!" But Natsu saw it coming and Natsu threw a huge fire punch at Gajeel hitting him square on the face, and slamming into a metal construct that cracked.

"Levy… Jet… Droy… old man… Lucy… Kurogasa… and Fairy Tail…" Natsu muttered. "Just how much more do you have to hurt others until you people are satisfied?" His fiery aura then powered up as the flames around him were wild. "I'm gonna pay you back with everything! I'm gonna show you that picking on Fairy Tail was a mistake!"

"You son of a…" Gajeel growled before throwing a punch at Natsu. " **Iron Dragon Hard Fist!** " He shouted, but Natsu's punch countered it, and not only that, his entire arm and shoulder made of iron became a web of cracks. "What?! No! I am the strongest…!"

"This is the end for you!" Natsu shouted. " **RED LOTUS FIRE DRAGON'S FIST!** " He shouted before wailing a flurry of fire punches at Gajeel. "This is for everyone! And for messing with Fairy Tail!"

*POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!*

Several powerful strikes of fire hit Gajeel, breaking his armored skin and burning his skin before the mighty Dragon Slayer fell to the ground, hard, as he laid there defeated. Not only that, Natsu's punches decapitated the mech's head, as it fell to the water.

"Al! That light!" Bisca recognized.

"It's Natsu!" Alzack grinned widely.

"Now… we're even…" Natsu groaned, before falling to the floor himself.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out as he flew over to him. "You did it!"

"Y-Yeah…" Natsu panted, "H-Hope everyone else… is ok?"

"Don't know, but…" Happy muttered, before noticing the sky. "Uh-oh…"

"What?"

"The old man's mad…" Happy said, pointing up at the sky.

* * *

 **BUFFA! GO! BU-BU! BU-BU-BU-BUFFA!**

"The Soul Train is taking the Midday Express!" Koji shouted as he rammed into several Ghoul Phantoms that broke into dust upon contact. And upon destroying them, all of their mana was absorbed into the Beast Driver, as it was gulping them all.

"We just need to take these guys down! So no holding back!" Gray said, freezing several Ghouls.

"Get out of our way! You're not manly enough to take us on!" Elfman roared as he swung his arms and sent a huge group of Ghoul Phantoms flying and slamming them into the walls. But as soon as they were destroyed, more took its place.

"Damn, there's no end to them!" Gray growled, as they were back-to-back and were surrounded.

"We just gotta break through!" Koji said, as he spun the die on his Dice Saber and stopped it with his Buffa Ring.

 **ONE!**

"Oh not groovy man! Really!?" Koji cried out in disbelief.

 **BUFFA! SABER STRIKE!**

And from the glyph came a small caf with the Buffa helm on it. It snorted as it rushed to the Ghouls, only to be smacked away.

"Seriously?" Gray questioned, deadpanned.

"Hey, I can't control my rolls, okay!?"

"Ugh, at this rate, we can't help Kurogasa or Natsu." Gray groaned.

"MOON FLASH!"

*SLASH! SLASH!*

"Huh!?" The three boys looked to see a bunch of Ghoul Phantoms falling to their grounds and exploding. When the dust settled, they saw Erza. Her armor was black with silver trimming that has silver crosses is several places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waist-guard. The waist-guard leaves the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark imbuement. She has large plates guarding her legs and has two wings that have black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure, but the parts used to fly are composed of a membrane-like material. And her hair is tied in a ponytail.

"Are you all okay?" She asked.

"Erza!" Elfman gasped.

"Just in time," Gray smirked.

"Wow, what kind of wardrobe are _you_ wearing?" Koji asked.

"I'll tell you later, but for now we have a mission to do." She said.

"Yeah, alright. So, you managed to beat that Aria jive-turkey."

"Yes, but I must admit, he was a formidable opponent." Erza got out. "But enough of that, we have to find Kurogasa and Lucy and get them out of here." Erza then slashed one of the walls to make an exit for them. Gray and Elfman wasted no time as they made a break for it followed by Koji and her.

* * *

 **EXPLOSION! NOW!**

"Hmph!" Merlin thrust his hand forward and a magic circle appeared in front of José and exploded, but the latter managed to dodge the explosion.

"Stay out of my way!" José growled, wanting to deal with Makarov more. He then sent a wave of skulls made out of dark energy towards Makarov, but Merlin got on front as he switched rings.

 **BARRIER! NOW!**

A magic barrier was produced in front of Merlin to block the attack on most of the dark energy skulls, but used his Hamel Came to deflect the rest as they were sent flying towards the walls of the room they were in. Meanwhile, Makarov was preparing a spell, but it would take time, hence why Merlin was protecting him.

"You need to do better than that, José," Merlin said in disappointment.

"Oh, I plan to!" He growled, before spawning a large skeleton, made out of his magic, as the dark power pooled out of it. But that wasn't all as he summoned smaller skeletons, armed with weapons as they charged ahead as well.

 **DUPE! NOW!**

Merlin used his magic to summon copies of himself before the copies scanned rings.

 **CHAIN! NOW!**

Multiple magic circles appeared and chains came out before wrapping around the skeletons and crushing them into dust. "I'm disappointed in you, José. You were better than this." Merlin frowned behind his mask.

"Don't look down on me!" He growled, using the large skeleton he summoned to fire a power blast at the two mages. But Merlin switched rings yet again as did his other copies.

 **BARRIER! NOW!**

Merlin and his copies produced one large barrier to block the firepower of José's magic before it was reflected and shot back towards the large skeleton, destroying it into pieces.

"GRR! IN THAT CASE!" José howled out in rage, summoning all of his magical power to spawn only a large skull, it soon started to suck up any shadows or dark areas near by into it. He was going to fire and if reflected, it could instead just be absorbed back until it's strong enough to take them both out.

"It's ready!" Makarov shouted as he had his hands in a certain hand sign as a ball of light formed in the middle. "This is your last chance, José. Ceast this attack at once."

"What? You think one of your spells can truly stop me?" José smirked, "I still have the upperhand with my guild and their prowess. You will lose, Makarov, and we'll gain our reward, even if we have to threaten that old coot to do so."

"This spell I'm about to use is not just any spell…" Makarov said. "It is one of three great Fairy Spells of our Guild and you will be its recipient!"

This soon shook José to his core. Their guild owns a 'Great' Spell? Not even _their_ guild possessed such a thing. But this couldn't be real, there's no way such a puny guild as Fairy Tail could have such a spell!

"Heh, Such a dramatic bluff. As if your guild has something like that!" José smirked.

"Try me," Makarov said as the sky suddenly darkened and the clouds above them swirled around. Thunder roared in the clouds until finally, rays of light pierce through the clouds, shining down on them.

"What in-"

"FAIRY LAW, ACTIVATE!" Makarov shouted as his magic glyph appeared.

* * *

 **CHO II NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO~!**

"Oryahhhhhhhhhh!" Kurogasa yelled as fire surrounded his kicking foot and aimed towards Kamen Rider Amethyst.

"Heh, too bad for you." Amethyst smirked, placing on a ring.

 **REFLECT! NOW!**

A light purple mirror appeared as it shined on Kurogasa, and in seconds, out comes a replica of Kurogasa in his Flame Style armor, but fully clad in purple energy as the two kicks connected, causing the teen to drop to the ground, steaming from the impact.

"Dammit…!" Kurogasa gritted as he struggled to his feet. "I am not getting the Another Ryuga treatment!" He then took out two rings and switched them, placing the first ring on the WizarSwordGun's Hand Author and scanning the second on the belt's.

 **COPY! PLEASE!**

 **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

A copy of the WizarSwordGun appeared before he connected the hilts together to be double-bladed. Twirling it around, he charged in with a war cry before swinging both ends of the blades in quick succession. Amethyst did his best to block the strike, but eventually he let up and Kurogasa was able to slash his armor several armors, making sparks fly off, as he tumbled to the ground.

"Che, why can't you just die?" He groaned, lunging at the teen and kneeing him in the stomach hard.

"I can't… afford to!" Kurogasa growled as he endured the hit and slash him yet again, sparks flying off once more. He then took out his elemental rings and scanned them into both Hand Authors.

 **WATER/HURRICANE! SLASH STRIKE! SUI/FUU, SUI/FUU, SUI/FUU! SUI/FUU, SUI/FUU, SUI/FUU!**

"KURAE!" Kurogasa shouted as he swung his weapon and a tornado of water and wind dashed across the room and towards Amethyst, trapping him in the vortex and knocked around as the wind and water slashed him in all directions.

The dark rider groaned and grunted in pain, only to slip out a ring, for another one. He grimaced that he was pushed to use this one, but he had no choice in the matter as he scanned it.

 **YES! VANISHING STRIKE! UNDERSTAND?**

"What?" Kurogasa gasped as magic begun to pool around Amethyst's hand, growing larger and larger until it almost resembled a sun. The dark mage then threw it at Kurogasa as he had no time to defend before being struck by the powerful spell, casting him out of his armor and tossed against the wall, injured from the spell.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kurogasa yelled in pain as his clothes smoked and there were scoffs of injuries on his body.

"Kuro!" Koji cried out as he, Gray, Erza, and Elfman arrived as well.

"I'm not done with you either." Amethyst said, striking Koji as well with his weapon.

"Gah!"

"Take this!" Erza shouted as she flew using her black bat wings and clashed her sword with Amethyst's WizarSwordGun as they were in a deadlock.

"Ah, finally, someone better than these whelps." He grinned under his mask as he began to fight her.

"Like you're one to talk!" Erza gritted as she broke the deadlock and kept clashing swords. "You will pay for what you did to Kurogasa when we first attacked you!"

"Heh, I look forward to it, Titania." He grinned and continued his assault.

"Kuro!" Gray ran over to Kurogasa. "You okay!?"

"Gh… peachy…" Kurogasa growled as Gray helped him up, placing Kurogasa's arm over his shoulder. "I hate getting my ass handed to…"

"Tell me about it." Gray smirked, "But don't worry, Erza has this."

"I still want to kick his ass for hurting Lucy…" Kurogasa growled.

"You'll get your chance another time. But we need to get going." Gray said.

"Who said, you were leaving?" Amethyst said, as he scanned his ring.

 **EXPLOSION! NOW!**

Amethyst's magic circle appeared, blasting Gray and Kurogasa away to hit a wall.

"You're not leaving until _all_ of you are dead!" Amethyst roared as he scanned another ring, yet again.

 **YES! VANISHING STRIKE! UNDERSTAND?**

"No!" Erza cried out, as she donned on the last bit of her Adamantite Armor as she got in front of everyone.

"Senpai!" Kurogasa yelled as the sun-like ball of energy formed in Amethyst's hand before throwing it at Erza. She closed her eyes hoping to endure for her friends…

"OPEN! GATE OF THE IMMORTAL BIRD: AQUILA!"

From the residing flames, came the phoenix spirit as it flew out, cawing as it lunged into the ball, swiftly absorbing it and launching the power back at the dark mage.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amethyst yelled as he was sent flying. The Fairy Tail members were shocked when they turned to see a familiar blonde, holding her side as she had just managed to use her Celestial Key.

"Lucy!" Kurogasa gasped.

"That was for… hurting me," Lucy panted heavily.

"Fine, then you'll die first…" Amethyst said, severely injured as bits of his armor were chipped or falling off.

"You will not harm her!" Aquila said, as she flew towards Amethyst, harassing him where she could by flapping her wings to send embers or pecking his chipped armor.

"Get away, you lousy spirit!" He growled, using his weapon to try and slash it.

"I will not." Aquila said, as she kept attacking and dodging.

"I got this." Kurogasa said, as he managed to stand up and slowly make his way towards Amethyst. By the time, he got face-to-face, Kurogasa threw a punch at him.

*POW!*

"Gah!"

"That was for hurting Lucy!"

*POW!*

"That one's for messing with my friends!"

*POW!*

"That was for trying to kill me!*

*POW! POW! POW!*

"Those were for Makarov and for trying to hurt my family!"

*POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!*

"And you'll never hurt them ever again!"

"Stay out of this, boy!" He growled, striking the teen back, "As if you have anymore power. You're weak, and you'll die by my hands."

"I'm never weak! I'm strong when I have friends to support me all the way!"

"RAAAAAGH! I've had enough of your ideology!" Amethyst shouted as he scanned a ring once more.

 **EXPLOSION! NOW!**

Amethyst's magic circle appeared once as it went towards Kurogasa and exploded on contact, sending him and even Aquila flying, before they crashed into Lucy. The phoenix then disappeared, as she had to rest.

"Kuro!" Koji cried out.

After a moment, Lucy came to and looked to see Kurogasa, slumped on the floor. Slowly and painfully, she weakly crawled over to him, "Kuro… please, be okay…"

"Ergh…" Kurogasa groaned as he was coming to. When he opened his eyes, he saw Lucy looking down on him worriedly. "Lu… cy…"

"Kuro," Lucy said relieved.

"I'm okay… I'm hurt, but I'm okay… and I'm gonna keep going…" Kurogasa grunted as he was having difficulty, staggering to his feet.

"Please… you don't have to anymore…" Lucy pleaded.

"If I stop now… we all lose…" Kurogasa got out, as his body was shaking badly from all the pain. "I know my body… is telling me flat-out 'no'… but I have to keep fighting… it's my duty… ergh… as a Kamen Rider…"

"Spare me the prattling. She's the reason, you're in this mess!" Amethyst said.

"Don't you dare… bring her into this!" Kurogasa snarled. "She's got nothing to do with anything!"

"Fool, if she wasn't with you? We wouldn't be attacking your pathetic guild. All of this _is_ her fault." Amethyst noted. "She ran away, because she doesn't want to inherit the wealth the Heartfilia family has amounted! Just think of how powerful your guild could be with that amount of money. No one would stop you. All we're doing is simply bringing her back. And besides, we can't let you have all that wealth anyway."

"Money isn't everything!" Kurogasa shouted. "Why do you think she ran away in the first place?! Because she didn't want to live that kind of life! A life where's she trapped and that she can't get out!"

"Hmph, then you and your guild are fools." He scoffed, "You are nothing but a weakling. One who will see his guild fall, his friends die, and the blonde and her money belonging to us. All you can do is simply watch. You don't even have power."

"Fuzakeru na!" Kurogasa shouted. "She's not… some piece of property! She's a human being just like everyone else! It's because of her… It's because of her that I have hope! She's the reason that I can keep on fighting!"

"!" Lucy gasped.

"Please, it's going to shatter like the glass heart you have." Amethyst countered, "Just what can that even do against me?"

"You just don't realize how strong it can really be. No matter how overwhelming despair is, it's _always_ there!" He then managed to stand up right. "I will do whatever it takes to protect Lucy! I will protect her dreams from anyone who tries to destroy that! I will be her Diamond of Hope!"

"Kurogasa…" Lucy murmured as tears fell from her eyes.

"Because of her, I learned many things about this world! About what it means to be part of Fairy Tail! To be part of a family! You and the Phantom Lords have threatened to destroy my family and I will do what I can do protect them with my life! That includes Lucy!" Kurogasa then placed the Flame Dragon ring on his finger.

"And what will that ring do?"

"Right now, it's the only hope I have left of defeating you!"

"As if you even can." Amethyst said, raising his weapon as he was about to fire at the teen.

"Watch me…" Kurogasa growled before he scanned the ring, but the moment he did, everything went black.

* * *

 _Kurogasa found himself on his knee in a black void. The only thing giving off light was his body._

 _"Koko wa…" He murmured._

 _"Well, well, well, look at you now." A familiar voice said. He stood up and turned around seeing WizarDragon in front of him._

 _"Dragon…" He then found himself growing angry before he lashed out with a punch, smashing his fist into his snout. "Ite~" He cringed, recoiling back his hand._

 _"Feeling better?" Dragon snorted._

 _"Oh very funny," Kurogasa grunted. "Where are we? Why did you bring me here?"_

 _"I brought you here because you finally got the message that this is real." WizarDragon replied. "Actions have consequences and you have to be ready to deal with them."_

 _"I don't need to be told that!" I yelled._

 _"And look where that got you."_

 _"I thought I was so smart," He grumbled. "I figured since this guild was so backwards and that I could use magic, there was so much I could do. Only we've gotten jumped by mages who are stronger than us! I underestimated everyone who was against us! I'm only human!"_

 _"But you're at least man enough to admit your faults and learn from your mistakes." WizarDragon said._

 _"I just wish I didn't have to make those mistakes to learn things like that," I sighed. "Then people like Lucy wouldn't have to pay for it."_

 _"So what are you going to do about it?" WizarDragon asked._

 _"I'm going to crush them. Right now, you're my only hope of getting out of this mess."_

 _WizarDragon could only smirk before laughing, "You're quite a human to make a statement like that." He bellowed out, "Good. But just so we are clear, by using this power we will be more connected… Enough to make you fall into despair again. Are you willing to risk that?"_

 _"If that's what it takes, then so be it!"_

 _The Dragon Phantom only roared, spreading its wings as it flew into the air, circling around him before flying straight towards the young teen as it went into his body, granting him power._

* * *

 **FLAME!**

Amethyst flinched back as fire ignited around Kurogasa.

 **DRAGON!**

The red magic circle then came out and slowly went towards him before it paused right in front, and a fiery aura of WizarDragon flew out and flames burst around.

 **BOU! BOU! BOU, BOU, BOU!**

The coat section of his suit turned bright red as his chest armor became silver, resembling a dragon's head. His shoulder armor had turned to silver circular plating with round rubies in the center. His helmet had also changed slightly as well, sporting a gold head ornament like Dragon would wear with a round ruby embedded in the center.

He was now in Flame Dragon Style!

 **BGM: Just the Beginning by Kamen Rider GIRLS**

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kurogasa yelled as a huge fiery aura burst out of him momentarily before dying down.

"Kuro… gasa…?" Lucy got out with surprise.

"W-What the?!" The dark mage got out, surprised by this power, "What is this?!"

"About time…" Koji groaned as Elfman helped him up.

"Is that…" Elfman began.

"His upgrade?" Gray finished.

"Yeah. Flame Dragon style. And Amethyst is about to get his jive-ass kicked." Koji grinned.

"Saa… showtime da!" Kurogasa shouted, charging in towards Amethyst.

"Shut it!" Amethyst growled, launching at Kurogasa.

When Amethyst threw a punch, Kurogasa caught it, surprising the former before Kurogasa swung hard and fire was embedded in his fist before hitting Amethyst square on the jaw. "GAHH! What the-?!" The mage groaned in pain, shocked to see him gaining such a boost in power and magic. He wasn't informed about this! "This is impossible!"

"Not probable," Kurogasa retorted. "It's time to end this!" He switched rings and flipped the Hand Author to his left before scanning the ring.

 **CHO II NE! SPECIAL! SAIKO~!**

A flaming magic ring appeared behind Kurogasa, erupting with a flaming image of WizarDragon. It flew around him before colliding with his back, causing a fireball to erupt from his chest. The fire from that formed a solid construct, becoming WizarDragon's head that roared in a challenging way.

"Take this!" He shouted, before WizarDragon's head spewed out a huge flamethrower at Amethyst.

The dark mage tried to block it, but it was too powerful as it hit him hard, only for him to cry out in agony as the flames erupted into a large explosion.

"Incredible…" Erza said amazed. "Those flames… they could be on par with Natsu's own."

"This… won't… stop me…" Amethyst groaned, trying to get back up and fight. "I'll… kill… you… all…" He grunted.

"No… you won't." He said, before flipping the Hand Author twice and placing the ring he wanted to use. "Finale da…"

 **CHO II NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO~!**

The red magic circle appeared below as flames gathered around him. Once he powered up, he jumped up, flying in the air before he spun his entire body around, enveloping himself in a fire tornado as he dove down for his Rider Kick. "SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The kick connected into a fiery explosion, as the dark mage slumped to the ground defeated.

"Your despair has no value…" Kurogasa muttered coldly, turning his back on Amethyst. The dark mage began to turn grey as he swiftly became ash, as the only thing that remained was his ring, only for it to crack and shatter.

 **End BGM**

He was defeated for good and Kurogasa is now stronger than before. Kurogasa sooned turned back around, facing Lucy as he took off his rings and went back to civilian form, showing a tired smile. "Lucy…" He whispered before closing eyes and falling to the ground.

Lucy quickly caught him, despite being injured, a warm smile on her face, as she laid him down on his back sideways, placing his head on her lap. "It's okay… I got you…"

"I did it Lucy… I did it…" Kurogasa panted softly, opening his eyes to look at her. "I protected… your hope…"

"Yes… you did…" She smiled, tears of joy running down her face. She then leaned down to peck his forehead, "Thank you…"

"L-Lucy…?" Kurogasa blushed softly.

"Just something, for everything you did for me." She said with a smile. Though admittedly, she was unsure why she did that in the first place.

"Ooooh, look at you, aibou," Koji grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, shut it… at this point, I… really don't care right now… I need… to sleep…" He said, before closing his eyes again, leaning his head towards her. Lucy giggled as she held him.

But soon they saw beams of light entering through the cracks of the base. Everyone sans Kurogasa looked around confused, while Erza had a look of fear in her eyes.

"Elfman! Gray! Koji! Grab Kurogasa and head out now!" she shouted, creating a hole for them all as she donned on one of her winged armors.

"Oh crap, now!?" Gray gawked, seeing the sky.

"W-What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"You're about to see what it is. Now let's get going!" She said, picking up Kurogasa.

"Hold up, what about Natsu and Happy!?" Koji asked.

"He has Happy with him, he'll be okay." Elfman said, picking up Lucy gently as they made their way out.

* * *

"FAIRY LAW! ACTIVATE!"

"W-What?" José stuttered.

"As the younger generations would say… mmmm… how many words… ah, yes, two." Merlin recalled. "It's strange for me to say this, but it summarizes as to what you are, José."

"You're screwed."

In moments as Makarov clapped his hands together, light began to pool out from it as light soon started to break through the clouds above, from the life on the ground and even under the waves. Light just started to loam over the whole base of the Phantom Lords before it was completely covered in light, causing those outside to shield their eyes from the brightness, only for it to die down, leaving only pieces of the robotic base left, stopping Jupiter destruction sequence, and with José there, sapped of will and power as he seemed more paler than snow itself, only for a faint breeze to pass by, knocking the old man onto the ground, defeated.

"It's finally over…" Merlin sighed as he undid his transformation.

"Indeed…" Makarov sighed as well looking over the Fairy Tail guild down below, the building being destroyed earlier in the fight, but despite that, their members cheered when Phantom Lord finally lost, "But at the cost of these children being put in such a fight…"

"Yes… the Magic Council is certainly going to be hearing from _this_." Merlin sighed again.

* * *

Meanwhile… back to Natsu and Gajeel…

"Hey, can you hear me, Gajeel?" Natsu asked, as they were still lying on the ground.

"I don't hear nothin'."

"So, where did you learn your Dragon Slayer magic?" He questioned.

"I said I don't hear nothin'!" Gajeel answered annoyed, looking away.

"Look pal, I've never met anyone else who uses the same magic as me." Natsu added, as he got up on all fours, looking down at him from the ledge. "You could at least tell me _that_ much."

"Che… so annoying…" Gajeel scoffed, looking away, before sitting up straight, looking at the sky. "Metalicana."

"Huh?"

"The Iron Dragon, Metalicana." Gajeel said, as Natsu looked shocked and fell down the ledge to where Gajeel was.

"I knew it! You were taught by a dragon!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You too?"

"So where did it go?"

"Who knows?" Gajeel looked up at the sky again. "One day, he just disappeared without saying anything… the selfish bastard…"

"Do you remember which day it was?" Natsu asked. "I-It wouldn't be on the 7th of July, seven years ago, was it?"

"What?" Gajeel looked at Natsu surprised. "You know where he is?"

"Don't be stupid. The one _I'm_ looking for is Igneel, a Fire Dragon." Natsu said, as he sat down as well.

"Seven years ago… the year X777, the 7th day of the 7th month… two dragons disappeared that day."

"There has to be some connection!" Natsu said, looking to the former enemy, "Why don't we find them together?"

"Why the hell would I want to team with you? Next time, we meet, I'm gonna blow you away, without fail!" Gajeel snapped. "Besides, it's not like I care about it _that_ much."

"Hey! That's my line!" Natsu snapped back. The two then butted heads, but they cried out in pain when they did, since they were hurting too much.

* * *

As the sun set, Makarov and the entire guild looked at their now wrecked building. "Hmmmm… things have certainly been a mess…"

"Um… Master…" Lucy said softly as she approached him.

"Hmm?" Makarov turned around to see her. "Looks you had a pretty rough time, didn't you?"

"I'm… I'm so sorry…" Lucy apologized sadly. "Everyone was hurt because of me… because of my father, I-"

"Don't be like that, Lucy," A familiar voice said as she turned to see Levy, Jet, and Droy who were in bandages. "Mirajane told us everything. No one's blaming you for what happened."

"Levy…" Lucy murmured.

"Lucy," Makarov said, as Lucy turned to her. "Happy moments, sad moments… we can't share all of them. But whenever possible, we will shoulder it together. That's the true meaning of a guild. One's happiness and everyone's happiness. One's wrath is everyone's wrath. And even one's tears are everyone's tears. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

"But…"

"Lucy… you see, such are the true feelings in everyone's heart." Makarov continued. "Raise your head. You are a member of Fairy Tail, after all."

"Master…" Lucy sniffed before crying out, happy that they all still accept her into this family.

"C'mon Lucy, no more crying," Kurogasa said as he was awake and was being helped by Koji. "I thought they'd dry up after I kicked Amethyst's butt. "

"Kurogasa…" Lucy sniffled.

"C'mon, smile." Kurogasa grinned a bit.

The girl looked at the ring wielding wizard for a while before smiling while tears still ran down her face. "Mm!"

"Good grief you guys, I leave you alone for how long, and you're already getting your butts in trouble." Another familiar voice said. Kurogasa and Koji turned around as they saw Cody standing there. But he wasn't alone. The Magic Council's knights, the Rune Knights were there with him.

"Oh great…" Wakaba muttered.

"They found out already, huh?" Alzack added.

"RUN AWAY!" Natsu shouted comically, as he tried to make a break for it.

"Aye, sir!" Happy added, but the Rune Knights used a flotation spell to keep them in place.

"We need to interrogate everyone involved. Not just Phantom Lord, but Fairy Tail too," Cody said, before turning to Koji and Kurogasa who were sweating. "And I'll especially deal with _you_ two."

"Oh boy," Kurogasa gulped.

"We're in for it." Koji added.

* * *

"What the hell were you two thinking!?" Cody snapped as they were in a tent, interrogated by him alone.

"Phantom Lord started it…" Kurogasa muttered.

"And that justifies you guys to charge in? You should've contacted me and I would've settled it without a guild war! Think about how many innocent people were involved from this incident!" He said, gesturing to the town.

"How the heck were _we_ supposed to control that!? They had a big ass cannon ready to fire at us!" Koji shouted.

"So does the Magic Council. We would've informed Phantom Lord that we would use it on them if they didn't surrender."

"They wouldn't care, because they held Lucy hostage," Kurogasa refuted.

"Wait, what?" Cody blinked.

"Long story short, her no good rich father hired Phantom Lord to bring her back to him. And he was gonna use _any_ means necessary, even if it meant killing _all_ of us."

The blonde sighed, rubbing his temples, "Still, you should've just told me. I would've gotten this settled, with Lucy back in your guild, and the people involved punished. Though, this will have more paperwork, if I want to get her father in this mess."

"Don't even bother. Word is, Lucy's father has so much dough, he could buy all of Fiore," Koji scoffed. "So who's to say that he could bribe his way out?"

"Don't underestimate Hisui's silver tongue and influence either." Cody refuted. "She was abe to convince a warlord to surrender when he had an entire archipelago in his reign."

"Look, it's all said and done, alright…?" Kurogasa sighed. "At least I got Flame Dragon Style out of all of this." He said, showing the said ring.

"Really? Well, at least there's more than one bright side to this." Cody said, only to sigh, "Alright. You two are free to go."

"You really love using your authority, don't you?" Koji sweat dropped.

"More than you realize." He smirked, "Just don't make this into a habit, okay? I'd rather not put you two on the chopping block."

"No promises there… with how rowdy Fairy Tail, it's bound to be more complaints than ever," Kurogasa sighed. "Although… there _is_ something that bothered me…"

"Huh?"

"When I kicked Amethyst with my Rider Kick… he turned to dust… like it wasn't really him at all…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Odd… maybe it was a fake and he was using it from far away?" Cody pondered.

"I don't know… but something tells me that this is only the beginning of something more terrifying…"

* * *

One week had passed by since the battle with Phantom Lord ended. Everyone went back to their daily routines as the guild members were rebuilding their guild hall. As for Kurogasa, since using his Flame Dragon style, it had exhausted him so much. So he was told to recover and stay at home. The same for Lucy too. As of right now, Lucy was in her house clothes wearing a simple white t-shirt, and pink shorts, as she was writing something.

"Ngh…" Lucy winced as she rolled up her shirt slightly to look at the bruise mark on her side. "I hope these bruises won't leave a mark…"

"You okay, Lucy?" Kurogasa asked, coming into the room.

"Just some aches for now." She reassured with a smile.

Kurogasa looked at where the bruise was, "It still hasn't healed, huh?" He frowned a bit.

"Yeah… that Amethyst truly did something with his magic…" She frowned.

Kurogasa then went into the medicine cabinet and took out a small jar. "Here. This should help," he said, opening the jar showing a green paste. "Mirajane gave me a bit of a crash course in medicinal concoction, and helped me make this. It should reduce the swelling on your bruise." He then knelt on one knee and took a small amount before applying it on her bruise.

"Ngh…" Lucy hissed in pain.

"Sorry Lucy, just bear with it for a while," Kurogasa smiled sadly as he applied more, even massaging the bruise a bit.

"I-I know…" She winced. As he continued to apply the medicine, Lucy stayed silent for a while before she spoke. "You really don't have to do this…"

"It's the least I could do… Your old man put you through hell…" Kurogasa muttered. "And I'm not gonna make something like that happen again."

"Says the one who jumped in head first to save me." She giggled softly.

"Yeah, I guess I'm no better…" Kurogasa chuckled. "But seriously… you can always depend on me, Natsu, and the others for help. You don't have to do everything on your own."

"I know… thank you, Kurogasa." she smiled sweetly to him.

"What are friends for?" Kurogasa smiled back, before he stood up. "There we go. All done. How's that?"

"It feels better." She said.

"That's good to hear." Kurogasa said, before he went over to his desk, and pulled out a drawer to reveal a journal before he sat down and began to write in his journal. "I better write this down otherwise this won't get published any time soon."

"Hm?" Lucy walked over to his desk. "What are you working on?"

"Oh, just writing a journal." Kurogasa answered, "I'm writing about all the adventures I had ever since I landed here in Fiore, even from last week."

"Oh really?" She said before looking at it, but then she looked rather confused when she saw the various Japanese characters and they were written downwards, from right to left. "What language is this? All I see are scribbles."

"I-It's how I write in my own country." Kurogasa laughed sheepishly.

"Right, you came from… Japan, was it?" Lucy asked, recalling Kurogasa talking about where he came from when they first met and having their small talks.

"Yeah, it's my country's language and how it's written."

"Oh," she said with interest, "Can I try to write it?"

Kurogasa blinked owlishly. "Really? You want to write in my native language?"

"Of course! It sounds interesting. Plus I love to learn about other cultures."

"Hehe… well, how could I refuse?" Kurogasa chuckled. "Okay, grab a seat, because Kurogasa-sensei is gonna teach you Japanese 101!"

* * *

 _ **"** **Hmmmm… so Amethyst is dead and now Wizard has gained a new form."**_ Wiseman said.

 _ **"** **Sad, but we have plenty more of them to use."**_ Medusa said, holding up the shattered remains of the Amethyst ring, only for her to blow on it, infusing it with her magic as it began to reform once more.

 _ **"** **Hah! To think you, of all things, would mass produce something like that!"**_ Phoenix scoffed.

 _ **"** **I at least contribute something, unlike you."**_ She smirked at him.

 _ **"** **Hey, that ruby reject of a wizard was burnt to a crisp by yours truly, something all of you didn't do. I at least have the means to kill him for good!"**_

 _ **"** **You are not in the wrong there. However, he will still prove useful to us in the near future."**_ Wiseman said.

 _ **"** **What do you mean by that?"**_ Gremlin asked.

 _ **"** **Just let me go and eat him!"**_ Ogre demanded. _**"** **This is taking too long for you to kill him anyways!"**_

 _ **"** **Do not test me, Ogre… I can easily replace you."**_ Wiseman threatened, his magical power pooling out from him, causing a great gravity surge for the group to kneel due to his might.

 _ **"** **Damn it, Ogre, you and your big mouth!"**_ Phoenix growled. _**"** **And that's saying something!"**_

 _ **"** **You better ask for forgiveness, fool!"**_ Medusa gritted.

 _ **"** **It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!"**_ Gremlin whined.

 _ **"** **S-Sorry… forgive me… Master Wiseman…"**_ Ogre pleaded.

 _ **"** **Hmph…"**_ Wiseman scoffed, before releasing the gravity, making them relax. _**"** **Now then, we have work to do."**_

* * *

The next day…

Kurogasa woke up from his bed as he stretched out to loosen up, smiling. Yesterday was great. He had taught the basics of Japanese to Lucy and she had gotten the hang of it. She learned the syllables and learned the hiragana and katakana of said symbols before learning to write them. It had been the best day of his life yet. Getting out of bed and getting dressed up to go to the guild, he went out of his room. "Lucy, I'm heading over to-" He began, but then noticed that she wasn't there. "Huh? Lucy?" He called out, but there was no one. "Did she go on without me? I didn't oversleep…" He muttered, before he noticed something on Lucy's desk. It was a note, "Hm?" He said, before taking the said note to look at, but then his eyes widened considerably.

Without a second thought, he ran out of the apartment and went straight over to the guild. He ran as fast as his body would take him. It wasn't long before he was nearing the construction site where everyone was rebuilding the guild hall. "NATSUUUUUUUU! SENPAAAAAAAAAAAAI!" he shouted.

But upon reaching the guild, everyone was there, but Natsu and Erza. "Natsu?! Senpai!? Where are you!?"

"Hm? Is something wrong, Kuro?" Mirajane asked.

"Where's Natsu and Erza!?"

"I think they went into town? What's wrong?"

"It's Lucy! She's gone! She's left a note saying she's going back home!"

"What?!" She gasped.

"Find Natsu and Erza-senpai! I'm going after Lucy!" Kurogasa said, before scanning a ring.

 **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

The magic circle appeared and pulled out his Machine Winger. Once he got on, he revved the engine loud before riding out of the construction in a wheelie.

"Wait, Kuro!" Mirajane shouted, but to no avail.

 _'Lucy… why…?'_ Kurogasa thought as he kept driving. After everything they've been through, why did she decide to go back home now? He then pressed the lacrima in front of him. "Merlin, I need directions to the Heartfilia Estate."

* * *

Lucy had finally returned home. After being away for so long, she had finally returned home. But the feeling wasn't mutual at all. She had come home to her father, the very person that had attacked Fairy Tail. She didn't think she had to come back here all this time, but now the time has come to settle things once and for all.

Lucy took a deep breath as she steeled herself, "Okay."

* _…_ vrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!*

"Huh?" Lucy's ears perked, hearing the sound of a motorcycle as she turned around, and her eyes widened.

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"K-Kuro!?" Lucy stuttered as Kurogasa swerved and came to a stop. "How did you find me?"

"I asked Merlin for directions." He answered. "What the heck are you doing coming back here? You're seriously not thinking about going back to your old man, are you?"

"It's something I need to do Kurogasa. This is important." Lucy said.

"You're seriously going back to him after everything!?"

"It's not what you think,"

"What do you mean?" He asked incredulously.

"This is more than just me coming here. It's something more than that, and I need to do this."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, Kuro. I promise I'll tell you everything once I've settled things." She said, before going on her way.

"Lucy! LUCY!" Kurogasa shouted, but to no avail. In the end, he had no choice but to follow her, just in case.

* * *

"SHE'S WHAT!?" Natsu shouted in anger.

"That's what Kurogasa told me," Mirajane said sadly.

"After all that crap, she's going back home!?"

"She must have a reason." Koji said.

"Grrrrrrrrrr…!" Natsu growled, before stomping out.

"Natsu, where are you going?" Happy asked.

"Where else? To snap Lucy out of it and drag her back here if I have to!"

"There's no need to get Lucy." Erza said to the flame head.

"Why not!?"

"Natsu, think for a moment." She responded. "After everything that has happened, after how much we did for her and of course for what Kurogasa did, she must have a reason to see her father. If anything, she's going to ignore his warnings. I believe she's going there to stand up for herself, finally."

"Mmmmmmmm…" Natsu pouted crossing his arms.

"Then again, it wouldn't hurt to check on her." Gray said. "Just in case. You never know."

"See? Even the ice blockhead agrees!"

"Kurogasa is there. I'm sure she'll be fine." Mirajane reminded. "Let's just wait and believe in her, okay?"

"Hmph!" Natsu huffed, before looking away. But then there is a glint in his eyes… before darting off fast. "LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Ugh… that idiot…" Erza facepalmed.

"We better go after him," Gray said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed.

* * *

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Father, I've returned." Lucy's voice said, from the other side of the door.

"Enter." A gruff voice said. Lucy entered the room, wearing a nice and formal red dress as she saw her father. He was a relatively tall middle-aged man with black eyes and slicked back blond hair and a matching, extremely trim mustache, and a rather firm, square jaw. The man's hair is kept extremely neat and trim, and wore an expensive tailored suit. This was Jude Heartfilia, the father of Lucy and the mastermind behind Fairy Tail's attack. "So you've finally returned, Lucy…" Her father said.

"Father… I'm sorry for leaving without saying a word." Lucy apologized. "I truly regret my actions."

"You've made the right choice." Jude said. "As long as you remained in that guild, I would have continued to use my wealth and power to annihilate it. You've finally grown up, Lucy. It seems that I was able to demonstrate the severity of the consequences for your selfishness. You are the daughter of the Heartfilia family. You are different from commoners. You live in a different world. And it's good that you've come to realize it."

"Yes father…" Lucy nodded.

"As to reason I sought your return, there has been a very fortunate event. The Julianelle family has proposed an arranged married with us. A marriage with the Julianelle family, would potentially allow the Heartfilia Railways to expand further south. Hence this marriage will be of tremendous benefit to our family's future."

"Our?"

"You must also give birth to a son, so he may become an heir to the Heartfilia estate."

*BAM!*

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH OF THIS BULLCRAP!"

The door flew open revealing-

"K-Kurogasa?" Lucy gasped.

 **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

Kurogasa suddenly took out the WizarSwordGun in sword mode and rushed in before finally slamming Lucy's father against the wall, placing his weapon near the man's throat.

"Who do you think you are, treating your daughter like some kind of investment?!"

"Y-You dare threaten-"

"SHUT UP!" Kurogasa snarled, placing the blade closer to his throat.

"Kurogasa! Stop!" Lucy shouted.

"No Lucy! I've had enough of your bastard of a father treating you like some piece of property!" Kurogasa snarled, before turning to Jude. "Fathers are supposed to be kind! Fathers are supposed to protect their children! Fathers are supposed to raise them! But you… you see her as nothing but a tool to further your own personal selfish agenda! I should put you out of your misery now and-"

"Kurogasa!" Lucy shouted, stomping her foot down.

"Lucy! I-" Kurogasa turned to her.

"Please… wait outside, okay?" She pleaded.

"But-"

"Trust me." She smiled at him.

"…" Kurogasa remained silent for a while, before looking back at her father with anger. He then backed off, putting his WizarSwordGun away, before turning around to storm out of the room.

Jude rubbed his neck, growling, "That lousy commoner. I swear he will rot in prison." He said, turning to his daughter, "I do not know how you're able to put up with such filth. His parents must be ashamed of him."

"You're wrong." Lucy muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" He turned to her, "What did you just say?"

"You're mistaken. I came here to inform you my resolve. It's true that it's my fault that I left without a word, but all I was doing was denying the truth. So I'll tell you how I _really_ feel before I truly leave!"

"Lucy…!" Jude's eyes widened in shock.

"No good will come out of having your fate predetermined for you! You must strive and grasp hold of your own success! I will walk and follow my own path! Don't you go deciding who I should marry! And…" Lucy then pointed her finger at her mark. "Don't you dare lay a finger on Fairy Tail ever again!"

"You dare disobey your father? What would your mother think?"

"If she were alive now, she would support me wholeheartedly!" Lucy shouted, shocking her father. "The next time you threaten Fairy Tail, I, and everyone else in the guild would consider you our enemy! If you hadn't gone to such extremes, then maybe things would've gone smoother. But there is no turning back now. You've caused too much pain for my friends! Especially for the one whom I've given hope to! What I want is neither wealth or beautiful clothes, or marriage forced upon me. I am no longer Heartfilia's Lucky Lucy! The ones who just accept me as Lucy… Fairy Tail is my new family! It's a far more loving family than this ever was!"

"How dare you say that to me!" Jude gawked, however, for some reason his vision betrayed him as he saw a ghostly image of someone he knew very well. "Layla…"

"Farewell, Father…" Lucy said, before turning around to leave, ripping the beautiful dress she had on now.

With that, she left the room with Kurogasa standing outside.

"I'm so glad you stopped me from killing your father…" Kurogasa muttered. "I've just about had it with him."

"Well, we both won't have to deal with him ever again." Lucy smiled, "Come on, let's go home."

"Yeah… home…"

* * *

As the sun set, before going home, Lucy wanted to take Kurogasa somewhere. He was confused as to where, but agreed anyways. When they arrived at their destination, his eyes widened as they saw a cemetery, which housed the graves of Heartfilia members and servants that served them. And going up a small set of stairs was a huge statue of an angel. And below it, was the grave mark of Lucy's mother.

 **LAYLA HEARTFILIA  
X748 - X777**

He then noticed a picture of Layla just below and his eyes widened it. She was a beautiful young woman with soft brown eyes along with long blonde hair, worn in a bun along with a lacy baby pink band and ruffles on its edges which rested on her hair, her flicks and strands of hair framing her face. Like Lucy, she had a voluptuous figure, wearing a red dress, and she was a spitting _image_ of Lucy.

"Lucy… is this…?" Kurogasa muttered.

"Yeah… my mother." Lucy smiled softly, as she gently placed some flowers on the grave. "I felt like this was right for you to see this."

"Lucy… you…" He muttered, before looking at the grave. He then smiled a bit as he knelt on his knees and clasped his hands in prayer. "Mrs. Heartfilia… your daughter has grown to be an amazing person. I pray that you will continue to watch over her. As do I… I will be protecting her hope. I promise."

"Hehe, I'm sure mother would be happy to hear that." Lucy smiled.

Kurogasa nodded before standing up. "Alright, let's get-"

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" A voice shouted. Kurogasa and Lucy turned around to see Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza running towards them.

"Happy! Gray! Natsu! Senpai!" Kurogasa gawked, as they arrived. "How the heck did you find us!?"

"Ask this idiot." Gray pointed to Natsu.

"We were going to wait, until Natsu decided to bolt due to his stupidity." Erza added, before smacking the flamehead.

"Aye!"

"Hey! She was basically going back to the enemy!" Natsu snapped. "And like you're one to talk Happy, you were crying the whole time!"

"You too!"

"As if!"

"Natsu it's fine. Lucy told off her old man." Kurogasa waved off. "She's coming back with us."

"EH?! She actually did?" Natsu gawked.

"Yes…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you all," Lucy apologized.

"Don't worry about it. We'll be more patient next time." Erza smiled.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to go home for some food." Kurogasa stretched out.

"Same here! I'm starving!" Natsu grinned.

And with that, the group went on their way home. Though Lucy stayed behind a bit as she looked back at her mother's grave, but then her eyes widened as she thought she could've sworn seeing her mother standing there, smiling at her. She rubbed her eyes and when she looked again, Layla was gone. "Mom…?"

"Hey Lucy, c'mon, we gotta get going!" Kurogasa called out.

"C-Coming!" Lucy called out as she looked back to the grave and smiled, "Watch over us, mom." She said softly before heading off to the others.

* * *

 **Fen:** WHOO! Finally, it's done! The Phantom Lord Arc is over!

 **Striberx:** Took a bit longer than we hoped for, but better late than never.

 **Fen:** Yeah, for sure. Now I need to address a thing or two. It kinda goes hand-in-hand. One, before you say anything, I'm still pacing everything with Lucy. The kiss on the forehead thing, and the other moments between Kurogasa and Lucy, yeah, it's not until _way_ later.

 **Striberx:** Secondly, the reason why we decided to change it was due to personal attention and realization on the matters of harem shipping on this story at least.

 **Fen:** How did you know that? o_O? You were dead on, on that second part!

 **Striberx:** It's because… _I CAN SEE THE FUTURE!_

 **Fen:** -_- yeah, I'm not buying that… but seriously though, it's also partly because one of the readers asked if that harem shipping was still happening, and I had to answer. So… there. There's your answer. But anyways, for your patience, we made a double feature! So come on over!


	16. Chapter 15: Quite a Surge

**Fen:** Hey guys! Fen and Striberx here and welcome to another chapter of A Wizard's Fairy Tail and it is filler time!

 **Striberx:** Yup. Have to have some here and there. And this one is one that we thought of for awhile now.

 **Fen:** Uh-huh, I know you guys want to go straight to main plot and everything, but sometimes we gotta slow things down, and take it easy. Which is why this chapter is here.

 **Striberx:** Yup, and it'll involve Aquarius.

 ***record scratches***

 **Fen:** Okay okay okay, I know, it's supposed to involve Loke/Leo, along with Lucy, we get it, but c'mon, the girl's been through enough hell as it is! Sure, we can do this _before_ the events of that episode, but c'mon, give Lucy a break here!

 **Striberx:** Plus at the same time, the Loke/Leo and Lucy thing is only meant for that. Just Lucy. No reason to write something only meant for one character that we can easily write as a simple explanation later.

 **Fen:** And like I said, Lucy has gone through enough hell as it is in the Phantom Lord Arc.

 **Striberx:** Yeah, so for now, it's time for them to rest up a bit. Plus while we know we said it's just a single ship than a harem, we gots to have some funny/dumb stuff like this from time to time.

 **Fen:** Let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It's been a couple of days since returning home from the Heartfilia Estate. After Lucy emphatically stated her intentions to never come back to her father and staying with Fairy Tail, things have been looking up for her. And for her roommate Kurogasa, even moreso. Word is that after further investigation, Fairy Tail was declared innocent in all of it and Phantom Lord was disbanded for good.

As of now, Lucy was sleeping peacefully in her room of her apartment, until the smell of food slowly woke her up.

"Ngh… guess he wants to have a good day for me…" Lucy muttered with a soft smile as she got up and went to the door. Upon opening it, she saw Kurogasa in the kitchen, wearing an apron on him, and he looked to be cooking breakfast.

Kurogasa turned his head, after hearing the door open."Hey Lucy, morning,"

"Morning, Kurogasa." she smiled to him, "You didn't have to do this…" She gestured to the breakfast he's making.

"C'mon, this is the least I can do." Kurogasa smiled. "Besides, I'm sure you're still getting used to finally being completely independent without having your old man looking over your shoulder… so-to-speak."

"I know… I just don't want you to push yourself. Especially after you turned into that… what was it? 'Fire Draco Style'?" She questioned.

"Flame Dragon Style." Kurogasa corrected.

"Right. That form seemed to have taken a lot out of you after that fight… I don't want you to push yourself." Lucy said, with a worried look. Kurogasa stopped cooking when he saw that face and walked up to her.

"Hey, no more frowning." Kurogasa said, before placing his hands on both corners of her lips and forced it into a upward curve. "C'mon~ smile~" He grinned widely.

"Kuro, stop! Okay, I get it." Lucy laughed, slapping his hands away playfully.

"Hehe… there's the Lucy I know." Kurogasa chuckled.

"Thank you, Kurogasa…" she smiled with utmost sincerity.

"You're welcome. Now how about you go wash up and by the time you're done, I'll have breakfast ready."

"You got it." Lucy smiled as she headed back into her room to freshen up. A few minutes later, Lucy came back out of the room and she saw that breakfast was served. Placed on the table are two plates, each having a serving of fried rice with sausage bits, scrambled eggs, strips of bacon, and to the side were glasses of milk and orange juice. In the middle of the table were bowls and plates of the same things in case they wanted seconds.

"This looks so delicious!" Lucy beamed.

"Thanks. And there's seconds if you want, so don't hold back." Kurogasa smiled.

"Alright. But you make sure you get good enough rest later on, okay?" She said, crossing her arms.

"Hai, hai, scout's honor." Kurogasa waved off. "Now c'mon, this food isn't gonna eat itself."

Lucy nodded before the duo started to chow into the meal for their day.

* * *

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME by Shō Kiryūin)**

 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** The montage starts with Kurogasa as Kamen Rider Wizard with the entrance of Fairy Tail behind him. He scans the Dragorise Ring and raises his arm in the air before a big magic circle appears from above and WizarDragon comes out of the magic circle, flying into the sky. Kamen Rider Wizard then jumps onto WizarDragon's before the latter spew out flames, making the title: A Real Wizard's Fairy Tail appear before WizarDragon flew away, made a u-turn, and flew towards the screen before shifting to the next scene.

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou)** The first scene shows Natsu in the lunch hall who got into a fight Gray over something trivial and they started fighting senselessly until Erza beat both of them to a pulp, annoyed by their antics.  
 **(Kasanaru toki no shougeki!)** The scene then changed to the bar with Lucy sweat dropping at their usual bout while Mirajane served her food, before the former looked up and noticed Kurogasa who was by himself near the window.  
 **(Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai)** Kurogasa looked at his Style Rings in one hand before clenching them and looked out the window up in the sky as a solar eclipse happened and the scene suddenly shatters to pieces.

 **(Kitto hitsuyou~ fukaketsu no)** The next scene shows Koji who was a bar drinking to his heart's content and chatting with the beautiful ladies before seeing the solar eclipse out the window in his drunken state. Then it quickly changed to Rika who was taking a break from her training with Rika, before looking up to see the same solar eclipse.  
 **(ENAJII~ kokoro tame)** Then it shifts towards Cody who sighed to himself, walking around the capital with nothing to do, wishing that he had his games right now, before he looked up to see the solar eclipse as well.  
 **(Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~)** The scene then changes to a quick montage of the other characters show starting with Elfman, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Freed, Gildarts, Mystogan, Loke, Laxus, Makarov, and finally a silhouette of a Phantom before light shone on it to reveal Wiseman, before the camera shows Kurogasa, ready to transform.

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!)** On "3" He flips his Hand Author to the left. At "2" Kurogasa slips on his Flame Style ring. At "1" he places the Flame Style ring in front of the Hand Author. And at "Show Time" a bright white light engulfs the entire screen before fading to the next screen.

 **(Magic time~! trick janai!)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard and twirled around before showing his Flame Style ring.  
 **(Mahou wo hero hanpa nee zo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** Garuda, Unicorn, Kraken, and Golem jump towards the screen before showing Wizard stuck his arm out to the side as the elements of fire, water, wind and earth spread out behind him.  
 **(Kioku no ROOTS moguri-konde)** The spell circles slide over Kurogasa, changing him into Water Style, Hurricane Style, and Land Style.  
 **(Kibou wo tsukui dasou~)** In Land Style, Kurogasa uses the Drill ring to drill down into the ground, disappearing.

 **(Show Time!)** The guild members of Fairy suddenly pop up from the screen shouting "Show Time!" before popping down to reveal the next scene.

 **(Life is Show Time! tobikkiri no)** The next scene shows Kurogasa riding on the Machine Winger with Lucy sitting behind him as WizarDragon flew beside them before Kurogasa revved up his Rider Machine and jumped on WizarDragon's back, letting the wheels of the machine become the wings.  
 **(Unmei DORAIVU mucha shitemo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** WizarDragon then flies through a magic circle, appearing on the other side flying over the top of Magnolia.  
 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai)** Lucy smiled seeing the sight, but the joy was cut short when Natsu suddenly appeared next to them thanks to Happy who was carrying him as he flew, before he got in between them and Lucy got ticked off before punching off WizarDragon, sending straight to the ground with Happy diving in to save him.  
 **(Subete no namida wo~!)** As they passed the Fairy Tail guild, Beast, Kyoryu, and Mage watched WizarDragon fly by, smiling behind their helmets.

 **(Show Time!)** The members of Fairy Tail pop out of nowhere again and shouts "Show Time!" before popping back down to the next scene.

 **(Houseki ni kaette yaru ze)** Four versions of Wizard, each one in a different style, converge on one another, merging into one in a big flash of light.  
 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** Team Natsu appear and they smirked at the camera as Kurogasa smirks while putting on the Flame Style ring and transforms into Wizard one more time as he and Team Natsu freeze, the show logo appearing.

* * *

 **Chapter 15:** Quite a Surge

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, man I'm stuffed!" Kurogasa grinned as he and Lucy were walking in town, towards the guild.

"Hehe, you should think about becoming a chef!" Lucy giggled.

"Maybe, then again Mirajane and Erza-senpai are the better cooks. I don't think I can top them." Kurogasa rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"But you can still reach up to them!" Lucy nodded.

"We'll see. Maybe we'll have a cook-off if and when that happens." Kurogasa said. "But for now, we gotta help rebuild the place."

Lucy nodded as they were soon reaching the guild, only for a large spout of water came spewing out of the manhole in front of them. Before in seconds the water faded as Aquarius soon stood there, but something was much more different, she lost her tail and replacing them were of course, human legs as she had a blue-scaled long skirt on her person.

"Hello, Kurogasa." Aquarius winked.

"A-Aquarius! What are you doing here?!" Lucy gawked. "I didn't summon you and last I checked, you were done with favors for this month!"

"Oh, I'm not here for a favor from you, Lucy." Aquarius shrugged, "I'm here for… him." She said, quickly wrapping her arms around his.

"H-huh?" Kurogasa said surprised and confused. "M-Me? Why?"

"Well, after what you've done, showed me and how noble you are… I decided I would like to try a date with you." The Celestial Spirit responded.

"A DATE?!" Lucy shrieked.

"Oh boy…" Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"Mhmm, yes a date." she nodded, "Lucy gets to hog you all to herself, so why not have this one little date with me? Besides, you should really understand how much food goes to her thighs."

"Hey! I'm not fat!" Lucy snapped.

"Please? I'm just asking for one date with you, Kurogasa…" Aquarius pleaded with a puppy eye look.

"I uh…" Kurogasa said, before looking at Lucy, who was practically red in anger and having steam come out of her ears. "One moment." He said, before pushing Lucy away a few feet away from Aquarius. "You really don't want this, do you…" He sweat dropped.

"Of course not! She's just doing this to make me mad!" Lucy huffed.

"She doesn't seem bad." He said, looking back at Aquarius who waved at him with a smile. He laughed nervously waving back at her before looking back at Lucy. "Look, I don't know how or why she's smitten with me, but I can at least figure out why during this… date."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and besides it's not like we're gonna hit it off after this. I'll humor her this one time and that's it, promise."

"Hmm… fine…" Lucy agreed, "But, you owe me for this,"

"Thanks." Kurogasa laughed sheepishly before the two of them went back to the Water Bearer spirit. "Alright Aquarius, just this once."

"You won't regret this one, handsome." She said, hooking her arms around his once more as they walked off. "Did you know Lucy used to be afraid of water?" She said as their voices began to grow distant from Lucy.

"Eh? Lucy was afraid of water?" Kurogasa blinked.

Lucy could only growl as they left her field of vision. Aquarius would try anything to make her embarrassed. So much so, that the blonde stormed off to the guild's open bar, that also had their table set up in front of it as if were a restaurant as she sat down and quickly grabbed Cana's mug without her looking as she chugged the drink down in frustration.

"H-Hey Lucy, that's my drink! What are you-" Cana got out.

"Ughhhhhhh… gah!" Lucy choked out before coughing badly.

"Oh my Lucy, are you alright?" Mirajane said worriedly.

"Ugh… my day was going so well until this happened…" Lucy whined as she had her head down on the counter.

"What are you talking about?" Mirajane asked confused.

"Just this morning, Kurogasa cooked breakfast for me." Lucy began.

"Awwww, that's so sweet of him." Mirajane gushed. "Wait, why is that making you miserable?"

"That's not it. And yeah, he was sweet to cook breakfast for me but while we were coming over here to the guild, Aquarius suddenly appeared and took Kurogasa on a date…" She whined.

"Oh boy…" Cana got out, knowing this trouble.

"Man, aibou's taking the girl's left and right and he's not lifting a finger." Koji laughed.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Lucy frowned with a sour look on his face.

"Well Kurogasa _was_ quite shy around the girls back in our world. Now he's starting to get pretty popular here and I might get jealous with how easy he's attracting girls right and left without noticeable effort." Koji chuckled.

"Jealous, huh? So does that mean our chat's aren't worth something?" Cana questioned with her arms crossed.

"What are you talking about? I _always_ enjoy our chats together, Sweet Thang." Koji grinned.

"Damn right you do." She smirked, kissing his cheek.

"Mmmmmmm…" Lucy pouted with a puffed cheek.

"Oh c'mon, don't be such a grouch!" Natsu grinned widely as he approached the group with Happy. "I'm sure Kuro's gonna be fine!"

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" Natsu added.

"Dude, you're not supposed to jinx that." Koji deadpanned.

"I'm worried now…" Lucy gulped.

* * *

"Achoo!" Kurogasa sneezed. "Huh? Was someone talking about me?" He wondered.

"Hm? Something wrong?" Aquarius asked.

"I feel like someone was talking about me." Kurogasa mused but then shook his head. "Nah, that's just an urban legend. No way someone would be talking behind my back like that."

"Well, forget about that. Focus on our date!" She said, hugging his arm once more. "Now, how about you and me go shopping? I wanna try some dresses for once."

"Sure, I don't mind." Kurogasa laughed sheepishly, as the two continued to walk. "So uh… Aquarius… what's with the whole love/hate relationship between you and Lucy?"

"I wouldn't say that I 'hate' Lucy. She can just get on my nerves a bit." Aquarius said. "It's just hard to top her mother is all."

"Her mother… Layla, right?"

"Yes. She was the previous owner of my key… and she… She was just perfect…" She said, her voice now a bit softer and distant. Layla must've been one heck of a woman to have a Celestial Spirit talk about them like that.

"So you're having a problem with Lucy not living up to her mother's legacy?" Kurogasa raised an eyebrow.

"More like… I want her to prove me wrong. I want her to show me that her having the key is worth it." She responded. "I tease and do what I do to try and make her realize how strong she can truly be."

"I see. What about the others? Like Taurus, Cancer, or even Virgo and Sagittarius for that matter?"

"They all trust her with their lives." She responded. "They too were Layla's keys as well. Sides Sagittarius of course since she got it from that quest."

"Right." Kurogasa nodded. "So then… another question. What's gotten you so smitten about me of all people?"

"Cause of that jerk, Scorpio…" She growled in disgust.

"Ah-huh… now I see… you're trying to get back at him for dumping ya huh…" Kurogasa deadpanned.

"That bastard cheated on me!" she growled as a water fountain nearby spewed out more water like a hose. "He cheated on me and I got rid of him!" She growled.

"I… see…" Kurogasa got out, "Sorry to hear that…"

Aquarius soon sighed, "But… when I saw how happy you and Lucy were, it made me jealous… and I wanted to know what it felt like for once."

"Ah… I guess I can understand that." Kurogasa said. "When I first met you, I was confused and surprised with your boldness because you were ogling over my Water Style armor. Glad to know this date is not for the wrong reasons." He laughed sheepishly.

"Thanks." She smiled softly before frowning, "But if you tell Lucy about this, I'll flood your room everyday…"

"Scout's honor." Kurogasa raised a hand.

"Good. Now… help me pick a dress." She smiled, leading him into the clothing store.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Ugh… when is he coming back?" Lucy groaned.

"It is a date after all, so they could be gone for the entire day." Cana noted.

"The entire day?" Lucy whined.

"Most likely." Mirajane nodded, "But don't worry, I'm sure Kurogasa will be back safe and sound."

"But this is Aquarius we're talking about! She does things to get me mad and irritated!"

"Then why do you think she's doing this?" Mirajane questioned.

"I-I don't know,"

"But you just said that she does things to get you mad." Mirajane reminded.

"I know! I think Lucy must be jealous!" Natsu snickered.

"What?! Me?! Jealous?!"

"Aye!" Happy cheered before laughing mischievously. "Because you liiiiiiike-"

*WAPISH!*

"Idiot." Erza sighed, smacking the two into the ground, "Get back to work."

"Yes ma'am/Aye…" Natsu and Happy muffled out.

Erza soon turned to Lucy, "Lucy. From what I saw, I don't think Aquarius is doing this just to make you mad or even make him like her. I think there's more to it."

"More… to it?"

"Think about it. You and Kurogasa enjoy each other's company, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then maybe she wants to know how that feels for herself?" Erza pointed out. "Maybe she's jealous of you and wants to know this feeling herself."

"She's… jealous of me?" Lucy blinked. "I… never thought of it that way."

"So don't take it too hard, okay?" She smiled, patting the blonde's back before heading back to work.

"I… suppose…" Lucy said.

* * *

"Ehehe… wow, you're relentless on the money spending." Kurogasa laughed weakly as he was carrying her bags of clothes.

"Just be glad I brought my own money and you didn't spend a dime." She winked.

"Yeah, but how are you gonna bring all this back to the Celestial Spirit World?"

"Oh I have some ways." She giggled,

"Dare I ask how?" Kurogasa twitched an eyebrow.

"You don't wanna know." she responded. "Now, how about some food?"

"Sure, I'd like-"

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

An explosion erupted off nearby as several people rang, and from a store came another Phantom. It had light blue reptilian-like skin that was segmented from top to bottom. Its arms and legs were wrapped in tattered bandages and it has scaly claws. Its tail was long and thin with a pointy tip but its most prominent featured were its wings that were fuschia-colored and its neck being hunched and somewhat elongated, having gold-like arches protruding out on the sides of its neck which served as large horns. Finally its look was finished with a grotesque reptilian-like face with sharp teeth and horns.

"A Phantom? Here?" Kurogasa gasped.

"And right when I was having fun…" Aquarius frowned with annoyance.

"We can do that after I beat this Phantom." Kurogasa said, but then thought about something. "Or should I say 'we'." He smirked.

"Right. When _we_ beat it." She corrected.

Kurogasa nodded before placing a ring in front of his belt.

 **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

"Here. Stuff the bags in the circle. We can come back for it later."

"So thoughtful." She smiled, placing them within. After the circle disappeared, she transformed into her mermaid form, holding her jar at the ready. "Let's go."

"Right." Kurogasa nodded before the two of them rushed towards the Phantom. Upon closer inspection, Kurogasa saw who it was. "Gargoyle!"

 _ **"** **Eh? Mahoutsukai!? Why are you here?!"**_ The Phantom gasped.

"I should ask you the same thing!" Kurogasa snapped before putting on his default rings. "But that doesn't matter because now I can vent out on a bastard like you since Phoenix isn't here."

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

Once the WizarDriver materialized itself around his waist, he flipped the Shift Levers to turn the Hand Author to his left.

 **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!" Kurogasa shouted, flipping the visor of his ring down before scanning the ring.

 **FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

"Filth such as yourself shall pay for ruining my date!" Aquarius threatened.

"Saa, showtime da!" Kurogasa quoted before charging in at Gargoyle with his WizarSwordGun in two, being in Sword Mode. However, Gargoyle saw this coming and suddenly turned into stone and when Kurogasa struck, his sword bounced off the rocky surface of the Phantom. "Nani?"

 _ **"** **Gotcha!"**_ Gargoyle grinned, unthawing from his stone form as she slashed at his chest, _**"** **Sorry, but your attacks don't work on me!"**_

"Gah!" Kurogasa cried out in pain as sparks flew out of his armor and staggered backwards. "Crap, I forgot about his petrification ability… in that case…" He said, switching rings and flipping the Hand Author twice before scanning it.

 **LAND! PLEASE! DO! DO! DO! DODODON! DO! DODODON!**

Once he changed into Land Style, Kurogasa charged in again. Gargoyle petrified himself again, but the ring-wielding Wizard was prepared as he did a series of punches and roundhouse kicks, making cracks on Gargoyle's petrified form with each attack. "EI! HAH! SORYAH!"

 _ **"** **Ha! Stronger you are, but not strong enough to break my hide!"**_ The Phantom cackled before gripping his fist before it then slam him into the ground before spewing concrete at the rider.

"Arrrrrgh! What the-" Kurogasa gritted as he was slammed with concrete before it quickly solidified. "H-Hey! I can't move! Dammit, my world's Gargoyle did _not_ do this!" He flailed his arms and legs wildly, trying to get out but couldn't.

"Let me…" Aquarius said, as she held her jar before spewing a hose of water, but it was thinner and much faster as it swiftly flew through, hitting the Phantom.

 _ **"** **Gah! Why you- how dare a Celestial Spirit hurt me?!"**_

"How dare _you_ hurt my friend and ruin my date?" She growled, dark aura pouring out of her, "I'll just show you how much trouble, you're in…" She said then, gaining a devious, sadistic grin.

"A-Aquarius, a little help here?" Kurogasa whimpered.

"Of course." She smiled sweetly at him, as she let out some water from her jar, as it quickly dissolved the concrete on him.

"Phew… thanks…" He said, now able to stand up before looking at Gargoyle as a dark aura seeped out of him. "Now I'm gonna _burn_ this Phantom…" He said darkly before switching rings.

 **FLAME! DRAGON! BOU! BOU! BOU, BOU, BOU!**

The fiery aura of his Phantom flew out, roaring with authority as his magic circle appeared in front of him before pulling back towards and through him, and once Dragon merged with Kurogasa, he donned in his Flame Dragon armor.

 _ **"** **N-Nani?!"**_ Gargoyle gasped in shock.

"Oh my… you've grown a lot stronger." Aquarius commented.

"You should see me in Water Dragon when I make the ring." Kurogasa said.

"Ohh~ I'd love that." She winked at him.

"But for now, we got a Phantom to beat!" Kurogasa said, turning back to the Phantom, before scanning a ring on his WizarSwordGun.

 **COPY! PLEASE!**

Once Kurogasa made a copy of his WizarSwordGun, he charged in at Gargoyle. The Phantom defended itself by turning into stone by this time, the swords made a direct hit, cracking the stone defense.

"Allow me to help with that." Aquarius offered as she let out a powerful, jet of water, streaming through the air as it struck the crack, causing it to quickly crumble and toss the Phantom out of his stone form and now in a vulnerable state.

 _ **"** **Gah, no! Not like this!"**_

"Finale da!" Kurogasa said, replacing a spell ring and flipping the Hand Author one more time before scanning it.

 **CHO II NE! SPECIAL! SAIKO~!**

The fiery aura of his Phantom flew out again, roaring once more as his magic circle appeared in front of him before pulling back towards him, but once Dragon merged with Kurogasa, the head of WizarDragon actually popped out of his chest armor.

 _ **"** **I-I won't die from you!"**_ Gargoyle shouted, spewing several concrete spheres at him, hoping it would be enough for him to escape.

"I don't think so." Kurogasa said, before the Dragon head opened up its maw and spewed flames at the concrete spheres, hardening and reducing it to ash.

 _ **"** **Masaka!"**_ Gargoyle gasped in shock, his attacks did nothing anymore. He was powerless against the ringed mage.

"Kurogasa, how about we do a Unison Raid?" Aquarius suggested.

"A what?" Kurogasa looked at the Water Bearer confused.

"A Unison Raid. When two magic's who are very compatible fight, they can combine their powers into one attack." Aquarius explained, "And if we're compatible enough, we can destroy this Phantom."

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's give it a try." Kurogasa nodded.

Aquarius nodded, as she held up her jar, water flying out of it as it soon quickly rushed towards the Phantom as it swirled into a whirlpool before it quickly then encased Gargoyle in a large bubble of water. As that happened, Kurogasa floated up high into the air, aiming down at the bubble as red hot flames spewed from the maw of the Dragon as he let loose a powerful beam of fire, hitting the bubble, but instead of piercing through it continued to just hit the bubble, heating it up as bubbles within began to form and steam started to pour from contact. The bubble was now a gigantic hot spring as it was cooking the Phantom alive.

"Let's do this!" Kurogasa said before switching rings and scanning it.

 **CHO II NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO~!**

Aquarius then spewed out water from her jar again as it wrapped around the flames of his kicking foot. Kurogasa then jumped up high and dived down for his finisher. "Unison Strike End!" He shouted before his kicking foot struck the hotspring bubble.

 _ **"** **K-Kisama, Mahoutsukai!"**_ Gargoyle cried out before an explosion erupted from the bubble, leaving no trace of the Phantom.

Kurogasa then stood up slowly before turning in place, flicking his tail coat to the side, "Your despair has no value…"

"My, my, interesting catchphrase." Aquarius giggled, gaining her legs once more.

Kurogasa took out his rings going back to civilian form. "Phew… I'm beat…" He sighed heavily, sitting on his butt.

"Aw, done so soon?" Aquarius frowned, "We still have a date to complete."

"Yeah I know… just let me rest for a bit." Kurogasa sighed before laying on his back.

Aquarius smiled softly as she sat down next to him, to allow him to rest. "You know, Lucy's very lucky to have you around."

"Eh?" Kurogasa looked at her.

"Thanks to you, she's gotten more stronger and mature before you came here." She said, "Lucy was always such a scaredy cat and would do anything to get out of any situation. Especially with her problems of her family. But thanks to you? You've made her into a better woman."

"I… only did what I could and what was right." Kurogasa looked away with a faint blush.

"True, but it was your involvement and personality that still helped her change."

"I… suppose." Kurogasa said. "Well, I guess I'll keep an eye on her for a while longer. Still, today wasn't so bad. We should do this again sometime."

"Maybe," Aquarius smirked.

"Then I look forward to that day, Aqua-chan,"

*BANG!*

 _'Haaaaaah!'_ Aquarius got out in her thoughts with wide eyes as she blushed, _'What is this feeling?! Since when does he give me nicknames anyway?!'_

"Hm? What's wrong, Aqua-chan?"

*BANG!*

 _'Gahhhh! There it is again!'_

"You okay?"

"Y-Yes, o-of course Kurogasa dear." She said, blushing heavily with a smile on her face.

"Dear?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I-I mean, never mind! Forget you heard that!" Aquarius huffed again, looking away.

 _'Heh… never thought Aquarius was tsun-tsun.'_ Kurogasa thought with a chuckle.

* * *

It was now late at night and Lucy was sitting at the kitchen table, having leftovers from breakfast this morning. She had been waiting for Kurogasa to come home, but he had been out with Aquarius all day. "Kuro…" Lucy moaned. Her ears then perked up, when she heard the door to the apartment open.

"I'm home…" Kurogasa yawned as she stretched out while walking in.

"You're back!" Lucy perked up, quickly rushing to him. She soon stopped as she looked him over, "She didn't place any hickies on you… Thank goodness." She sighed with relief.

"Lucy relax. It was just a date." Kurogasa sighed with a tired smile. "Nothing to worry about."

"I… I was just worried she'd tried to take you from me…" Lucy muttered.

"Lucy, c'mon, it's sweet of you to worry, but I'm a big boy. I would know if she was trying to make her advances on me. And she hasn't."

"R-Really?" she looked up to him. "Well… okay then…" She smiled softly, "So why don't we talk? I still want to learn more about your world."

"I would but…" Kurogasa said as he walked over to the couch and… plopped down face first… "So tired… after taking care of that Phantom…"

"Wait, what?!" Lucy gawked.

"Oh yeah. A Gargoyle Phantom was wreaking havoc in town and me and Aquarius beat him…" Kurogasa muffled but then realized what he said as he lifted his head up in realization. "Oops…" He got out. This was not good. He promised Lucy to take it easy, but he didn't listen when he fought that Gargoyle Phantom.

"Why on earth didn't you call for help?!" Lucy asked, her face now mortified as she was even more worried than before.

"I would if I could," Kurogasa laughed sheepishly. "C'mon, it wasn't _that_ bad. Aquarius and I beat the crap out of it. And it was epic."

"Epic? How?"

"Basically Aqua made a hotspring bubble with my fire magic to trap and cook Gargoyle alive and I kicked it with my usual Rider Kick."

"Oh… that sounds like a Unison Raid." Lucy pointed out.

"Cause it is. I called it the Unison Strike End." Kurogasa grinned.

"Nice name." She giggled with a compliment.

"Thanks… now if you don't mind I'm gonna- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…" Kurogasa had fallen asleep on the couch right then and there.

Lucy blinked before giggling as she helped him into his bed before tucking him in. "Sleep well, Kurogasa…" she smiled sweetly before heading out to write in her book.

* * *

 **Fen:** Alright, this chapter is good and done!

 **Striberx:** Yup. and while it may not be the longest chap we have. I felt like this was needed.

 **Fen:** Oh yeah definitely. After that whole Phantom Lord Arc, I really needed to relax with this chapter. This was actually fun to write. I can't remember the last time I had that much fun.

 **Striberx:** Which could mean we may do this again, but unsure as of right now. Have to see what the other chapters and arc will show.

 **Fen:** But anyways, stay tuned for the Tower of Heaven arc, because Erza's story is next!


	17. Chapter 16: Vacation Gone Wrong

**Fen:** Yokoso, minna! Fen and Striberx here for another chapter of A Wizard's Fairy Tail and we are finally going to tackle the Tower of Heaven Arc!

 **Striberx:** This one was one of the few arcs we both are excited to write about.

 **Fen:** Yep! It's Erza's story after all! And before I go any further, for the last time, this is not becoming a harem story. I got several PM's regarding this and I had to tell them, it's not a harem story.

 **Striberx:** Same on my end with responding to a few PM's about it. Whatever you guys see that isn't the main ship, is just for fluff, tropes and fun. It's nothing more than that.

 **Fen:** Besides, we all deserve Jellal x Erza anyway! And we'll make it happen!

 **Striberx:** We'll also be doing a few other things different from the show. Or at least the start and middle of it.

 **Fen:** Yep! Such as-

 **Striberx:** NOOOO! Don't spoil it!

 **Fen:** Oh fine, you party pooper… ¬_¬;

 **Striberx:** Anyways, enjoy the chapter everyone.

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It was another day in the town of Magnolia. The sun was shining, the birds sang their songs, business owners opened up their stores, the citizens walked its streets to start off their day, and of course…

"You wanna piece of me!?"

"Bring it! I'll beat you up any day!"

"I'll show ya how manly I am!"

"Aye!"

Fairy Tail being their rowdy selves yet again.

"They _do_ realize that we're still rebuilding the guild hall, right?" Kurogasa deadpanned as he was sitting at the open bar.

"These guys are so stupid…" Lucy sighed with annoyance. "Can't they just calm down?"

"Oh c'mon, you know how it is around here." Mirajane giggled.

"Right," Kurogasa sweat dropped, but then he noticed something on Lucy's person. "Uh… Lucy, when did you get an extra Gold Key?"

"Oh! Right, you weren't here for this." Lucy said, as she took out the new golden key, "You remember, Loke, right?"

"How could I not? He's even worse than Koji when it comes to flirting," Kurogasa deadpanned. "What about him?"

"Turns out, he was actually a Celestial Spirit and using his magical power to keep himself here." She informed. "And not just any Spirit, but he was Leo!"

"Wait, what?" Kurogasa looked confused. "No way he could. He doesn't even remotely look like a lion."

"Don't forget, Celestial Spirits can take any form they wish." She reminded.

"Plus, Lucy here saved me as well." Loke said, appearing next to Lucy. He was a young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair. His hair is kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head. As of now, his arm was wrapped around her waist, "And now, I'm part of her party."

"Teme… are you trying to get personal with her?" Kurogasa growled, grinding his teeth.

"Well, she is my master now after all. It's a spirit's duty to be personal with her." He winked.

"What did I tell you? I'm not your master, but your friend." Lucy chided.

"Right, right," Loke waved off.

"HOT DIGGITY DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOG!" Koji's voice shouted as he suddenly came running towards the guild with an excited look on his face.

"What's with him?"Lucy asked.

"Don't know." Kurogasa shrugged, before going up to him. "Yo Koji, where's the fire? What are you getting all happy about?"

"I got tickets to paradise and I'm taking everyone with me!"

"…Huh?"

"Koji here, won a dance contest on our last mission, and it gave us some tickets to Akane Beach." Cana added.

"Wait, seriously!?" Lucy gasped in excitement.

"What is it?"

"Akane Beach Resort! It's the most popular tourist spot in Fiore! It has a giant amusement park, a five-star hotel, the beach is amazing, and hotel even houses a casino!"

Kurogasa blinked owlishly before he turned to Koji, "How many tickets do you have?"

"Uh… I think 9?" He blinked, looking through the tickets once more.

"Gimme!"

*SWIPE!*

"OI!"

"Yosha! Vacation time!" Kurogasa grinned. "Here Lucy." He said, giving her one. "Oi, Natsu, Gray, catch!" He said, throwing it to them, which they caught.

"What's this?" Natsu asked.

"Tickets to paradise." Kurogasa grinned.

"Do… you have one for Juvia?" Juvia asked, right behind Kurogasa. She was still wearing her outfit from her Phantom Lord days, but her hair was now much shorter than before, and it looked nice for her.

"Gah!" Kurogasa freaked out, turning to see her and pointed at her with soulless eyes and sharp teeth. "Ah! You! You're from Phantom Lord! What are you doing here!? Last I checked, your guild bit the dust!"

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you." Makarov said, as he got up and sat on the bar stand, "Juvia here, is our newest member to Fairy Tail."

"Say wha~!?" Kurogasa gawked.

"Wowsers! The more the merrier!" Koji said excited.

"I still find you repulsive," Juvia said darkly to Koji, making him pale in horror.

"Well, glad to have you in the guild, I guess?" Gray said, scratching the back of his head.

"Kyaaah, my darling Gray!" Juvia said happily, hearts coming out as she tried to pounce the Ice Maker.

"AAHHH! What's wrong with you?!" Gray cried out, trying to pry her off of him, but to no avail.

"Well I guess that leaves…" Kurogasa muttered.

"I'm going too!" Happy called out. "You can't leave me behind!"

"Of course, buddy! We wouldn't dream going without you." Natsu smiled.

' _Speak for yourself…'_ Everyone said in their thoughts.

"Then that leaves…"

"Me." Erza suddenly said as she had on a simple white shirt with black biker shots, flip flops, a straw hat, and an inflatable tube around her waist, pulling along all of the luggage. "I'm ready to go."

"That's too fast!" Lucy and Gray cried out with bulging eyes, wondering how Erza packed up already.

"Oi, senpai," Kurogasa sweat dropped, "Well, I guess that's everybody. Should we get going then?"

"Oh, I can't wait! A vacation sounds perfect!" Lucy said with a delighted smile.

"Vacation! Vacation!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye!"

* * *

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME by Shō Kiryūin)**

 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** The montage starts with Kurogasa as Kamen Rider Wizard with the entrance of Fairy Tail behind him. He scans the Dragorise Ring and raises his arm in the air before a big magic circle appears from above and WizarDragon comes out of the magic circle, flying into the sky. Kamen Rider Wizard then jumps onto WizarDragon's before the latter spew out flames, making the title: A Real Wizard's Fairy Tail appear before WizarDragon flew away, made a u-turn, and flew towards the screen before shifting to the next scene.

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou)** The first scene shows Natsu in the lunch hall who got into a fight Gray over something trivial and they started fighting senselessly until Erza beat both of them to a pulp, annoyed by their antics.  
 **(Kasanaru toki no shougeki!)** The scene then changed to the bar with Lucy sweat dropping at their usual bout while Mirajane served her food, before the former looked up and noticed Kurogasa who was by himself near the window.  
 **(Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai)** Kurogasa looked at his Style Rings in one hand before clenching them and looked out the window up in the sky as a solar eclipse happened and the scene suddenly shatters to pieces.

 **(Kitto hitsuyou~ fukaketsu no)** The next scene shows Koji who was a bar drinking to his heart's content and chatting with the beautiful ladies before seeing the solar eclipse out the window in his drunken state. Then it quickly changed to Rika who was taking a break from her training with Rika, before looking up to see the same solar eclipse.  
 **(ENAJII~ kokoro tame)** Then it shifts towards Cody who sighed to himself, walking around the capital with nothing to do, wishing that he had his games right now, before he looked up to see the solar eclipse as well.  
 **(Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~)** The scene then changes to a quick montage of the other characters show starting with Elfman, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Freed, Gildarts, Mystogan, Loke, Laxus, Makarov, and finally a silhouette of a Phantom before light shone on it to reveal Wiseman, before the camera shows Kurogasa, ready to transform.

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!)** On "3" He flips his Hand Author to the left. At "2" Kurogasa slips on his Flame Style ring. At "1" he places the Flame Style ring in front of the Hand Author. And at "Show Time" a bright white light engulfs the entire screen before fading to the next screen.

 **(Magic time~! trick janai!)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard and twirled around before showing his Flame Style ring.  
 **(Mahou wo hero hanpa nee zo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** Garuda, Unicorn, Kraken, and Golem jump towards the screen before showing Wizard stuck his arm out to the side as the elements of fire, water, wind and earth spread out behind him.  
 **(Kioku no ROOTS moguri-konde)** The spell circles slide over Kurogasa, changing him into Water Style, Hurricane Style, and Land Style.  
 **(Kibou wo tsukui dasou~)** In Land Style, Kurogasa uses the Drill ring to drill down into the ground, disappearing.

 **(Show Time!)** The guild members of Fairy suddenly pop up from the screen shouting "Show Time!" before popping down to reveal the next scene.

 **(Life is Show Time! tobikkiri no)** The next scene shows Kurogasa riding on the Machine Winger with Lucy sitting behind him as WizarDragon flew beside them before Kurogasa revved up his Rider Machine and jumped on WizarDragon's back, letting the wheels of the machine become the wings.  
 **(Unmei DORAIVU mucha shitemo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** WizarDragon then flies through a magic circle, appearing on the other side flying over the top of Magnolia.  
 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai)** Lucy smiled seeing the sight, but the joy was cut short when Natsu suddenly appeared next to them thanks to Happy who was carrying him as he flew, before he got in between them and Lucy got ticked off before punching off WizarDragon, sending straight to the ground with Happy diving in to save him.  
 **(Subete no namida wo~!)** As they passed the Fairy Tail guild, Beast, Kyoryu, and Mage watched WizarDragon fly by, smiling behind their helmets.

 **(Show Time!)** The members of Fairy Tail pop out of nowhere again and shouts "Show Time!" before popping back down to the next scene.

 **(Houseki ni kaette yaru ze)** Four versions of Wizard, each one in a different style, converge on one another, merging into one in a big flash of light.  
 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** Team Natsu appear and they smirked at the camera as Kurogasa smirks while putting on the Flame Style ring and transforms into Wizard one more time as he and Team Natsu freeze, the show logo appearing.

* * *

 **Chapter 16:** Vacation Gone Wrong

Within the capital of Fiore, the streets were crowded as within it, a few males, shrouded in their clothes were running. Some seem to be carrying something as they were bumping and shoving people out of the way. It didn't take long to show why, as from behind showed the Royal Knights, led by Cody in his Rider armor, taking the lead.

"We can't let them escape with the hostage. Alpha head east side, and Beta the west side. Don't let anyone out until we get them!" Cody ordered the team of royal knights behind him. They were chasing these runners, as he was recently informed about some kidnappings dealing with Phantoms and more. He was able to find out the hideout and now they were chasing down the runners. If they don't hurry, the Gate they're using as a hostage, may end up in Phantom custody and they'll have another Phantom running amok in the capital. "Tch… time to use speed." He said, before switching rings.

 **RAPTOR! REVIVE! SWIFT! SLASH! DANGEROUS RAPTOR!**

He donned on the Raptor style as he used it to try and catch up with the runners. He had to jump and start wall running to try and catch up with them, as they started to throw spells at him, causing a small panic from the civilians, but with them aiming upward, they would be safe from any attack.

"Get back here, you criminals!" He shouted as he went faster. Eventually, he jumped off the wall and managed to crash onto the perpetrators with a loud thud.

The one with the Gate got up, only to swiftly change into his true form, being a Phantom in disguise. The Phantom looked to be similar to a Spriggan, but had more tree and vines to his design. It growled heavily at the rider, " _ **Damn you! Why did you have to get in my way?!"**_ The Phantom shouted, sending a few balls of wind at the rider, only for him to deflect them away and into the air above.

"Because Phantoms like you need to be put down!" He said, before switching rings.

 **STEGO! REVIVE! MAKE! BREAK! WONDEROUS STEGO!**

The dark blue gem was formed as the stegosaurus skull was quickly placed on. In moments stegosaurus plates appeared on his back as from the ground came a sword and shield made from the plates and spikes from the dinosaur.

"How about you stop being the coward you are and fight me?" Cody taunted.

 _ **"** **Why fight, when I can do enough to get away with this Gate?"**_ The Phantom snickered, before using some vines to make a rope as he began to crawl up to the top of the wall. But Cody saw this coming and threw his Stego Blade at the ropes, cutting it, and the Phantom fell back down to the ground.

"Everyone, now!" Cody shouted. The moment the signal was heard, Alpha and Beta then sprung out and immediately subdued the Phantom while one of them managed to get the Gate safely away.

 _ **"** **No!"**_

 **STEGO! SLASH STRIKE!**

The Phantom flinched from the sound, turning to see Cody rush with his weapon, impaling the Phantom onto the blade, as the two teams moved out of the way, only for four spikes to spring out from its body, causing it to cry out in pain before erupting into a ball of fire and ash.

"Haaaaaaaaaa… another one down…" Cody sighed to himself.

"Well done sir!" One of the guards complimented.

"T-Thanks… I'll be back… at my station." Cody said, taking out his teleport ring to head back there quickly, knowing the others can handle the rest. Once back in his room, he reverted to his normal form, before sitting down. His eyes were red and baggy, showing he hasn't has a single amount of sleep in a week at best. He grabbed the pen next to him as he began to start some of the paperwork, drinking down a small vial to try and stay awake and active.

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Cody?" Hisui's voice called from the other side of the door as she opened it up. "Are you- oh my gosh!" She gasped as she ran over to him. "What are you doing? Your eyes are so red!"

"It's nothing Princess. Just working…" He said, slapping his cheeks to continue staying awake, "I'll get this paperwork done and get back to partoling."

"Oh no, we're not having any of that," Hisui huffed, "You need a vacation."

"I don't need it, Hisui. I'm fine." Cody waved off.

"Yes you do! Look at you, you're not taking care of yourself!"

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired. I'll be fine with some walking around." Cody said.

"Just a bit? You're completely tired," Hisui said, before taking away his paper and documents.

"H-Hey, what are you-"

"You're being a workaholic."

"I'm fine Prin-"

"I thought I told you to stop going by my title." Hisui interrupted. "I'm your friend, aren't I? And as a friend, I'm worried about your overall well being. So starting now, you're going on vacation to the Akane Resort."

"But I-" He tried to argue, but her stare made him flinch as he lowered his head with a sigh, "As you wish, Hisui…"

"Good. Here." Hisui said, presenting him a ticket. "Show this, and you'll be taken care of."

"O-Okay… Thanks for looking out for me, Hisui…" Cody said with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"The sea!"

"The beach!"

"VACATION!" Kurogasa and Koji shouted, as they had a hearty laugh. They were in their swim trunks with Kurogasa wearing a red one while Koji wore gold.

"CANNONBALL!" Natsu and Happy cried out, jumping past the two and making a very large splash, causing the two riders to be drenched.

"Ugh… really?" Koji deadpanned before shaking themselves off.

"Well, at least we somehow cooled off…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Ohh boys~!" Cana's voice called out, drawing the attention of the two riders who heard, since Natsu and Happy were underwater right now. The moments they turned around, both of them blushed at how beautiful they were wearing their bikinis. Cana wore a green and orange bikini with yellow outlining, almost resembling tiger stripes. Erza wore a simple black bikini, while Juvia had a simple blue and white bikini with a wavy design to the rims and Lucy wore a white one with pink flower designs.

"Uh…" Kurogasa gulped.

"Woah, momma…" Koji gulped at seeing the girls but especially Cana, "You look amazing, Sweet Thang!"

"Hehe, told you girls that it'd leave their jaws dropped." Cana winked at them.

"I had no doubt." Erza smirked softly, making a flick with her hair.

"Well… what do you think, Kuro?" Lucy smiled.

"Y-You look… You look amazing! I mean perfect! I mean… uh-" Kurogasa looked away with a heavy blush.

"Hehe, thanks…" Lucy smiled with a soft blush as well.

"Gray, darling! Do you like my suit?" Juvia asked, walking up and posing to him.

"Uh well…"

"Gray, your swim trunks are gone," Erza deadpanned.

"Gah! Again?!" He cried out in confusion.

"Dude, this isn't a nude beach…" Kurogasa facepalmed.

Juvia though, passed out as her face was red as steam flowed out of her ears as Lucy was fanning the water mage. "Geez Gray, not in public!" Lucy scolded.

"Hey, I can't control it, alright?" Gray cried out.

"Not even five minutes, and things have already gone crazy." Koji chuckled. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to have some fun!" He said, before charging in towards the water.

"Hey wait, you need to do some stretches first before you go in!" Kurogasa called out, but sighed at the inevitably. "Never mind… why do I even bother?"

"Why don't you enjoy the water then, Kurogasa?" Erza asked before lifting the teen up like it was nothing.

"Whooooooooa, senpai, what are you doing!?" Kurogasa panicked, flailing about.

"Have some… FUN!" She smirked, tossing him into the water.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*SPLASH!*

Kurogasa surfaced out of the water, "Uwhaaaaaaah! Seriously, she didn't have to do that…" He pouted.

But behind him, Natsu and Happy creep up behind him, with devious smirks on their face before they raise their hand (or paw) before splashing the teen with a fountain of water, only to laugh from their joke.

"Bwahahahaha!" Natsu laughed.

"Gotcha!" Happy laughed too.

"Omae ra…" Kurogasa growled, cracking his knuckles before taking out a ring and scanning it on his Hand Author that kept his trunks in place.

 **LIQUID! PLEASE!**

At that point, Kurogasa turned into water, merging with the ocean.

"Uh… time out?" The two gulped, knowing this was a bad sign.

They then heard something from behind and turned around to see… a huge tsunami!? And Kurogasa's face was on it!

 _ **"** **Mwahahahahahahaha! I'm gonna get you!"**_

"E-Easy Kurogasa! We were just messing around… Right Happy?" Natsu gulped, looking to his partner.

"A-Aye…" Happy responded with a soft nod.

 _ **"** **I'M GONNA GET YOOOOOOOOOU!"**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*SPLAAAAAAAAAASH!*

"Note to self, don't get him eager to do payback…" Gray noted.

* * *

And so throughout the day, the members of Fairy Tail had fun at the beach. They swam, played volleyball, had shaved ice, it was a perfect day for them. As of now, Erza was resting at the balcony of the girl's hotel room, laying down on a lawn chair as she was resting.

"Today's been really fun…" Erza smiled to herself as she closed her eyes, the warmth of the sun relaxing her. She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep and was drifting off into dreamland.

* * *

 _However, the dream she had wasn't a pleasant one at all. In the dream, there were many ships that sailed towards an island of sorts. On the island, there were workers constructing something. What it was, no one knows, but these workers weren't just any workers. No… they were slaves… specifically… they were child slaves._

 _Their slave workers watched them as they did their work, moving rocks into carts and pushing them, while others worked on the scaffolds of this structure. Other used pickaxes to break rocks, while more chiseled away the bedrock. Some were even tortured for not working hard enough, and others were locked in jail cells, making the work environment all the more miserable._

 _The focus of attention was now on a very young Erza, who was working tirelessly without any form of respite. She hated it. She wanted to be free…_

"Erza… there's no such thing as freedom in this world…"

* * *

Erza gasped as she opened her eyes and sat up in shock. "A dream…?"

"Senpai?" A voice asked as Kurogasa came out into the balcony. "Senpa- you okay?" He asked a bit worried. "You look pale."

"I-It's nothing…" She panted. "Just a nightmare is all."

"About?" He asked.

"Nothing to worry about." She reassured, "Is there something you wanted?"

"Oh right. I was about to get you. We're all heading to the casino." Kurogasa said.

"Casino, huh?" Erza noted before she pondered about it, "Sure. I'd like to go as well."

"Great." Kurogasa grinned, before taking out a ring and scanning it on the Hand Author.

 **DRESS UP! PLEASE!**

The magic circle appeared in front of him before he twirled around with the magic circle once, donning him in his casino attire. For the lower half, he wore black pants, and black dress shoes and the top half, he wore a white tuxedo shirt with a red bow tie. As for the jacket, it was crimson red in color and the pattern on the coat looked fiery. On the left side of the coat was the magic seal, done in lighter red to give it contrast, breaking up the darker crimson red. The lines itself were red and everything else was filled in with white. The back of the coat had the magic seal there enlarged. The lines were bright enough to break the crimson red and they had a fiery effect to it. As for the tail part of the coat, it was designed so that it looked tattered and burned. It complimented with the fire motif very well.

"My, my, how fancy." Erza giggled, only for her body to glow as she switched from her bathing suit, into a single very well made black dress, with her hair curled up, and she had white arm warmers that went up to her elbow. "Shall we?" She asked, with her hand held out.

"Heh, ready when you are." Kurogasa said, before taking her by the hand and led her out of the hotel room.

* * *

The two of them soon arrived at the casino which was the basement of the 5-star hotel. And it was a sight to behold. There were many slot machines, and card dealing tables scattered across the room, including bars that served drinks, non-alcoholic mind you. There was a huge glass container that had huge balls, each having a number as it spun around the glass container and players would have to hit a number and get three in a row of the same number in order to win. There was even an indoor roller coaster.

"Whoa… and I thought Las Vegas had it all…" Kurogasa commented.

"Is that some casino within your world?" Erza questioned.

"It's a city." Kurogasa explained. "A city where there are many hotels-casinos such as this, though not to this extent. In fact, it's known as the 'Entertainment Capital of the World', and also known as Sin City for its uh… mature industry,"

"Ah, interesting detail then." Erza smiled. "Go on, go to Lucy and have some fun."

"You sure? I know I hang out with Lucy a lot, but that doesn't mean I get to ignore my other friends." He smiled, before pulling her along, "C'mon, let's head over to one of the card tables."

"W-Wait, Kuro-"

"No buts senpai, you're having fun with me and that's final." He smiled widely.

"I, but I just-" She tried to just let him go along with Lucy, but now he was trying to hang out with her. She just couldn't understand that decision due to how much they like each other.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Kurogasa asked, as they stopped walking.

"It's just, that you should be with Lucy. I'm sure she'd love to play some games with you. Sides, sometimes a lady wants to try her own luck on her own." Erza said.

"Mmmmmm…" Kurogasa pouted slightly, "Well… if you say so, but next time, we're definitely hanging out. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"Hehe, deal." Erza smiled. With that, Kurogasa went off to find Lucy. As the Re-quip user looked on, she had a slight melancholic look on her face, _'Hehe, if Lucy didn't have her eyes on you, Kurogasa, things would have been different.'_ She said within her thoughts as she took a seat.

* * *

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… well, at least I get to test my luck and gamble…" Cody yawned as he too was in the casino. The blond was wearing a red suit with purple accents, styling towards that of fire and waves, as his pants were black and purple, stylized into electrical current lines. He even had a white tie and a slick hat on top. "And I don't look bad in this either."

"Huh? Yo, Cody!" Koji's voice called out. The dinosaur mage looked to the source and saw Koji as he was wearing a stylized 70's look, that consisted of a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned on the top, with gold trims and sparkling gold pants, along with bell bottoms that matched while wearing his gold male symbol medallion.

"Koji? What brings you here? Other than the ladies." He said that last part with a deadpan look.

"Kuro, and the rest of the Fairy Tail crew are on vacation, thanks to yours truly winning a dance contest and getting tickets." Koji grinned widely.

"Oh, thats neat. Congrats man." Cody smiled.

"What about you man?" Koji asked.

"Well… the Princess kinda made me take a vacation." Cody smiled sheepishly. "I've been working to the bone, taking care of Phantoms, and the plethora of paperwork that went along with it."

"Wow dude, you really are work and no play." Koji said amazed. "Then again… maybe it's because you lost your video games when we came here." He snickered.

"Don't test me…" He glared, "I can arrest you, you know? Especially with the damage you and your guild cause."

"But you're not on duty, so nyeh~!" Koji stuck his tongue out. "You can't do squat."

"Gah, but that's-" Cody gawked.

"C'mon buddy, all fun today man!" He said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Loosen up!"

Cody sighed, "I'm trying. Just too prone to action."

"Huh? Oh, you're that dinosaur ring guy," Cana said, approaching the boys.

"Hm? Oh, hey there." Cody said to Cana. "Yeah, I'm Kyoryu."

"What brings you here?"

"Forced Vacation from the Princess."

"Hahaha! Seriously? Man, you lucky dog!" Cana laughed, before gulping her glass of wine.

"Hm? Lucky?" Cody blinked with confusion. "Also… you should relax on the drinking."

"No way man! It's all about loosening up!"

"And I'm gonna need your help on that, Sweet Thang," Koji winked.

"Oh, you know it, hunk." She winked back before going off to find another drink.

"How did you land someone like that?" Cody questioned.

"How did _you_ land someone like a Princess?" Koiji retorted.

"She rescued me from a false imprisonment."

"Oho~ are you sure that's all~?" Koji wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes, it was…" Cody deadpanned at him. "She saw my potential and let me join the guard, now I'm rising up to be her personal Knight."

"Oho~ look at you moving up in the world," Koji smiled. "Heh, heh, I bet you're gonna be more than that later."

"She's the princess. I'm sure they already have her fiance in mind since she was born."

"Well, you never know,"

"Know more than you do." He retorted.

"Well… if she does get married to someone else, don't be crying into your bed every night."

"Don't make me arrest you when this is over…" He threatened.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Koji grinned.

* * *

"17! Come on 17!" Natsu said as the balls inside the glass container kept spinning around.

"Come on, 17!" Natsu cheered.

The balls slowly came to a stop, and the numbers started lining up…

17

17

…

…

…

…

16!

"NOOOOOOOOO! 17!" Natsu shouted, bashing his fists on the buttons in frustration.

"Sir, please refrain from breaking it." One of the staff members pleaded, trying to calm him down.

"This game is rigged! I can't win!" Natsu whined and complained.

"Did you try redoing it not on the hardest setting?" The Staff member said, pointing to one of the panels that had the level set to MAX.

"What fun is that if it's too easy!?" Natsu cried out.

"Just… don't break it…" The Staff member sighed.

"Hold it right there, boy," A man said as he and Happy turned to see a man possessing an average height and a regular-toned body. His most distinctive feature is his whole body form, which consists of geometrical shapes and resembles that of blocks. He also has black hair, an oddly-shaped chin, and has thick lips. He wears a royal blue suit with a white collared shirt and red necktie. He also wears black, oval-shaped sunglasses, a boater hat, and a white scarf can be seen hanging loosely around his neck. "Casinos are meant for adults, so you should be dandy, okay?"

"He's blocky!" Natsu and Happy cried out.

"Boy, let me tell you one thing," The man said, "There are two paths a man can take." He said, before his body suddenly glowed and the bottom half of his body turned into blocks and shot towards Natsu, trapping his arms and legs before slamming him into the glass.

"What the-!" Natsu got out.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out.

"Who are you!?" Natsu demanded.

"Either live like a dandy…" The man said, before his arm glowed and changed into a square gun. "Or stop and face your end. Got it? Now tell me… where's Erza?"

* * *

"So uh… why did you want to join Fairy Tail?" Gray asked, as he was sitting at the bar with Juvia.

"W-Well… it's because it was the only place Juvia could go." Juvia said, fidgeting a bit, "B-But also because of you, Gray darling."

"Me? What do _I_ have to do with you wanting to join?" Gray asked confused, though he was somewhat terrified that she was being attached to him.

"Because of that fight we first had, you showed me so many things among others!" She said with joy.

"I'm almost scared to ask what…" Gray sweat dropped.

"And cause of it, I just fell in love with you, darling!" She cheered before hugging him.

"H-Hey, easy with the PDA!" Gray said, trying to push her off gently but to no avail.

"Gray Fullbuster."

Gray and Juvia turned to see a very massive, tall and muscular young man, with his overly large arms and hands appearing even larger compared to his extremely thin legs. His mildly long dark hair possessed two prominent bangs curving outwards on the front, framing and partially covering the upper part of his face. He had dark eyes and a wide, rectangular face, with a flat nose and a noticeably prominent jaw. His left eye was covered in a simple, dark eyepatch, held up by an extremely slim rope, with a thin scar emerging from under it and going down diagonally on his cheek. His massive jaw was obscured by an armored metal plate, bearing lines of studs on its upper edges and two side protrusions jutting upwards, plus a set of teeth-like ornaments, overall resembling a skeletal jaw. The top of his head was covered in a light cloth wrapped around it, tied on the back, where a pair of long wrappings were left hanging over his neck, with another one hanging on the right of his face; such headgear bore a great resemblance to a turban.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

He didn't say anything but a magic glyph formed in front of the man's eye and the bar Gray and Juvia were sitting at, exploded.

*BOOOOOOM!*

This caused some of the patrons to panic and move away from the scene. When the dust cleared, Gray had somehow survived, but Juvia had her wind knocked out. "Juvia!" Gray shouted, before turning to the mysterious man. "Jerk, who are you?"

"Where is Erza?" The mysterious man asked.

"What?" Gray gasped.

* * *

"Whooo! One more round!" Cana cheered, after downing her drink.

"How can she drink all of that like it's nothing?" Cody gawked at the sight of her and the 12 bottles of booze next to her.

"She has a high tolerance for alcohol." Koji grinned.

"Besides the obvious…" Cody deadpanned. "Besides, how is she still standing and have working liver from that? She could get alcohol poisoning. That's not normal!"

"Yeah, isn't she amazing?" Koji said in awe. He truly was head over heels for her.

"Unbelievable…" Cody said exasperated.

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper, nya," A new voice said as Cody looked to see a woman of average height with a curvaceous figure. The most noticeable thing was her cat-like appearance: possessing cat-like eyes, nose and mouth. Her brown hair is stylized into cat ears at her crown and tied into two ponytails at the base. Her face has four red whisker-like tattoos and wears a yellow jacket with white stripes and black trimmings. She also wears a pink dress with a white bow tie on it and light-pinkish ruffles on the lower portion, a choker with a bell on it, and white leggings.

 _'SHE HAS A NEKO MODE!'_ Cody wailed out in his thoughts. He shook his head to recollect himself, "Uh… can I help you, Miss?" He asked the neko girl.

"Mmmm, I don't know, can you?" She asked slyly.

"Well, I may be on vacation, but I am a Royal Guard. So I can help to the best of my ability." He responded.

"Oh really? Hmmmm…" She thought playfully. "In that case…" She said, before snapping her fingers and a cat paw like rope suddenly tied him, Koji, and Cana up.

"Whoa, what's with the get up?" Koji asked surprised.

"I'm looking for Erza, but I can't let you three help her out," The neko girl giggled. "She's kind of important."

"Why are you looking for her?" Cana asked, somehow now sober. "Also, what is with this weird magic?" She struggled against the rope.

"Sorry, that's a bit of a secret," She stuck her tongue out playfully.

* * *

"ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!" Kurogasa grinned proudly, showing his hand that it was a Royal Straight Flush of Spades.

"Once more… you win sir…" The dealer sighed, handing him his earnings and coins.

"Wow… that's amazing!" Lucy said in surprise.

"I must say, Kurogasa. You're quite the gambler." Erza complimented with a snicker.

"What can I say? I have a good sleight of hand," Kurogasa chuckled.

"Dealer change."

The dealer nodded as the new dealer came in. He was a young man with blond hair, arranged in a wavy style with fringes hanging above his forehead, and tanned skin. He has somewhat dark beady eyes and a small 5-shaped tattoo can be located below his lower lip. He also has an earring with diamond ornaments attached on his left ear as he wore a waistcoat with yellow buttons. "Let's play a new game, shall we?" The dealer smiled eerily shuffling the deck before dealing five cards to Erza, but the latter looked surprised when she saw the cards had letters that spelled… DEATH.

"A game where you bet your life on the line… Big Sis."

Erza's eyes widened in shock. "S-Sho…? You're… safe?" She stuttered.

"Huh? You know him?" Kurogasa asked warily.

"Say, what the heck is going on here?" Lucy questioned the dealer, worried about the situation.

"Heheheh…" Sho chuckled eerily.

"Senpai, what's going on?" Kurogasa asked Erza, but she was too shocked.

"Looks like you just failed the game." Sho said, only to snap his fingers as the cards in front of the others begin to glow before erupting into an explosion. The patrons screamed as they scattered about, while Kurogasa, Lucy, and Erza managed to get back from this Sho person.

"Gh… what's going on!?" Kurogasa demanded. All of a sudden, all the lights went out. "Nani!?" He gasped, before the lights came back on.

"Over here." Sho chuckled insanely as the three of them turned to see that he trapped the patrons inside the cards!

"No way!" Lucy gasped.

"Bastard! What did you do to them!?" Kurogasa snarled.

"Sho… you learned magic?" Erza got out.

"Don't look so surprised, Big Sis. After all, we're doing this for you." Sho said. "We're doing this… because you betrayed us,"

"Gh…" Erza gritted, holding her arm before Kurogasa got in front of her.

"You stay away from her," Kurogasa growled.

"Hmph, seems you got a new family. How long will it be before you betray them as well and cast them away like you did with us?" Sho frowned.

"Now, now, no need to be so harsh on her." Another voice said as the blocky man appeared. "A dandy man must be composed at all times."

"Wally?" Erza gasped.

"Yo Erza, you became quite the looker." Wally said.

All of a sudden, a pink circle appeared below Lucy as she was suddenly tied up in the cat-like rope.

"Kya!"

"Lucy!" Kurogasa gritted as the cat-like rope tried to capture him, but he dodged them.

"Oh poo, he got away," The cat girl said as she showed up.

"M-Milliana? You know magic too?" Erza got out.

"Once you understand the fundamentality, anyone can use it." A dark voice said as dark mist formed into the turban wearing man. "Isn't it, Erza?"

"Simon…"

"Senpai, what the hell is going on!?" Kurogasa asked.

"Typical of Erza. Forgetting to tell those about her past betrayals." Wall huffed.

"Tch… I don't know who you guys are, but you picked the wrong day to mess with me and my friends!" Kurogasa said, before slipping on his default rings.

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

The four strangers looked on in confusion as Kurogasa shifted the Hand Author.

 **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!" Kurogasa shouted, before flipping the visor of his ring down and scanning it.

 **FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

The red fiery magic circle appeared before passing through him to don in his Flame Style armor.

"Wow! He gained shiny armor, nya!" Millenia noted. Kurogasa wasted no time as he flipped the Hand Author and scanned a ring.

 **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

Kurogasa stuck his hand in the magic circle and pulled out the WizarSwordGun in Sword Mode before jumping over to Lucy and cut her free from the cat-like rope.

"Thanks Kuro," Lucy said.

"Lucy, get Senpai out of here. I'll handle these crooks."

"I suggest you hold it." Wally said, as he aimed his finger gun at the two, "Unless you don't care for these three?" He said, as the others soon see Koji, Cana, and Cody there, hanging by the cat-like rope with cards floating around them.

"Tch…" Kurogasa gritted.

"Kurogasa, stop,"

"Senpai?" Kurogasa looked to Erza in shock.

"What do you want with me?" she asked them.

"We're here to take you," Sho said. "Besides… you need to answer to Jellal for what you've done…"

"Gh…" Erza flinched.

"Jellal? Who's that?" Lucy wondered.

"Fine… just please don't hurt my friends…" Erza agreed.

"Don't do it!" Kurogasa snapped.

"Kurogasa, Lucy. Please, just trust me in this…" Erza pleaded. Kurogasa gritted his teeth behind his mask, clenching his WizarSwordGun tightly. Was there truly nothing he can do?

*BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!*

Everyone was surprised when silver bullets came flying. Four of them were meant for Erza's so-called friends, who dodged them, but the other three bullets shot the ropes that tied Koji, Cody, and Cana, freeing them as they dropped to the ground.

"Guh! That hurt!" Cody groaned as he hit the ground.

"Ow… my butt…" Koji groaned.

"Man, that rope was about to stretch me out." Cana added.

"You just can't do anything without me, you buncha dolts," A familiar voice said. Everyone looked to see a familiar burgundy hair colored girl as she wore a light orange shirt, with a white cover on top. She had long brown pants with boots as in her hand was an orange WizaRevolver, as she also had on a Hand Author and two rings.

"Rika!?" Kurogasa, Koji, and Cody gawked.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Wanted to surprise you all, but then this happened." She pointed to the intruders.

"Wait, you mean-" Cody began.

"That's right. My training's complete and now I can kick some bad guy butt!" Rika said, before scanning her first ring.

 **DRIVER ON! NOW!**

The White WizarDriver materialized around her waist before she used the Shift Levers to switch the Hand Author to her left.

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

As the song kept playing, she held out her Mage Ring which was orange and hexagonal in shape and shouted, "Henshin!" before twirling around once and placed the ring over the Hand Author.

 **CHANGE! NOW!**

An orange magic circle appeared diagonally below Rika as she spread her arms out with her head up high as the magic circle phased through her to encase herself in her armor. It was a grey armor with black additions, as it somewhat resembled a magician in training, as on the chest was the gem, and on her forearm was a large black claw with the said ring inside it, as the helmet resembled that of the ring, and to finish off she had on a mantle with an orange cloth hanging off of it.

Rika became Kamen Rider Mage!

"Rika…"

"Dyn-o-mite! The gang's finally together!" Koji grinned as he, Cody, and Cana got up. "Now it's our turn!"

 **DRIVER ON!**

"Right!" Cody nodded.

 **DRIVER ON! REVIVE!**

 **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!/Hennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn~ shin!"

 **SET! OPEN! L-I-O-N: LION!**

 **KYORYU! REVIVE! AWAKEN THE ANCIENT KING!**

The two riders glyphs appear as they swiftly don on their magical armors as well, brandishing their weapons as they were ready to duke it out with these enemies.

"Lucy," Kurogasa said to her.

"Right." Lucy nodded, grabbing Erza's hand. "This way!"

"What? No, please don't fight them!" Erza said, only to be ignored as Lucy ran off, dragging the redhead with her to safety.

"As Momotaros would say: ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!" Kurogasa shouted as the Magic Riders charged in towards Sho, Millianna, Wally, and Simon. The battle was on.

* * *

 _ **"** **Just about done,"**_ Medusa said to herself as she kept using her magic, to reform and shape something.

The ring glowed softly, as she pooled stolen magic she took from defeated mages and more. The magic pooled into a point of focus until it soon formed and shaped until the last drop helped make it full.

"Ergh…"

A figure dropped to the ground, panting and groaning, while feeling pain.

 _ **"** **How are you feeling?"**_

"Annoyed…" The figure groaned, "To think… he was actually able to do that…" He growled.

 _ **"** **Do not worry. You will have your revenge."**_ Medusa chuckled. _**"** **In fact, I think now is a good time."**_

"Good… I'm eager for payback…" The figure growled intensely. "Where is he at?"

 _ **"** **Apparently on vacation at Akane Resort, but some people have ruined it, meaning…"**_

"The Tower is involved…" The figure pointed out, "We were going to deal with them one day, guess we can now."

 _ **"** **That's right. Now do your best… Amethyst."**_

* * *

 **Fen:** And scene! Mwahahahahahahahaha! Amethyst is back!

 **Striberx:** He shall be a reoccurring dark rider, and we may get some new ones too? Gotta wait and see.

 **Fen:** Yep, but as also, Rika is finally joining the team as Kamen Rider Mage! Yayyyyyy!

 **Striberx:** Hope you all enjoyed this chap? Just wait until the next one. :3

 **Fen:** And if you've noticed, we're starting a battle between our Riders and Team Jellal. You think we'd let them get away with Erza easily, but no~ we gotta make things interesting!

 **Striberx:** Just something new to try out is all.

 **Fen:** Yep, so stay tuned, we got more to come for the Tower of Heaven arc!


	18. Chapter 17: Casino Royale

**Fen:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Dang it! We've been neglecting this story! We are so sorry!

 **Striberx:** I was dealing with some personal issues, to which as of the time this comes out, I'm fully recovered and back to my own works as well.

 **Fen:** Man, we really need to pick up the pace with this story. Our fans have been waiting for this for too long!

 **Striberx:** Bound to happen sooner or later.

 **Fen:** Alright let's get going! Time's a wastin'! Ikuze, Ikuze, Ikuze!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

…Last time on A Wizard's Fairy Tail…

"HOT DIGGITY DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOG!" Koji's voice shouted as he suddenly came running towards the guild with an excited look on his face. "I got tickets to paradise and I'm taking everyone with me!"

"Koji here, won a dance contest on our last mission, and it gave us some tickets to Akane Beach." Cana added.

"Wait, seriously!?" Lucy gasped in excitement.

"What is it?" Kurogasa asked.

"Akane Beach Resort! It's the most popular tourist spot in Fiore! It has a giant amusement park, a five-star hotel, the beach is amazing, and hotel even houses a casino!"

* * *

"What are you doing? Your eyes are so red!"

"It's nothing Princess. Just working…" Cody said, slapping his cheeks to continue staying awake, "I'll get this paperwork done and get back to partoling."

"Oh no, we're not having any of that," Hisui huffed, "You need a vacation."

* * *

"Ohh boys~!" Cana's voice called out, drawing the attention of the two riders who heard, since Natsu and Happy were underwater right now. The moments they turned around, both of them blushed at how beautiful they were wearing their bikinis. Cana wore a green and orange bikini with yellow outlining, almost resembling tiger stripes. Erza wore a simple black bikini, while Juvia had a simple blue and white bikini with a wavy design to the rims and Lucy wore a white one with pink flower designs.

"Uh…" Kurogasa gulped.

"Woah, momma…" Koji gulped at seeing the girls but especially Cana, "You look amazing, Sweet Thang!"

"Hehe, told you girls that it'd leave their jaws dropped." Cana winked at them.

"I had no doubt." Erza smirked softly, making a flick with her hair.

"W-Well… what do you think, Kuro?" Lucy smiled.

"Y-You look… You look amazing! I mean perfect! I mean… uh-" Kurogasa looked away with a heavy blush.

"Hehe, thanks…" Lucy smiled with a soft blush as well.

"Gray, darling! Do you like my suit?" Juvia asked, walking up and posing to him.

"Uh well…"

"Gray, your swim trunks are gone," Erza deadpanned.

"Gah! Again?!" He cried out in confusion.

"Dude, this isn't a nude beach…" Kurogasa facepalmed.

Juvia though, passed out as her face was red as steam flowed out of her ears as Lucy was fanning the water mage. "Geez Gray, not in public!" Lucy scolded.

* * *

"Today's been really fun…" Erza smiled to herself as she closed her eyes, the warmth of the sun relaxing her. She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep and was drifting off into dreamland.

 _However, the dream she had wasn't a pleasant one at all. In the dream, there were many ships that sailed towards an island of sorts. On the island, there were workers constructing something. What it was, no one knows, but these workers weren't just any workers. No… they were slaves… specifically… they were child slaves._

 _Their slave workers watched them as they did their work, moving rocks into carts and pushing them, while others worked on the scaffolds of this structure. Other used pickaxes to break rocks, while more chiseled away the bedrock. Some were even tortured for not working hard enough, and others were locked in jail cells, making the work environment all the more miserable._

 _The focus of attention was now on a very young Erza, who was working tirelessly without any form of respite. She hated it. She wanted to be free…_

"Erza… there's no such thing as freedom in this world…"

Erza gasped as she opened her eyes and sat up in shock. "A dream…?"

* * *

"Let's play a new game, shall we?" The dealer smiled eerily shuffling the deck before dealing five cards to Erza, but the latter looked surprised when she saw the cards had letters that spelled… DEATH.

"A game where you bet your life on the line… Big Sis."

Erza's eyes widened in shock. "S-Sho…? You're… safe?" She stuttered.

"Looks like you just failed the game." Sho said, only to snap his fingers as the cards in front of the others begin to glow before erupting into an explosion. The patrons screamed as they scattered about, while Kurogasa, Lucy, and Erza managed to get back from this Sho person.

"Gh… what's going on!?" Kurogasa demanded. All of a sudden, all the lights went out. "Nani!?" He gasped, before the lights came back on.

"Over here." Sho chuckled insanely as the three of them turned to see that he trapped the patrons inside the cards!

"No way!" Lucy gasped.

"Bastard! What did you do to them!?" Kurogasa snarled.

"Sho… you learned magic?" Erza got out.

"Don't look so surprised, Big Sis. After all, we're doing this for you." Sho said. "We're doing this… because you betrayed us,"

"Gh…" Erza gritted, holding her arm before Kurogasa got in front of her.

"You stay away from her," Kurogasa growled.

* * *

"You just can't do anything without me, you buncha dolts," A familiar voice said. Everyone looked to see a familiar burgundy hair colored girl as she wore a light orange shirt, with a white cover on top. She had long brown pants with boots as in her hand was an orange WizaRevolver, as she also had on a Hand Author and two rings.

"Rika!?" Kurogasa, Koji, and Cody gawked.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Wanted to surprise you all, but then this happened." She pointed to the intruders.

"Wait, you mean-" Cody began.

"That's right. My training is complete and now I can kick some bad guy butt!" Rika said, before scanning her first ring.

 **DRIVER ON! NOW!**

The White WizarDriver materialized around her waist before she used the Shift Levers to switch the Hand Author to her left.

 **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

As the song kept playing, she held out her Mage Ring which was orange and hexagonal in shape and shouted, "Henshin!" before twirling around once and placed the ring over the Hand Author.

 **CHANGE! NOW!**

An orange magic circle appeared diagonally below Rika as she spread her arms out with her head up high as the magic circle phased through her to encase herself in her armor. It was a grey armor with black additions, as it somewhat resembled a magician in training, as on the chest was the gem, and on her forearm was a large black claw with the said ring inside it, as the helmet resembled that of the ring, and to finish off she had on a mantle with an orange cloth hanging off of it.

Rika became Kamen Rider Mage!

"Rika…"

"Dyn-o-mite! The gang's finally together!" Koji grinned as he, Cody, and Cana got up. "Now it's our turn!"

DRIVER ON!

"Right!" Cody nodded.

 **DRIVER ON! REVIVE!**

 **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!/Hennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn~ shin!"

 **SET! OPEN! L-I-O-N: LION!**

 **KYORYU! REVIVE! AWAKEN THE ANCIENT KING!**

The two riders glyphs appear as they swiftly don on their magical armors as well, brandishing their weapons as they were ready to duke it out with these enemies.

"Lucy," Kurogasa said to her.

"Right." Lucy nodded, grabbing Erza's hand. "This way!"

"What? No, please don't fight them!" Erza said, only to be ignored as Lucy ran off, dragging the redhead with her to safety.

"As Momotaros would say: ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!" Kurogasa shouted as the Magic Riders charged in towards Sho, Millianna, Wally, and Simon. The battle was on.

…And now the continuation…

* * *

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME by Shō Kiryūin)**

 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** The montage starts with Kurogasa as Kamen Rider Wizard with the entrance of Fairy Tail behind him. He scans the Dragorise Ring and raises his arm in the air before a big magic circle appears from above and WizarDragon comes out of the magic circle, flying into the sky. Kamen Rider Wizard then jumps onto WizarDragon's before the latter spew out flames, making the title: A Real Wizard's Fairy Tail appear before WizarDragon flew away, made a u-turn, and flew towards the screen before shifting to the next scene.

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou)** The first scene shows Natsu in the lunch hall who got into a fight Gray over something trivial and they started fighting senselessly until Erza beat both of them to a pulp, annoyed by their antics.  
 **(Kasanaru toki no shougeki!)** The scene then changed to the bar with Lucy sweat dropping at their usual bout while Mirajane served her food, before the former looked up and noticed Kurogasa who was by himself near the window.  
 **(Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai)** Kurogasa looked at his Style Rings in one hand before clenching them and looked out the window up in the sky as a solar eclipse happened and the scene suddenly shatters to pieces.

 **(Kitto hitsuyou~ fukaketsu no)** The next scene shows Koji who was a bar drinking to his heart's content and chatting with the beautiful ladies before seeing the solar eclipse out the window in his drunken state. Then it quickly changed to Rika who was taking a break from her training with Rika, before looking up to see the same solar eclipse.  
 **(ENAJII~ kokoro tame)** Then it shifts towards Cody who sighed to himself, walking around the capital with nothing to do, wishing that he had his games right now, before he looked up to see the solar eclipse as well.  
 **(Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~)** The scene then changes to a quick montage of the other characters show starting with Elfman, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Freed, Gildarts, Mystogan, Loke, Laxus, Makarov, and finally a silhouette of a Phantom before light shone on it to reveal Wiseman, before the camera shows Kurogasa, ready to transform.

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!)** On "3" He flips his Hand Author to the left. At "2" Kurogasa slips on his Flame Style ring. At "1" he places the Flame Style ring in front of the Hand Author. And at "Show Time" a bright white light engulfs the entire screen before fading to the next screen.

 **(Magic time~! trick janai!)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard and twirled around before showing his Flame Style ring.  
 **(Mahou wo hero hanpa nee zo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** Garuda, Unicorn, Kraken, and Golem jump towards the screen before showing Wizard stuck his arm out to the side as the elements of fire, water, wind and earth spread out behind him.  
 **(Kioku no ROOTS moguri-konde)** The spell circles slide over Kurogasa, changing him into Water Style, Hurricane Style, and Land Style.  
 **(Kibou wo tsukui dasou~)** In Land Style, Kurogasa uses the Drill ring to drill down into the ground, disappearing.

 **(Show Time!)** The guild members of Fairy suddenly pop up from the screen shouting "Show Time!" before popping down to reveal the next scene.

 **(Life is Show Time! tobikkiri no)** The next scene shows Kurogasa riding on the Machine Winger with Lucy sitting behind him as WizarDragon flew beside them before Kurogasa revved up his Rider Machine and jumped on WizarDragon's back, letting the wheels of the machine become the wings.  
 **(Unmei DORAIVU mucha shitemo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** WizarDragon then flies through a magic circle, appearing on the other side flying over the top of Magnolia.  
 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai)** Lucy smiled seeing the sight, but the joy was cut short when Natsu suddenly appeared next to them thanks to Happy who was carrying him as he flew, before he got in between them and Lucy got ticked off before punching off WizarDragon, sending straight to the ground with Happy diving in to save him.  
 **(Subete no namida wo~!)** As they passed the Fairy Tail guild, Beast, Kyoryu, and Mage watched WizarDragon fly by, smiling behind their helmets.

 **(Show Time!)** The members of Fairy Tail pop out of nowhere again and shouts "Show Time!" before popping back down to the next scene.

 **(Houseki ni kaette yaru ze)** Four versions of Wizard, each one in a different style, converge on one another, merging into one in a big flash of light.  
 **(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)** Team Natsu appear and they smirked at the camera as Kurogasa smirks while putting on the Flame Style ring and transforms into Wizard one more time as he and Team Natsu freeze, the show logo appearing.

* * *

 **Chapter 17:** Casino Royale

Lucy and Erza continued to run from the group that was after Erza. They had somehow managed to get away from them for the time being as the Riders were handling them. But it worried Erza. Why did her past have to haunt her now? All this time, she thought she could finally be free from her past. But somehow, it came back around, and it was here to collect its due.

"I think we're far enough." Lucy said as she Erza stopped running to catch their breath.

"Why did you do that?" Erza asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Lucy asked confused. "Those people were after you, weren't they?"

"No… I mean, why did you do it for me?" She questioned.

"Why not? We're friends aren't we?"

"But… you shouldn't…"

"Why not?" Lucy said confused. "Erza, you're not making any sense."

"It's… I can't explain it…" Erza shook her head. "At least… not yet… it's something that you shouldn't get yourselves involved in. It's my problem."

"What? Erza, that's not like you." Lucy said concerned.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

 **EXPLOSION! NOW!**

Erza took into action, tackling Lucy as the two dodged away just in time from a blast. As they turned to the source, Lucy's eyes widened upon seeing who it was, the wicked Amethyst.

"No way, you?! But, Kurogasa defeated you!" Lucy gasped.

"I'm back with a vengeance, thanks to a little magic from the Phantoms." Amethyst sneered. "I suggest you hand the red-head over, now. And I'm not one for patience. Otherwise, I'll make an example out of you and hurt that boyfriend of yours… just like I did last time."

"Gh…" Lucy gritted her teeth, remembering what he did to her during the battle with Phantom Lord. "I'm not becoming a victim again…" She said, before holding up a Celestial Key. "Not now and not ever… Open, Gate of the Bull: Taurus!"

*DING DONG!*

"MMOOOOO!" Taurus howled as he appeared, "I'll make sure yoooou pay for hurting Lady Lucy last time!"

"Che… I'll make sirloin and ribeye steaks when I'm through with you…" Amethyst said, readying himself.

"Erza, you have to get out of here. I'll handle him." Lucy said.

"But-"

"Go! Now!"

"Lucy…" Erza said softly, as she nodded as she ran off, away from them.

"Che… no matter. My boss's will catch her." Amethyst scoffed. "Now then… let's see how well you can hold up against me…"

* * *

 **BUFFA! GO! BU-BU! BU-BU-BU-BUFFA!**

Koji donned the Buffa Mantle as the red magic circle went over his arm. "Alright, you card dealer reject, see how you like getting run over!" He said, before charging in, the head of the Buffa Mantle… well, leading the charge.

"Careful, who said it's just cards?" He said, vanishing before one of the attendees appeared where he was instead.

"Ahhhh, don't hit me!" They cried out.

Koji managed to stop in his tracks. "Crap, sorry…" He apologized. "Not cool dude!" He said, before changing rings. "Let's change tactics."

 **CHAMELEO! GO! CHA-CHA! CHA! CHA! CHAMELEO!**

"Two can play at that game." Koji said, before he disappeared. When he did, he saw himself in some sort of other dimension when he uses his Chameleo Mantle for his disappearing act. He looked around, before spotting Sho. "Found ya." He said, before spinning the die on the Dice Saber. There was a drum roll before he stopped it with his Chameleo Ring.

 **FIVE! CHAMELEO! SABER STRIKE!**

"Kurae!" He shouted, swinging his Dice Saber five times. Green magic circles appeared and five chameleons came out. They stuck their tongues out, latching onto Sho's arms and legs to make sure he didn't escape.

"What the heck?!" Sho growled.

"Hold em' still!" Koji said, before he used his Beast Ring to push into the indent.

 **KICK STRIKE!**

Koji got into position as his magic circle colored green appeared, before it pushed him up in the air. Once he was high enough, he dove down with his kicking foot stuck out and the head of a chameleon.

 **GO: CHAMELEO MIX!**

"Oh no! ... Is what I'd say, if you didn't fall in my trap." He grinned before vanishing into a cloud of cards.

"What the-!?" Koji said surprised as he landed safely. Even he can disappear in this dimension when disappearing!? Suddenly, the ground shifted and below him were several waves of cards, only for them to circle and fly up, slashing the rider in a flurry. "GAHHHHHH!" He cried out as sparks flew out of his armor before falling to the ground, and he re-appeared in the real dimension.

"This is what Erza's new friends are capable of? How pathetic." Sho sighed.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, cool cat." Koji said, before switching one of his rings again.

 **DOLPHI! GO! DO-DO-DO-DO-DOLPHI!**

Once donned in the Dolphi Mantle, he used his magic to heal himself. "I'm ready for the next dance-off!"

Sho only frowned, drawing out more cards as he was more annoyed with the disco rider than anything. He just wanted to get to Erza and take her home. Just then, cards from a different area were shot towards Sho, making him dodge all the while. "What the-"

"Hey babe, just in time!" Koji grinned as Cana walked up to him.

"You just can't do anything without me, can you hun." Cana smirked. "This guy uses Card Magic, right? Well, I'm gonna give him a huge schooling in using it."

"Don't you mean, we, Sweet Thang?" Koji asked slyly.

"Of course."

"Grr, stop chatting with that thot, and fight!" Sho shouted out.

"Oh the hail you didn't." Koji said, before charging in at Sho.

* * *

 **CHAIN! NOW!**

"Stop moving!" Rika shouted as her chain were trying to bind Milliana, but the cat-like girl was too nimble for her to catch as she kept dodging every link of chain thrown at her. Granted, she had just completed her training, but c'mon, this shouldn't be that hard to catch a cat girl! "I swear I wish I had catnip for you!"

"Nya! Stay out of this, meanie! I want that blue kitty! Oh, and Erza too!" She said, leaping as she spawned out what looked to be a rope, but it felt rubbery and furry, as it resembled a cat limb as it lashed out and struck the mage.

"Kyah!" Rika cried out as she fell to the ground, but got back up.

"Rika, heeeeeeeeelp!" Happy cried out as one of Milliana's cat ropes was trying to drag the blue cat away. He used his wings to fly, but the cat rope was too strong. "I don't wanna go to her!"

"Come on! I wanna have that kitty!" She giggled happily.

*SLASH!*

Rika used her WizarSwordGun to cut the cat rope free.

"Nooo! Nya! I was so close to having a new friend!" Milliana cried out, only to hiss as she glared at Rika.

"Thanks, Rika."

"This is for taking away my new friend!" She hissed, pouncing on Rika as she started to slash and claw at her.

"You stay away from her!" Happy shouted as he flew towards Milliana and somehow managed to tackle Milliana away.

"Paw Ball!" She casted, as two large balls of that cat rope flew out and soon tangle the two within it.

"Oh c'mon!" Rika cried out.

"I can't get out!" Happy cried out.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Natsu's voice shouted. " **FIRE DRAGON… ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR**!" He shouted as he shot a flamethrower at the cat rope burning it, and setting them free.

"NYAA!" She cried out, dodging the flames.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out happily.

"You okay, Tika?" Natsu asked, running up to her and Happy.

"It's Rika!" She snapped.

"What's with this cat's magic?" Natsu pondered. "It's like she…. Really likes cats."

"Well she is a cat girl." Rika deadpanned.

"A what now?" Natsu questioned, confused by the term.

"Look, are you gonna help me beat her or not!?"

"Yeah, yeah… Geez, you're just as annoying as Erza…" Natsu groaned out.

"Ooooooooooooooh, now you're making me mad!" Milliana hissed as her hair all got all frizzy and got on all fours as her claws sharpened.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cody was dodging and shooting his weapon back at his opponent. He was doing his best thanks to the magic bullets being able to curve around this guy and hit him. "Geez, just when I thought magic couldn't get weirder, we got Minecraft man here." He said with confusion and concern. "Well… all the more reason to break him. And I got just the thing!" He said, before switching rings and switching the Claw Author.

 **TORIKERA! REVIVE! RUSH! PLOW! UNEARTHED TRICERA!**

In moments the skull of the triceratops roared as it popped off from his arm as the t-rex skull was soon replaced with the Tricera Skull. Three horns then sprouted from the skull as bone-like armor soon came from the ground before attaching onto him. He huffed and stomped as it shook the ground like a tremor. "I'm gonna plow you!" He said, before charging in.

"Man, you need to chill. This isn't quite dandy." He said, as he moved around in the cloud of blocks, avoiding the heavy attacks of the rider.

"Tch… annoying as well." Cody grunted. "I should've used this."

He flipped the Claw Author and placed it onto it.

 **RAPTOR! REVIVE! SWIFT! SLASH! DANGEROUS RAPTOR!**

The skulls roared and replaced one another again as the raptor skull and green gem were front and center. But that wasn't all as two sickle bone claws formed on his wrists and feet.

"Hm? And what is that kookie form gonna-"

*SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!*

Wally was shocked when Cody suddenly went super speed and struck his blocky appendages with his claws. "Much better." Cody said in relief.

"That wasn't dandy, kiddo." Wally said as he began to reform himself, "But this at least lets me know what you can do."

"You'd be surprised of what I can really do." Cody retorted.

"Then let's see what you got, kiddo." Wally smirked, as he formed several gatling guns out of the blocks, ready to shoot.

"You want it, you got it!" He said, before pulling out his WizarSwordGun and fire bullets which Wally countered back his own, the bullets ricocheting all over the casino area. Once getting close, he turned his weapon into its blade form as he slashed at the enemy, only for him to retaliate with a literal block fist, causing him to skid back from the blow.

"Well ain't that dandy." Wally said, noticing his block fist actually being chipped. "Looks like you're not playing around."

"Damn right! You're facing a Royal Knight to the Princess!" He declared.

"That right? Well now, I'll have to get more serious myself if that's the case. Can't let someone like you figure out what we're up to."

 _'Eh? It's not just about Erza? Now I need to know more.'_ Cody said within his thoughts, "Well, thanks for telling me that. I'll take a note once I'm done interrogating you."

"Like some piece of dandy info, means anything?" Wally scoffed, before he turned himself into blocks. "32 Frames per second attack!" He shouted before the multitude of blocks subsequently struck Cody with 32 of them per second.

* * *

"Seems you're still learning, kid." Simon said, punching Kurogasa hard as it sent him flying.

Kurogasa managed to land safely on the ground on one knee. "That's the only smartest thing you've said all day." He said, as he scanned a ring.

 **BIG! PLEASE!**

The magic circle appeared and Kurogasa stuck his hand through it causing his arm to enlarge from the other side, the size of a tree trunk. With one swing, he smacked Simon like a fly, as he crashed against the wall. "If short range doesn't work, go long!"

"Not bad." Simon said as he broke out from his encasement in the wall, only to charge tackle the teen into one, "But not good enough."

"GAHH!" He cried out in pain.

"Darkness Moment." He said, performing hand gestures with both of his arms, moving his hands with the index and middle fingers outstretched, and the others bent, before his magic seal appeared and everything in their area was shrouded in darkness.

"Tch… not gonna work." He said, before managing to switch rings and restart the Hand Author.

 **LIGHT! PLEASE!**

He raised his hand and a bright light shined, dispersing the darkness away, but the moment it did, Simon was already in front of him. "Nani?" He gasped.

"Too slow, kid." He said, punching his chest, only for him to be sent flying through not only some machines, but even the upper floor as he slammed into a statue, causing it to collapse on top of him. "Hmph…" He scoffed, but when the dust cleared, his eyes widened when he saw the statue held up… by ice!?

Kurogasa looked up and saw that it was the Ice Maker that saved him. "Gray…" He said surprised, his eyes widened from behind his mask.

"Leave it to me, Kurogasa. This guy made a big mistake messing with us." Gray glared at the mage.

"Mind if I help?" He asked, slowly standing up. "With my fire and your ice, we'll give him a huge freezer burn."

"Heh, at least you're more reasonable than that flame head." Gray smirked.

"That makes two of us." He said, before switching rings and flipped the Hand Author.

 **FLAME! DRAGON! BOU! BOU! BOU, BOU, BOU!**

The flame entity of WizarDragon came out of Kurogasa's body and flew around him with a roar as the magic circle appeared in front of him. Slowly pulling towards him, WizarDragon re-entered Kurogasa and the latter donned his Flame Dragon style. "Let's go Gray, the real showtime starts now!" He said, before charging in.

"Right behind ya!" Gray said, using his ice to skate across.

"If that's what you two want, so be it. Darkness Moment." He said, once more casting a shadow over the area.

"Not today!"

 **LIGHT! PLEASE!**

The darkness dispersed as Simon was in front of him again, but this time…

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray shouted as a wall of ice protected Kurogasa, just as Simon's fist clashed with it. Next thing that happened, Kurogasa kicked the Ice Shield, not only smashing it into shards, but striking Simon as well with a flaming kick, sending him and the ice shards towards him, as the man felt the many stabs from the ice shards, before slamming into the wall.

"Mada, mada!" Kurogasa shouted, as he switched rings one more time.

 **BIND! PLEASE!**

Multiple chains appeared out of thin air from the magic circles and bound Simon's arms and legs stretching out.

"Gray, he's all yours!"

"Ice Make: Spear!" He called out, clasping his fist before launching out several ice spears at Simon. The spears connected and either pierced his skin, or broke apart as it froze whatever part of his body that was there.

"And just to make sure!" Kurogasa said, as she switched rings and flipped the Hand Author.

 **CHO II NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO~!**

The magic circle appeared below as his feet gathered fire. He then jumped up, doing a few flips before righting himself up and dove down for a Kick Strike End. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Heh, impressive… for beginners." Simon said, before his eye shone, "Absolute Darkness." He said, as the dark area spread out once more, but this time it covered more than just their area, it covered the whole casino.

"What the-!" Kurogasa got out as his kicking foot missed and landed on the ground. "This again?!"

 **LIGHT! PLEASE!**

…

…

…

…

But nothing happened!

"What gives!?"

"Your light won't help you this time. This is not just darkness, it's an abyss." Simon said, only for Kurogasa to feel a powerful strike to his face and chest.

"GAH!" He yelled as he was sent straight to the ground, before getting back up and looked around, but all he sees is pitch black. "Dammit, show yourself!" He demanded, but there was no answer. "Okay then, answer me _this_. What do you plan to do with Erza-senpai!?"

"Simple. Bring her home… Back to the Tower of Heaven." Simon said, attacking the two mages again.

"Tower of Heaven? The heck is that?" Gray gritted.

"Hmph… almost let that slip…" Simon scoffed.

"What's the Tower of Heaven?" Kurogasa asked. "Answer me! Are you gonna take her to this Jellal person and have her killed!?"

"What do _you_ think?" Simon responded back.

"I swear, if you ever lay a finger on her-"

"Who said I was the one to do so?" He said, attacking them again.

"What?" Gray gasped.

"We have another helper. One that acts a lot like you, kid." He said, pointing to Kurogasa before fading back into the darkness.

Kurogasa was confused before the realization hit him. "Dammit!" He cursed before he placed his Light Ring in front of the WizarSwordGun's Hand Author.

 **LIGHT! SLASH STRIKE!**

"ORYAHHHH!" he shouted as he slashed many times with crescents of light. But no matter how many times he did, the darkness didn't disperse. "C'MON! C'MON! WORK DAMMIT!"

"Kurogasa. I think this is meant to stall us." Grey noted.

"I know! That's why we're trying to get out of this!" Kurogasa snapped as he tried again and again. He had to get out of this darkness and get to Erza!

* * *

"Haa… haa… haa… haa…" Lucy panted, as somehow she was holding out on her own against Amethyst for a long time, which is a miracle in itself. Taurus fought bravely, but had to back out so now it was Aquarius's turn when she called her out. As for Amethyst, it was nothing but annoying him.

"This is getting old…" He growled, taking out another ring as he scanned it.

 **HEAT! NOW!**

In moments, a large vapor of heat surged out, not only evaporating the water, but striking the spirit hard enough to cause her to be forced back into the Spirit Realm.

"YOU PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" Aquarius shouted as she disappeared.

"Open, Gate of the Immortal Bird: Aquila!"

*DING DONG!*

A loud screech was heard as the eagle came out of the magic circle and tried to attack with her claws, but Amethyst deflected it.

"This bird again?" Amethyst groaned. "I'm gonna fry you this time…"

"I was certain you were dead." Aquila frowned.

"And I'm back. And this time, I'll make sure you and this witch here suffers for it." He glared, drawing out a blade to fight.

"No you don't!" Lucy said, using her whip to wrap it around the blade before yanking it away from him.

"You fool." He glared, placing his ring on his driver.

 **TELEKINESIS! NOW!**

He waved his hand as the whip soon lashes back at Lucy, slapping her and the bird as it moved from the two.

"KYAH!" Lucy cried out as she fell on the ground.

"Now end this…" Amethyst said as he slowly approached her once more.

"SCREEEEEEECH!" Aquila screamed as she flew towards Amethyst and attacked with her talons again and pecked him where she could. "You will not lay a hand on her!"

"Die you bird!" He shouted, waving his hand as this time the sword that was disarmed flew through the air and impaled the spirit. Aquila screeched in pain before she was forced to return to the Spirit Realm. "Now then… where were we?" Amethyst looked to Lucy. This was bad. She couldn't summon any more Celestial Spirits to help her. She used up too much energy. Any more and she will be in grave danger, and be susceptible to Magic Deficiency Disease. What could she do?!

"CIRCLE SWORD!"

Lucy gasped as she saw multiple swords in a circular formation shot towards Amethyst who blocked all of them in quick succession.

"Are you ok, Lucy?" Erza asked, as she landed in front of her, in her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"Erza…" Lucy got out. "Why did you come back?"

"I couldn't leave my friend like this…" Erza responded.

"Well how touching." Amethyst scoffed in disgust. "Cry me a river of vomit. It sickens me just seeing you prattle about togetherness."

In an instant, Amethyst used his Defend spell, as Erza lunged at him with her sword. He frowned softly for a moment, as the spell began to crack and crumble from her might. "Don't you dare insult those I care about!" She snapped.

 _'W-What power! If I didn't defend myself, she would've cut my head off…'_ Amethyst thought with shock, _'Now I see why he wants her back. Her power would also work well as a Phantom…_ ' He grinned, as he broke the spell just in time to dodge her attacks. He soon rushed towards Lucy again, ready to use a dagger on her and try to dive Erza into despair.

"I don't think so!" Erza shouted as she flew with her wings and got in the way just in time for her to block the dagger.

"Che! Already know my plans, eh?" The dark gemed rider glared at Erza as he swung at her. But Erza blocked and counterattacked, which now led to a series of swords clashing against each other as Lucy could only look on.

* * *

"Haaaa… haaa… haaaa… haaa…" Kurogasa panted heavily as he was on one knee, leaning on the WizarSwordGun for support. He tried all he could to break through this void of darkness, but it was futile.

"As I said, there is nothing you can do. Enjoy your life in this void…" Simon's voice called out before it went quiet. He left the rider there in this darkness.

"Dammit… dammit… dammit…!" He cursed, stabbing his sword on the floor.

"Hey calm down! Snap out of it!" Gray scolded.

"But Erza, she's-"

"Forgot how strong she is? She won't go down that easily." Gray reminded. "Right now, we gotta focus on how to get out of here."

"But how?"

"Have anything for super speed or transporting movement?" He asked.

"Transporting…" Kurogasa muttered before he fought the urge to facepalm. "Why didn't I think of it earlier!?" He snapped at himself before scanning the ring.

 **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

The Wizard glyph appeared as the two jumped through it, landing safely outside of the bar area of the casino, and behind them was just a large block of darkness, showing how big it was when that spell was cast.

"Good thinking, man. Otherwise we may have wandered too far within it." Gray said.

"I should have thought of it sooner…" He frowned. "But enough of that, where are Natsu and the others?" He asked looking around. "Or that girlfriend of yours since she's so attached to you?"

"Do you wanna get smacked?" Gray glared at the mage, his hand balled into a fist as it froze.

"Hey!" A voice shouted. Kurogasa and Gray looked to see Natsu, Rika, Koji, Cana, Cody and Rika running towards them.

"You guys okay?" Kurogasa asked. "And where's Happy?"

"Sore, but alright." Cody groaned, rubbing his shoulder.

"That dang cat girl took him." Rika frowned.

"WHAT?!" Natsu snapped, "We have to get him back!"

"You mean you didn't notice!? You were with me the whole time!"

"Trust me, don't bother with questioning Natsu, he's nothing but molten glue in that head of his." Gray sighed.

"My darling Gray!" Juvia shouted, pouncing him to the ground. "Juvia was so worried about you, she thought you were dead!"

"Will you get off of me?!" He cried out comically from her tackle hug.

"Look, worry about that later! We have to find Erza-senpai! Our fights with those guys are just a distraction so they can abduct her!" Kurogasa urged.

"Wait, where's Lucy?" Rika questioned.

"She took Erza away from here." Kurogasa said, as he looked around and saw where she ran before the fight began. "They went that way, let's go!" He said, before running off.

"Oi, aibou, wait up!" Koji shouted, running after him.

"Mou, he's so reckless, even back home." Rika pouted behind her mask before the group followed them.

* * *

*CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!*

"Hold still and die!" Amethyst shouted as he kept on with the attack, while Erza kept on the defense. It was nothing but annoying at this point. He just wanted it done and over with.

"I won't yield and let you harm my friend!" Erza proclaimed, as she didn't seem to be running out of steam anytime soon.

"Oh yeah? Can you say the same to those friends that you left behind all those years ago?" Amethyst sneered, making Erza gasp as she briefly stopped.

The dark gem rider grinned at her stop, as he placed another ring on his belt, activating the spell.

 **YES! KICK STRIKE! UNDERSTAND?**

He soon lunged forward with a side kick, striking Erza with his attack, sending her flying into the side of the casino, as it soon casted her out of her armor.

"Hah, I should've done that sooner." Amethyst scoffed. "So your friends are your weakness. Without them, you're nothing."

"Leave her alone!" Lucy said, standing between them with her arms out.

"You wanna die too?" Amethyst offered.

"No, but I'm not gonna let you hurt her!"

"Lucy, no! Don't-"

"It's okay. I won't die. You and other saved me and now it's my turn to save you." Lucy said. "I don't know what happened between you and those people, but that was then and this is now. And right now, you need to let Kuro and the others help you."

"Famous last words before your end." He said, scanning his ring once more.

 **YES! KICK STRIKE! UNDERSTAND?**

The purple magic circle lit up under his feet before the magic was absorbed into it. He then jumped up and dived down for his Dark Strike End.

 **CHO II NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO~!**

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a familiar voice shouted as a fiery blaze intercepted Amethyst's kick, sending him crashing to the other side of the casino, a cloud of debris and smoke following after as the ruby-themed wizard landed on the ground safely. "You girls okay?"

"Kuro!" Lucy gasped as she smiled widely.

"Ugh… figures you would show up now…" Amethyst groaned.

"What in Saturday Night Fever are you doing back on the 8-trak!?" Koji said as he and the others showed up much to Lucy and Erza's delight. "We were pretty sure you had your last dance when Kuro burned you!"

"Heh, if you truly think you can destroy me? Then you don't know who you're truly dealing with…" He smirked, only to lunge towards Erza as he grappled her, "Besides, this was my mission for today."

"SENPAI!" Kurogasa shouted.

"Say goodbye to her." He said, activating another spell.

"NO!"

 **BIND! PLEASE!**

Multiple chains appeared as it grabbed Erza and yanked her away from Amethyst and back to the group.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." Erza nodded.

"Good." He said before looking to Amethyst. "Because I'm about to end him again." He said, before switching rings and switching the Hand Author.

 **FLAME! DRAGON! BOU! BOU! BOU, BOU, BOU!**

The fiery WizarDragon shot out of Kurogasa and circled around him before going back in and fire erupted as he went into Flame Dragon style.

"So he finally unlocked Flame Dragon, eh?" Cody smirked softly.

"He did tell you when you were interrogating us." Koji reminded.

"Time for Round Two!" Kurogasa said, before scanning a ring on his WizarSwordGun.

 **COPY! PLEASE!**

Making a second copy of his WizarSwordGun, he charged in towards Amethyst with a war cry.

"We should help him!" Gray said, only for the three other ringed mages to stop them.

"It's okay. Let him handle this." Rika interrupted.

"You sure?"

"He'll ask for help when he needs it." Cody added. "Besides, he's stubborn once he puts his mind to something and won't stop 'til he gets it."

The two ring wizards clashed their blades against each other as the fight went on. Amethyst thrust forward but Kurogasa parried with his swords and in an X, before they swerved around and Kurogasa went on with the attack, moving his swords forward in a circular motion as Amethyst blocked. Amethyst tried to slash overhead, but Kurogasa countered, placing the blade behind him as he turned around and tried to slash with the other in a horizontal motion. But Amethyst dodged just in time as he backed off.

"Well… looks like you actually haven't slacked off last time we fought."

"Damn straight." Kurogasa said, as he went to attack again but this time he scanned his Flame Dragon ring.

 **FLAME! SLASH STRIKE! BOU, BOU, BOU! BOU, BOU, BOU!**

The WizarSwordGuns were encased in lava as it coated the silver blades while fire erupted from them. "KURAE!" he shouted, swinging hard and sent the molten lava and fire at the purple-gemmed Rider. While Amethyst to block, some of it melted his armor and patches of his clothes.

"Ghe!"

"Finale da!" Kurogasa said, scanning a ring one more time.

 **CHO II NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO~!**

The red magic circle appeared below as flames gathered around him. Once he powered up, he jumped up, flying in the air before he spun his entire body around, enveloping himself in a fire tornado as he dove down for his Rider Kick. "SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He shouted as the kick connected.

"S-Struggle as you want, Wizard…. But this is only… the beginning…" Amethyst grunted as he tried to defend himself, only to succumb to the power before the kick broke through and connected, destroying him once more.

"Your despair has no value…" He muttered.

"You did it!" Lucy cheered.

"Alright, Kuro!" Rika added.

 **MINOTAUR!**

An odd call rang out only for a strong fireball to be flung at the group, striking them with the attack and sending them flying.

"W-What… Was that?!" Cody groaned from the attack.

"I… don't know…" Cana gritted.

"SWEET SATURDAY NIGHT FEVER!" Koji panicked.

"What!? What!?" Natsu shouted as Koji pointed towards the figure approaching.

 _ **"Che, this is what we're afraid of? These weaklings? Pathetic… I can just devour them all with no problem."** _The figure said, as it walked out from the shadows, revealing itself to the group.

"No way…!" Kurogasa gritted. "Ogre!?"

 _ **"Hm? You already know of me? Then this makes it easier."** _Ogre said, only for his body to glow as it showed a false image of Gremlin before vanishing.

 **GREMLIN!**

He soon vanished before reappearing next to Erza, gripping her by her hair and lifting her up. _**"Sadly, I can't eat you yet. I'm on a mission after all."**_

"ERZA!" Natsu shouted as he was about to charge at him.

 _ **"Take one more step and I'll devour her right in front of you."** _Ogre threatened, causing Natsu to stop in his tracks.

"Ogre-sama. I think we should leave." Another voice called out, as a connect glyph appears, as surprisingly enough, Amethyst walked out of it. "After all, they aren't posing any threat anymore."

"He's… alive?" Cody gawked.

"But how!?" Rika got out.

"He said… something about magic reviving him…" Lucy gritted in pain.

"Then, the only jive who can do that would be…" Koji got out.

"Wiseman…" Kurogasa frowned behind his mask.

"Bingo." Amethyst pointed out. "And now that you know, you can see why you'll never truly destroy me."

 _ **"So now we'll leave. We have something important to do."**_ Ogre said before Amethyst scanned his ring.

 **TELEPORT! NOW!**

"ERZAAAAAA!" Natsu shouted as he tried to run towards them, only for the enemies to disappear through the magic circle. By the time, Natsu reached them, it was too late. They were gone. "DAMMIT!"

"This… this isn't good…" Cody grimaced. "If Wiseman is here…. Then, Fiore- no… this world is in danger." He said, slowly standing up, "Hisui needs to know… The Council needs to know." He said, as he began to limp off.

"Cody… where are you…" Rika got out.

"I need to get back to the capital. This is too dangerous for a guild to take care of." He responded back.

"Calling some backup dancers?" Koji questioned.

"More like they'll have to take care of this." He responded.

 **TELEPORT! REVIVE!**

And with that, Cody teleported back to Crocus.

"Dammit… we have to go after them…" Kurogasa gritted.

"Even if we did, where would they take her?" Lucy asked.

"Simple! We fly after them!" Natsu howled out as he began to book it to who knows where.

"You can't fly without Happy, you idiot!" Gray snapped.

"Juvia has him." Juvia sighed as she used her water magic to have groundwater come out of the ground and grab him before bringing him back to the group.

"Hey! Put me down! Put me down!" Natsu flailed wildly.

"Just shut up for once, Natsu." Kurogasa groaned out.

"Is he always like this?" Rika questioned.

"You have no idea." Lucy sighed.

"Still, where did they take her…" Kurogasa muttered. Just then, he heard a small chirping as something came towards Kurogasa. It was a familiar that was yellow and squid-like. "Kraken?" He gasped. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Is that another one of your Familiars?" Lucy asked.

"It is."

It chirped before it spat out what looked to be a small tube, within it was a small tiny map as it had a place marked out on it as it was so far out into the ocean.

"The ocean?" Juvia wondered. "Beyond the casino?"

"Maybe they took her to some kind of island." Cana mused.

"That would make sense… Far from any prying eyes or authorities…" Lucy nodded.

"Kraken, take us to the beach." Kurogasa said. Ot chirped, before the little Kraken took off and the group followed. Once they arrived, Kurogasa took out of his rings and scanned it.

 **BIG! PLEASE!**

A magic circle appeared in front. Kraken knew exactly what to do and went through the magic circle, causing Kraken to enlarge himself as big as a hot air balloon. "Alright, climb aboard everyone."

"We're… getting on that thing?" Natsu said, already looking pale and sickly.

"C'mon Natsu, get on." Lucy groaned, trying to push him along, but Natsu resisted by pushing back.

"I'm already getting sick…" He said, his cheeks looking like they're full of bile as he seemed ready to puke and burst.

"You're not even on it yet! Come! On! Get! Up!"

Eventually, Gray knocked Natsu out cold, and brought him aboard Kraken. Once they were on top, Kraken took off, swimming across the water.

"Senpai… please be safe…." Kurogasa muttered softly.

* * *

 **Fen:** And done! Finally! Thought we'd never get it out!

 **Striberx:** Things got busy and stuff get in the way. Tis life.

 **Fen:** Well life's being a pain in the ass… -_-

 **Striberx:** At least it's done man.

 **Fen:** Yeah. We still got a lo~ng way to go though. Oy vey…

 **Striberx:** We got time, especially now that the series of FT is done.

 **Fen:** Right… CRAP! I STILL GOTTA CATCH UP ON THE FINAL SEASON! DX

 **Striberx:** We'll catch you all next time, everyone.


End file.
